Be Careful What You Wish For
by b-chan
Summary: It's just a normal day for the dragonball crew. Everyone's at a picnic having fun while the eternal dragon's at home watching his favorite soap opera. Eh? Yes and he's been trying to this one episode for years, but is always interrupted with a wish. W
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

Be Careful What you Wish For

At the fiery center of the earth lives the eternal dragon—a creature of great power that can be summoned forth when a brave adventurer gathers together seven magic spheres called dragon balls. Once the eternal dragon is summoned the adventurer may be granted two wishes (These are Dende's dragon balls).

Shenlong lay comfortably curled up in his eternal-dragon-sized couch. With his short forearms he pressed the button on the remote for the TV.

"Yes, finally, I'll get to see if Shenlin is Shenling's twin sister, and if Shengo will marry Shenji," The eternal dragon smiled happily to itself. Every time the poor dragon had tried to watch that particular episode he had been called off to go grant some mortal's wish. Stupid mortals, they all wanted the same thing; make me immortal, make me the ruler of the world, or bring this dead person back to life. The last interesting wish he'd gotten was some pig wishing for underwear. The eternal dragon chuckled softly to itself. He wouldn't mind if mortals made interesting wishes like that. He decided it might be more entertaining than watching TV, depending on the wish.

The dragon shook its scaly head, it wasn't going to think about that stuff right now. Now he was going to watch his show and if any stupid mortals dared to interrupt it again, then they would regret it.

The dragon ball crew had all gotten together at Capsule Corps for another one of their group picnics. Everyone was there: the Sons, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, Pu'ar, Oolong, Krillin and his family, and of course Vegeta and Bulma's family. They'd all split up into groups and were off doing their thing.

Gohan stood outside looking around, his hand shading his eyes as he scanned the skies.

"What are you looking for?" asked Videl coming up behind her husband. Gohan turned and gave his wife a small smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked a little concerned. Gohan was normally a very happy fellow.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just hoping Mr. Piccolo would show up," said the demi-Saiya-jin lowering his head. "I invited him, but I don't think he's going to show."

Videl went over and patted his back. "It's okay, Gohan, everyone else is here, all your friends. Besides, Piccolo isn't the most friendliest person around." In fact Videl found Piccolo down right scary! He was green with antennas, a towering giant; he dressed in strange clothes, and he didn't have any eyebrows! Really, no eyebrows, that was strange.

Gohan looked at his wife with shock. "Mr. Piccolo is a great guy. He's my teacher, not just my friend. I wish I could be just like him, Videl, he's really smart, one the best fighters I've ever met, and nice to people he respects."

Videl shook her head slowly and sighed. "You're just his hero worshipper, Gohan, I guess he can't be that bad of a guy if you like him so much." She offered her husband a smile, which he willingly returned.

Trunks sat typing away at his computer. Blindly he ate a stack of sandwiches he'd placed down beside the computer. He picked up one sandwich and ate it in three bites, then reached around for another. He kept reaching and frowned when he couldn't feel the stack of sandwiches. Annoyed, he turned his gaze away from the screen to see his best friend Goten munching away on the last one.

Son Goten stuffed the rest of the last sandwich in his mouth, chewed a few times, then swallowed.

"Goten, those were mine," said Trunks turning and folding his arms in front of his chest.

Goten smiled that careless Son smile of his. "There's plenty more, you can just get off that thing and go get some with me."

Trunks shook his head. "So that's your game. You're going to starve me out. Sorry, Goten, I already told you that I have to finish this. If I don't have it done by tomorrow my whole schedule will be screwed up."

"Oh, come on, Trunks. You can't be that busy, I hardly ever get to see you any more," whined Goten.

Trunks sighed more sadly. "Yah, I know Goten. I wish there were more of me, then I could get all of my work done faster and spend time with you, but there's only one me."

"I think you're so busy because you got so many girlfriends," teased Goten.

"Goten," snapped Trunks. "They're not my girlfriends, they're my stalkers. You have no idea how annoying, weird, and downright scary they can be. I opened my office door once to find a naked woman sitting on my desk beckoning for me with her hand."

"What did you do?" asked Goten, leaning forward.

"I slammed the door and ran to get security. I had to get a new desk after that."

Goten's face faulted. "Trunks, you're a moron! You have no idea how lucky you are. I wish I had as many girls chasing me as you do."

"Goten, you have no idea what you're asking for."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," said Goten. "So when do you think you'll be done with this paper of yours?"

"In a couple of hours."

"Ah, come on Trunks. Can't you work faster?!"

"Not with you whining at me!"

Pan sighed longingly as she looked at a picture of Trunks with Bra. She was in Bra's room waiting for the demi-Saiya-jin to return from the bathroom.

"What are you looking at?"

Pan must have jumped three feet in the air.

"M-Marron," laughed Pan, hiding the picture behind her back.

"What have you got behind your back?" asked Marron with an evil grin.

"Nothing," lied Pan.

"Nothing, then you won't mind showing me!" shouted Marron, jumping on Pan.

"No! Stop that!"

"Show me what you've got, Pan!"

"No, I don't want to!"

"Show me!"

"Ouch! You're hurting me!"

"Give it to me!"

"NO!"

Bra returned from the bathroom to see Marron on top of a protesting Pan. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Bra!" shouted Pan sitting up. Marron quickly snatched the picture from Pan's hands.

"Hey!"

Marron began to laugh. "So you were looking at Trunks!"

Pan's face turned bright red. "No I wasn't!" she shouted, trying to get the picture back.

"Oh, then were you looking at Bra?" asked Marron, keeping the picture out of Pan's reach.

Pan turned red again. "No! I mean I...."

Bra snatched the picture from Marron and looked at it. "Pan, do you like my brother?"

Pan sat back down and shifted uncomfortably.

"She does!" said Marron, rubbing her elbow into Pan's ribs in a teasing manner.

Pan shoved her away. "Stop that. Sure I like him. What girl wouldn't? You can't tell me you don't have a thing for him, Marron," said Pan, narrowing her eyes at her in a dangerous way.

Marron laughed nervously and moved away from Pan. "Sure, I have a little crush on him, but it's probably nothing compared to yours. I think Goten is more my guy, don't you, Bra…?" Marron turned to her friend almost desperate to have her agree with her to appease Pan.

Bra shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess you and Goten would make a cute couple."

"What about me and Trunks?!" shouted Pan.

Bra shrugged again, "You're a little young for him."

Pan's face sank. "I wish Trunks was madly in love with me. I don't care that he's so much older than me, I love him."

Bra smiled and Marron patted her on the back. "Then go for it, girlfriend," said Marron.

Pan looked up at Bra.

"I just said he was older, I didn't say I thought you wouldn't make a cute couple."

"So you do think we'd make a good couple?" said Pan smiling.

"Sure, why not," said Bra.

Pan jumped up and hugged Bra. "Thank you, Bra!"

"DAMN IT! Leave me alone woman!" shouted Vegeta.

"No I won't!" shouted back Bulma. "Not till you promise me you're not going to fry my lawn."

"Why should I, the Prince of Saiya-jins, care about your stupid lawn? I'm going to fight Kakarot, I couldn't care less about your lawn!"

"Well, then you're not going to fight 'Kakarot'!" Bulma snapped back.

"And just how would a pathetic woman like you stop me?" said Vegeta raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Damn it! If I could I'd hurt you!" shouted Bulma. "I'd just tell Chi-Chi to tell Goku no fighting!"

"Ha, you couldn't hurt me if you're life depended on it, nor can you stop me from having my fight with Kakarot you pathetic woman."

"You jerk, I wish you were a pathetic human woman! Then I'd teach you a thing or two!"

"Ha, I wish you were a Saiya-jin male, then you'd understand and leave me alone. We Saiya-jins fight, it's what we were born and bred to do! Not some worthless paper pusher with no powers at all!"

Bulma and Vegeta got right up in one another's face and growled at each other. A few seconds later, they turned around, crossed their arms, and stuck their noses out. Vegeta tapped his foot on the ground and Bulma nervously tapped her finger on her arm.

"Who cares about the lawn," said Vegeta, not turning back.

"Who cares about fighting," said Bulma, also keeping her back to Vegeta.

"We'll just have to think of something else to do," said the prince, absentmindedly.

"Yes, something else," said Bulma, as if she weren't interested.

Both turned to look at the other. Bulma jumped on him, kissing him hungrily. Vegeta growled and picked her up and headed for some place more private.

Goku stuffed his face with food, wondering when Vegeta was going to come out and ask him to fight. He was really looking forward to a good spar with the Saiya-jin prince. But, he was content to wait, so long as there was food in front of him.

Chi-Chi scowled at her husband. "Goku!".

"What?!" said Goku, jumping a foot in the air and turning to his wife with a timid gulp.

"Do you remember what tomorrow is?"

Goku gulped again and looked around as if he expected someone to appear and give him the answer. "Um, is it our anniversary?"

"NO!" Goku cringed and hid behind his hands. "Tomorrow is Gohan's birthday! We were going to go to town and get him a gift, remember?!"

Goku felt the cold sweat run down his face. He hung his head. "No. Sorry, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi sighed, annoyed. "I swear, Goku, you have the worst memory."

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, I'm just not smart. I wish I was, but I can only be myself."

Chi-Chi sighed again, this time without the annoyance. "It's okay, Goku, I don't care that you're not a genius. I love you even if you are a bumpkin, just try and remember when I tell you something."

"Yes," said Goku, smiling cheerfully.

Chi-Chi smiled back at him, how could she not love him? He may be dumb, but he was her Goku.

Somewhere else a group of three stood before seven round balls that glowed a bright yellow.

"I can't believe it!" shouted the smallest of the three in a high pitched squeaky voice. His skin was blue. He wore Chinese clothes with his symbol on the chest and a small hat.

"Yes, Emperor Pilaf," said a woman with long gray hair. "After all these years we've finally gathered all seven balls."

"It's a dream come true, isn't it, Mai," said a short brown haired dog guy.

"Yes, Shao," said Mai, the woman with long hair. "Now you can finally make your wish, Emperor."

The little blue Emperor laughed madly, "Yes! Finally I shall rule the world! Everyone will have to bow before me, I'll have riches beyond my wildest dreams!"

"Hurry, Emperor! Hurry, and make a wish," said Shao the dog.

"Oh yes, Emperor. Make your wish now," said Mai. (In case you don't know, Pilaf, Mai, and Shao are the first three evil guys in Dragon Ball, the first series)

"Yes," said Pilaf. He moved over to the dragon balls arranged in a neat circle at his feet and raised up his hands. "Arise, Shenlong and grant my wish!"

"My darling. I will love you forever. Please marry me."

"Oh, Shengo."

Shenlong leaned forward towards his giant screen TV. "Say yes!" he shouted at the TV.

Just then he felt the unmistakable pull of a summoning.

"NO! I'm just about to find out if Shenji is going to marry Shengo!" roared the dragon in rage as his form faded away from his den to grant the wish of his summoner.

The dragon ball crew all stopped what they were doing as the sky suddenly turned black.

"Oh no!" shouted Krillin. "Someone must be summoning the dragon."

"What's going on?!" shouted Vegeta running out of the house with Bulma right behind him. She looked a little on the rough side, with her hair messed up and one corner of her shirt sticking out of her skirt, Vegeta's hair on the other hand was always a mess and his clothes didn't require any arranging considering they were tight pants and a T-shirt.

"Someone's summoning Shenlong!" shouted Master Roshi.

"Oh no! What could they be wishing for?" said Bulma.

Trunks, Goten, Pan, Marron, and Bra all came running out of Capsule corps.

"What's going on?!" asked Trunks.

"No time to explain," shouted Gohan. "We've got to go check it out. There's no telling what the person making the wish will wish for."

Everyone nodded in agreement and those that could fly jumped into the air.

Bulma grabbed hold of Trunks. "You're taking me too!"

"But—"

"No buts!" shouted Bulma.

Trunks sighed and picked up his mother. He hurried after the others.

The dragon ball crew managed to make it to the summoning site before the dragon appeared.

"Pilaf!" shouted Bulma in shook.

The three turned around and looked at the group with fear.

"Oh no! Look at that hair, it's him, Mai!" shouted Shao.

"Y-yah, it's Goku!" said Mai.

"No! Go away, you monkey-tailed freak. I got all the dragon balls, it's my wish!" shouted Pilaf with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Who's that?" asked Pan, pointing at Pilaf. "He's really funny looking."

"Why you!" shouted the little blue man.

Just then lighting flashed violently and Shenlong appeared.

"Yes! Eternal dragon, I wish for you to make me the ruler of the world!" shouted Pilaf.

The dragon growled angrily. "No! I don't like that wish. Make another."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Can the eternal dragon refuse a wish?" asked Goten to Trunks.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm tired of granting the same wishes!" roared Shenlong. "You've interrupted me again in the middle of my show and now I'll never know what happens!"

The sweat drops on everyone's head got bigger.

"Why is it, it's always the same people calling me?!" shouted Shenlong. "You want your wishes granted, then fine! I'll grant them, 24 hours from now, I will grant your seven wishes that will last for seven days. Farewell," he growled.

"Wait, we didn't make any wishes!" shouted Marron.

The eternal dragon laughed in a way that sent chills down everyone's backs. "Oh, but you have." Without another word the dragon disappeared.

Bulma looked around, "Hey! Where did that little blue jerk go?!"

Everyone looked around, sure enough, Pilaf and his two lackeys had hightailed it out of there.

"Who cares about them, what was the dragon talking about? TV shows and seven wishes?" said Krillin.

"I haven't a clue," said Bulma. "I think Shenlong's gone off the deep end."

"He looked mad," said Goku.

"Well I guess we'll find out what he meant in 24 hours," said Gohan looking at his watch. "Why don't we all meet at Capsule Corps. tomorrow around noon?"

"Good idea, Gohan. Oh, but isn't that your birthday?" said Bra.

"That's okay, it'll be more fun that way," said Gohan.

"Yah," laughed Yamcha. "Maybe the dragon will grant your birthday wish."

The group laughed at that.

"Fine, then it's settled," said Trunks. "Everyone comes to Capsule Corps. tomorrow."

Pan hugged her pillow to her chest. "Do you think it'll happen?"

Marron raised her head and looked at Pan. Pan was spending the night at Marron's house. "What?"

"My wish?"

"What wish?" asked Marron confused.

"Baka, don't you remember? My wish that Trunks would fall in love with me. Do you think it will come true?"

"I don't know. I mean, what if the dragon shows up tomorrow and asks for seven wishes? I mean, he couldn't know about that wish, could he?"

"I don't know, maybe he does. He is connected to Dende and Dende can see anything from Kami's look out."

Marron leaned on her hand, "What do you think the other six wishes are?"

"I don't know, they could be anything."

"Yah, you're right." Marron yawned, "Well, I'm not going to worry about it any more. I'm going to bed." She pulled the cover up to her shoulders and rolled over. "Good night, Pan."

Pan pulled her covers up as well, "Good night, Marron."

The next morning everyone gathered together at Capsule Corps. Bulma was in the kitchen baking a cake for Gohan's birthday, Vegeta was in the gravity room, and everyone else was out back talking but Chi-Chi and Goku. The two were out shopping for a gift for Gohan. Chi-Chi had refused to let Goku go play with his friends when they needed to find a gift, even if there could be real trouble.

Gohan looked at his watch. It was almost time for the dragon to grant the seven wishes.

"What do you think is up with the dragon?" asked Tenshinhan.

"Don't know, I didn't even think he could grant seven wishes," said Yamcha.

"I can't wait for the dragon to show up. I'm going to wish for a harem with 300 girls," drooled Oolong.

"Pig," said Pu'ar.

"That's assuming we haven't already made the seven wishes," said Master Roshi. "You heard the dragon, he said we'd already made them."

"Ah man, there goes my harem," said Oolong.

"What could the seven wishes be?" asked Pu'ar.

"I'm not sure," said Yamcha. "Did any of you guys make any wishes yesterday?"

"I can't remember if I did," said Goten.

"I don't think I did," said Gohan.

Marron glanced at Pan, but the girl said nothing.

"I don't think there is anything I want," said Trunks.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," said Krillin. "Hey, shouldn't we all be together when this happens? You know so that we can see if anything changes."

"Good idea, Krillin," said Chao-zu.

"My mom and dad won't be here till later," said Goten.

"Hay, Trunks, where're your parents?" asked Tenshinhan.

"Dad's in the gravity room and Mom's in the kitchen," answered Bra for her brother.

"Shouldn't we go get them?" said Yamcha.

"I'll go get mom," said Trunks.

"I'll get dad," said Bra.

The two left to get their parents.

Trunks entered the kitchen to see that his mother wasn't in the kitchen. Frowning, he started looking for her.

Vegeta threw a punch at an invisible enemy.

"Dad!" shouted Bra's familiar voice.

Vegeta frowned but turned off the gravity and opened the door. "What?"

"Everyone thinks we should all be together when the time comes for the wishes to be granted. So we want you to come out."

Vegeta's frown deepened, "Fine, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," said Bra skipping away.

Vegeta gave a sigh and grabbed a towel. He quickly rubbed down and looked at his shirt. Draping the towel over his shoulders, he decided to leave it, since he planned on coming right back in once all this nonsense was over with.

He walked out of the gravity room and towards the back yard. Once he opened the door something strange happened. His hair went flat!

"What the hell!"

Everyone turned around when they heard the phrase "What the hell!"

"Must be Vegeta," said Master Roshi. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and a gush of blood came out of both nostrils.

"V-Vegeta," stammered Gohan, his voice sounded different, but he didn't pay it any mind at the moment.

Everyone stared wide eyed and opened mouthed at the "Prince" of Saiya-jins.

"What the hell are you all staring at?!" said Vegeta, trying to flip his bangs out of his face. He blinked in shook at the sound of his own voice. Am I catching a cold? He thought.

He didn't have much time to think about it when a scream was heard inside Capsule Corps.

"What was that?!" shouted Goten.

Everyone watched as Bulma came running out of the house faster than she should have been able to and grabbed Vegeta by the throat giving him a good shake that shook him like a rag doll.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed right in his face, her voice sounding all wrong.

Vegeta choked and clawed at her hands, tugging urgently at them. Bulma gasped in surprise, realizing she was choking him and let go. Vegeta fell hard on his rear and winced.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you stupid woman!"

Bulma froze in shock along with the others as Vegeta's towel fell off his shoulders.

Yamcha made several small noises before his face turned completely red and blood ran down his nose.

Gohan turned around as fast as he could, he could feel the blood running into his check. Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Pu'ar all stared stupidly at Vegeta with their mouths open.

18 raised an eyebrow.

Pan and Marron blinked several times and rubbed their eyes.

"D-Dad," stammered Bra, at a loss for words.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" shouted Vegeta sitting up.

"V-Vegeta," said Bulma.

"What?!" snapped the 'prince.'

Bulma tried to speak. Her mouth worked, but no words came out.

As Bulma gaped like a fish he noticed something that shocked the hell out of him.

"Bulma! You've got a tail!"

All, that were able to pulled their eyes off of Vegeta, turned to see a long, furry brown length of tail sticking out from under Bulma's skirt.

"That's not all," said Bulma, she was shaking all over. She grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled it open to reveal a flat chest. "I'm a man."

Vegeta paled, "What! How can you be a man! A Saiya-jin man no less!" He froze in sudden realization. His eyes moved to look at the different men that were having a hard time not looking at him, back to Bulma who was also looking at him funny, then down to look at himself.

"Oh Kami-sama!" shouted Vegeta. His chest was no longer flat, but a woman's chest. Growling he moved his hands up to grope himself, hoping they weren't real. They were very real.

"They're huge!" roared the princess. Several of the men choked and went redder if at all possible.

"Yah," said Master Roshi. "I'd say you're bigger then Bulma." He was drooling as he leaned closer to get a better look.

"You pervert, that's my husband!" shouted Bulma in her deep voice as she slapped him hard. Roshi went flying back and crashed into a tree. Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Would you stop groping yourself and put a shirt on before they die from nose bleeds!"

Tenshinhan moved a hand up to his eyes, but was still looking with his third.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" said Vegeta, standing up. "You'd think they'd never seen a woman's body before." He tried to cross his arms but was having a hard time getting comfortable.

"Some of them are real monks," said Bulma, more than a little red in the face herself. "Go put some clothes on!"

"What about the other five wishes?" said Vegeta, not moving to go.

Bulma growled and gave her a shove toward the house. "Clothes!"

"Why don't you just give me your shirt," said Vegeta with a smirk.

Bulma blushed, "I can't give you my shirt!"

"Why not?" asked Vegeta.

"Because I'm a...." Bulma frowned and handed Vegeta her shirt. It was really tight fitting on Vegeta, especially the front.

"Is that all that happened?" asked Krillin, the first of the stricken dumb to recover. "Vegeta became a girl and Bulma a boy."

"Saiya-jin man," said Bulma grabbing her own tail.

"Bulma, shouldn't you change into something else?" said 18.

"What?" said Bulma.

"Skirts and high heel aren't normal clothes for a guy, unless they're a drag queen.

Bulma blushed more and waved her fingers in front of her face. "I'm not!"

Everyone took a moment to see the changes in their build. Vegeta was the same height, but her build was different. Her shape was definitely different, curving very nicely in all the places a woman should, and obviously big busted. No longer covered in corded muscles, but lean and slender. The large widow's peak couldn't be seen under the black bangs that fell down into her eyes, and her hair had a healthy sheen to it, falling to her shoulder blades. Vegeta looked completely different from his male Saiya-jin body.

Bulma, too, looked totally different. His coloring had changed, Bulma's hair was now a dark navy blue, almost black, his eyes the color of coals, smaller and narrower. His build was muscular, but still slender. And, let's not forget the long brown tail that didn't want to stay still and kept swaying back and forth behind him.

"Hey you guys, have you seem my mom, I can't find her anywhere?" said Trunks walking out of the house. A moment later another Trunks came walking around the corner and stopped to look at the other. A third appeared, floated down from the roof, "I can't fi—what the?".

All three Trunks looked at one another. "Hey, what's going on?!" they all said at the same time.

"Oh, Kami! There are three Trunks!" shouted Goten.

"Oh, no! Now I remember, I wished there were more of me so I could get my work done faster," said all three Trunks, digging their fingers into their hair.

They all turned at once and looked at Bulma and Vegeta. "Who are you two?" they asked.

Bulma sighed, "It's me Bulma, and this," said Bulma pointing at Vegeta. "Is your father turned into a human woman."

"What?!" shouted all three at once. "Mom, you're a man! A Saiya-jin too!" they said noticing the tail. "And, dad you're a human woman?!" shouted the Trunks more shocked to see Vegeta then Bulma.

The Saiya-jin princess crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away. "Yes."

"Oh, Kami!" shouted the Trunks. "What are we going to do?"

"Shenlong said it would only last for seven days," said Gohan.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Piccolo! When did you get here?" asked Krillin.

"Piccolo," said Gohan, turning to looked behind him. He couldn't see his teacher anywhere. "Where, I don't see him?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Piccolo you're acting weird, why are you looking for yourself?" asked Tenshinhan.

"What?" said Gohan, turning back to them. "I'm not Piccolo."

"What?!" said everyone.

"What do you mean what?" said Gohan, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, Kami!" shouted Videl. "Is that you, Gohan?"

Gohan gave his wife an odd look, "Yah. What's wrong, Videl, you look pale."

Videl tried to answer her husband, but couldn't as she fainted right there.

"Videl!" shouted Gohan, going over and shaking his wife.

"Do you think it's really Gohan?" asked Chao-zu.

"It's got to be, he's wearing Gohan's clothes and look at the way he treats Videl. That's Gohan all right," said Tenshinhan.

"G-Gohan," said Goten, stepping toward his brother turned Namek sei-jin.

"Goten, can you help me with her? She's fainted."

Goten gulped. "Um, Gohan…did you make any wishes to become a Namek sei-jin, by any chance?"

"No, why—" Gohan turned a lighter shade of green. Slowly he raised his hand up and looked at it, his green hand.

"Oh Kami! I'm a Namek sei-jin!"

"Oh no, dad," said Pan going over and standing next to Gohan. She took his hand. "It's okay, it's only be for seven days."

"Seven days! How am I going to go to work like this?" said Gohan. "My class is never going to take me serious if I'm a green man from outer space."

They were all interrupted by the three Trunks running over to Pan. "Oh, Pan, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?!" said one Trunks. Another lifted her hand and kissed it. "I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you. I don't know how I could have missed that till now." The other Trunks got on one knee, "Please, my lady, say you'll have a cup of coffee with me."

Everyone sweat dropped, including Pan. She laughed nervously at the looks everyone was giving her. "Looks like my wish for Trunks to fall madly in love with me came true," she smiled weakly. "I didn't know there was going to be three of him."

One Trunks went over and punched the one that had asked Pan out. "If anyone going to ask her out it's going to be me!". "I am you!" shouted the Trunks that had gotten hit. "You're wrong, I'm going to take Pan out!". "Hell no," shouted the last Trunks. "I'm taking her out, you two can go finish up the paper work.". "No way!" shouted both the other Trunks. They continued to shout at one another till it turned into an all out punching match.

"Oh Kami! I've got three Trunks fighting for me!" shouted Pan. She paused for a minute to sigh, "Three Trunks," she said in a dreamy voice. "Fighting for me, little me."

Everyone looked at her oddly.

"We've got to stop them," said Bra. Bra, Goten, and Marron jumped into the punching match and tried to pull the three Trunks apart. It's wasn't long before Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, Yamcha, and Krillin had to help them.

"Pan, do some thing!" shouted Bra, trying hard to keep a hold on one of the Trunks' arms.

"What can I do?!" shouted Pan.

"Tell them to stop!" shouted Goten right before he was punched in the face by one Trunks. "Ouch!"

"Oh no! Trunks, stop fighting! Please!" shouted Pan.

All three Trunks stopped in mid swing. Goten gasped in shock as all three had fists raised inches from his head. Shaking, he moved out of the ring of fists.

"Oh, Pan, I'm sorry!" cried all three Trunks, hurrying over to her.

Pan sweat dropped as they all start wooing her again. "Is there too much of a good thing?" she asked.

"Okay, how many wishes is that?" asked Yamcha.

"Lets see," said Krillin. "There's Bulma becoming a man, Vegeta becoming a woman, three Trunks, Gohan becoming a Namek sei-jin, and Trunks falling in love with Pan," he said, counting on his fingers.

"That leave two more wishes," said 18. "Who else made a wish?"

Just then a wave of women came running into the backyard.

"Goten!" they all shouted.

"Woo!" shouted Goten before he was buried under a pile of screaming women.

All three Trunks stopped their praising to Pan's beauty, brains, and power, a moment to regard the scene. "I warned you," they said.

"Don't you think it's kind of freaky the way they talk at the same time?" said Krillin.

18 shrugged her shoulder.

Goten tried to climb out of the mound of women, but was sucked back in with a muffled cry.

Several of the Z Warriors took a few steps away from Goten and his fan club.

"Is he going to be okay in there?" asked Pan.

The three Trunks, seeing Pan worried about her uncle, decided to try and help him out. He was their best friend after all. The three Trunks grabbed women and threw them off the pile. After several minutes one Trunks managed to grab hold of a tattered and ragged-looking Goten with lipstick all over his face. He pulled him free and levitated up out of their reach with him. The girls all began to scream and call Goten's name, sounding very much like a group of fan girls at a music concert.

"Oh, Trunks, what evil have I unleashed on myself?"

"Well, I see you're all right, bye," said Trunks letting go of Goten to hurry back to Pan. Goten was so surprised he nearly fell back into the crowd of women and sure doom.

"I've got to get rid of those annoying, screaming girls, before they drive me mad!" shouted Vegeta going over to the group. She planned on pushing the whole lot off her property, but had forgotten she no longer had the power to do so and was sucked into the mass.

"Vegeta!" shouted Bulma throwing his hands up to his face. He quickly ran over and dug her out, then pushed them all off and threatened to ki blast them if they came back.

"I hate this!" shouted Vegeta. "I have no power at all!"

"Ha," said Bulma crossing her arms. "Now you know how it's feels."

"Oh, shut up. You're the one that's going to be hurting in a few days."

"What's that suppose to mean," snapped Bulma.

"Vegeta smiled evilly at his mate. "You'll see. So little control. Besides, you're not so tough!"

"What, care to prove that?" asked Bulma with a smug smile on his face. Vegeta walked over to him and as fast as his human body could snatched Bulma's tail.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Bulma.

"There how do you like that?"

"Dad!" shouted Bra running over and grabbing Vegeta's hand and pulling it away from Bulma's tail. 

Bulma spun on Vegeta, eyes burning. An aura surrounded him cracking the ground at their feet.

"Woo! Mom stop that, calm down!" shouted Bra going over and pinning Bulma's arms to her sides. Reluctantly Bulma did so.

"Isn't it kind of odd to be calling Vegeta, dad and Bulma, mom," said Marron.

Bra sweat dropped. "Well, it doesn't feel right calling them anything else.

"Stop fighting will you," shouted Master Roshi. "There's still one wish left."

Everyone stopped and waited, but nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening," said Yamcha. "Who else made a wish yesterday?

Everyone was silent.

"Come on, someone must have made another wish, the dragon said there were seven," said Gohan.

"Bra did you make a wish?" asked Bulma.

Bra shook her head.

"What about you Marron?"

Marron also shook her head.

"Yamcha, Master Roshi, Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, Oolong, Pu'ar, Krillin, 18? One of you must have made a wish."

They all thought hard, but no one could remember making a wish.

"I know, I'll bet Goku or Chi-Chi made a wish," said Krillin.

"Oh yah, I completely forgot about them," said Gohan.

"One of them must have made a wish, but which one?" asked Tenshinhan.

"What would Kakarot wish for?" asked Vegeta.

Everyone frowned and thought of some pretty weird things Goku would wish for.

"What would mom wish for?" asked Goten.

Looks of dread crossed Gohan and Goten's faces.

"We're doomed if it's mom's wish," said Goten. Gohan nodded.

"I guess we'll have to wait for them to show up," said Yamcha.

"Come on, Vegeta, let's go change," said Bulma. She grabbed the Saiya-jin princess and pulled her toward the house.

Once they were gone Videl moaned low and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom," said Pan going over to her. "Are you all right?"

Videl shook her head to try and clear it. "I had the weirdest dream."

Pan bit her lip and looked up at her father, who also bit his lip. "By any chance did this dream have anything to do with dad turning into a Namek sei-jin?"

Videl blinked at her daughter, "Yes. How did you—" She stopped in mid speech and slowly turned to look at the Namek sei-jin standing behind her and began to sway again.

"She's going to faint again!" shouted Goten.

"Mom!" shouted Pan shaking her mother hard. Videl took in a deep breath and stood up, much to Pan's protest.

"Okay, Gohan. I see that you got your wish to be just like Piccolo," she said in an emotionless voice. "Please tell me you've figured out a way to turn back."

"Oh, yes, Videl, I have," said Gohan with a big smile that looked out of place on his green face.

"Then why," said Videl obviously trying hard to keep calm. "Haven't you done it yet?"

"Well," said Gohan reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, he laughed nervously when he realized he didn't have any. "Well, you see it's like this," he said looking down at his feet; boy was he tall now. "The dragon said the wishes weren't permanent, but they're going to last for seven days. So—Videl!" Gohan caught his wife before she hit the ground as she fainted again.

"You should put her in one of the guest rooms," said Bra.

Gohan nodded and gently picked her up and followed Bra into Capsule corps.

"Well, since it's lunch time, why don't we eat?" said Goten. "Um, Trunks do you think I could barrow some of your clothes. Trunks? Trunks!" shouted Goten at his love sick friend, correction friends.

"What?" said all three Trunks turning their head to look at Goten.

"Lunch!" shouted Goten.

"Get it yourself," said all the Trunks and turned back to Pan. Who was starting to feel like the most important woman on the planet with three totally sexy, rich, and powerful men showering her with complements.

"I'm a little hungry myself," said Pan absentmindedly.

"You are!" shouted all three Trunks. "I'll make you lunch!" The three Trunks all ran for the back door and got stuck as they all tried to get past at once. Soon it broke out in another 'three' for all and the others had to separate them again.

"Man, we've got to do something about all these Trunks," said Marron. She smiled and looked at Pan. "Can I have one?"

"What?!" shouted Pan. "I don't own them."

"Oh, come on, Pan, you have three of him," whined Marron. "I want my own Trunks slave to serve and flatter me."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't just change the wish like that. I wished for Trunks to be in love with me, not you."

"Fine! Be that way!" shouted Marron. "I've had enough of this, I'm leaving!"

"Wait, Marron!" shouted Pan, but her friend had already taken flight and was gone.

"Kids these days," said 18. "We should be going too, come on Krillin."

Krillin blinked in surprise, he was still holding on to one of the Trunks. "But, can we just leave them like this?"

"There's not much we can do," said 18. "The curse will end in seven days, until that time. The safest thing to do would probably be to stay away from everyone under the dragon's curse."

Krillin frowned, "I don't know. They might need help."

"Oh, nonsense. They'll be fine. Pan just needs to teach Trunks, all three of him, to behave. I certainly don't want to be around here when Bulma and Vegeta have their next fight. Since the tables are turned, there's no way of telling what will happen."

Krillin paled, no doubt thinking of some possible things that the two might do. "Hey, I definitely don't want to be around when that happens." He turned to Pan, "Don't worry about Marron, Pan. She's just a little jealous and upset, give her some time. We'll be back later for the party."

Pan nodded, "Thank you. I'll talk to her later."

Krillin and 18 said their good byes and left.

The three Trunks had managed to all get in the kitchen and were cooking up a storm.

"Wow, Pan," said Goten sticking his head through the sliding glass door and watching. "You have real power there. I've never seen him this devoted to anything."

Since there were three Trunks, all working towards a common goal, to make Pan happy, the food was cooked in no time at all.

"Wow, Trunks. I didn't know you could cook," said Goten. He frowned when he was completely ignored by his best friend, who was helping Pan into a chair, serving her dinner, and offering her something to drink all at once. "I think Marron's right," said Goten pouting and crossing his arms. "You should give one to her, one to me, and keep one for your self."

Pan laughed and smiled flirty at the Trunks. "Um, did you say something Goten?"

Goten threw up his hands in defeat. He'd been looking forward to spending some time with his best friend, only to have his little niece come in with her stupid wish and take all his attention. The wish! Goten smiled to himself, who needed Trunks. If he was busy with a girl, then he could also be busy with a girl. Now that he was the hottest thing on two legs, why was he here watching Trunks make a fool out of himself for some girl? Unfortunately, Goten seemed to have forgotten what happened to him the last time he was around the female members of the species as he got up, grabbed his jacket, and left Capsule Corps. to go hit on girls.

"Say, you guys," said Yamcha to Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, and Pu'ar. "Where's Master Roshi and Oolong?"

"I don't know. They were here a moment ago," said Tenshinhan looking around with all his eyes.

"Vegeta! You have to wear woman's clothes now that you are one!" said a very annoyed Bulma.

"Like hell! I'm not wearing no skirt, no way. Your clothes aren't practical for training any way and they're too small. Look at his," she said pointing at the shirt Bulma had given her outside, "it pinches my chest."

Bulma had to restrain from hitting Vegeta like he usually did. With his current power, he'd probably end up killing her. Just breathe Bulma, you're not flat-chested, you have a very nice figure. Bulma paused and looked down at her self, correction you are flat chested, but that's just because you're a guy right now. Deep breaths. Bulma exhaled loudly, "Okay, Vegeta, I'll go out and get you some woman's clothes that you can train in when I have the time, but right now you need to wear something." He turned around and picked up a nice pair of woman's slacks and a white blouse. "Just put them on."

"Since when did you have the right to order me around?" snapped Vegeta. Bulma was very close to loosing his cool and strangling her. "Vegeta," he said voice hinting at intense range. "If you don't cooperate, I may have to get nasty," he said with a dangerous glint in his eye, that was very Saiya-jin like. Vegeta blinked in surprise, snorting she turned her head to the side, "Fine."

Bulma breathed a sigh, which quickly turned into a sharp intake of breath as Vegeta began undoing the button of her shirt.

"What are you doing?! Don't strip in front of me," a strange fire was growing in his stomach at the sight of Vegeta staring at him, her hands still holding one of the buttons, and her shirt revealing quite a bit of cleavage. Bulma reeled back in shock. Oh Kami, that turns me on! Doesn't that make me a lesbian?! Or a bisexual?! Or just sick?! Before Vegeta could protest, he pushed her into the bathroom, threw her clothes in, and slammed the door shut.

Vegeta stared at the door a few seconds then snorted. "Women, I mean man. No, that's not right. Damn it! Now I don't know how to insult her, I mean him!" Vegeta slapped a hand over her eyes in frustration. "If I live through this I'm going to barbecue that dragon and eat him for dinner."

Giving a frustrated sigh she looked down at the clothes Bulma had tossed in with her. They weren't too bad, they could be men's clothes, if they weren't made to fit the female form. "Why did that baka Bulma have to make that stupid wish?" said the Saiya-jin turned human while finishing unbuttoning her shirt. "Couldn't she have wished that I would just kill Kakarot, then we wouldn't be able to fight, and Bulma wouldn't have anything to complain about." The shirt fell to the floor and Vegeta bent over to remove her boots.

"Are you sure about this Master Roshi?" asked Oolong as the two slid along the side of Capsule Corps. coming up to a window.

"Sure I am, this is Bulma's bathroom. I've watched her change in there more times then I can count." The old pervert smiled wide in remembrance. "She hasn't caught me doing it yet."

"Yah, but this is Vegeta. Sure he's hot as a she, but what if she catches us? She'll make pork chops out of us."

"That's if she catches us. Don't worry, without her Saiya-jin senses and powers I doubt she'll notice at all." The old pervert pulled out a camera, "Besides, Vegeta's not going to be like this for very long."

"It almost seems sick to peek on her, considering she's really a man," said Oolong looking through the window.

"Ever seen a man with a body like that?" asked Master Roshi.

Oolong couldn't answer he was too busy watching the show.

Bulma sighed as he pulled on a pair of Trunks' slacks and tucked in the white button down shirt he already had on. He was still quite disturbed with the thought of finding Vegeta attractive as a woman. He buckled the pants and picked up the business jacket that matched the tan slacks. He frowned in frustration as he tried to arrange his spiky black hair to no avail.

He heard a quite sound and blinked, it was so low he'd couldn't believe he'd heard it. Must be my new Saiya-jin senses, thought Bulma as he heard it again. Following the sound he opened the window and stuck his head out; his jaw dropped.

There was Roshi and Oolong with their face pressed up again the glass and taking pictures. What are they- then it hit him.

Vegeta was in there.

Bulma growled in his throat and jumped right out the window right behind the two peeping Toms. They didn't seem to have noticed his coming and were still taking pictures of the unsuspecting Saiya-jin princess inside. With barely controlled anger, Bulma tapped the two on their shoulders. They turned around, Roshi with the camera still raised to his face. He took a picture of Bulma's angry face in surprise.

"Uh.... Bulma...." said Roshi trying to hide the camera and pictures that he held in his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Bulma in a barely controlled voice.

Oolong and Roshi exchanged worried looks.

"You were peeking on my husband!" shouted the Saiya-jin, who then processed to beat the stuffing out of the two.

Chi-Chi walked down row after row of stuff. She wasn't sure what to get her baby boy. She could get him a new suit, so he'd look more intelligent, or perhaps a new pocket organizer so he wouldn't forget anything.

Chi-Chi frowned and turned around, Goku was missing. Damn him, he's probably lost or just wandering around looking at junk, thought Chi-Chi. He's supposed to help me pick out a gift for Gohan. Angry, she stomped off to go look for her absentminded husband.

She blinked in surprise when she found him in the jewelry section then snorted. He probably saw something shiny and had to go see what it was, she thought with annoyance.

"Goku! What are you doing?" she stormed over to him.

Goku turned to her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, there you are Chi-Chi, look at his. It's an 18k gold Rolex with silver lining. It's got a light to see in the dark, a date counter, as well as an alarm. I saw the sale sign while I was looking around, it's 50 off. Since it's normal $249.99, that would make it $125, plus tax, so it's a total of $134.38. I think Gohan could use a nice watch, don't you? Um…Chi-Chi are you okay?"

Chi-Chi stared at her husband in disbelief. Not only had he just done math but he had picked out a watch. She didn't think Goku even knew the concept of time all that well. She blinked as his hand appeared waving in front of her face.

"You okay, Chi-Chi?" he asked again in concern.

Chi-Chi raised a hand up to his forehead. No, his temperature was fine. She grabbed his head and tilted it from side to side; he looked okay.

Goku gently took her hand and laughed softly at Chi-Chi. "You're acting strange, Chi-Chi." He led her to another display case. "I also thought it'd be nice to get you a pair of jade earrings. Green looks really good on you," he said pointing down at a pair of absolutely beautiful earrings.

Chi-Chi felt her eyes go misty, "Oh, Goku. You're so sweet."

He pulled her close, "I never buy you nice things. You deserve better."

"Goku," said Chi-Chi looking down a bit shyly. "We can't afford to buy those earrings."

"Oh, I've already thought of that," said Goku. "I've been talking with the manager and he offered me a job here."

Chi-Chi's mouth dropped open in shock. "You've got a job."

"Yep, I'm starting tomorrow, but right now we'd better hurry and buy Gohan a gift." He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "We're already 7 minutes late."

Chi-Chi smiled up at him and took his arm, "we don't need to hurry."

Goten whistled to himself as he walked down the street, everywhere he went girls were looking at him, a few even fainted at the sight of him. Several times a few would come up to him and talk to him. He was having the time of his life.

"There he is!" he heard someone shout behind him. Goten turned around to see a mob of girls running towards him and paled. So far the most girls he'd had around him at once since he'd left Capsule Corps was three. He could hardly handle flirting with three, and now a mob of girls was racing at him. Goten did the logical thing and ran.

"I'm so stupid, I forgot about the fan club!" he shouted. He looked back to see that it was even bigger then the one from the morning, apparently more girls had joined—probably some of the ones he'd been flirting with.

"Stop chasing me!" shouted Goten turning a corner. He panicked when he realized he'd run into a dead end. Before he could fly to safety the wave was upon him.

Goten's screams were drowned out by the screams of the girls.

Everyone gathered together in the dinning room at Capsule Corps., including a battered and lipstick smudged Goten, Goku and Chi-Chi, a bloody Master Roshi and Oolong, and Krillin's family.

"And that's what happened," finished Bulma, who was telling the couple what had happened while they'd been gone.

"I see," said Chi-Chi. "But what was the last wish?"

"I believe that was to make me smarter," said Goku.

"What?!" said Chi-Chi and everyone else looked at the Saiya-jin.

"Yesterday, when we were talking, I said I wished I was smarter. If the dragon based his curse on absentminded wishes we made the morning before, that would have been one."

Chi-Chi looked a bit disappointed that Goku's sudden intelligence was based on a wish, and she was even more disappointed to find out that it would only last for seven days. She looked at her two boys, one was green, and the other was covered in lipstick and looked down right miserable. Well, she'd be glad when the seven days were up for them, but she really liked Goku as he was now. She sighed. "Well, there isn't anything we can do to fix the situation at the moment. Why don't we have Gohan's party now, that might brighten everyone's mood."

"Not likely," muttered Vegeta under her breath.

Bulma ignoring Vegeta and moved foreword. "That sounds like a great idea, I'm starved. I'll go get the cake and food." He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with giant plates of food, and a grin on his face. "Having a Saiya-jin's strength can be rather helpful sometimes," he said and proceeded to fill of the table. He placed the cake in front of Gohan, there were several dozen candles all over it's surface.

"Blow it out and make a wish," said Chi-Chi.

"No!" shouted several of the others.

"Gohan, please don't make any wishes," said Goten.

Gohan laughed nervously then blew out the candles. The cake was carved up and the food was passed around. Gohan just stared at his plate, with a blank look.

"Gohan, honey," said Chi-Chi. "What's wrong, why aren't you eating?"

"On, no! I'll bet he made a wish!" shouted Goten looking around like he expected the enemies to come jumping out of the wall.

"No," said Gohan shy. "It's just, well, I can't eat this."

Everyone looked at looked at him strangely.

"Why not?" asked Bra, taking a bite of the cake. "It's very good."

"I'm sure it is," said Gohan looking down. "It's just that I'm a Namek sei-jin now."

"Oh, I see," said Goku. "You can't eat, because Namek sei-jins only drink water."

Gohan nodded slowly. "Sorry."

"That's okay," said Chi-Chi, picking up his plate and pushing it next to Goku. "I'll make you some nice ice water." She got up and went to the kitchen.

Gohan wasn't the only one to find that their eating habits had changed. Vegeta stared down at her plate, with a look of confusion. She'd hardly eaten any thing and she felt stuffed, something a Saiya-jin never felt.

Bulma also stopping for a second, when he realized he was eating like a pig. I'm going to get fat at his rate, he thought. He tried to slow down, but soon his Saiya-jin hunger won over and he was chowing down just like all the other Saiya-jins and demi-Saiya-jins at the table.

Pan looked up from her plate, her eyes moving around in a semi-circle. It was amazing that another fight hadn't happened among the three Trunks, when they'd all sat down to eat. She'd managed to keep them from going for each other's throats, by having one on either side of her and one sitting across. She felt more then a little uncomfortable with the fact that all three Trunks seemed more interested in watching her than eating. This normal won't be too bad, but eating like a Saiya-jin with a circle of people watching you is more then a little uncomfortable. She constantly wiped her mouth with her napkin to make sure she didn't have anything on her face.

Goten tried to have a conversation with the Trunks sitting across from Pan, but was failing to get the demi-Saiya-jin's attention. He frowned in frustration; he really needed ask Trunks how he avoided mobs of woman. At the rate that he was going he wouldn't have any clothes to wear. He was about to take a bite of mashed potatoes when a girl fell through one of the air-duct screens on the wall, a camera in her hands. She fell with a screech and landed hard on her face. Blushing she snapped a picture of the shocked Goten and ran out of the house.

After the meal Gohan opened his gifts. He loved the watch and was shocked to find that his father had picked it out.

Videl had woken up, but wasn't happy at all. She stayed away from Gohan, obviously uncomfortable with his Namek sei-jin body.

Pan and Marron were also not talking. Marron was still upset with Pan, and Pan couldn't get Trunks to leave her alone for a second so she could go talk to her. Pan had tried sending them on different tasks, but every time she'd finished thinking of something for all three of them, one would return having finished the task. She'd think of some way to get rid of the one, but once she was done with that one, another would show up. She decided that she was just going to have to call Marron tomorrow.

Soon it grew late and time for everyone to go home and to bed. Krillin and his family, the first to leave, thanked Bulma and wished Gohan a happy birthday.

Gohan, Videl, and Pan left next. Trunks followed Pan out the door all three saying good bye, that they would call her tomorrow, and waving madly as she got into the car with her parents and drove off.

Yamcha, Pu'ar, Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, Oolong, and Master Roshi also left for home.

Chi-Chi, Goku, and Goten were the last to leave. Before leaving Goten thought to ask Trunks about how to keep unwanted girls away, but all any of the Trunks wanted to talk about was Pan, how great she was and beautiful. In disgust, Goten left, giving Trunks a quick mad good bye before leaving with his parents.

Gohan, Pan, and Videl arrived at home, it was late and they were all tired. Pan happily skipped up to her room to get ready for bed, write in her dairy, and go to bed. She was practically glowing with happiness, noted Gohan as he took off his coat and watched Pan skip of the stairs that led to her room. He shook his head and hoped she won't have her heart broken when the wish wore off and Trunks no longer thought she was the most important person in the world. He felt kind of sorry for his little girl and normally would have kicked all three of the Trunks' asses to keep them away from Pan, but he knew that wouldn't

work and that it wasn't Trunks choice to fall for Pan. He just hoped it would turn out all right for her. Gohan kicked off his shoes and climbed the stairs to his room. Boy, was he tired.

Gohan turned the knob and opened the door only to see Videl in one of her long nightgowns standing with her hand on her hips in front of the door.

"Videl," he said in shook.

Wordlessly, Videl grabbed a blanket and pillow and tossed them to her husband, shutting the door right in his face.

Gohan stared at the door a few seconds in shook, then with a sigh, he went back down the steps and to the couch.

Goten flopped down on his bed with a sigh. Today hadn't been a good day. He'd practically lost his best friend to Pan and two of his favorite outfits had been shredded by lustful girls. The worst part was he had to go to school tomorrow and there were going to be tons of girls there. Goten groaned and turned over onto his back, his eyes grew wide when he saw the girl strapped to the ceiling and camera in her hands. Quickly she snapped several pictures, which blinded Goten, and ran out of the house before he could recover.

The three Trunks all walked in sync towards their room, but once they got there they ran into a problem. There were three of them and only one bed. Glancing at each other they all made a dash for the bed, ending up in a heap on top of it. The struggled with each other trying to kick and push each other off, which soon turned into a fist fight.

The fight ended with the bed completely destroyed and all three Trunks sleeping on the floor.

Chi-Chi groaned and turned over, frustrated she opened her eyes and glared at Goku.

The Saiya-jin was sitting up in bed reading some really thick book that had belonged to Gohan. He was already through half of it.

"Goku, turn off the light, and go to bed," she said at the end of her rope.

Goku glanced down at her, "But it's so interesting, Chi-Chi. I can't put it down."

With a growl Chi-Chi grabbed the book and flung it across the room.

"Oh, no! Now I've lost my place," said Goku starting to raise to get the fallen book. Chi-Chi grabbed him and pushed him back to bed.

"Go to sleep," she growled at him before flipping the light switch.

Bulma looked at the pictures he'd confiscated from Roshi. "I had no idea Roshi was such a good photographer," mumbled Bulma. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at one photo, a blush creeping up his face. Bulma opened a drawer and stuck the photos in it. Turning on the water he slapped his face with cold water. "I'm not a lesbian," he chanted under his breath.

Bulma wiped his face and turned off the water. Frowning he looked down at himself. It wouldn't do to sleep in a nightgown when you're a man, unless you're a drag queen. "Which I'm not," Bulma said out loud. He wasn't going to sleep in boxers like Vegeta normally did. He didn't feel comfortable doing that. Sighing he simply took off his pants and left on the white button down shirt. It wasn't that different from a night grown; he shouldn't feel too different sleeping in it.

Bulma tossed the pants into a hamper and walked out of the bathroom. He stopped when he saw Vegeta. She was already asleep with the covers up to her shoulders, her back to him. Bulma gulped, he'd forgotten he shared a bed with the Saiya-jin princess. Taking a deep breath, Bulma tried to calm down. It's not like he didn't sleep with the Vegeta in the same bed every night, it's just he was normally a she and she was normally a he. Trying not to think about it, Bulma climbed into bed. The bed shifted with his weight and Vegeta stirred and turned over. Bulma looked at her sleeping face and his eyes moved down to as he noticed something else. Oh please tell me she's not- Bulma lifted the covers up to look under them. Sure enough, Vegeta was dressed only in a pair of boxers.

Bulma dropped the covers and turned around putting his back to the half-naked woman in his bed. Just great, Vegeta was always a creature of habit. I should have guessed that she wouldn't change her routine.

Needless to say, Bulma didn't get much sleep that night, especially since his tail kept brushing against the warm body behind him. He was going to have to find a way of controlling the cursed thing and himself.

The dragon smiled happy to its self. That had been far better than any soap opera. He chuckled to himself as he relayed the looks on their faces when they had discovered that their wishes had come turn. The looks on their faces when they'd seen Vegeta and Bulma had been priceless.

Turning the TV off, which he had been using to watch the fun, Shenlong smiled a toothy grin. Six more days of entertainment till the wishes wore off. What would happen tomorrow?

In the next chapter the DBZ crew have to deal with every day life and their curses.

Goku starts his new job in the men's shoe department, Pan tries to call Marron and make up with her, Trunks tries to figure out who's going to work and who's going to be with Pan, Goten tries to live through a day of school with women jumping on him everywhere, Gohan tries to find peace with his wife as well as himself, Vegeta tries to be a Saiya-jin in a human's body, and Bulma tries to figure out if she's hetero, homo, or bisexual.


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For 2

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter2

Bulma blinked his tired and red eyes. He must have gotten 2 hours of sleep at the most. He yawned loudly and continued to brush his teeth. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late for work.

Bulma nearly snapped the toothbrush in half. Oh, shit! Bulma looked down at himself. What am I going to do? I can't go to work as a guy! A guy with a tail no less!

He looked at the clock, time was running out. Okay, I'll just have to make something up, I can say that I'm filling in or something. Yah, that should work, I'll just have Bra call in saying I'm sick.

"Man, that sound so pathetic. I'm having my daughter call in to say I'm sick," said Bulma sticking his tongue out at his reflection.

Bulma straightened his tie man were those things are uncomfortable. How does Trunks wear them? He patted his hair and gave a frustrated sigh. He'd tried everything to get it to stay down: moose, gel, hair spray, nothing worked! Bulma ran his finger through his navy black hair, then realized he needed to pee.

Bulma froze as he glanced at the toilet, uh oh. This was not turning out to be a good day.

An alarm when off and three heads snapped up.

"I'm late!" they all cried, jumping up, and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They all ran into each other as they all dashed for the bathroom at once.

"DAMN!" they all cursed at once.

"What a minute," they said and all looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked one Trunks. The other two nodded.

"Yep, you go to work, I'm going on a date with pan," they all said at once.

"What! No you're not! Ahhhh! Stop saying the same thing as me. Uh, this isn't working!"

They all stopped pulling at their hair at once and stared at each other, another idea coming to them. They all put their hands in a circle.

"Paper, Rock, Scissors!"

All Paper.

"Paper, Rock, Scissors!"

All Scissors.

"Paper, Rock, Scissors!"

All Rocks.

"Ahhhhhh! This isn't working either! Okay one of us has to go to work, and one of us gets to ask Pan out. Oh no, there's an extra me. Damn, why do I have to always talk out loud! I need help!"

Bra groaned and rolled over, she could hear her brother(s) screaming insanely through the walls, even though they were a couple rooms apart. With a snort she got up and put on her bathrobe. She dragged herself over to her brother's room and opened the door.

"Will you guys shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" she roared into the room.

All three Trunks turned to her with an almost desperate look in their eyes.

A cold sweat ran down Bra's back as she realized it might have been smarter to just stay in bed and try to block out their raving.

"Bra!" they all shouted. "Dear sweat, little sister, I need your help!"

Bra tried to run, she was faster then Trunks, but she was greatly out numbered as they closed in like a pack of wolves and dragged her into their room.

"Bra, you choose. Which one goes to work, which one goes out to see Pan, and what the hell does the last one do?!" they all shouted frantically at her.

Bra rubbed her brow, a headache starting. "First of all, only one of you talk at a time."

The three Trunks were silent a moment. "Okay," they all said. "I'll be quite, you speak," they all said while pointing at the Trunks to their right, which ended up a circle of pointing fingers.

Bra growled in frustration. She closed her eyes and pointed, "You will be the designated speaker." She opened her eyes to see she'd picked the one closest to her.

"Thanks Bra. So what do I do?" asked the chosen Trunks.

Bra scratched her head. "I guess you'll have to take a time schedule. It's the only thing that's fair. One of you will go to work in the morning, another will go see Pan, and the other can go work out in the gravity room. You'll switch parts throughout the day, how does that sound?"

"That should work great," said the chosen Trunks.

"I want to see Pan first," they all said.

Bra sweat dropped. "This is a lot of work."

"Bra!" they all whimpered at her, helpless to make a choice.

"Okay, okay! You," she said pointing at one Trunks, "will go to work in the morning. You will go see Pan," she said pointing at another. "And you will go practice," said Bra pointing at the last one. The middle Trunks smiled widely, the others frowned.

"Any questions?" asked Bra.

"Yes, which one gets to see Pan next?" asked the two remaining Trunks.

The sweat-drop on Bra's head got bigger.

Flush!

Bulma walked out of the bathroom. "Man, I've got to put a target in that thing," he said and turned to look at Vegeta. The human turned Saiya-jin was still asleep on the bed, the covers only to her waist.

Bulma choked, a blush creeping up his face. Taking a deep breath, he went over to her and pulled them back up. It was almost strange to see Vegeta sleeping in he was always up before her. Bulma snorted under his breath, guess Vegeta's built in alarm doesn't work when he's got a new build. Damn, I don't even know what to call him- I mean her is in my head! Bulma dug his fingers into his hair in frustration.

"Forget it, I'll think of "shim" later." He glanced at his watch. "I'm late!" Bulma ran out of the room, leaving behind a dust trail.

Goten groaned and rolled onto his stomach, he grabbed a pillow and shoved his head under it. His alarm continued to sound despite his wishes for it to stop. With a yip of frustration he flung the pillow at the clock. It fell to the ground and the ringing was slightly muffled by the pillow. Unfortunately for Goten the sun was now right in his eyes and he wished he hadn't thrown his pillow since it would have been nice to hide his head with it.

"Fine! I'll get up!" he shouted angrily to the world and sat up in bed. He stretched out his arms and yawned, shaking his head to try and clear the last of sleep from it. He got up and pulled some clothes out from his drawers and grabbed his bath stuff. He didn't bother to go through the door and down stairs, instead he opened the window and levitated down to the ground. He smiled weakly as he saw that his mother had gotten up and started a fire under the giant barrel the Son family used to have bathes in.

He checked the temperature and smiled more lively, just right. He put down his stuff and began pulling off his PJs, which had stars all over them. Naked he climbed into the barrel and leaned again the rim, baths feel so good in the morning. They always woke him up and left him feeling refreshed. His mom always got up early and made him a hot bath when he had a big test in school, which he did today; a big old math test. Goten turned over and laid his arms on the rim, then rested his head on them. He noticed how bright it was this morning, well that wasn't too surprising considering there were two suns....

"What the!" said Goten looking up. His eyes scanned around and he notice their was four balls of light in the sky, only one of them was the sun, the others were really big lights set up in the trees around the barrel.

"What's going on?" said Goten turning around in the barrel. He paled considerable when his eyes landed on the camera crew and all their equipment, he hadn't noticed it all in his half-asleep state. With an 'eep' Goten sank as low as he could in the barrel.

"What are you doing out here?!" shouted Goten. He noticed that it was the school photography club. Why were all these girls obsessed with taking pictures of him?! OH, KAMI! Did they take any pictures of me taking my clothes off!

The girls all giggled, silly-like. "Just go back to washing, Goten-kun! Pretend we're not here!" shouted one raising up her camera and snapping another shot of the red faced Goten.

"No go way! Get out of here right now!" shouted Goten. He almost jumped up to chase them off, but thought better of it as he didn't have any clothes on.

The girls all 'uhh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' as Goten's washboard stomach came into view when he almost jumped out.

Goten sank down to his nose and blew bubbles in the water with frustrating. "Why are you doing this to me," he said into the water.

"Our teacher said to go find a model for our next assignment. We all picked you Goten-kun!" squealed one annoying girl.

"Aren't you suppose to ask!" shouted Goten. He looked around for his towel and freaked when he saw it a couple of yards away on the ground.

Goten continued to yell at the girls, but they were either too dense or too love struck to care, and soon he began to feel pruny from have to sit in the water for so long.

"Um, would you girls mind turning around so I can get out?" asked Goten shyly.

In response all the girls raised up their camera to their eyes. Goten sweat dropped.

"Help," he squeaked. A desperate plan hatched in his head.

"Look, it's my good looking best friend Trunks!" he said pointing his finger towards the trees. The girls kept their cameras fixed on him. "Um.... and he's doing a strip tease." All the girls turn toward the direction Goten had pointed. Wasting no time the demi-Saiya-jin leapt out of the barrel grabbed his towel and ran as fast as his Saiya-jin legs could take him.

Sounds of protest followed him as he raced to this house, opened the door, slammed it, and bolted it. "Kami, that was scary!" he panted. "Ah, man I left my clothes out there!" shouted Goten going over to a window and looking out to see the pack of girls already confiscating them. A few were fighting over a pair of his boxers with little hearts all over them. Goten pulled away from the window as several girls appeared in front of it snapping pictures, he nearly fell on his butt in shock.

"Ahhh! Go away!" he shouted running up the stair and to his room. He slammed the door and leaned against it panting hard.

"Man, what's wrong with them?" said Goten going over to his closet to get another pair of clothes. He opened it and was blinded by an assault of flashes as the two girls that had been hiding in there began snapping pictures. Goten dropped his towel in shock.

Chi-Chi hummed to herself as she made breakfast. She paused as she thought she heard screaming a moment ago. Shrugging she went back to scrambling eggs for her hungry men. She heard the door open that lead to her and Goku's room.

"Morning honey," she said then looked over her shoulder. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at her husband. Goku was dressed in a gray blazer, gray slacks, a white button down shirt, and a tie. "Go-Goku," Chi-Chi stammered, at a loss to speak when confronted with the normally brightly clothed man now dressed in tones of gray.

He gave her a smile that was nothing like his normal goofy grin and walked over to her to give her a quick peck on the check. "Morning, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi blushed and nearly burnt herself on the stove. "You look... nice this morning."

"Thank you, I'm starting my job today. I want to make a good impression." He sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper. He turned right to the business section and began reading. Chi-Chi stared at her husband; he was acting like a normal man. Not a Saiya-jin, not the strongest fighter in the universe, but a normal man that went to work behind a desk.

Goku lifted his head and looked at her over the paper. "Um, Chi-Chi honey."

"Yes?"

"You're burning the food."

"What?!" shouted Chi-Chi turn back to the stove and seeing she was indeed burning breakfast. Quickly she tried to save the meal.

Gohan groaned and wince at the crick in his neck. "I need to buy a softer sofa," he mumbled under his breath as he sat up. Actually Gohan need to buy a bigger sofa. His long legs dangled off the arm of one side, and his head rested on the arm of the other in very uncomfortable way.

"What am I going to do about my class?" he mumbled to himself as he pulled his sore body up. "I guess I can say I'm a substitute or something. Maybe I shouldn't go to work today." Gohan considered the idea, but soon turned it down. He was too punctual to take a day off, let alone the whole week.

"Oh, I've got a bad feeling about today," groaned Gohan and went to go get some water for breakfast.

The doorbell rang.

"Hold on a minute!" called Gohan and hurried over to the door. He opened it to see Trunks in a blue and white striped button up shirt and tan slacks. "Trunks," Gohan said a little surprised to see him. He peered behind the teen to see if the other two were present.

"Good morning, Gohan. Is Pan up yet? I thought I'd walk her to school."

Gohan blinked in surprise, "Um, I'm not sure yet." He gestured for Trunks to come in and sit down.

I better warn Pan thought Gohan, but too late as his half asleep, bed-head daughter come walking down the steps rubbing one eye still in her PJs.

"Morning Dad, what's for—" Pan's eye widened and a small squeak escaped her lips as she spotted Trunks sitting on the couch. She glanced at herself and blushed as she realized she was wearing her Care Bears PJs.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me he was here!" screamed Pan running at sound-breaking speed up the stairs. When she slammed the door the whole house shook.

"Oh, it's going to be one of those days," said Gohan rubbing his forehead. "Coffee?" he asked Trunks who was still looking in the direction Pan had gone.

Trunks turned to Gohan with sparkling eyes, "She looks so cute in that!"

Gohan sweat dropped. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of black coffee. "At least I can still drink coffee," he mumbled as he raised the cup to his lips.

Pan tried to smother herself with her pillow the man of her dreams had seen her in kiddy clothes! "I could just die!" she screamed into the pillow.

A soft knock sounded on her door.

"Go away dad!" she called.

"It's me, Pan. Are you okay?" asked a concerned Trunks voice.

Pan sat straight up and nearly flung her pillow out the window. She stopped herself from opening the door and letting him see her in her ridiculous outfit again.

"Did I hurt your feelings, Pan? I'm sorry, Tiger Lily."

Pan signed dreamily. "He called me a Tiger Lily."

"Of course, kitten. You're so powerful and graceful like a sleek cat, so beautiful, and perfect like a delicate flower."

Pan raised her hands up to her burning checks and shook her head. "Ohhhhh! Trunks!"

"You're not mad at me, Tiger Lily?"

"No way!" shouted Pan. Once again she was about to run to the door and fling herself on the totally hot man outside her door, but stopped once again look at herself. "Good Kami, I look like a Saiya-jin," she said looking in the mirror on the wall. She licked her hand and tried to flatten a wild spike of hair that was sticking straight up.

"Um, Trunks-chan. Would you be a sweetie and wait for me down stairs?"

"Only if I get to walk you to school," called back Trunks in a teasing voice.

"Of course!" shouted back Pan delighted.

"Then, I'll see you downstairs," said Trunks' voice and she heard his light steps as he walked down the stair.

"Oh! What a man!" said Pan. Then she ran to get washed and dressed. "Tiger Lily," she smiled to herself.

Vegeta groaned and rolled over. Stretching, she reached out a hand to feel where her mate was and kept reaching till she fell off the bed with a yip.

"What the hell?!" shouted Vegeta as she pulled the blanket off her head. Looking at the bed she discovered that her mate was gone. "What the, where?" she said looking around. "What time is it?" Vegeta glanced at the clock by their bedside. "10:00 AM!" shouted the princess. "Was I hibernating or something?" wondered the human. "Do humans hibernate?"

Rubbing her sore rear from the fall, Vegeta got up and stretched. "I still feel so sleepy," she grumbled scratching her leg. A very Vegeta smile spread on her lips, "Nothing a little work out in the gravity room won't fix."

The Saiya-jin turned human got dressed in a pair of black spandex shorts and a white tank top. She snorted as she tied the laces to a pair of Bulma's sneakers. Her boots were too loose on her and would probably fly off if she did a kick.

Grabbing a towel Vegeta opened the window and leapt up into the air, or at least tried to. Vegeta fell right on her face. "Owww!" she hollered and grabbed her nose. "Damn it, I forgot I can't fly," steamed the princess. Cursing under her breath she got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen and from there to the backyard.

When she got to the gravity room she noticed it was on and that someone was in it. How dare someone use my gravity room without my permission thought Vegeta as she turned the gravity off and opened the door. She stepped in to see it was Trunks or at least one of him that was having a morning work out. "Aren't you suppose to be at work," asked Vegeta lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh, a different Trunks is at the office, I don't have to go till tonight," said Trunks doing a high kick.

Vegeta smirked, "Fine, I could use a punching bag." She closed the door, once she had the gravity started to crank back up.

After the third G Vegeta was flat on the floor with the gravity still going up.

"DAD!" shouted Trunks. He ran over to the control and pushed the emergency stop button. After shutting the gravity off, Trunks hurried over to the flattened woman. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine," stammered the princess, trying to get back up. Trunks tried to help pulled her up, but his hands were slapped away. "I said I was fine!" she pushed him away and nearly fell over. Trunks grabbed his father's arm and pulled her towards the door. "I said I was fine!" roared the Saiya-jin Princess pounding pathetically at his arm. She tried widening her stance and planting her feet to stop him from pulling her, but it only resulted in her shoes making squeaky noises as Trunks easily pulled her across the floor.

"I'm sorry dad, but there's no way you can train as you are. You'll hurt yourself," said Trunks opening the door.

"What?! You brat, how dare you tell me what to do," shouted Vegeta hitting him on the head. Trunks wasn't even fazed by it. He tried to pull his complaining father through the doorway, but the stubborn bastard grabbed hold of the frame and stuck her feet on either side as well.

"Dad! Don't be stubborn!" shouted Trunks pulling a little harder on his father's arm. The Saiya-jin turned human refused to let go and Trunks was too worried about hurting her to pull harder. With a sign, he stepped toward her and ducked under one of her arms, grabbing the back of her legs he lifted.

"Put me down right now you baka!" steamed Vegeta as Trunks carried her kicking and screaming out of the gravity room.

"Dad, please don't make a scene," said Trunks carried the screaming woman through the back door and into the kitchen. He set her down in one of the wooden chairs.

"Damn it, Trunks! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Dad, please calm down. It's only for six more days. Can't you stop train for then?"

"No! If I stop training that baka Kararot will get that much stronger then me," Vegeta tried to get back up and was pushed back into the chair by Trunks.

"Now, dad, I'm not letting you back into that gravity room. When the other me shows up I'll tell him not to let you in, and when the other one after that shows up, he'll tell him the same thing. You're a human now. Human don't train in high gravity."

Vegeta snorted and folded her arms. "And, just what am I suppose to do all day long?"

"I don't know, watch some TV or something," said Trunks turning on the TV and leaving the room.

Vegeta snorted again. "Watch TV, what a stupid waste of my time," fumed the princess. She glanced at the TV to see that it was one of those soap operas that his mate and her girlfriends were always watching.

"Kill me now," said Vegeta drapping an arm over her face.

Goten glanced around the empty hall, so far so good. He was late, but it was worth it if he could keep those love-sick girls way from him. With a sigh of relief he entered his class.

Every eye turned to look at him and he blushed sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late."

His teacher Mrs. Sims was about to yell at him, but stopped and blushed a little instead. "Why Mr. Son, I'm so glad you could make it to class today. Please," she said gesturing to a seat in front, "sit down."

Goten blinked in surprise, he'd been expecting her to yell and scream at him. "Um, thank you," he said taking the seat. The two girls next to him sighed and batted their eyelashes at him. Goten laughed uncomfortable and paused as he noticed something about one girl.

She smiled sweetly at him and closed her eyes. Written on one eyelid was "Love" and the other "You".

Blushing Goten opened his book and buried his nose in it.

Gohan walked into his class he had about ten minutes left before the bell would ring. The students that were already in class all gave him funny looks.

"Alright, a sub," said one. Gohan glanced over to him, he knew that kid to be a troublemaker and he just knew that he was going to make trouble for him.

Ten minutes passed quickly and soon class had started.

"Okay class today we're going to study World War 2, we'll be dealing mainly with the attack on Pearl Harbor and what affect it had on the war."

"Like, green dude, what's your name," said one student. The class giggled in their seats.

"My name?" said Gohan.

"Yah man, you like, have one, don't you."

"Um, yes I do. It's ... Piccolo. Mr. Piccolo." Oh Kami, why did I just say that thought Gohan. Well, I don't really know very many Namek sei-jin names.

"Piccolo? Shouldn't you like me a music teacher or something dude?" The class giggled again. "Or a botanist, I'll bet you've got a great green thumb," said another student. The class burst out in laughter.

Gohan's eyebrows forked down, is this how my class acts around other subs? "I'm marking you down for that Mr. Tompson," said Gohan.

"Dude, that's not fair. How did you know my name?"

"Uh..." Gohan sweat dropped. "I know Mr. Son, your teacher. He warned me about you."

"Dude, I'm like a branded criminal; bummer."

"Now pay attention." Gohan, a.k.a. Mr. Piccolo, began his lesson on World War 2 till out of the corner of his eye he caught two girls passing notes. He turned, "Would you ladies be so kind as to share that with the rest of us?"

The two girls paled and shook their heads. Gohan held out his hand demanding the notes. Really, they were usually a good class. He opened one and read it out loud.

"Who is this green man, is he from outer space or something? Where do you think Mr. Son is?" He crumpled the note and opened the other. "He reminds me of a snail for some reason. Wish Mr. Son was here so I could daydream about his incredible b-" Gohan crumpled the other note a blush creeping up his face turning it a shade of purple.

The girls he'd confiscated the notes from were also blushing, while the class laughed at them.

Gohan cleared his throat and tried to go back to his lesson.

Bulma arrived at his office and explained that he would be taking over for himself.

"Oh, I hope Mrs. Briefs gets well soon," said her secretary. She batted her eyes at Bulma. "What's your name?"

"My name? Um, Brrrrr- ad. Yah my name is Brad Briefs."

The secretary looked at him oddly. "Okay, Mr. Briefs, are you related to Mrs. Briefs by chance?"

Bulma mentally slapped herself. "Uh, yes. She's my cousin."

"Oh, that's nice. I assume you know what you're doing. By any chance, do you know if Mrs. Briefs will still be holding her company party tomorrow?"

Bulma mentally cursed: the party! He's completely forgotten his big company party with all that had happened lately. He couldn't cancel it, he'd been planning it for months; all of Capsule corps' rival companies would be there as well as some very rich and important people. Bulma smiled weakly at his secretary. "Of course, the party's not canceled," he laughed nervously. "Unfortunate Mrs. Brief won't be able to attend, but I'll be there to take her place."

"Oh, that's too bad," said the secretary. She smiled in a charming way at him. "You wouldn't by any chance not have a date, would you?"

Bulma paled and laughed nervously again. "Ha, ha, ha, of course I've got a date. Well look at the time, I really should be getting to work." Bulma dashed into his office and slumped down on the desk.

"Baka, baka, baka," he said lightly banging his head on the desk. "Oh, Kami! How am I going to get Vegeta into a dress?"

Goku smiled widely at the couple that had just bought a pair of expensive leather shoes. "Thanks have fun you two."

A man walked up to his counter dressed in an expensive suit.

"How can I help you?" asked Goku.

"I'm looking for a pair of shoes that'll match a dark navy suit I own."

"Of course, follow me," said Goku leading the man. He found that his job stuff was laughably easy, all he had to do was smile and be polite and Goku always smiled and was polite. He'd expected it to be some how harder and was almost disappointed.

The man looked around, while the Saiya-jin daydreamed. I was hoping for a challenge he thought, but this is well… boring.

"What do you think of these," said the man holding up a pair of tan shoes.

"Oh no, sir," said Goku. He picked up a pair of black shoes," you really should go with black if it's a dark colored suit. These are said to be very comfortable." He handed the shoes to the man, who tried them on.

"You're right, these are very comfortable." The man glanced at his watch, "I've better hurry I've got a meeting."

"Oh, what do you do?" asked Goku curiously.

"I'm the owner of Shuzy, the car company. Got a big party I'm going to tomorrow, trying to get a partnership with Capsule Corps. My sales would really increase if my cars had incapsing capability. Sorry, you probably don't know what I'm talking about, it's just business."

"Oh, no," said Goku. "I find business very interesting. I'm a good friend of Mrs. Briefs and know how popular it is to have incaped cars. So much more particle, makes it harder to steal your car."

"Oh, really. You're a friend of Mrs. Briefs?" The man draped an arm around Goku's shoulder. "Why don't you and me do a little talking, I'll buy you lunch. You wouldn't be interested in coming to work for me would you? You seem like a smart fellow."

Goku smiled at the man, "You talk, I'll listen, but don't you have a meeting to go to?"

The man slapped his back and smiled, "Oh, I like you, son. Hell with the meeting it can wait till me what you know about sales and Mrs. Briefs."

Goku nodded and followed the man out of the department.

Pan blushed as she took Trunks offered hand. Her eyes glanced around to the envious eyes of several schoolgirls. Yah, that's right. Take a good look, because he's all mine she thought snuggling against his arm, all three of him. Sigh.

They reached Pan's school far too quickly for her liking. In fact if she had a choice, she'd make this moment last forever.

"Well, I've got to go," said Pan unable hide the disappointment in her voice as they reached the school gate.

Trunks seemed just as disappointed, but he turned to her with a smile. "Can I call you later?"

"Yes," beamed Pan. "I'd like that."

Trunks smiled charmingly at her, "Then I'll speak to you later Tiger Lily." He bowed gracefully to her and kissed her hand.

Pan blushed and raised her free hand up to her burning face. The other school girls fumed at her good fortune. "Bye Trunks, see you later."

"Bye," waved Trunks, then walked away.

Pan watched him go and sighed again.

Goten ran to the men's locker room, hoping to avoid the flock of women that were sure to find him if he stay too long in any one place.

He sighed loudly as he reached it without being mobbed and walked over to his locker. Quickly he turned the knob on his locker, entering the right code, and opened it. He reached up to pull his shirt off, but stopped and glanced around making double sure that there were no girls anywhere never by before finishing pulling the shirt off.

Several other boys filled into the room and began changing into their PE clothes as well. Goten didn't notice some of the looks that they shot him as he continue to dress.

"Well, well if it isn't Goten. Aren't we hot stuff?" said one boy.

Goten turned and at once recognized the guy as Johnny the school bully, the guy was huge, dwarfing even him. "Johnny," laughed Goten. "Hi, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been better," said the giant staking over to Goten with several of his friends. "I've been hearing some things lately pal and I don't like what I hear," said Johnny draping an arm over Goten's shoulders.

Goten stiffened, he'd managed to avoided Johnny since he'd started coming to this school by not bring attention to himself. He knew it would be easy to beat Johnny and all his friends to a bloody pulp, but if he was caught fighting it would go on his record, and his mother would be very disappointed with him.

"Oh, I haven't heard anything," said Goten trying to move away from him.

Johnny tightened his hold on Goten's shoulders and pulled him back. "Not, so fast hot stuff. Mind telling us why you're suddenly the man with all the chicks? What's so special about a little wimp like you?" Johnny pawed at Goten shirt and Goten moved on instinct and grabbed the giant's arm twisting it behind his back.

Unfortunately that was the wrong thing to do as all his thug friends jumped foreword to attack. Goten jumped back with Johnny, his back to the lockers as he used the tall man like a shield. Smack! One of the bully's own friends nailed him right in the face. Another came charging in on the side, Goten pulled Johnny in front of him and SMACK! The fight continued for several more minutes with several smacks sounding loudly in the large locker room. When it was over Johnny and all his friends lay in a bloody pile on the floor.

"What going on in here?!" shouted the PE teacher running into the locker room and viewing the mess for himself. "Goten were you fighting?!"

Goten looked shyly around, "Um, but I didn't even raise my fists, sir. I wasn't fighting, they did it to each other," which was the half-truth.

The PE teacher didn't seem to buy it, "Didn't raise your fists, huh? Well, I'm not stupid, Mr. Son. As you're punishment, you're going to have to work out on the girls' team today," smiled the couch cruelly.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Goten's screams echoed loudly in the guy's locker room.

Gohan sighed loudly it was finally lunch break. He's escaped the staring eyes of his class and was now drinking outside, several passing student eyed him strangely. A group of boys had started playing a game of basketball right next to him.

Gohan sighed again, and wished he hadn't make that wish to be just like Piccolo. Now he knew why the Namek sei-jin didn't go into public often, people were just too judgmental.

"I still want to see Mr. Piccolo," mumbled Gohan under his breath.

"So it's true," said a voice behind him.

Gohan nearly choked on his drink. Slowly he turned to look behind him to see none other then the pointy-eared green skinned devil himself.

"Mr. Piccolo!" shouted Gohan, overjoyed.

The boys stopped their games and stared at the two green men. Gohan didn't notice them.

"Mr. Piccolo I'm so glad to see you."

"You're looking…well…green, kid," said Piccolo.

"Oh Mr. Piccolo it's terrible, the dragon showed up and granted all these stupid wishes! There's three Trunks, Bulma's a man, and Vegeta's a woman, my daughter made Trunks, all three of him, fall in love with her, dad's a genius, Goten's a babe magnet, and I'm a Namek sei-jin!" whined the older Son.

"I know, son, me and Dende watched the whole thing," said Piccolo with a smirk.

"You what?! How did you know?"

"What did you expected when you're all scream 'OH KAMI!' at the top of your lungs? You didn't think he wouldn't hear you?"

"Oh," said Gohan feeling foolish.

"Dude, like there's two green flute dudes."

Piccolo and Gohan turned to see the boys all staring at them.

"That's Mr. Piccolo," corrected another student.

"How does he know my name?" asked Piccolo.

Oh crap thought Gohan. Laughing stupidly he looped an arm around Piccolo's shoulder, much to the Namek sei-jin's discomfort.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, this is.... my twin brother.... Nail!"

"Twin brother?" said Piccolo.

"Yah," said Gohan elbowing him slightly in the ribs. "My twin brother Nail."

Piccolo's face took on a confused look. "Gohan, what are y- mhmm!"

Gohan quickly clamped a hand over his teacher's mouth, laughing nerveless. "Don't mind him! He's got memory problems, he's always forgetting things. He'd probably forget his own mother."

Piccolo managed to pull Gohan's hand away from his mouth. "Gohan you know I don't have a mother- mhhmm!"

Gohan clapped his hand over Piccolo's mouth again. "See, just like I said. Forgot his own mother." Piccolo bit Gohan's hand causing the demi-Saiya-jin turned Namek sei-jin to yip.

"Dude, he likes keeps calling you Gohan."

"That's Mr. Son's first name," said another student.

Gohan got behind Piccolo and started shoving him away for the noisy kids. "Oh, don't mind us! He just needs to go take some of his pills and he'll be all right."

"Hey!" shouted Piccolo.

"We've got to go!" shouted Gohan pushing Piccolo into the school building and away from the group of guys.

Goten walked back into the men's locker room with his head down and one hand rubbing his sore behind that had been pinched by dozens of girls when he'd turning his back to them. One had even pinched his tail spot and that had hurt like hell. They'd been playing basketball. His PE teacher was a cruelly evil thing; he'd played girls against boys just to make him suffer.

Goten dragged himself to the showers along with all the other guys and processed to soap up and rinse off. He was washing under his arms when someone called to him.

"Hey, Goten. I dropped the soap, why don't you pick it up for me, honey buns."

Goten turned and stared at the guy next to him with a look of disgust and horror.

"Oh baby, you're so manly," said the another boy on the other side of him. He grabbed Goten around the waist and hugged him from the back. "What a body!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" shouted Goten running out of the showers with soaps still all over him. "You guys are sick!"

Pan sat with her friends laughing and eating their lunches under the big maple tree by the picnic tables.

"Pan, is it true that you're dating Trunks?!" squealed one girl.

"Hey, I saw you two holding hands!" squealed another.

All the girls started squealing, teasing Pan, and asking her how far she'd gotten with him, if he was a good kisser.

Just then a man wearing a black and blue bike suit and a shiny black helmet, came roaring right up to them on Capsule Corps' latest motorcycle model. He pulled up his visor to reveal sky blue eyes, tan skin, and lavender hair.

"Hi ladies."

"Trunks-kun!" they squealed.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" asked Pan getting up.

"Why I came to see you, Tiger Lily, care to try out the latest model with me? I'll buy you lunch." He patted the seat right behind his.

All the other girls screamed and squealed loudly. Pan blushed and all but ran and jumped on to the bike. "Later girls!" she shouted putting on the spare helmet and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Trunks started up the bike and reared it up on its back wheel causing Pan and the girls to all squeal again in delight and fear. It slammed back down on the grass and took off.

Pan could faintly hear her friends calling out, "I'm jealous," behind her. She laughed in delight as Trunks did several skilled tricks on his bike, designed to try and scare her, and she knew it.

"Faster!" she shouted and squealed louder as Trunks complied.

Trunks took them up to a grassy hill and skidded to a halt. "Well, what do you think?" he asked her over her shoulder.

"That was incredible!"

"Yah, quite the crotch rocket, huh?"

"What?!" shouted Pan thankful that she still had on the helmet, because her face must have turned a lovely tomato red.

Trunks pulled off his helmet, "Yah, crotch rockets," he said patting the bike. "That's what they call this kind of bike."

"Oh," said Pan, trying not to sound stupid. "I knew that," she pulled the helmet off hoping her face wasn't as hot as it felt.

"Man, it's hot today," said Trunks. He waved a hand in front of his face to try and make a breeze. Giving up he simply unzipped the front of his suit. "Shouldn't have worn black. What's wrong, Pan?"

Pan's jaw fell as she looked at the totally sexy pose; it was like one of those picture in a girl's hunk calendar. Trunks wasn't wearing any shirt under that bike suit. Her eyes wandered down his frame; in fact, she doubted that he was wearing pants under them. He was looking at her over is shoulder, his legs stretched out to keep the bike balanced, and leaning forward with his hands on the handles. In fact, she was pretty sure, Trunks was a boxers guy.

"Pan," Trunks called again. That snapped her out of her stupor. He smiled charmingly at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Pan blushed and coughed. "Nothing," she lied.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and let it dropped. He then kicked out the stand and got off the bike. Opening up one of the side holders he pulling out a blanket and two lunches. "Hope you like subs," he said, tossing one to her.

"You know I do," said Pan catching the bag and opening it. It was her favorite, a large B.L.T.

The two sat down on the blanket and ate, talking about whatever came to mind and joking around.

Pan glanced at her watch, "I'd better hurry back or I'll miss my next class." She berated herself for drowning in Trunks blues eyes and completely loosing track of the time. She was going to jump into the air and fly to school, but was stopped by Trunks.

"Hay, wait! I'll give you a ride."

Pan turned back to him. "Will we make it in time?"

Trunks smiled in a way that would have made his father proud. "Trust me."

"Okay," said Pan putting on the helmet and sliding into the seat behind him.

"Hold on tight!" He called, then took off like a bat out of hell.

"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Pan grabbing tightly on to his waist.

The demi-Saiya-jin turned a sharp turn and raced right at the steep drop of the hill, which seemed like a mountain to Pan as they sped down it. The bike became airborne more then once on the way down and landed heavily on the ground. Trunks didn't waste any time and floored it. Pan half-screamed, half-laughed as they weaved in and out of traffic, some times jumping completely off the road and zooming through dirt trails and around trees. They appeared in front of a railroad crossing with a train bearing down on them. Trunks put on more speed, racing the train for the crossing.

"Trunks!" shouted Pan as they zoomed past the train, right before it could flatten them.

Finally they reached the front gates of Pan's school. The dizzy girl nearly fell off the bike.

"I feel like I've been riding a roller coaster for the last ten minutes," she said putting her hands on either sides of her head.

"Sorry, are you okay?" asked Trunks putting out a hand to steady her.

She grinned at him. "That was fun, Trunks. We'll have to do it again some day."

Trunks grinned back, "Does that mean I can call you later?"

She punched him in the arm, "Sure. You do that."

"Yatta! See you around, Tiger Lily," Trunks revved up his bike and zoomed away.

Pan watched him go, then turned towards her school.

"Lucky!" she called as she ran to her next class.

Bulma walked casually into the women's department and stared to look at the dresses. He'd been on quite the shopping spree, picking out clothes for his busty mate and himself. Bulma couldn't help but 'ooh' and 'ahh' at some of the dresses, they were so pretty. A clerk walked over to him just as he was petting the soft fabric of one dress.

"Looking for a gift for your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Actually I was thinking of getting this one for myself," said Bulma opening his mouth before thinking. Bulma 'eeped' as he realized how that sounded. "I mean, of course, it's for my girlfriend! It'd just be like a gift for me seeing him- I mean her in it!" Bulma laughed pathetically as the clerk gave him an odd look.

"Don't worry, we get your kind in here every now and then," said the clerk with a wink.

"What do you mean by 'my kind'?!" shouted Bulma.

"Un, never mind," said the clerk with a big sweat drop on her head. "What are you looking for?"

Bulma frowned, what was he looking for. What would look good on a female Vegeta? A picture of the Saiya-jin princess in her Saiya-jin fighting armor popped into her head, then another picture of her in just in tight blue spandex, and the last picture... well, let's just say that last picture had less clothes then the second one.

"Sir, are you all right? You're face is turning red," said the clerk.

"Uh, yes! I'm perfectly fine," more dumb laughter.

"You're new at this aren't you? Why don't you tell me what you're girlfriend looks like and I'll help you pick something out. Do you have any pictures of her?"

"Boy do I have some pictures of her," said Bulma once again not thinking. He slapped his hands over his mouth. What is with me, have I inherited the Saiya-jin's stupidity as well as their body?

The clerk coughed, "Do you have any of them with you?"

Bulma shook his head actually thankful he stuck them in the bathroom dour. If he'd had them on him right now, there was a good change he'd be dumb enough to pull one out.

"Okay, can you describe her, then?"

"Yah, sure. She's about an inch or two shorter then me, dark tan skin, black layered hair down to her shoulder blades."

"That's a start. What are her three sizes?"

"Three sizes," said Bulma with a dumb look on his face. How the hell was he supposed to know Vegeta's three size? Let's see, he can't be that different from me.

(Flash Back) "Look at his it pinches my chest."

Bulma started growling in a low tone and the clerk nervously stepped back.

"Okay, I'd say she's a 38, 26, 32."

"Cup size?"

"Definitely a D," said Bulma flatly.

"She sounds very well built."

Bulma snorted, "You don't know the half of it."

"I think red would be a sexy color, what about you?"

"Red," said Bulma. Now that would be interesting, he'd never seen Vegeta in red. Blue was more his color. Of course, now he was a she and Bulma couldn't help but agree with the clerk. Red would look totally sexy. "Yah, I think red would look good."

"Wait here a minute, I think I have just the number," the clerk disappeared and Bulma went back to looking through the clothes. Without even thinking he walking into the underwear section and began browsing.

"These are so cute," said Bulma holding up a pair of panties with panda bears on them.

"Ah-hem."

Bulma looked up at the clerk that was holding a dress. "If you want help I can recommend another little item from his department as well." She leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "Red and black leather is very popular at the moment." She pointed to a display with just such an item in it.

"That's a bondage outfit," said Bulma. A deep crimson blush covered his face as an image of Vegeta in it came to his head.

"No! That's okay, I just want a dress. Yes, just the dress," said Bulma pulling out a wad of cash. He shoved it into the clerks hands and snatched the dress, practically running out of the store.

"Don't you want your change!?" called the clerk.

"Keep it!" shouted Bulma and jumped into his car, zooming away like his tail was on fire.

Goten flew slowly home, today had been a disaster. PE alone had been hell, he was pinched, patted, groped, fondled, and sexually harassed the whole way through the period. He didn't even want to think about the shower scene. Goten shivered with disgust.

"I said girls!" he complained out loud. "You hear me, dragon I remember saying I wished to have as many 'girls' chasing me as Trunks!" Goten sped up his speed. All he wanted to do was go home and take a nap he was exhausted mentally. "I've got another test tomorrow," he moaned and hung his head. He really wanted to call and talk to Trunks they always called one another when they were down. Although, it was normally Trunks that was the more depressed one of the two. "Now I know why. Wonder if he's ever been hit on by another guy?"

Goten shook his head and decided he really didn't want to know. He wondered how he was going to live through four more days of school with that stupid wish active. "I'll never survive."

In defeat Goten hung his head and flew home.

Pan walked to the front gate with her friends.

"I'll bet he'll pick you up again!" said one of her friends.

"No way, he's Capsule Corp's Vice President. He's got to be working right now," said another one of her friends.

"But, he walked her to school and took her out to lunch, he has to come get her after school," said the other sighing dreamily.

"You think he'll give you another ride on his bike?" asked another of her friends.

Pan blushed slightly, "I don't know. He's probably too busy for me," said Pan.

"I'm never too busy for you, Tiger Lily," said a deep sexy voice behind the girls. They all turned with a squeal to see Trunks leaning again the cement gate with a bunch of roses. He was dressed in a light green business suit.

"Trunks," said Pan. "What are you doing here?" All her friends squealed again and pushed her right in front of the sexy stud.

"Came to see you, Tiger Lily," he handed her the bunch of roses. "Flowers for a flower."

The girls behind Pan went wild and Pan blushed the same color as the red roses.

"Would you be too insulted if I asked for the pleasure of taking you home?"

Pan shyly shook her head and took Trunks' offered arm. The crowd of girls followed the two till they came to Trunks' shiny black convertible.

"What a car!" shouted one girl.

Trunks walked over to the other side of the car with Pan and opened it for her, closing after she was seated. He then walked over to the driver's side and took his seat.

"See ya, girls," said Trunks waving at the group.

They all waved back madly. "Bye Trunks! Bye Pan!"

The black car purred like a kitten as Trunks started it and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Trunks, you didn't have to pick me up," said Pan sniffing the roses.

"Oh, but I wanted to, Tiger Lily," said Trunks giving her a wink. Pan buried her face in the soft petals of the flowers. Really, this was too much of a good thing.

"Hey Kitten."

"Umm?"

"Mom's holding a big shin dig tomorrow at Capsule Corps. I was wondering if you'd like to go as my date?"

"You mean a big party?" asked Pan. She could just see herself all decked out in a flashy dress dancing around with a certain purple-haired hottie.

"Yup, you interested?"

"I'll love to go!"

"Good, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Trunks briefly gave Pan's information about the party, then they chatted and talked about nothing of much importance. Trunks switched on the radio and it played a soft love song. Pan couldn't help, but feel like she'd died and gone to heaven. The wind played with her loose hair tossing it about her face and the sun felt so warm on her skin. It was over far too soon once again as Trunks pulled up into Pan's driveway.

"Call you tonight, Kitten?"

"If you want to," smiled back Pan. She blew him a kiss. Trunks acted like he'd caught it and returned it with his own. Pan giggled. "Get out of here, before my dad comes home and beats you to a pulp."

"Yes, ma'am!" said Trunks, saluting her.

Pan made a mock solute back then waved to him as he started up the car and drove off.

"I'm going to a party!" she shouted running into the house.

Goku entered the front door of his house and hung up his jacket. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Goku!" said Chi-Chi, hurrying into the room. "How was work?"

"Fine, I got a new job working for Shuzy."

"What?! That's great!" Chi-Chi went over and kissed his check.

Goku gave her another of those intelligent smiles of his, not his normal goofy grin, and handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asked taking it and opening it.

"An invitation to the big business party at Capsule Corps. I told them I'd go."

Chi-Chi's eyes sparkled. "A party!"

"Yup, lots of high-up people, it should be interesting."

"Oh Goku," she pulled him to a couch. "You sit back an relax. I'll make you a nice meal, okay?" Goku gave her a nod and pulled out another book, this one, if at all possible, even bigger then the one he'd been reading the night before.

The door opened and a depressed looking Goten walked in. "I'm home," he called in a tired voice.

"Goten honey. What's wrong?" asked Chi-Chi going over to her youngest son.

"Nothing, mom, just a bad day," said Goten passing her and walked upstairs to his room.

"Oh, dear. He looks so upset, don't you think so Goku, honey?" Chi-Chi turned around when her husband didn't answer. "Goku!"

"Umm?" said the Saiya-jin taking his eyes off the book for a moment to look at her.

"Didn't you see your son?"

"Nope," said the Saiya-jin going back to his reading.

Chi-Chi blinked in surprise; that was odd. Goku was usually so concerned about his sons. He must have other things on his mind she thought and went to go start dinner.

Gohan drove home with a frown on his face and a black eye, well it was more like purple or blue then black. "He didn't have to hit me so hard," mumbled Gohan rubbing his eye under his glasses. His teacher had been furious with him and the two had rumbled a bit before they came to an agreement. Piccolo would stay away from the school while the curse was still on, unless something happened, and Gohan would go meditate and spar with his old teacher to try and vent his stress over the whole situation.

He'd called his wife, who seemed almost mad at him. He was pretty sure he'd be sleeping on the sofa again tonight.

"Oh, this is turning into a nightmare," grumbled the Namek sei-jin.

"Oh, my darling, I will love you forever. Please marry me."

"Oh, Chad!"

Vegeta leaned closer to the TV. She nearly fell out of her seat as she heard the front door open. She fumbled with the remote, almost dropping it, and managed to switch the tube off as a navy black haired Saiya-jin walked into the room.

"Oh Vegeta. What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing," answered the Princess a little too fast and looking down at her hands, which still held the remote. Quickly she stuck it behind her back.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say any thing. "Um, I got you some girl clothes to wear."

"They're not those ones that bind your movement, are they? And, no skirts. If you bought me a skirt I'll kill you."

Bulma laughed nervously. "No. I didn't buy any skirts," Just a red mini dress, Bulma added silently. Briefly Bulma thought about telling Vegeta about the dress and the party, but decided to wait till tomorrow. After all he needed to sleep and even Saiya-jin were vulnerable in their sleep. If Vegeta didn't like the idea, which he was almost positive she won't, the Saiya-jin turned human would try and find some way out of it.

"Well, I'll just go put these away and then I'll start dinner," Bulma disappeared down a hall. He couldn't help but feel Vegeta had been trying to hide something from him.

Vegeta sighed. "That was too close, if he saw me watching that, I'd have never heard the end of it." She frowned and couldn't help but feel that her mate had been hiding something from her.

Pan picked up the phone. She just had to call Marron and tell her all about the party. She stopped in mid-dial, stupid! She'd forgotten about her fight with Marron. "I should say I'm sorry first." Pan redialed Marron's number; she waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" came a female voice from the phone.

"Marron, it's me Pan."

"Oh, what do you want?"

Pan bit her lip; Marron sounded just as mad as she had the night before. "Um, Marron, please don't be mad at me. I'm really sorry, but I can't change the wish, so please don't be mad."

Marron sighed heavily on the other end. "I know that you can't change the wish, I'm just mad that you have three Trunks and I don't even have a boyfriend yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry Marron. I don't see why you wouldn't have a boyfriend. I mean you're really smart and beautiful, maybe you should try going out with my uncle Goten."

"That's the last thing he needs. Have you seen him lately, he's got so many girls chasing him that he has to beat them off with a stick! The last thing he wants right now is me bugging him for a date."

Pan chewed on her lip in frustration. "Well, what if I set you up on a date with someone?"

"I don't want to go out with any of your guy friends, Pan. They're all too young and immature for me. They're probably take me to some kiddy restaurant or something."

Just then Pan heard her phone beep. "Hold on, Marron I've got another call." Pan pushed the button on her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tiger Lily."

"Trunks-chan!" said Pan in delight. "Can you hold on? I've got another call on the other line."

"Sure," said Trunks. Pan pushed the button that would connect her back to Marron.

"Sorry, I'm back."

"Who was that?" asked Marron.

"Trunks."

"Oh," said Marron not sounding happy at all.

"Oh, Marron, I'm sorry." She was interrupted by another beep. "Darn, hold on Marron, I've got another call." She pushed the button on her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tiger Lily."

"Trunks, is that you?"

"Yep, what's up?"

"But, I have you on another line." Then it hit Pan, she gone on three separate dates today, and at the end of each Trunks had asked her if he could call her. She'd said yes all three times.

"On, no! Could you hold on, Trunks," she said as she got another call. "Hello."

"Night, Tiger Lily, how have you been?"

Pan groaned. "That you, Trunks?"

"Yah, something wrong?"

"No, could you hold on, I've got Marron on the other line." Pan pushed the button. "Hi, Marron, sorry. How about I set you up with Tom, he's cute."

"What? What are you talking about, Pan?" asked a deep male voice.

"Oops, sorry Trunks." She pushed the button again and got another Trunks. "Sorry, wrong line." Pan pushed the button and got a female voice. "Marron?"

"Yes, what took you so long?"

"I've got three Trunks talking to me at once."

"Oh," said Marron sounding annoyed. "Maybe I should go."

"No! I want to talk to you. Damn it! Hold on, I've got another call." Pan pushed the button on her phone. "Hello," she shouted into the phone.

"Ow! Pan, why are you yelling?" said a familiar voice.

"Goten," said Pan in shock. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm trying to talk to Marron, but I've got all three Trunks on different lines on the phone."

"Man, sounds confusing. Actually, that's why I called. I've been trying to get a hold of one of them, but all their phones are busy. Can you ask Trunks if he's free tomorrow? I need to talk to him."

"Sure, hold on." Pan pushed the button. "Trunks, Goten wants to talk to you tomorrow."

"But, aren't we going to the party?"

"Oh, yah! I'll ask a different Trunks, hold on." Push. "Hello, Trunks? Goten wants to talk to you tomorrow."

"But, aren't we going to the party?"

"What, you too? Hold on, I'll ask the other Trunks." Push. "Trunks, Goten wants to talk to you tomorrow."

"But, aren't we going to the party?"

Pan nearly threw the phone in frustration. "Hold on," she sighed. Push. "Marron?"

"Yes, Pan. Will you please stop putting me on hold forever?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'll got all three Trunks on the line, you, and now Goten."

"Gee, aren't we Miss Popular," said Marron sarcastically.

"Marron! Fine, do you want to go on a date with Trunks?!"

"Yes!"

"Then, come to Capsule Corps, tomorrow. They're holding a big fancy party there, I'll have one of the Trunks be your date. Okay?"

"You mean it?" asked Marron sounding a lot happier.

"Yah, just wear something nice okay?"

"You got it! Thanks Pan." Marron hung up. One down, four to go. She pushed the button. "Hello?"

"Pan?" said Goten's voice. "What did he say?"

"Um, come to Capsule Corps. tomorrow. They're holding a big fancy party there, I'll make one of the Trunks hang with you, okay?"

"That's great! Thanks, you're a life saver, Pan!"

"Yah, I know, just wear something formal, okay?"

"Yep, gotcha," said Goten hanging up.

Now for the hard part thought Pan. Taking a deep breath she pushed the button.

"Hello, Pan?"

"Okay Trunks you're going to be Marron's date for tomorrow's party, okay bye." Push.

"Hello Pan?"

"Trunks, Goten need to talk to you tomorrow, so you'll be hanging with him at the party, okay bye." Push.

"Hello Pan?"

"Hi Trunks, I'll see you tomorrow at the party, okay bye." Click.

Pan flopped down onto her bed exhausted.

The dragon roared with laughter that had been too funny. That little girl had her hands full. He smiled evilly as he thought of the big party tomorrow. It seemed all of them would be going whether they planned to or not.

In the next chapter of "Be Careful What You Wish For" it's party time for the DBZ crew, if they can even get to the party. Will Bulma be able to catch Vegeta long enough to force her into her little red number? Will Gohan have a mental break down; can Pan, Marron, and Goten figure out which Trunks is which, will Goku get promoted again, will Goten survive another day of school, will Gohan for that matter, has Pan dumped Trunks to make Marron happy? Find out in the next chapter of "Be Careful What You Wish For."


	3. Be Careful What You Wish For 3

Be Careful What You Wish for

Chapter 3

Bulma yawned and sat up in bed. He glanced over his should to see that Vegeta was still sound asleep beside him. Good, because he had some things to do before she got up, like setting up some kind of trap to catch her once he told her about the party. Running a hand through his extra wild and messy hair Bulma yawned again and headed to his lab. After collecting some things he headed toward the bathroom he and Vegeta shared.

The two Trunks sitting quietly on the leather couch in Trunks' room exchanged glances before looking back at the one that lay in a miserable heap on the bed.

Today all three Trunks weren't thinking alike, because they all had very different things on their minds. Sure, they were still crazy for Pan, all three of them, but they where all thinking about different things that Pan had said to them. One Trunks was quite happy, yet concerned for his double that lay curled up. He was the one that had gotten picked to be Pan's date. The second Trunks wasn't nearly as happy or depressed, he wasn't going to the party with Pan. It was more like she'd been too busy to go with him. He didn't mind hanging out with Goten, although he really wanted to hang out with Pan more. He was also concerned for this double on the bed. The last Trunks had been dumped. At least that was how he saw it, no matter what the other two said to him he'd been dumped; Pan didn't want to see him.

"Oh! Come on, man! Pull yourself together," said one of the two Trunks sitting on the couch.

"Yah, he's right. I didn't know I could get so depressed over a girl."

The other Trunks didn't respond, just gave a miserable sigh.

Both of the Trunks on the couch bit their lips.

"What are we going to do?" asked one.

"Don't know. I feel guilty going out with Pan when my other self is so miserable. Oh man, this sucks! I feel sorry for myself."

"You two can just go without me," said the Trunks on the bed. He sat up and didn't make eye contact with them. "I'll just go to the office and finish up the paper work." The miserable Trunks moved to get up.

"NO!" shouted both of the other Trunks running over to push him back onto the bed.

"Oh, come on! It's not like she favors any one of us!"

"That's right. She just couldn't go out with all three of us at once," agreed the other Trunks.

"Yah, but she fixed me up with another girl," said the miserable Trunks lowering his head.

"But, Marron's a great girl," said one.

"Yah, you'll have a great time with her. We always have great fun around Marron."

"But, she was just a friend then, not a date."

The two standing Trunks bowed their heads in thought.

"We could switch."

The Trunks sitting and the other that was standing lifted their heads to look at the one that had spoke. "What?"

"We'll trade places! Just like me did before."

"Won't that get complicated?" asked one.

"No way, a couple of geniuses like us should be able to pull it off. Look, here's what we'll do. We'll all wear the same color pants and jackets."

"Oh, I see. We'll just switch people, they won't know the difference," said another Trunks getting excited.

"You mean you'd do that for me?" asked the once miserable Trunks.

"Sure, you're me. I'm just helping myself right?"

"I love you guys, group hug!"

All three Trunks embraced, then pulled apart.

"All right! Let's go for it!" they all shouted.

Goten smashed his alarm clock into thousands of pieces. He peeped out from under his covers to look at its remains and sighed. "Damn, now I'll have to buy a new one." He stretched like a cat and rose up on all fours, because he'd been sleeping on his stomach. He groaned, leaning back to sit on his feet, and rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

"It's only Tuesday," he groaned holding his head in both hands as if he had a terrible hangover. "Four more days of school with evil teachers, stupid thugs, and screaming girls." He flopped back down on the mattress. "I don't even know if I'll ever be able to take a shower or bath again without looking over my shoulder the whole time."

Bed worn, Goten pulled himself off the soft, comfortable, 'safe' bed. He thought about ki blasting his closet to make sure no girls where hiding in it to take photos, but changed his mind as he'd also burn all his clothes in the process.

"I need a cup of coffee," mumbled Goten as he opened his closet to have a girl hand him a hot mug full of black coffee, to his shock.

"Would you like sugar or cream with that?" she asked holding up a cup of sugar and some cream.

".... Um.... " Goten chugged the black coffee down. He normally put lots of sugar and cream in his coffee, but today wasn't a normal day; it wasn't just a normal day for any one with a dragon's curse on his or her head. He held the cup up and she poured him another cup. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Would you like the newspaper this morning? Your father has the business section, but we have the rest of it," said another girl sitting on the floor of his closet.

Goten took another big gulp of his black coffee. "You got the funnies?"

"Yup!" she chirped happily and handed him the section.

"Goten-san," said another girl leaning over the other to see him. Goten bent over and peered at his closet floor, how many girls where in there? He didn't even see how three could fit.

"Um, yes?"

"Would you please wear his outfit we picked out for you?" she said shyly, handing him a yellow long sleeve shirt with white cuffs and a pair of black slacks.

"Um... sure." Goten took the offered clothes wondering if they were bugged or had any hidden cameras on them. "Can I ask you girls something?"

"Yes!" they all chorused.

"Yesterday you were all taking pictures of me and won't leave me alone. Why are you being so... nice today?"

"Oh, that wasn't us," said one.

"She's right, that was the Goten Photo Club. They're a bunch of nasty, mean girls."

"Yah, we're the Goten Preservation Club."

"The what?!" said Goten. They made him should like some kind of endangered species! Well, he did feel endangered, but this was going a little too far.

"Oh, don't worry about us, we're here just to make sure you survive the other clubs and keep going to school. We made a couple of things for you, there in your bag."

"Do your best!" all three girls cried and shut the closet doors.

Goten sweat dropped and stared at the closet doors for a long time. "Great, there goes any chance of faking it and saying I'm sick." He paused and stared hard at the doors again, "How do they all fit in there?"

Chi-Chi slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. "I'd better go fix breakfast," she said and turned to look at Goku only to find he wasn't there. "Goku?"

She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Chi-Chi climbed out of bed and noticed that his business suit was gone. "He couldn't have gotten dressed already, could he?" She hurried into the kitchen still in her nightgown and saw a note on the refrigerator. She pulled it off and looked at it. 

Dear Chi-Chi, had to go to work early today,

Will be back around 6:30 to get ready for party.

Love Goku.

Chi-Chi didn't know way, but she didn't like the idea of him going to work so early. "Did he even get a good breakfast before leaving? He maybe a genius now, but that doesn't mean he can cook. I'll bet he didn't get enough protein and won't be able to think straight today. They do say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Chi-Chi frowned and put down the note. Well, Goten still needs to eat! "I'll make his favorite, blueberry pancakes," she said with a smile and started gathering the ingredients.

After about a half an hour Goten came hurrying down the stairs.

"Goten, honey, I made you some pancakes."

"Sorry mom! I've got to get to school before all the girls do. I'll get something there!"

"But what about your lunch!?" shouted Chi-Chi holding up a large sack lunch.

"Oh, that's okay! The girls in my closet made me a lunch already. Bye mom!" shouted Goten running out the door.

"Girls in his closet?" said Chi-Chi. She lowered the sack lunch and looked at it, for some reason she felt like crying. "Goku dear wasn't here to eat breakfast, and Goten honey left without eating or taking his lunch," she whispered to herself.

She put the lunch down, then sat in one of the kitchen tables, laying her head down on her arms. She sigh softly and wondered what she was going to do with all the food she'd cooked.

Gohan turned his head and winced as it popped loudly. He raised his hand and rubbed his sore neck. 'After this curse thing is over, I'm going to burn that couch,' he promised himself. "Maybe I should start sleeping while sitting in mid-air like Mr. Piccolo," he mumbled. "Maybe that's why he doesn't sleep in a bed, he's too damn big to fit in one." Gohan shook his head. He knew that wasn't the reason Mr. Piccolo didn't sleep in a bed, but he wasn't in a very good mood this morning. 'Mr. Piccolo says he's meditating when he does that, but I think he's really sleeping.' Gohan yawned loudly, "Must stay awake.... mustn't rest... sleep sure to come...," he muttered as he started the coffee machine. Gohan sat down in front of it and rested his cheek on one hand as he watched the coffee drip, drip, drip down into the pot.

Drip, drip, drip, yawn, drip, drip, nod, drip, drip, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Pan hummed softly to herself as she brushed her long black hair. Today she'd go to a fancy party with Trunks. She could just die!

Pan had asked Trunks not to come pick her up today before or after school, because she need to do some things like talk to Marron and pick out a dress. Plus, not seeing Trunks till then would build up the suspense!

Pan giggled to herself and jumped up dancing around in a circle, she could just see herself twirling around in Trunks' arms in a big shiny dress, the envy of all.

Pan's foot caught on her chair as she'd closed her eyes to make it more real and she tripped, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Ouch!" she said and tried to get up only to find that her right foot wouldn't support her.

"OH NO! I've sprained my ankle!" shouted Pan. She hopped around in a panic. "Call a doctor! Call a surgeon! I've got a date with the hottest man to ever live and I'm going to dance with him! Damn it, it's not fair!" she shouted throwing herself down on the bed. She had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying. "I'm going to that party! I don't care if I have to crawl there, I'm going!" she shouted at the walls.

Pan got off the bed and limped across her room, she grabbed her phone and dialed Marron's number.

"Hello?"

"Marron? I need your help—can you come pick me up for school?"

"What? Why aren't you walking or flying?"

"I hurt my ankle, please? I need help, I can't move too well and the party's tonight!"

"Oh no! I didn't even think about that! How did a quarter-Saiya-jin sprain her ankle?! Were you attacked or something?"

"No!" said Pan a little short-tempered. She really didn't want to tell Marron that she'd hurt herself dancing around with her eyes shut dreaming of Trunks.

"Fine, I'll come pick you up and after school I'll help you try and hide it from Trunks. You'll have to wear a long dress or something."

"Thank you, Marron! You're the best! Oh, and don't tell Bra about this."

"Huh? Why not? I thought we'd borrow one of her dresses or have her come with us to pick one out. You know she's got the best fashion sense out of the three of us."

"I know.… It's just that she's Trunks' sister and she cares too much about Trunks to not tell him."

"Oh, you've got a point. Okay, but I don't like it, she's bound to smell something fishy."

"Will you just hurry up and come get me?!"

"Okay, don't yell, sheesh!"

Pan listened as the phone line went dead. She hung up the other end and sighed, looking down at her ankle.

"Dumb ankle," she said. "If you weren't a part of me, I'd kick you."

She got up and tested it, putting her weight on it. Pan bit back down on her lip as pain shot up her leg.

"I'm going to that party," she said through watery eyes.

Bra sneezed loudly and sniffed. "Someone's talking about me," she said between sniffs. Her ears caught the strangest sounds coming form her mother and father's bathroom. It sounded like there was construction going on it there!

Bra had been digging around in her mother's closet looking for a pair of shoes she was planning to wear tonight when she'd noticed the strange sounds. Lifting her head, she was just about to go check it out when something caught her eyes. Bra reached in and pulled out a short red mini dress that was just too sexy. Her eyes shone as she looked at the dress, it still had the price tag on it! "I'll bet mom wanted to wear this tonight." She giggled to herself. "Too bad she's a he now. I don't think he'll be wearing it, too bad," she repeatedly petting the soft material. Bra's eyes brightened. "Maybe mom will let me wear it." She smiled and head into the bathroom, to see if Bulma was the one making all the noise.

Bra opened the door and sure enough there was Bulma doing some wiring on the walls.

'What is he up to,' wondered Bra, looking at some of the things Bulma was hooking up. 'You certainly don't need a gravity balancer to blow dry your hair,' thought Bra as she recognized some of the stuff.

Bra also noticed that her father (Vegeta) was in the shower. Man, she sure is getting up really late now that he's a she; maybe it's the human blood.

"Mom?"

Bulma stopped his work for a moment and looked over his shoulder at Bra. "Bra, what can I do for you?"

"Um, Mom. What are you doing to the bathroom?"

"Oh, this," said Bulma slapping the wall. "This is my very own husband catcher."

"But, you've already got dad," said Bra confused.

Bulma slapped his forehead. "It's for catching your father."

"Oh.... Why?"

"You know we're having that big party tonight..." said Bulma going back to work on the wires.

"Yah," said Bra, an idea of what her mother had in mind popped into her head.

"Well I have to go, and I need a date, so your father is it. I don't think she's going to take it too well—I'm getting prepared."

Bra giggled, "Oh. I also wanted to ask you if I could wear this?"

Bulma finished with the wire and shut the panel on the wall. He turned and looked at the dress Bra held. "Oh, no. You can't wear that."

"What? Why not? You can't wear it."

Bulma laughed and took the dress from Bra. "No, dear this is the dress I bought to stuff your father in."

Bra's mouth dropped. "Really!?" she squealed. "Oh Kami, that'll look fantastic on him, I mean her!"

Bulma gave his daughter a smile, which suddenly slipped from his face.

Bra blinked at her mother sudden change in moods and noticed that Bulma was no longer looking at her, but over her shoulder.

Bra turned around to see her Saiya-jin father turned human woman standing in a bath robe that was too big for her with her eyes wide and mouth open. Without another word Vegeta turned and ran for the door.

"On NO!" shouted Bulma tossing the dress back to Bra. "After her!"

Bra watch as Bulma ran out the door in hot pursuit. She giggled into her hand as she looked again at the red dress.

"Poor Papa."

All three Trunks sat around the kitchen table eating giant bowls of cereal in sync. It was freaky to watch them lift, bite, and dunk their spoons at the exact same time, take big gulps of their orange juice and make 'Ahhh' sounds after. Of course, the scene got a lot weirder as a human girl in a much-too-big bathrobe came running into the kitchen with a spiky haired Saiya-jin hot on her heels.

"If you think you're going to get me in that thing then you're nuts!" screamed the Saiya-jin princess running behind the table the three Trunks were eating at. They lifted their eyes to glance at her.

"Vegeta! Be reasonable, you already said you would go!"

"That was before! When I was going to be the one in the pants and you the one in the dress!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Vegeta!" growled Bulma beginning to circle around the table. Vegeta circled with him, keeping on the opposite side of the table from him.

Bulma made a quick dash and jumped up on the table spilling one of the Trunks' bowls.

Vegeta turned and ran. Bulma jumped off the table spilling another of the bowls in his mad dash for the running female.

"Ha! Gotcha!" shouted Bulma as he caught Vegeta around the waist and yanked her back.

"Let go, you bitch!" screamed Vegeta thrashing like mad, trying to break free.

"Woah," said Bulma getting a better hold and tossing Vegeta over his should like a sack of potatoes. "Calm down, Vegeta."

"Calm down!" raved the Saiya-jin princess. She beat on his back and yanked on his hair, but Bulma hardly felt it with his new body. "Put me down you BAKA!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, never! Now that I've got you, it's time to play dress up. I've installed a gravity unit in the bathroom to hold you still, you're going to wear that dress, love."

Bulma carried the struggling female pass the table where the three Trunks sat. One of Vegeta's legs struck out and kicked the table, spilling the last of the three bowls as they pass.

The three Trunks watched as the two finally left. At once they all sighed then got up to clean up the mess.

Marron hooked the horn loudly and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, after several minutes a limping Pan came staggering out of the house.

"I thought I called you here to help me," she shouted in frustration.

"Well, sorry," said Marron she got out of the baby blue convertible mustang and helped Pan with her bag, then into the car. She climbed back in and buckled her seatbelt.

"Boy, Pan, you really did a number on your foot," said Marron as she started up the car.

"I know," mumbled Pan looking down at her slightly swollen limb. "Remember, you promised not to tell Trunks!"

"Hey, I know. It's just going to be tricky to hide that. You're going to have to sit the whole time."

Pan bit her thumbnail, she really wanted to dance with Trunks, but Marron was right, with that ankle she wasn't going to be moving much.

"We'll go to the mall when your classes get out and pick out a long dress. What are you going to do when he asks you to dance with him?"

"What else? Dance with him."

"Pan! Don't be ridiculous. You can't dance like that, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" hollered Pan. She raked her head for an answer. "Hummmm," she said looking at Marron.

"What?" said Marron, not sure she liked the look on Pan's face.

"Well, since one of the Trunks is going with you.... Do you think you can dance with my date as well?"

"What?! How am I going to do that?"

"Just bring him over to talk to me and the other Trunks and then when they play a slow song you can ask my Trunks to dance, just act like you think it's your Trunks."

"What about the other Trunks, the one I'm dating, that will still be with you?"

"Oh, I'll play dumb and say I promised the other Trunks that I'd dance with the one I'm going out with the first dance."

"Okay, I guess that'll work, at least once, but I don't think it'll last the whole party."

"Well, maybe we can get Goten to help us. You know, we can have him accidentally get separated for the Trunks he's hanging out with and have him show up and grab the Trunks I'm dating, saying he has to talk to him or something. Then I'll just say I promised that Trunks that I'd dance with him first." Pan smiled at her genius.

"Pan, sometimes you scare me," said Marron, giving her a sideways glance.

"Oh, come on Marron. It's got to work a couple geniuses like us can easily pull it off. Please!"

"Well, I agree with you when you say I'm a genius, but Goten....."

"Pleaseeeeeeese!"

"Oh, okay. I guess I don't have much to complain about since I get to do all the dancing."

Pan's smile faded a little. "Yah, you're lucky Marron." Pan turned around and sighed softly, wishing she hadn't hurt her leg.

Gohan groaned and rolled right off the chair he'd been perched on. "Ahhh!" Thud!

"What the...?" he said on the ground looking around and wondering where he was.

"The kitchen? Oh no! What time is it!" Gohan glanced at the clock on the wall it read 9:14 a.m.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm late, I'm late! My class started over an hour ago! My boss is going to have my head on a platter!"

Gohan ran around the house looking for his socks, shoes, and brief case. In his panic he couldn't find the mate to his sock and after cursing up a storm he just grabbed a mismatch sock and put it on. Then he accidentally put his shoes on the wrong feet, and last he dumped all his papers out of his brief case in his haste.

"Ahhhh! Why is this happening to me!? Could this get any worse?" he asked the heavens as he jumped into the air.

Just then it started to rain.

"What did I ever do to you Dende?!"

Goten yawned loudly and fanned his mouth with his hand, science was soooooo boring.

He looked down at the paper in front of him—he hadn't even started on it. 'Why can't this be something easy, like the four food groups or something?' thought Goten. Mmmmm, food. His stomach growled angrily at him and he patted it. 'Just a little longer,' he promised it. The paper was covered with his scribbled drawings, he found it was helpful to doodle during lectures—it kept him awake. He studied his work and grinned. He'd drawn a picture of three chibi Trunks running around a chibi Pan with hearts in their eyes, a chibi Namek sei-jin Gohan in a space suit floating around, a chibi Vegeta going shopping for underwear with Bra and Marron, and a chibi Goku sitting at a computer typing. The grin spread wider and he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

He glanced at the clock- five more minutes till the bell would ring and he could go buy a snack.

"Mr. Son?"

Goten's head snapped back to look at his teacher, Ms. Pez, who was new at his school.

"Um, yes Ms. Pez?" said Goten. He glanced down at his paper and covered it with his arms.

"Are you having trouble with the assignment?" she asked tugging at the paper.

"Uh, no," said Goten pressing hard down on the page of drawings to keep it hidden.

"Mr. Son, is there some thing you don't want me to see on your paper?"

"Um...no."

"Mr. Son," said Ms. Pez in a warning voice. She gave the paper a good pull; it tore in half sending her falling backwards.

She landed hard on her butt, flashing all her students as her skirt flipped out on the way down.

Poor Goten, who was the closest, turned bright red.

"That's it, Mr. Son! Go to the principal's office right now!" yelled Ms. Pez in anger.

"But I—"

The teacher gave him that look-of-death that all females seemed to have mastered—the best tool to put males in their place.

Goten gulped and gathered his stuff, then headed to the principal's office.

Once he got there he paused at the door. Goten had never been sent to the principal's office, not since grade school for getting in trouble with Trunks. His mother was going to be so disappointed with him.... He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the principal's voice.

Goten turned the knob and entered the office. He walked past the secretary and into the principal's personal office. It was quite roomy there was a black leather couch, a closet, and a big oak desk. Behind the desk was a woman with dark red hair and forest green eyes, dressed in a black business attire.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Son," she purred. "I've been waiting for the day you'd walk through that door. You've been a bad boy haven't you?"

"Uh?" blinked Goten. There was something very strange about this.

"What did you do?" she said leaning forward and resting her chin on her folded hands.

"Um.... Well, I..." Boy, he had a bad feeling for some reason. Like Buu was going to jump out of the walls any second and deck him. "It was kind of an accident."

"Oh? Nothing is an accident, Mr. Son," said the principal licking her lips.

"O... kay,". She was making him really uncomfortable. "Well, I kind of didn't want to show Ms. Pez my paper and when she tried to grab it she fell and...."

"And...," said the principal raising an eyebrow.

Goten blushed, "Her skirt flipped up," he said in a weak voice.

The principal smiled showing gleaming, white teeth. "Oh you're such a naughty boy…." She got up and walked to her closet.

"But it was an accident," protested Goten. He nearly fell flat on his face when she opened the closet and pulled out a bullwhip.

"Naughty boys like you deserve to be punished," she said licking the whip.

Goten's mouth must have dropped to floor.

She raised up the whip and stuck at him.

"Yipe!" Goten started running around the room with the crazy woman chasing after him, her whip singing.

"Call me Queen!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Lick my boots!"

"No! No! Stop it!"

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!"

"Keep away from me!"

The secretary popped her head into for a look. She shook her head for a moment, then went back to writing her report.

Gohan stumbled into the school hall and looked around, he didn't see any one: good. Gohan was about to head towards his class when he heard the most terrible laugh coming his way. As it got closer he heard another voice this one screaming protests.

"What the?" said Gohan sticking his head around the corner.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Don't you think this is going a little too far!?" shouted Goten running down the hall.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Come back here little boy! Your teacher's going to teach you a lesson!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Gohan's face went slack as he watched his younger brother run past followed by the principal that was dressed in a black leather bondage outfit and waving a long bullwhip.

"Go-Goten?" The two disappeared down the hall and Gohan stepped out to see if he could spot them. Then he heard the crack of a whip and a yip coming behind him and—

"Humf!" Goten jumped right on to his back.

"Gohan! Save me! She's nuts!"

"Goten?!" said Gohan looking over his shoulders at his cowering brother.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Gohan paled and turned around to see the principal standing before them, her whip curled up to strike.

"Um.... Ms. Queen...."(giggle So you recognizes her now? Hint- she was in another of my fanfics.)

"Oh? If it isn't Mr. Piccolo. Why aren't you teaching your class?" she said stroking her whip.

"Ummmmmmm...." Behind him Goten whimpered.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! You're both bad boys that need to be punished!"

"Now wait a minute Ms Q—"

Crack!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Several students stuck their heads out to see a green man and a handsome student run by with what looked like the principal in a bondage outfit hot on their heels.

"LET ME GO!!!!!!"

Two of the Trunks glanced at each other then in the direction the scream had come from.

The other Trunks was at the office doing his share of the work.

"What do you think that horrible sound was?"

"It came from mom and dad's room."

They both gulped and started towards the room. They entered to see that their parents weren't in their bedroom, but in the bathroom.

"Stop it!"

"Will you hold still already, it's not like it's going to hurt."

"No, you stay away from me with that thing!"

"Damn it, Vegeta! I do this all the time, you can do it just once!"

"NO!"

"You jerk! You're doing it whether you want to or not!"

The two Trunks looked at each other wondering what the hell they should do. They heard cursing and struggling coming from the room.

"Just hold still and I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Ahhhh! Let go! Get your hands off of me!

"Vegeta! Damn it! I'm the man here, so you have to be the woman!"

"No! No! NO! You hear me! You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"Ahhhh! You son of a—"

"I'll knock you unconscious if I have to!"

Both Trunks ran out of the room, their faces colored crimson. "We don't want to know!" they both shouted.

In the bathroom Bulma had finally gotten his bitchy husband into the little red dress.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"You bastard!" shouted Vegeta trying to pull the dress off, which was impossible since she could barely move in the heavy gravity.

"Oh, quite complaining! I'm not done with you yet." Bulma turned around with a tube of lipstick, "Hold still."

"Ahhhh! Don't you dare!"

Bulma sighed and gave Vegeta a good whack upside the head. The Saiya-jin princess went slack.

"I should have done that sooner," said Bulma grinning evilly as she uncapped the lipstick tube.

Marron watched as Pan walked towards her with a slight limp and a thick brace on her ankle.

"What the hell is that?" asked Marron leaning over and opening the door for Pan.

"A brace, what else?" said Pan sitting down in the passenger site. "It's supposed to help, the nurse at school gave it to me."

"Well, does it?"

"A little."

"Boy, we've got our hands full. It sure would be nice if Bra was here, she's got the kind of mind that's good at this kind of stuff."

"What do you mean?" asked Pan buckling her seat belt.

"I mean she's one of the best damn liars I've ever met. You know, once she called me up and told me that a new enemy had appeared and that it had already killed Goku, her father, Trunks, and that Goten was bleeding to death in her kitchen. She even made up a name for them, I think it was the 'Hunters' or something. She scared the shit out of me, until I looked at the calendar and saw that it was April Fools day. I was pissed at her for a whole week after that."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You actually believed that?! Ha, ha, oh my KAMI that's funny! Oh, no the scary 'Hunters' are going to kill us all!" said Pan in a mocking voice.

Marron frowned at her. "It's not funny."

Pan laughed hard, but she stopped as she caught a glimpse of the death look Marron was giving her.

Cough. "Yah, I bet Bra could make up a very interesting lie to hide this," she said gesturing at her foot. "I can just see her explaining to all three Trunks that it's not a leg brace, but a very fashionable piece of foot gear." Pan's face cracked as she tried to hold her serious face.

"Do you want help or not?" said Marron getting ready to turn the car around and forget the whole thing.

"Yes!"

"Then stop being a pain!"

Pan wisely shut up. After a twenty-minute drive they arrived in front of the largest mall in Satan City.

"All right," said Marron, getting out of the car. "Let's go turn ourselves into goddesses!"

"So that no man can resist us!" shouted Pan as she climbed out of the car.

They both glanced at each other, crossed their arms, and started laughing hastily.

"Let's shop till we drop!" they shouted and headed towards the entrance.

Goku sat typing at a computer when his boss walked into the room.

"There you are, Goku, I thought you'd be at lunch by now."

"That's okay, I'm almost done," said the Saiya-jin. He finished typing and leaned back in his chair. "There, that's taken care of," he said with a satisfied smile.

"What did you do?" asked this boss leaning over his shoulder.

"Well, as you can see I've reorganized your files, and debugged your programs—did you know you had a nasty virus sent to you on one of your e-mail from another car-company? Anyway—I debugged it then sent them my own little virus. After that, I updated your website with a neat little car that moves across the screen. I rewrote some of the car's features that were left out. Oh, and last, but not least, you've got three e-mails," said Goku bringing them up for him to view.

Goku's boss stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Um... Did I do something wrong?" asked Goku.

The man shook his head.

"Well, good then," said Goku with a smile. "Did you need anything else?"

The man shook his head. "No, you can go back to those files I gave you."

"Oh, I finished them," said Goku patting a pile of thick documents on the desk.

"Um, okay...." said the man eyeing the pile. "I guess that means you're done. You can have the rest of the day off."

"Really? Thanks," said Goku getting up and putting on his coat. "Well, I'll see you tonight then," said Goku and left the office.

The Saiya-jin thought about going home for lunch, but decided to give Chi-Chi a break from the never-ending task of feeding him.

"I should do something nice for her," he said out loud. His eyes wondered around and landed on a store across the street. A calculated grin spread on his face as he walked towards it.

Chi-Chi slowly dried a plate. It had been dried a long time ago, but she continued to wipe it with the towel. She glanced at the clock and the corners of her mouths dropped a bit as she looked at it, 3:00. "It looks like Goku honey's not going to come home for lunch," she said in a low voice putting the dish down with a sigh.

She turned and scanned around the house looking for something to do. The house was spotless she'd been spending the morning and evening cleaning—now she had nothing left to clean.

"I hope Goten sweetie didn't buy any junk food, that's not good for him," she said and sat down. "Teenagers tend to eat nothing but junk. I've always tried to make healthy lunches for both my boys." She glanced back at the clock. "Goten should be home soon, he's usually home around 3:30. The party's tonight, I wonder if Bulma wants me to bring a dish? She's probably got people to do that for her. I could call and ask her..." Chi-Chi was going to grab the phone and dial her friend's number but stopped, realizing that Bulma would probably be busy with all the things going on at Capsule Corps. "I'd better not call," she said dropping her hands. "Maybe I should get Goku and Goten's suits out for tonight. They probably need ironing. Hmm, I wonder what I should wear?"

Chi-Chi was about to go browse through her closet when the front door opened.

"Goten, honey, is that you?" asked Chi-Chi going towards the door. She stopped when she saw it was Goku. "Goku," she said a smile spreading on her face. "You're home, are you hungry? I can make you something," she said helping him out of his coat.

"No, Chi-Chi, that's okay. I ate out for lunch. I bought you something," he said handing her a package wrapped in brown paper.

"You did? What is it?" she asked taking the bundle.

"Open it," said Goku with a charming smile.

Chi-Chi gave him a curious look and slowly undid the note of the brown cord holding the paper together then unfolded the brown paper. She gasped in delight and let the brown paper fall to her clean floor, holding up what it had contained.

"It's beautiful," she said holding the blue silk china dress up to her frame. A green dragon with golden scales was embroidered on it and it had a high button up collar that went from the shoulder to up the throat and a long slit up the side of one leg.

"Goku, did you pick this out?"

"Well, kind of. The sales clerk helped me, they didn't have any in green."

She jumped up to hug him. "I love it."

Goku laughed and for a moment he reminded her of the carefree Goku she had had before the wish. She also relieved she'd been missing that Goku.

"Go try it on," said Goku giving her a push towards the bedroom.

She gave him a sly smile and ran to go try it on. It fit perfectly, hugging her curves; the dragon's head curved up and looked like it was resting its head on her breast. She ran her hand down the slick material—she'd never had a silk dress before!

Blushing, Chi-Chi walked out of the bedroom to find Goku sitting on the couch. She frowned when she saw him reading. Damn books! How could I make Gohan and Goten read so many? She calmed down, telling herself that you could learn a lot from books, then walked confidently over to Goku, grabbed the book, flung it over her shoulder, and straddled his waist.

"What do you think?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think you made me lose my place again," said Goku with a smile, then ran his hand up Chi-Chi's hips to her waist.

Chi-Chi giggled then leaned forward to kiss Goku, but she stopped dead when she heard the door open and Gohan and Goten's voice announcing that they were home.

Chi-Chi almost fell in her haste to get off Goku. As an always-proper housewife and mother she wasn't about to let her kids see her kissing on the couch with their father!

"Welcome home," she shouted straightening her dress.

"Mom," they said in shock.

Uh no. Did they see?

"Wow, mom! You look great!" shouted Goten going over to pet her dress.

"You look very pretty, mom," said Gohan smiling as she watched his brother rub some of the fabric between his fingers.

"You like it? Your father bought it for me," said Chi-Chi turning around for them to see. She stopped her twirl as she noticed something about them.

"Goten is that a tear in your shirt?"

"Um...." said Goten looking at his shirt, there was a long slash on the arm.

"And Gohan!" shouted Chi-Chi going over to her oldest son, whose shirt was all cut up.

"Were you two fighting?!" she demanded widening her stance and putting her hands on her hips.

"No, we were mostly running," said Goten in defense.

"Running from what?" demanded Chi-Chi.

"From the principal," said Goten then slapped his hands over his mouth.

"The principal? Why were running from the principal?" said Chi-Chi her eyebrows forking down.

"Um...Did I tell you look great in that dress, mom?" said Goten trying to look innocent.

"Goten! Gohan!"

Both bowed their heads in defeat.

"I was late for work," said Gohan in a low voice.

Chi-Chi shook her head and looked hard at Goten, who didn't seem to want to answer.

"Goten, what did you do?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I tripped a teacher and looked up her skirt," said Goten cowering.

"You what!?"

"It was an accident! An accident I tell ya! It doesn't give the principal the right to chase me down the school halls in leather, swinging a whip!"

"What?! Do you expect me to believe that?" asked Chi-Chi.

"But it's true!" said Gohan in Goten's defense.

"Oh Gohan, not you too!"

"We're not lying," said both boys at once.

"I've heard enough. Really, Goten this is the fourth outfit you've either lost or ruined."

"But, but—"

"No buts. Now go to your room and get out of those rags. We're leaving here at 6:00 for Bulma's party."

Goten hung his head in defeat and dragged his feet off to his room.

Gohan gulped at Chi-Chi turned to him.

"Gohan, I thought you were never late. Make sure you're on time tomorrow... Shouldn't you be at home? Or are you late for that as well?"

"Um, yes. Sorry mom," said Gohan running out of the house.

Chi-Chi 'humph-ed' and turned back to Goku to find that he had his nose back in that stupid book.

"I give up!" she said storming off to the kitchen.

All three Trunks stood in front of a wide mirror in their bathroom. They all laughed at once.

"We don't need a three way mirror... We are a three way mirror," they all said at once. The two Trunks on either side turn to show their sides while the one in the middle stayed facing forward.

They all laughed louder and at once smoothed their white suits.

"They'll never be able to tell us apart like this," said one.

"Yup, we'll all get to be with Pan tonight, and Marron and Goten will never know the difference!"

"They were right when they said three heads are better then one," finished the last.

"All right, plan A," they said together and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, my head, ouch. Did I get drunk again...?" groaned Vegeta opening her eyes. "I better not have gone to a lesbian bar this time."

The princess winced and rubbed her head. "I can't believe he hit me," she said remember what had happen. Then she froze as she looked at her hand.

"What the hell!?" She looked at the pair of shiny black gloves that when up just past her elbows.

"Oh, Kami! Please tell me this is just a bad dream...! A really bad dream!" Vegeta got up and look at herself in the full-length mirror by the bed she shared with Bulma.

"Ahhhhhhh! What did he do to me?!"

Vegeta stared, petrified, looking at her reflection. The red dress hugged her body tightly leaving nothing to the imagination. The collar was a square neck going way too far down in Vegeta's opinion... At least, when she was the one wearing it. And, the skirt was far too short, if she lifted both her arms at once she was sure it would slip up too high. Vegeta tested her theory.

"Ahhhh! They're pink! Is that a rabbit print?"

"Let me out of his thing!" Vegeta tried to pull the dress over his head, but the damn thing locked under her too-big bust. "Shit! Damn things! I never thought I'd hate women's breasts in my entire life!" Vegeta pulled the dress back down, trying to stretch it out, but it just returned to its normal length. "Calm down, Vegeta. You know these things have ways out of them. Bulma is always asking you to undo the back...." She began feeling along the back, cursing all the while since the dress made it difficult to lift her arms up after a certain point and the gloves were too slippery to feel much.

"Damn it!" she turned her back to the mirror and tried to find the zipper by sight. "There it is!" she shouted in triumph, then turned pale. "Is that a lock?" Sure enough Bulma had locked the damn thing with one of those tiny suit case locks. "Ah, fuck!" screamed Vegeta, tugging on it.

"Oh Kami! I'm trapped! I'm going to kill him!" She turned to go find her mate, but tripped and fell onto the bed. "What the fuck!?" Vegeta turned to look at the offending object that had tripped her only to find that it was strapped to her feet. Vegeta had a pair of black three-inch heels held onto her feet by thin leather straps circling around her ankles.

"What the hell are these, weapons?" said Vegeta pulling one leg up. "No, Bulma won't give me a weapon to use again him. Oh, no, these are those ridiculous shoes that make her taller! How the hell am I going to walk in these?"

Vegeta groaned and looked again at her reflection frowning in disgust as she saw that her mate had even gone so far as to put make-up and jewelry on her hide. She had a black choker around her neck, a small red gem on a short silver chain lay on her chest, a red bracelet on one wrist over the black gloves, and a red gem ring on the opposite hand. Her lips were the same color at the dress and her eyelids had been painted a shade of black and purple.

"How dare he doodle on me!?"

Just then Bulma walked into the room. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white flower in his breast pocket.

"I do good work, don't I," said Bulma admiring the finished product with pride.

"Get this crap off me now!"

"You don't like it?" said Bulma in a mocking voice. "But, you're so sexy in it!" he said grinning and leaning closer. Bulma blinked and stopped himself from getting too close. Damn it, were did that come from? Don't make passes as Vegeta when he's a she! Bulma yelled at himself.

"Shut up!" shouted Vegeta stepping away from him. "I'm going to get you for this!"

"Oh come on, Vegeta! This is important to me. Do you think I like being a guy?"

"Actually, yes," snapped Vegeta turning her back to Bulma, widening her stance, and crossing her arms.

Bulma stared for several moments at the pose, then shook his head. "Well, I don't," Why didn't that sound as convincing as he'd wanted it to? "Just do this for me this once and I'll make it up to you some day."

Vegeta snorted, "Nothing you ever do is going to make up for me having to wear this," said the princess turning and pointing at the outfit.

"Oh come on! You've worn more revealing clothes as a guy."

"I have not!" shouted Vegeta.

"Yes, you have, Mr. Spandex Shorts! You might as well have been wearing nothing! It's obvious you don't wear any underwear!"

"Speaking of underwear...! How could you!?"

"What?" said Bulma in confusion, then he began to giggle. "But they're so cute!"

"I'll kill you!" shouted Vegeta and started run as best she could in heels at Bulma. Still giggling Bulma ran out of the room with the angry woman behind her.

"So have you got it, Goten?" asked Marron. As soon as they had gotten to the party they'd found Goten and explained their plan to him.

"I don't know about this," said Goten. "Shouldn't you just tell Trunks about your foot?"

"No! I want this night to be special and that'll just ruin it," said Pan.

"Fine, I'll go along with it, but I don't like it."

"That's what I said," said Marron.

Marron was dressed in a green velvet sleeveless short dress. The collar of the dress went up high on her throat. She wore gold hoop earrings and black high heel shoes.

"You look good in that, Marron," said Goten honestly. He himself was dressed in a light blue suit with a red flower perched in the pocket.

"You like it!?" said Marron delighted.

"Yah, it's really you."

"What about me?" Pan asked her uncle.

Pan was dressed in a long purple dress that went down to her toes. It was loose, but showed off her form nicely and the neckline hung loose as well in simple U-shape. The dress had almost no back to it and was sleeveless. She wore white gloves up past her elbows.

"Wow Pan, you're a knock out," said Goten giving her a mock punch in the arm.

"I'll say," said three voices behind them.

Marron, Goten, and Pan turned to see all three Trunks in a row in their white suits. They all bowed at once. "Marron, Pan you two look lovely tonight," they said.

Both girls giggled till Goten leaded over their shoulders. "How are we going to tell them apart? They all look the same."

Both girls stopped laughing and stared at the Trunks.

"Crap," whispered Marron.

"Is something wrong?" asked one Trunks going over to Marron and taking her hand.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," she said leaning into him.

Pan pinched her on the rear. Marron jumped and glared at her. Pan made an eye gesturing for her to follow her.

"Oh, excuse me, Trunks, but I need to use the restroom. Pan, why don't you come with me?"

The two girls left Goten to deal with the three Trunks and hurried to the rest room.

"Why did you pinch me!?" yelled Marron.

"Because something is wrong! Marron, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to enjoy my date, that's what I'm going to do."

"Marron, please! Come on and help me out," whined Pan.

"Okay, okay. We'll just have to mark them somehow."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Pan.

Marron smiled wickedly and took out her lipstick, applying more to her lips. She smacked them together. "Watch."

For some reason Pan really didn't like the looks of that, but Marron had already left the bathroom, and (trying not to show it) Pan limped after her.

"Sorry, we're back," said Marron cheerfully.

Goten went over to Pan and offered her a glass of punch. "What's the plan?" he whispered into her ear.

"We're going to mark them somehow," Pan whispered back.

"How?" asked Goten. He frowned as Pan's mouth dropped and looked over his shoulder.

Marron had locked her arms around one Trunks' neck and was now kissing him deeply. The Trunks she was kissing was obviously shocked and had his hands out, his fingers twitching. The other two Trunks also stood with their mouths open in shock as the seconds ticked by. Finally Marron pulled away and Trunks gasped for air. She quickly smudged her lipstick on his collar and stepped back.

The dumbfounded Trunks stood there staring at her with wide eyes and lipstick all over his mouth, as well as his collar. He looked like he'd been making out in back.

"Oh, I get it!" said Goten. He walked up to one other stunned Trunks and splashed his drink in his face.

Cough, "Goten, what did you do that for?" said Trunks wiping his face with his hands.

"You moron!" shouted Pan and Marron beating on him.

"Ouch, ouch! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" shouted Goten while trying to fend them off.

"Um.... " the so far unmarred Trunks stepped away from them looking somewhat worried.

"Well, why don't we split up and go mingle?" suggested Marron. She walked over to the lipstick smeared Trunks. "Oops, sorry," said Marron taking a napkin and wiping the lipstick off his face. She then took his arm and lead him away, still shocked. "See you later, guys!" she called hugging Trunks's arm tighter.

Pan frowned as she watched Marron and one of the Trunks leave.

"Oh, sorry about the drink Trunks, why don't we go to the men's room so you can clean up?" Goten gave Pan a wink as he turned to go leading the other Trunks away.

"Goten, I think you've ruined my suit!" growled Trunks as he left with Goten.

The last Trunks looked around to see if someone was going to jump out and ruin his suit too. When he was satisfied that nothing was going to happen he turned back to Pan. "Well, why don't I introduce you to some of the other guest?" He held out his arms to her and Pan took it.

"Okay, that sounds fun."

Pan bit the inside of her cheek as Trunks lead her off. I hope he doesn't plan on going too far, she thought as she tried not to show her limp.

"Now remember Vegeta, just for tonight you're name is Veggi and mine is Brad, you got that?"

"Yah, whatever. Just shut up, will you!?" The Saiya-jin princess turned her back to Bulma and glared angrily at the people around her. Some backed away, a few men smiled charmingly at her, and more then a few gave her a quick look-over.

"Behave yourself, 'Veggi'," said Bulma in a warning voice. A low growl was Vegeta's answer.

"Bulma!"

Bulma turned his head to see a neatly dressed couple walking toward him.

"Chi-Chi, you look great!" shouted Bulma running over to his friend in a rather girlish fashion. "Oh, that's such a beautiful dress! You have to show me where you got it!"

"You like it? Goku honey got it for me today."

"He did? That's so sweet, Vegeta near buys me dresses," said Bulma turning to look at his husband over his shoulder.

Vegeta snorted in disgust, "I'm never going anywhere near a dress when this is over," she muttered under her breath.

Chi-Chi ran over to Vegeta, "Oh Vegeta, you look so good in that!"

"Shut up!" roared the Saiya-jin princess.

"I agree with Chi-Chi, Vegeta. That looks very good on you, fits you wonderfully" said Goku putting an arm around Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"Shut up, Kakarot, if you know what's good for you!" screamed the enraged woman. "I swear if any of you say one more word about this stupid dress I'll kill you!"

"Oh, stop yelling, sweet thing," said Bulma slapping the Saiya-jin-turned-human on the rear.

"That's it, you're dead!" shouted Vegeta.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Bulma jumping out of Vegeta's reach as the Saiya-jin princess grabbed at him. "Now, now, calm down, Veggie-chan!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr....!!"

"Not in front of the guests!"

Vegeta made another grab for his Saiya-jin mate. Bulma ran out of the angry woman's reach, again protesting loudly. Several of the guests watched at the enraged woman chased Bulma down, till he ran between two tables and realized that he'd gone down a dead end. Bulma closed his eyes and ran fast.

Several of the guests spit out their drinks as Bulma ran start up the wall and onto the roof of a small tool shed.

"You get down here right this minute and take your punishment like a man!" yelled Vegeta waving her arms at Bulma. Bulma looked down to see tons of people staring at him and Vegeta. "Great way to start a party." Sigh. "Vegeta's already driving me up the walls." He glanced down at Vegeta who was now standing below him with her arms crossed and an angry frown on her face, tapping one foot impatiently on the soft green grass.

"Oh my, those two don't seem to be getting along very well," said Chi-Chi to Goku.

"Sure looks that way, it's not surprising considering both are stubborn and have too much pride," answered Goku. "Why don't we leave them alone?"

"Yah, that might be a good idea," nodded Chi-Chi eyeing the two as they started screaming insults and curses at each other.

"Good, I'll introduce you to my boss," said Goku taking her by the arm and leading her away.

"...And she chased both me and my brother down the halls with a bullwhip. I didn't know what to do."

"Hmm, that's nice," said Trunks.

"What?!" shouted Goten, who had been explaining to his friend what hellish torments he'd been putting up with that last couple of days. He looked in the direction that Trunks was and followed his gaze till he spotted the object of Trunks' affection: Pan.

"Damn it, Trunks, you haven't been listening to a word I've said have you!"

"That's nice."

"Trunks!" shouted Goten right in the half-Saiya-jin's ear.

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Trunks while falling over. "Goten, what'd you do that for?"

"Because you weren't listening to me!" shouted Goten helping him back up.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little distracted," muttered Trunks while dusting himself off.

"A little," snorted Goten. "Trunks, just tell me how do I get all those girls to leave me alone?"

"You don't, you just put up with it," advised Trunks finally giving his attention to his best friend.

"What?! No, there has to be some way of getting them to go away. What did you do?"

"Me, I ran most of the time."

"Come on, Trunks! You're a genius, you've got to have some way to get them to leave me alone," whined Goten looking very desperate.

"Oh okay, just don't whine at me with that stupid voice. Hmmmm," said the demi-Saiya-jin scratching his chin. "Have you thought about missing some school?"

Goten nodded his head, "Yup, but there's girls in my closet, so I couldn't fake it."

"Let me guess, they call themselves the 'Goten's Preservation Club,' right?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," replied Trunks shaking his head.

"Well, Goten, you have only one real option, in my opinion. It's probably the only one that will work."

"What?! What is it?" asked Goten leaning closer to him.

"Simple, just pick one and make her your girlfriend," said Trunks grinning.

"What?!"

"If you're taken, all the girls will divert their energy to trying to scare your girlfriend away and leave you alone," explained the purple haired Trunks.

"But that's terrible! With the number of girls chasing me at school, any girl I pick won't last an hour! They'd eat her alive!"

"Now you know why I never dated much in school," said Trunks. "Just pick one that can take care of herself."

"Yah, but what about when the wish wears off and everything goes back to normal?! I mean, I can't just dump the poor girl when it's all over."

"Better pick wisely then," said Trunks patting his shoulder. "How about that one?" said Trunks pointing at a woman in the crowd. "She quite rich and the owner of her own company."

"Hmmm, too short."

"Okay, how about that one?" said Trunks pointing at another woman. "She's the daughter of a very wealthy man, she's supposed to be a genius."

"You know I can't stand talking to people that use big words," said Goten.

"Ahhhh! Well, how about that one?" said Trunks in frustration pointing to another woman sitting down at a table.

"Trunks! That's your father!"

"What!? Eek!" squeaked Trunks before turning an interesting shade of green.

If looks could kill, everything within a mile ratio of the Saiya-jin princess would have been flash fried. Vegeta sat slumped in her chair with her arms folded in a very unladylike position. Why the hell do all those morons keep dropping things?! She wondered as yet another man dropped his fork right in front of her, and bent to pick it up. He made eye contact with her briefly before Vegeta snorted and turned her head to the side.

Vegeta was in a very bad mood, after losing Bulma on the rooftops she'd given up on the chase and tried retreating to a less populated area to be alone. Unfortunately, it seemed that for some stupid reason people just wouldn't leave her alone. She'd changed locations several times trying to escape the annoying chatter of women and the dumb-looking young men. They often had a strange glint in their eyes that the Saiya-jin princess didn't like at all. She felt like they were undressing her with their eyes!

Vegeta snorted in disgust.

"Veggi dear."

Vegeta's frown deepened as she turned her head to see her mate standing in front of her.

"What?" she asked in a pointedly flat voice.

"Veggi, tell me how many men have dropped things like this fork in front of you?" asked Bulma dropping his fork to the ground.

"I don't know, why are you asking stupid questions like that?" growled Vegeta.

Bulma bent over to retrieve the fork, "...and how many of them bent over and picked it up like this?"

Vegeta glared at his mate wondering, if she sprang up now, could she smack him before he had time to retreat?

"And, how many of them turned to look at you like this?" asked Bulma turning his head to look at Vegeta while still bent over.

"Just what the hell are you getting at?!" demanded the angry Saiya-jin-turned-human.

Bulma lowered his eyes and Vegeta followed his gaze till......

With a yip, Vegeta slammed her legs together. She turned red in the face with both anger and embarrassment, then, snarling, kicked out at Bulma's face with her spiked heel.

"Woah! Watch it there, you could kill someone with those," said Bulma, catching the foot.

"That's the idea!"

Bulma clicked his tongue at her and set her foot back down. "Vegeta, you have to think about what you're doing. Try acting like a woman, cross your legs."

"Act like a woman, hah!"

Bulma winced and glanced around at all the odd looks people were giving them.

"Veggi," Bulma hissed between his teeth. "Not so loud."

The Saiya-jin princess snorted and turned her head to the side, steaming, also making sure to keep her legs shut. "I'm going to make your life a living hell when this is over."

"I don't doubt it," said Bulma. "I'm going to see some clients, try not to get into any trouble, okay?"

Vegeta watched him go, glaring daggers at his back.

"That's a good one," laughed the Trunks with Marron.

She giggled into her hand, "Yah, I heard it at work." She leaned closer to Trunks, "So how's life as Capsule Corps' Vice President?"

"Well, you know, a few explosions here, a mountain of paper work there, and tons of people that don't know what they're doing running around like chickens with their heads cut off," Trunks drew a finger across his throat.

"And how's life when you're not the high and mightily Vice President?" asked Marron leaning on her hands and looking at Trunks in a dreamy way.

"Outside of work, I don't have a life!" laughed Trunks. "It's a full time job."

"Oh, come on Trunks, you must of done something lately! Hang out with your friends, doing a little training, going out on dates...?" she said raising an eyebrow at him curiously.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Goten's probably the one I see the must of outside the office, but he's got school and what-not so we only see each other about once a week. As for training, same old, same old. Dad uses me as his punching bag and I try not to get beaten to a pulp. As for dates, well...." Trunks shrugged his shoulders again. "I really haven't had one is a long time."

"Oh?" queried Marron, scooting closer. She leaned closer and was going to offer a solution to that problem when a soft music filled the air.

"Ahhhh! I almost forgot my promise to Pan!"

"What?" asked Trunks very confused.

Marron got up and ran off. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she called over her shoulder.

Trunks bit his lip. Pan didn't seem too interested in going around and talking to the guests, she seem to mostly want to say in one spot. Was he doing something wrong?

Just then the air was filled with a soft melody and smiling widely he turned to her.

"Would you like to-"

"Trunks!"

Pan and Trunks turned to see Marron running towards them, she proceeded to latch onto Trunks' arm.

"Marron? What are you-"

"There you are, Trunks, dance with me!" shouted Marron puffing and out of breath.

"But I—"

"Shut up and dance!" she yelled pulling him away from Pan.

"Mmm.... O-kay..." said Trunks quietly as Marron dragged him away.

Once he was gone Pan sighed, then watched as the two danced around in graceful circle.

"Wow, they're such good dancers," sighed Pan admiring their grace. Trunks dipped Marron low. "I couldn't dance like that even if my foot was fine." She watched them move about, wishing she was Marron and could move with that same fluid motion. "They look just like a couple," she said with a small frown.

Goku twirled Chi-Chi in a slow circle then pulled her close hugging her tight against him as the slow dance slowly ended.

"Goku, I had no idea you were such a good dancer," said Chi-Chi, smiling warmly up at him.

"Oh, I picked up a few moves from a Snake Princess when I died the first time," grinned Goku. A few people that were close enough to hear stared at the two oddly.

The music switched to a fast, upbeat tune and Chi-Chi turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Goku.

Chi-Chi turned to look at him; he held the flower he'd had in his jacket pocket. He walked over to her and ran it from her forehead down her nose to her lips.

Smiling devilishly, Chi-Chi bit the stem as Goku grabbed her and swung her in a wide circle. He twirled her back to him and the twosome's feet moved in a fast paced dance step, with Goku dipping, turning, and swinging Chi-Chi around. It didn't take long for a circle to form around them as they danced with an energetic passion. Chi-Chi's hair came loose from the two buns she tied them in as Goku snapped her up from a low dip with incredible speed. The red ribbons she'd used to tie them fell to the ground, completely forgotten. Goku twirled her in several circles, her hair flying every where and her dress pulling up to her thighs. He picked her up and swung her into the air, catching her at the music stopped and leaned over her.

The people around them clapped loudly as Chi-Chi blushed in embarrassment and took the flower out of her mouth. She gave Goku a shy smile as he pulled her back up.

"Did that Snake Princess teach you that, too?"

"No, I made that one up," smiled Goku, pulling her away from the dance floor.

Gohan growled darkly before falling out of the air and landing on his butt. "Ouch!"

"You're not concentrating," said Piccolo opening one eye to scowl at the fallen demi-Saiya-jin-turned-Namek sei-jin from his seat in mid-air.

"I can't help it!" shouted Gohan. "I'd like to see you concentrate when you're as stressed out as I am!"

"I could concentrate just when a new enemy appears just as well as when I'm alone with no one to bug me," said the Namek sei-jin.

"Enemy! Enemies I can handle, crazy wishes granted by loony dragons I can't!"

"It can't be that bad kid. Get a grip," said Piccolo.

"'Can't be that bad!?' My wife won't let me near her, my daughter is dating three men at once! Three! I got chased down the halls by my boss in a bondage outfit and a whip, my class shows me no respect like this, and my couch is too damn small!" shouted Gohan nearly blowing the Namek sei-jin away.

"Come on, Mr. Piccolo, I need to vent my frustrations! Let's fight!" shouted Gohan.

Piccolo glared at his student. The normal Gohan didn't like to fight, unless he was training for an important fight. The boy was far too stressed out, he was out of control. "Gohan, we will not fight till you can meditate with no thoughts running through your head for over an hour."

"Why the hell not!?" shouted Gohan annoyed.

Piccolo was a bit taken back by the boy's language, he'd never heard such words from him. "Gohan, you need to calm down. Namek sei-jinkians are normally a very peaceful race we don't have emotions of rage. That's why I was sent to earth, such emotions are very dangerous to our kind. If you don't calm down you could lose control of your power. And, with a strength like yours, there is no telling what you'll do."

Gohan huffed in frustration. "This isn't working, Mr. Piccolo, I just can't concentrate," said Gohan bowing his head. "Can't we just spar a little...? It might help me..."

Piccolo considered the request, but decided it wasn't worth it. It was too risky with Gohan so emotional. "No, son, just try your meditation again."

Gohan snorted and got up. "I'm going to try mediating by myself." He flew away and Piccolo watched him go with a concerned look in his eyes.

Gohan flew several miles away and landed in an empty desert that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Perfect," he smiled then powered up a bit. He focused his energy and soon he began to glow softly. Then there was a flash of ki and where one Gohan had stood now were two.

"Just a little sparring," they both said then crouched down.

Vegeta sat in her chair brows pulled down in annoyance. The man that had tried to have a conversation with her had finally given up, but had been replaced by another as soon as his rear had left the chair. Vegeta refused to even look at the man as he made himself comfortable.

"Well, well, miss, it would seem you're quick the popular girl tonight," said the man.

Vegeta frowned deeper.

"My name is Todd Cook. I work for a magazine called 'Tumble Time.' You won't know it by any chance?"

"What is that? Some kind of stupid wrestling magazine or something?" said Vegeta in a very annoyed voice.

"Well, we do cover sports sometimes, when it comes to wrestling, though, it's usually with lots of mud."

"Mud?" said Vegeta in disgust. "What damn fool came up with that? What's the point?"

"Oh I assure you, miss, that it's quite popular. The mud make the wrestlers more slippery."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," said Vegeta. Well, she really didn't mind talking about fighting, although this style seemed rather strange.

"Yup, you understand. You seem like a well endowed girl, you by any chance wouldn't be interested in doing such a thing for our magazine, know would you?"

"Wrestling in mud?" said Vegeta raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Yup, nothing but mud," said the man. "We'd give you an opponent and take pictures of the two of you fighting."

Vegeta snorted, "What's the point? I'd win no matter who you put up against me." The Saiya-jin princess crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"I don't know, we've got some pretty muscular men you can fight."

Vegeta snorted again. "No contest."

"Oh, would you care to try it then? I bet that you'll end up being the one pinned."

"Like hell I would!" growled Vegeta turning on the man.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow around 2:00. What do you think?"

Vegeta was going to answer the man when Bulma came running up to them.

"Veggi, what are you doing with this trash!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you know what kind of person that is?!" demanded Bulma pointing at Todd.

"Someone that takes pictures," said Vegeta uninterested. "What are you so worked up about?"

"You idiot! Do you know what kind of pictures he takes!? The kind that Master Roshi is always looking at!"

Vegeta's jaw dropped and she paled a bit. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said.

"Does this mean you won't do the shots?"

"Yes, that's what that means!" shouted Bulma. He grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him out of the chair.

"All right, all right! I get the idea, I know when I'm not wanted."

"Damn right you're not wanted here! Get off my property, now!" shouted Bulma.

"Sheesh! Fine, I'll go, but first can I use your bathroom?"

"Kami!" shouted Bulma pulling at his hair. "Fine, you can use my bathroom, it should be empty. Then you get your ass off my property."

"Man, are you his wife or something?" said the man turning to Vegeta.

The Saiya-jin princess just snorted again.

"Come on," growled Bulma leading the man to her and Vegeta's private bathroom.

"There, use it and be quick about it."

"Man, you're really unfriendly," said the man disappearing into the room. After using the toilet he washed his hands and looked around for a towel. Unfortunately none were hanging up so he started looking around for them. He opened a dour and started rummaging through it till he came across some photos. He picked them up and looked at them, a big smile spreading across his face as he stuck them in his coat pocket.

Goten bit into a small biscuit and munched loudly. "Hummmmm, yummy," he said around a massive mouth full.

"Really, Goten, have you no manners?" asked Trunks handing him a napkin.

"Thanks," said Goten taking the offered napkin and wiping his face. As he finished he was going to ask Trunks some thing when a mob of richly dressed woman came herding around the corner.

"Look, it's Trunks-san!"

"Who's that stud he's with!?"

"What a pair of hotties!"

Goten and Trunks paled.

"Run!" said Trunks. Goten wasted no time and ran with Trunks right beside him and a herd of single women at their heels.

"We'll never lose them like this!" shouted Goten glancing back behind him.

"Separate!" Shouted Trunks running to his right. Goten ran to the left and the herd split going after either running bachelor.

"Help me!" shouted Goten running faster. He turned a corner and dove over a table, crawling under it just as the group of screeching women ran around the corner after him.

He sighed in relief as they passed without spotting him.

"Well, I guess I lost Trunks... Just like Pan asked, although I would have preferred a different method." He sighed again and got up, dusting himself off. Unfortunately, the herd returned just then. Goten let out a small 'eep' and ran. He cursed as his ears picked up the soft sound of a love song.

Trunks looked at Pan she was acting strange. Every time he'd offered to go do something she'd mumbled some excuse and refused to move at all. I must have done something to upset her he thought trying to think of what it was unsuccessfully. His ears once again caught the sound of a soft romance song and he smiled. Here's my chance!

"Hey Kitten, would you like to-"

"Trunks!"

"Not again.... Ahhhh!" Trunks turned towards the shout only to be grabbed and flung over the shoulder of his best friend who had a herd of love-sick girls racing after him.

"Goten, what are you doing?!"

"For Kami-sama's sake Trunks, they'll eat us alive! Run, run!"

Trunks didn't argue as he jumped off Goten's shoulder and ran alone with his best friend. He knew the hellish torments of being caught by such a crowd.

Pan blinked in surprise and watched as the two took off at a dead run.

"Well, I guess this is a good thing," she said, a long pause. "I guess.…"

All three Trunks meet in the bathroom as they had planned; two were out of breath.

"What happened to you two?" asked the one that wasn't panting.

"You don't want to know," said one.

"Man, this sucks! I didn't get to dance with Pan at all," complained the one that had been Pan's date.

"What? Why didn't you ask her?" said another Trunks.

"I tried, but every time a song came up something strange would happen."

"What do you mean something strange?" asked one Trunks suspiciously.

"Well, first Marron came running up to me and demanded I dance with her when the first song came on."

"What!?" shouted one Trunks. "When I heard the first slow song go on Marron jumped up saying she promised Pan something and would be right back."

"She did?" said other Trunks.

"What happened the other time?" asked one of the Trunks?

"Well, I was going to ask her again, but Goten showed up just then with a herd of women hot on his heels and I had no choice but to run for it."

"What?! I was also being chased by some women, that's how I got separated from Goten. Why did he lead them to you and Pan?"

All three Trunks were silent a moment.

"Do you think that-"

"Pan doesn't want to-"

"Be around us," finished one of the Trunks.

All three Trunks suddenly looked very unhappy.

"Do you guys still want to trade places?" asked the one that had been with Pan so far.

"Maybe I did something to upset her and one of you can fix it."

"Maybe," said both Trunks.

"But I doubt that any one of us would have acted any different around her," said one Trunks.

"Yah, so don't feel bad about it okay?" said the other Trunks going over and patting his shoulder.

"Okay," said the Trunks in a low voice. "Which one should I hang with—Marron or Goten?"

"Why not Marron, she's bound to make you laugh," said the one that had been talking to Marron so far.

"Yah! Marron's great!" said the other Trunks. "She'll have you feeling better in no time."

"Okay," the Trunks they'd been speaking to, he gave them a small smile. "Who will you two pair up with?"

"Um, I was with Goten last time so can I be with Pan this time?" asked one Trunks.

"I guess that's only fair," said the other Trunks. "But I want to be with her too tonight."

"Okay, and don't worry. I'll find out what's wrong," promised Trunks.

"All right lets do it," they said together and left the men's room.

Yajirobe scanned around the crowded area as he stuffed his face with a turkey leg. "Man, I thought these snobby rich people's parties where suppose to be entertaining." He tossed the turkey leg over one shoulder and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Have you seen her?" he heard a man ask another man.

"Oh yeah, she's so hot!" said the other man.

"Yah, but she's incredibly unfriendly. She won't even talk to me."

"That's because you're a loser," said the other man.

"What?! No one here could get that girl's attention, she acts like she's royalty or something, always turning her nose way from all the guys trying to talk to her."

"Who are you two talking about?" asked Yajirobe rudely cutting into their conversation.

"Oh, that really hot woman sitting over there," said the man pointing at a woman that sat with her arms and legs crossed in a red mini dress.

"Ha, big deal! I could get her all over me by the end of the night if I wanted to," said Yajirobe puffing out his gut.

"Yah right. That's a good one, man. She won't even give you the time."

"Oh, you two think you're so hot with your fancy clothes and your thick wallets, but that's not what women like that want," said Yajirobe crossing his fat arms.

"What do they want then?" asked one of the men leaning closer.

"Why, they want strong men of course. A woman built like that won't give you a second look if you're nothing but a skinny twig."

The two men give him an odd look.

"And I suppose that they like fat pigs like you," laughed one of the men.

The other man laughed as well. "You really think a woman would take you over a rich man, even if they were a twig? Ha, that's ridiculous. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Fine then, watch the master and see how it's done, boys," said Yajirobe and waddled off to the empty seat next to the talked about woman in the little red dress.

Vegeta glared forward, impatiently tapping her finger on her arm. She couldn't wait for this stupid party to be over with so she could be alone. She wanted to kill something so badly she could almost smell the blood. At the thought of a mass massacre of all the stupid guests at Bulma's party the corner of her mouth twitched up for a brief grin, which suddenly dropped.

"Oh Kami, no," muttered Vegeta under her breath as she saw that ridiculous Yajirobe come waddling her way. She couldn't stand that fat ass, he was so full of himself and had no way of backing any of his bull up.

Her eyebrows forked down farther as he parked his mass in the chair next to her. Vegeta simply turned her head to the opposite direction so that she didn't have to see him.

"Well, I thought I'd come over here seeing as you're all alone," said Yajirobe addressing her.

I want to be alone, you ass, thought Vegeta.

"Hey, don't be like that! I know I'm not much to look at, but I'll have you know I'm a very strong man."

Vegeta snorted at that.

"No, I'm seriously. I'm probably the strongest man on his planet."

"Bullshit," said Vegeta. Hell, he wasn't even the strongest human on the damn planet!

"You don't believe me? Well I can prove it. Do you remember some time ago when there was news about some aliens coming to attack the earth?"

Vegeta's eyes glanced at him. He couldn't be talking about when I came to earth, could he? she wondered.

"Oh, you probably were too young to remember, or not even born yet," said Yajirobe.

Vegeta snorted again and turned her head farther away from the annoying fat man.

"Well, you see there was this race of bloodthirsty killers called the 'Saiya-jins' and they were the aliens coming to kill us all. You have no idea how strong they were, they were real monsters."

The corner of Vegeta's mouth twitched up again. Well, it would seem that the fat ass was talking about when she came to earth the first time. Is he going to brag about stabbing me in the back? What an asshole.

"Yup, I had to fight them, I did. I wasn't afraid or any thing, I was sure I could handle those two freaks easily."

Vegeta bit down on his lip to keep from both laughing and punching him as the pig started telling his story, painting himself as the hero. Like hell that moron hadn't been scared, he'd been blubbering like a chicken as soon as Vegeta had looked at his fat face. Vegeta tried to tune the idiot out, but was having little to no luck.

"And then that Vegeta fellow, he really turned it to a monster! A giant, hairy ape, with teeth as big as a man, and eyes the color of blood."

Vegeta smirked again, Yeah, I really was a monster, you fat pig, and I would have ripped you to pieces. You should be glad you got to see me in that state, few have ever seen the royal family transform, even among our own kind.

"But I wasn't afraid, in fact I tricked the dumb ape, I did. I snuck around behind him, and—" he made a cutting gesture with his arm, "Cut his tail clean off."

Vegeta's face when slack a moment and he turned all the way to look at Yajirobe.

The fat man puffed up with pride, thinking he's gotten her attention and interest. "Yup, just one swing was all it took and—"

"You bastard!" screamed Vegeta jumping on him.

"Ahhhh! Get off me, you crazy woman!"

Vegeta wrapped his hands around Yajirobe's fat neck and began crushing the life out of him. "You fat ass! If you hadn't cut my tail off I'd have won that fight!" she screamed into his face shaking him. "I'd have kill that moron Kakarot and then skinned everyone of you annoying pigs!" Vegeta continued to choke Yajirobe causing quite a crowd of spectators to form.

"I would be the ruler of the universe right now if it hadn't been for you!"

"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" shouted Bulma going over and trying to pull the cursing woman off Yajirobe.

"Let go of him!"

"NO! Not till I've gutted his fat ass!" growled Vegeta.

Bulma got a hold of Vegeta and yanked, pulling them both to the ground. He stood up holding Vegeta around the middle and pinning both of her arms to her side.

"Let me go! He's dead!" shouted Vegeta struggling in Bulma's grip.

"Vegeta, calm down! Why the hell do you want to kill Yajirobe?!"

"That bastard cut off my tail! Now that I know it's him, I'm going to kill him!"

Yajirobe backed away from the two. "Oh Kami! That's Vegeta!"

"That's right, you fat pig, you'd better run and find a hole to hide in, because when I get back to normal I'm going to find you and skin you alive!"

Yajirobe turned tail and ran as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.

The two men that had been talking to Yajirobe earlier shrugged at a lost to understand what had just happened.

"You have to admit it though, he was right," said one.

"What do you mean?" asked the other.

"Well, he did get her all over him."

Goku stood chatting away with all the businessmen. They all thought he was one of them. Some new rich man, possibly a young man that had inherited his business from someone.

All the men there were greatly impressed with him and were asking him many business questions regard what he would do in their place.

"Oh, I'd definitely buy some more share of that stock. It's bound to jump in price soon," said Goku.

"You think so? I don't know, my broker says it's a high risk stock."

"Trust me," smiled Goku. "It'll go up."

"Excuse me," said a man joining them. He went over and shook Goku's hand. "My name is Jerry Higgins. Would you mind coming over to my office tomorrow for an interview?" he said handing Goku a card.

"Well, I might be able to after work," said Goku taking the card and smiling.

"Good, then I hope to see you there," said the man bowing and leaving the Group.

"Hmmm," said Goku looking down at the card. It read: 'N.A.S.A' in big, red letters.

Pan could sense that something was different about Trunks then before, he was more eager to please. Not that she was complaining, but it didn't help her ankle problem. In fact, all the moving she'd done already was almost more then she could bear.

"Pan, do you want to sit down?" asked Trunks.

"Yes, please," she said smiling at him. He helped her into a chair then sat down beside her.

"Pan, have I done anything to upset you?" asked Trunks turning to look at her.

Pan turned away, oh Kami she felt bad. "No, I'm having a good time, Trunks," she said trying to smile warmly at him. It didn't look as convincing as she'd hoped. Pan wasn't having a good time, her ankle hurt too much and despite it being her plan she was lonely whenever Trunks was pulled away by Goten or Marron. Kami, how I wanted to dance with him she thought almost feeling like crying in frustration.

Fate must hate me thought Pan as another slow sound started up and people started dancing.

They both just sat watch for several seconds as the other couples danced. Pan knew that Trunks was waiting for another person to call him away, she felt terrible. She knew that he knew.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked in a low voice.

Pan lifted her head and looked at him. She couldn't hold eye contact with him long though she could see the love in his eyes, even if they were sad.

"Sorry Trunks, I can't dance with you," she was amazed her voice didn't crack.

Pan didn't see the hurt look that crossed Trunks face since her head was bowed. They sat there for several more seconds as the song faded into the night.

"Sorry.... would you please excuse me?" said Trunks leaping up.

Pan snapped her head up, "Trunks—" But Trunks was already up and practically running.

"Wait, I—" Pan got up to run after him, but tripped and fell from her weak ankle. Pan pulled her self back up into the chair and sat down with her head in her hands. She had large grass stains on her dress.

She shook her head and tried to hold them back, but soon tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Marron took a drink of her glass and looked at Trunks. Something was different; something was wrong. Trunks had a very sad look in his eyes compared to when she'd seen him before, and he wasn't as talkative either.

"Trunks, is something wrong?" she asked touching his hand.

Trunks closed his hand around hers and brought it up to his lips. "No, Marron, I'm fine," he said not looking at her. His voice sounded depressed.

"No, you're not fine. I can tell," said Marron reaching over to twist his head up to look at her. Their eyes met briefly before Trunks turned his away.

He's not upset, he's down right miserable thought Marron. His eyes looked so sad. She's always known Trunks was easy to depress, that's one of the reason he was best friends with Goten. Goten more then made up for Trunks lack of cheerfulness at times.

"Come on, you can tell me what's wrong," she said.

"Really, nothing's wrong, Marron. I've just been under a little stress lately, that's all," he said eyes never looking her way.

"Trunks, unlike your sister, you are a terrible liar," said Marron. Trunks didn't answer and Marron was at a loss, she had no idea what could have made him so depressed. He'd been with her the whole night and they'd been having a blast. She looked at him closely and her eyes widened. This isn't the same Trunks there's no lipstick on his collar!

Oh Kami, what did Pan do?

"It's Pan isn't it?"

Trunks raised his head to look at her. "No Pan—"

"Trunks!"

Trunks shut his lips.

"Listen, you can tell me, Trunks."

Trunks looked like he was going to answer, but just then one of his doubles came running by looking heart broken as he passed them.

"Excuse me, Marron," said Trunks getting up to go after his other self.

Marron got up and started looking for Pan.

Goten and Trunks were walking around talking when they came across Pan sitting alone.

"Tiger Lily, what's wrong?" asked Trunks going over to her and kneeling down in front of her despite the grass stains it caused on his white suit.

"Trunks!" she cried flinging herself into his arms. "I'm sorry!" she cried into his chest.

"Pan, what's wrong?" repeated Trunks rubbing circles on her bare back.

"I'm so stupid, I should have told you, but I didn't," she sobbed into his chest.

"What's going on?" asked Goten not understanding.

"It's my ankle sniff I hurt it today. I didn't want to hiccup tell you, because I thought it would ruin today. But, it looks like I did that anyway."

Trunks gentle lifted the hem of her dress to see. "Oh Pan, you should have told us! We would have understood."

"I know sniff. I so stupid, I really hurt you. I'm sorry."

"You hurt me? Uh oh. Goten would you do me a favor?"

"What?" asked the demi-Saiya-jin.

"Would you go to Karin tower and get a senzu?"

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that?" said Goten smacking his fist into his hand.

"Maybe because you're not that smart?" said Trunks in a teasing voice.

"Hey!"

"Just get going, will you? Pan can you get on my back?"

"Sniff why?"

"Oh, I've just got to go find my other selves and explain what happened. Unless you don't want to come with me."

"NO! I want to."

He smiled at her, "All aboard, then," he said giving her his back. She wiped her nose and climbed on his back.

"Trunks, I really am sorry," she said hugging his neck.

"I know, kitten. Just got to go tell the others, is that okay?"

She nodded and managed a smile. Trunks smiled back and got up.

Gohan punched out at himself, but his double ducked and hit him in the face. He fell to the ground and panted a big smile on his face.

"Oh, I feel much better." He got up and walked over to his double. "I guess we should go back to Mr. Piccolo. Let's rejoin."

The Namek sei-jin before him smiled in a way that Gohan was not familiar with at all.

"What the—"

Gohan's double's hand leapt out and clapped him on the shoulder with an iron grip, and Gohan cried out in pain as his energy was pulled from him. The double then slammed his knee into Gohan's chest and let him fall to the ground.

"I don't think I want to go back," laughed the copy.

"What?" wheezed Gohan. "You are me... why won't... you want to?"

"Simple, you're weak and pathetic! You want to go back to that hell! Well, I don't!"

Without another word the copy jumped into the sky and left.

"Wait!" panted Gohan getting up to his knees. This is nuts! What just happened? I attacked myself!

"He didn't feel evil, just angry," said Gohan still holding his chest. "Oh Kami, what if he does something to the others?" Gohan stood up feeling very weak. "I've got to get him to come back." Gohan fell back to the ground. "I feel so weak," he muttered into the dirt.

Piccolo's eyes opened as he felt that something wasn't right. "Gohan," he said looking in the direction the boy hand taken off.

"No, you didn't!" he growled. "Stupid boy!" Piccolo leapt into the sky and began screeching for his student. He found him lying on his stomach out in the middle of nowhere.

"Gohan," he called turning the boy over. "Gohan, wake up! What did you do?!"

Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at his teacher. "Mr. Piccolo?"

"Gohan, I told you to calm yourself! What did you do?" demanded the Namek sei-jin as he helped his student sit up.

"Sorry, Mr. Piccolo. I was sparring with myself. I didn't think it would do anything, but when I told my copy that we should rejoin and go back he punched me and stole a lot of my energy."

"Damn it, boy! Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

Gohan blinked and looked at his teacher.

"That copy has all your frustration and anger in it. Just like when Kami separated from the first Piccolo, only with a different emotion."

"What are you saying?!" shouted Gohan grabbing Piccolo's arm.

"That copy doesn't care about the same things that you do, it's going to try to vent its frustrations. The question is, on who?"

"Oh no! How do we stop it?"

"All you have to do it grab it and force it to join with you again. It can't kill you or it would die as well, and vice a verse."

"Oh, great!" shouted Gohan getting up with help from Piccolo.

"Who were you the most frustrated with?" asked Piccolo.

"I don't know, it was pretty even for everyone."

"Crap, then we have no idea who you're going to go after first. Probably the first one you came across that's been bugging you."

"Oh no, we've go to find him," said Gohan trying to gather his strength.

"Save it, boy," said Piccolo slinging him over his shoulder. "We're going to get you a senzu first.

One of the Trunks sat up in the branches of a thick tree looking up at the sky, the other sat under the same tree also gazing up.

"So, she really said that?" asked the one at the bottom.

"Yes," answered the one up high in a depressed voice.

They stared up into the stars, not speaking for a long time.

"What did we do wrong?" asked the one up high.

"I don't know. Maybe we just have bad luck with women."

They both sighed at once.

"Hey, you two!"

Both Trunks turned around at the call. The one in the tree was so surprised he fell out on top of the other.

"Wooo!"

"Ouch! That hurt! You're not exactly light, you know!"

"Sorry that hurt me too. Are you calling me fat!"

"No! Why would I do that? You're me!"

"...Oh yeah."

They heard giggling coming from behind them and turned to see their other self with Pan on his back. They were both laughing at them.

"It's not funny!" shouted both Trunks trying to de-tangle themselves.

"Ouch, that's my leg you idiot!"

"Hey, I can't tell the difference and you're only insulting yourself."

"Oh shut up!"

Pan and the non-grounded Trunks laughed harder.

They got up and brushed themselves off, trying to hold on to some pride.

"Man, all three of these suits are ruined," said one of the Trunks.

"Yeah," laughed another Trunks. "We look like we've been rolling around on the ground."

"Oh, but you're the one with lipstick on his collar," teased one Trunks.

"What?! Ahhh! How did that get there?"

They all laughed again.

"I'm sorry you guy, that's all my fault. I asked Marron to help me."

They all turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" asked one Trunks.

"I hurt my ankle and I didn't want to ruin tonight, which I did any way. I asked Marron and Goten to help me out in trying to hide it from you. Sorry," she said lowering her head.

"Then you don't hate us?" asked one Trunks.

Pan snapped her head, "Hell no! I love you guys!"

"Yes!" shouted all three Trunks.

"Can I have this dance?" asked one Trunks going over and bowing low to Pan.

"Trunks, I can't dance with his foot, it hurts to much to put any weight on it," said Pan.

"Then fly with me, Tiger Lily," he said smiling as he offered her his hand and levitated up off the ground by an inch or two.

Pan laughed and took his hand wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're a genius, Trunks!" she said levitating up with him.

"We know we are!" they all say and laughed as they began to dance.

"To bad we don't have any music," joked Pan. To her surprise and delight all three Trunks began to sing a fast, upbeat song. Pan laughed louder and soon was singing a long with them. They didn't care if they were off key they were just having fun as they traded off dancing with Pan.

Goten landed on Karin's tower and blinked in surprise as he spotted Gohan and Piccolo. Gohan was just finishing eating a senzu.

"Training, you two?" asked Goten giving them a smile.

"Goten!" shouted Gohan going over to his younger brother. "Thank Kami you're here! You have to help us find me."

"Um... Gohan... You're right here," said Goten poking him in the chest.

"No! The other me!"

"The other you?"

"Oh, I'll explain on the way, but I need you to help us look for my copy."

"Okay, but I have to get a senzu for Pan first."

"Why?! What happened?! Did Trunks do something to Pan!?" shouted Gohan going over and grabbing Goten by the shoulders and giving him a shake.

"Ahh!" uttered Goten as his head snapped back and forth. "Gohan!"

Gohan let go of him and Goten put his hands on his head to steady it.

"No, Trunks didn't hurt Pan. She hurt her ankle before the party and Trunks asked me to go get her a senzu."

"Oh no! Now I know were my copy is going!" shouted Gohan.

"What?! Where?" asked Piccolo.

"To beat the crap out of Trunks!"

"What?! We'd better go warn them!" said Goten. "Karin, can I have some senzus?"

"Go ahead," said the cat and tossed him a bag. "Looks like you might need them."

"Thanks!" shouted Goten jumping into the air with Piccolo and Gohan.

"Get your hands off my daughter!"

One Trunks went slamming in to the tree causing it to break in half. He dropped his knees and cupped a hand over his mouth as he coughed up some blood.

"Gohan! What are you doing?!" shouted the Trunks who was holding Pan.

"I said, get your hands off her!" Gohan ran at Trunks, who quickly tossed Pan to his other self that wasn't dazed and crossed his arms in front of his chest as the angry Namek sei-jin came charging in. He was sent flying back as well and skidded on his back several feet before coming to a stop.

"Oh Kami! He's going to kill us!" shouted the Trunks that was now holding Pan.

"Dad! Stop it!" shouted Pan.

Gohan took a few steps towards them. "I told you to get your hands off her!" he growled.

Trunks paled.

"Ummmm.... Gohan. Can't we talk about this, please."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Pan, call your dad off, PLEASE!" begged Trunks backing away from the angry parent.

"Dad!" shouted Pan. "He hasn't done anything!"

"Why is there lipstick on his collar, then?!"

'Uhhhhhhh...." said Trunks lifting his collar to look at it.

"Come here, you pervert! I'll teach you to mess with my girl!"

"No, wait it's a mistake!" shouted Trunks tossing Pan to one of his doubles and running as fast as he could with one angry Namek sei-jin hot on his heels.

Gohan switched from the running Trunks to the one that had caught Pan and soon a game of keep away had started, with Pan as the ball and Gohan being 'it'.

"I'm getting dizzy!" shouted Pan.

Just then Goten, Piccolo, and the other Gohan showed up.

Gohan stopped his chasing all the Trunks to regard the new arrivals.

"All right, you've had your fun, now stop this and join with me," said Gohan.

"I'm not going back to that crap!" shouted Gohan. The Namek sei-jin turned tail and ran.

"Oh no! After him!" shouted Gohan. He and Piccolo chased after his double.

"What just happened?!" shouted one of the Trunks.

"Are you all right Pan?" asked another Trunks.

"Eeeeeeeee," said Pan with swirls in her eyes. "Now there's six Trunks."

"Gohan got a little stressed out," explained Goten.

"A little!" shouted one of the Trunks. "He was trying to kill us!"

Goten shrugged and all three Trunks sighed loudly. "Well, I say I've had enough for one night," said one Trunks. The other Trunks nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll take Pan home," said Goten taking his dizzy niece. "Just in case Gohan shows back up."

"Okay, thanks Goten. Good night, Tiger Lily!" called all three Trunks.

"Good night!" said Pan waving in the wrong direction.

Goten shook his head, "Night, Trunks," he said before jumping into the sky.

All three Trunks walked back to the party, which was pretty much over.

"Pan sure was beautiful tonight, wasn't she?" said one Trunks.

"Oh yeah, she's a real angel," said another.

"I hope her dad gets back to normal soon," said the other.

All three gulped at once.

"Trunks!"

Trunks turned to see Marron come running up to them.

"Marron," they all said. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that," said Marron stopping in front of them. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, we're fine Marron, don't worry about us. Pan told us about her ankle and about you and Goten helping her."

"What?! You mean you forgave her just like that!? You were damn near tears when you left!"

"We're sorry, Marron, we didn't mean to upset you," said one Trunks going over to pat her shoulder.

"No!" she shouted smacking his hand away. "You're just saying that because of that stupid wish she made!"

"No, Marron we really do love Pan," protested one Trunks.

"No, you don't! It's just the wish that makes you act and say all that! Pan is just taking advantage of you, Trunks!"

"Marron," they said in shock, she looked very upset. One Trunks moved to hug her, but she stepped out of his reach.

"Don't worry, Trunks I'm not going to let her play with your emotions like that again," said Marron turning and running away.

"Marron...." said all three Trunks.

"This was really fun Bulma. We'll have to do it again some day," said Chi-Chi chatting with her Saiya-jin-turned 'girlfriend' as she put on her coat.

"You can stay a little longer if you want to," said Bulma. "We've still got lots of food left. If you and Goku are hungry at all."

"No, that's okay Bulma," said Goku. "I've got a really busy day tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep."

"You mean you're getting up early again?" asked Chi-Chi. She had hoped she could make him a large yummy breakfast to thank him for the dress.

"Yeah, I probably won't be home till late either," said Goku putting on his coat.

Bulma noticed the slight look of disappointment on his friend's face. "You know, if you get lonely you can come see me," said Bulma.

"Oh no. I'm not lonely," lied Chi-Chi. "I'm sure there's plenty to do at home."

Bulma eyed her friend. "Okay, but the offer still holds if you change your mind."

"Thanks," said Chi-Chi. "Good night," she said taking Goku's arm.

"Goodnight, Bulma, goodnight Vegeta," said Goku.

"Shut up, Kakarot! There was nothing good at all about this night!"

The Saiya-jin smiled and left arm in arm with Chi-Chi.

"All right, woman, you've had your fun, now get me out of this!"

"Fine, fine! I've got the key in our room, come on," said Bulma leading Vegeta back to their room.

"You should probably take a shower to wash that stuff off your face," said Bulma over his should as he rummaged through a dour to find the key.

"All right, just get this damn thing off me already!"

"Sheesh! Hold your horses, will you!?" He finally found the key. "Turn around."

Vegeta turned and let Bulma reach her back, the Saiya-jin tried brushing Vegeta's black hair out of the way, but it keep falling back. "Pull your hair up." The Saiya-jin princess complied.

Bulma's heart beat suddenly quickened. How many times had Vegeta done this for him when he was a she? Vegeta hated those parties, but at the end of them he always got his fun out of her in helping her escape those hampering clothes and crawling in bed to enjoy the night together. Bulma took a big gulp as he finished taking the lock off and undid the zipper down the back.

Vegeta let his hair drop, took hold of the hem of the dress, and pulled it over her head.

Bulma gulped again as the Saiya-jin princess was now only in her underwear, heels, jewels, and black shinny gloves. The blood ran to his face as Vegeta sat down on the bed and tried to undo the thin straps that held the heels on. She wasn't doing so good because she still had on the black gloves.

Wordlessly Bulma crouched down in front of her and took one leg. His fingers trembled slightly as he undid the straps of one heel then the other. "Do your feet hurt?" asked Bulma gently rubbing on.

"A little," admitted Vegeta looking at him with a blank expression. There was a long uncomfortable pause in which Bulma just stayed kneeling in-between Vegeta's knee, the two just staring at each other. With a sigh Vegeta got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Bulma sighed as well when he heard the shower start up and began undoing his tie. "I'm going to need a really cold shower tonight."

"Damn! We lost him," said Gohan hovering in mid air with Piccolo beside him.

"I doubt we'll be able to find him tonight. No doubt we'll run into him tomorrow."

"Damn," repeated Gohan. "This just isn't my week."

The dragon leaned back in his chair and smiled a toothy grin. What a show this was turning out to be. It looked like a love triangle was forming with Marron, Pan, and Trunks. Well, maybe it wasn't a triangle. The dragon smiled wider. Now there were two Gohans running around, one that wanted to pound everyone and one that wanted to stop this other self; too crazy. Then there was that fellow Goku, who was quickly becoming a well-known genius, and not to forget the married couple—Bulma was getting frustrated, the dragon could tell. Oh, and what was that magazine fellow going to do with those oh so interesting photos he found, hmmm?

The dragon's booming laugh echoed off the walls as he turned the TV off. He just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Next in "Be Careful What You Wish For," it's Namek sei-jin season! Gohan's got to catch his other self before he hurts someone. Marron's going to give Pan a piece of her mind. Trunks is trying to figure out a way to help his best friend survive through the remainder of the week. Goku's going to take an IQ test! Vegeta's trying to figure out why Bulma's acting so strange around her and the human woman turned Saiya-jin is trying to control his urge to grab his sexy mate and ravage her. All this and more in the next chapter of BCWYWF!!


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For 4

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 4

Pan woke up and felt along her ankle, all fixed. The senzu Goten had given her the day before had healed her all up. She sighed and lay back down staring at the ceiling of her room.

"I wish I'd thought of getting a senzu. Maybe I'm not as smart as I thought I was." She rolled over on her stomach and grabbed the purple stuffed bear seated on the corner of her bed.

She smiled evil-like at the bear.

"Good Morning, Trunks," she told the bear.

"Good morning, Tiger Lily," she said in a bad imitation of Trunks' voice.

"I love you, Trunks-kun," she told the bear.

"I love you too, my Tiger Lily. I want you."

"Oh Trunks!" squealed Pan. She closed her eyes and leaned forward towards the bear, her lips pressed together to kiss the soft purple muzzle of the teddy bear.

"Pan!"

Pan was so shocked to hear someone yelling her name that she flung the teddy bear out the window.

"Trunks!" she called after it stretching out her hand to the purple teddy. It fell past her reach and landed in the driveway. A tan dog and a black one jumped out of nowhere. The blond one picked up the teddy in its jaws and gave it a good squeeze. The black one growled low in its throat and latched onto the purple bear's head. The two played tug-a-war with the bear till the head tore off and the black dog bolted away with it. The blond dog dropped the remains of the bear, gave it a sniff, then pranced away.

"Hey!" shouted Pan at the dog. "Why you bi—"

"Pan!" shouted Videl opening her door and entering Pan's room. Pan stopped shaking her fist at the escaping dog to look at her mother.

"Pan, did your father come home last night?" asked Videl in a worried voice.

"I don't know," said Pan shaking her head. Pan had told her mother about what had happen to her father last night. Videl hadn't been too worried, figuring he'd fix the situation and come home when he was done, but apparently he hadn't come home yet.

"Oh, well I'm sure he's okay," said Videl more to herself then Pan. "You'd better hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for school. Call me if you see your father, okay?"

"Sure, I'll do that, mom. Have a good day at work," said Pan.

"Thank you, I'll see you tonight," said Videl disappearing through the door.

Pan turned back to look out the window and down at the remains of her teddy bear. "I hope that's not a bad omen," she said frowning at the head less bear.

Goten awake with a yawn, he glanced at his clock only to see that it was still in pieces by his bed. "What!? What time is it?!" he leapt up and grabbed his watch off his desktop. "Ahhhhhhh! I'm late! I'm late!" shouted the panicking Goten. He quickly began tearing off his clothes and jumping toward the closet at the same time. He opened it in only his boxers.

"Good morning Go—" the girl sitting on the floor of his closet eyes' went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"What is it Kim?" asked another girl popping out from under the hanging clothes. Her mouth dropped as well.

"Yo you two," said the third girl coming out of the closet. "What's—oh my kami!"

All three girls stood staring at their hunk god in nothing up a pair of boxers with cute little chibi foxes all over it.

Goten ignored them and frantically rummaged through his clothes for an outfit to wear.

One girl managed to slap herself awake and pulled a camera out of her pocket. She raised it up to her eye and snapped a shot.

"Ahhh! Traitor!" shouted one of the other girls who had managed to tear her eyes away from their teen idol when the flash had gone off.

"I can't believe you've turned on us for the Goten photo club!" shouted the other in disbelief.

"Do you know what we do with traitors!" shouted the other girl. Both girls pulled up their sleeves and advance on the now cornered girl.

"What a minute, I can explain," protested the girl, but too late as her once friends turned on her and began a really nasty cat fight.

"No! Not in the closet!" protested Goten as his clothes were suddenly turned into weapons. "No, that was one of my favorites," shouted the demi-Saiya-jin as the sleeves ripped off of a shirt being used to strangle one girl.

Goten ducked into the closet to try and pull them apart, he managed to grab a hold of two of the girls and pull them out with him. The third girl gave a battle cry and charged right at them. Goten was too shocked to move as the girl took all three of them down to crash in a heap of arms and legs on Goten's bed, which was far too small for all of them.

"Oww my head," said Goten as he managed to untangle one hand to rub his sore head that had hit the headboard of his bed. He was suddenly assaulted with a shower of flashes. "What the?!" Goten sat up in horror as a girl hanging up side down from his window snapped off several pictures of them all in a tangled heap.

Goten glanced down at the scene they made. One girl lay flung across his chest, the others had their hands on different parts of him. He turned beet red when he discovered that one of his hands was on one of the girls breast and that one girl had ripped her shirt open in the fall. "NO! It's not what it looks like!" shouted Goten, but too lately as the girl hanging by the window took a few more pictures and disappeared.

"Come back," whimpered Goten pathetically. "I'm done for," he said lowering his head in defeat.

Vegeta got up as softly as she could to not wake her mate. Finally! She thought. I didn't sleep in till noon. She squinted as she tried to make out the shapes of the room. Boy is it dark in here! She glanced at the electronic clock on the table next to her and Bulma's bed; it read 5:37. Vegeta snorted softly to herself, still late for her. Oh well, which way is the bathroom thought the Saiya-jin princess as she began walking blindly in the direction she figured was the bathroom. Hmm, that dark spot must be the door looks like it's open thought Vegeta. She took a couple more steps and ran smack dab into the bathroom door (have you ever run into things when trying to get around without any light?).

"SON OF A-"

"Vegeta?" said Bulma instantly waking up when he heard the loud Thud!

"GOD DAMN! MOTHER F-" shouted the ex-Saiya-jin grabbing her face. "STUPID DOOR!" shouted Vegeta kicking the hard oak wood, wrong thing to do Veggi-dear. "Ouch!" howled the ten times more pissed princess hopping around on one foot.

"Vegeta! Are you all right?" asked Bulma throwing off the covers and going toward the cursing woman. Bulma could vaguely see Vegeta's outline is the dark with his advanced Saiya-jin senses.

"FINE!" roared the pissed woman.

"Come here, let me check it out," said Bulma moving toward the black human shape.

"I said I was FINE!" yelled the princess.

"Hold still!" shouted back Bulma groping in the dark trying to catch hold of his stubborn partner.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" shouted Vegeta struggling when Bulma finally managed to pin her against the wall.

"I can hardly see at all how am I suppose to watch what I'm doing?!" yelled Bulma. He felt along the wall till he came to the light switch and flipped it on. "Good, now I can see, where did you get hit?"

Vegeta had a blank expression on her face and slowly her eyes went down.

Confused Bulma followed their gaze.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Bulma as she realized he was touching one of Vegeta's breasts. "I didn't mean to!"

"Well then quit doing it!" shouted Vegeta pushing him backwards as hard as she could.

Bulma was still shocked and easily fell backwards, failing his arms he tried to stop his descend by grabbing on to the closest thing around: Vegeta.

Both went crashing down on to the floor.

"Ouch!" shouted Bulma and opened his eyes to see that Vegeta had fallen right on top of him. He froze like a deer caught in headlights as his partner groaned and sat up rubbing her head.

Look away, you fool! shouted Bulma's brain trying to get a connect to his body. But the human turned Saiya-jin couldn't pull his eyes off the fiery female that sat across his lap.

Vegeta glared down at his petrified mate. "Why the hell did you grab me?! With this weaker body," she shouted jabbing a finger at her chest. "You could have squished me!"

Bulma turned red in the face, he could feel the heat radiating off his body. Don't think unholy thoughts, don't thing unholy thoughts, don't think—ahh damn!

Vegeta watched in confusion as a small trickle of blood ran down Bulma's nose. Bulma clapped a hand over it and sat bolt up knocking Vegeta off in his haste to get to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut making the whole room shake.

"What the hell?" said Vegeta staring at the bathroom door.

All three Trunks gasped and sat bolt right up from the floor. They'd set up three futons in a row since they'd destroyed their bed.

"A dream," they all said at once.

They all turned to look at each other. "You too?"

"What did you dream?" asked one Trunks.

There was a long pause as none of them really wanted to share.

Sigh. "I guess it doesn't matter since we're all the same person. I'll go first. I dreamed that I as in a forest, completely naked, and Pan was hunting me with a gun. She caught me and tied me up with some ropes."

The other two Trunks were staring at him with wide eyes; the Trunks that had been speaking blushed.

"Just when she was about to kiss me, Gohan jumped out of the bushes with a ki blast. He threw it at me and I woke up right before it could hit me."

"Me too!" shouted another of the Trunks.

"You mean you had the same dream?" asked the other Trunks.

"Well, it was a little different. I was swimming in a pool, when I realized I was naked." The Trunks speaking turned bright red. "I was panicking in the dream wondering where my trunks were." He stopped at the looks the other two gave him. "NOT you two! A swimsuit!"

"Oh," said both Trunks.

"I was just about to get out and run inside to get some clothes when Pan showed up in a swim suit and wanted to join me," the speaking Trunks was now as read as he could get. The other two were leaning forwards to heard better.

"Go on," they said together.

"Well she got in and swam over to me and I was protesting the hold time that I didn't have anything on. Well, she swam right up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck."

The other two leaned ever closer as the Trunks told his story.

"And, just as she was about to kiss me Gohan jumped out of thin air, yell at me to not touch his daughter, and shot a ki blast at me. I wake up before it could hit me." The other two Trunks fell flat on their face.

"What about you?" asked the other Trunks to the one that hadn't told his dream yet.

"Me? Well it was like yours too only it was different. I had clothes on.... in the beginning." That Trunks turned crimson. The other two poked him.

"Hey, we told you ours," they said.

"Okay, okay! Don't poke me. I was in a strip bar."

"Doing what?!" asked one Trunks.

The other Trunks turned even redder and other two began poking him again.

"Ouch, stop! I'll talk already! I was a stripper!"

"A stripper!" shouted both Trunks.

The Trunks nodded, "I was well, you know stripping. When Pan walked in. She sat down in front with the other girls. When I was, um, naked, I knelt down to get some money from her and she grabbed a hold of my hair," said the Trunks fisting his hand in his hair to show. "And right before she could kiss me Gohan showed up, yelled at me, and threw a ki ball at me."

All three Trunks sighed and flopped back down on their futons. "Oh, hormones," they groaned and slapped hands over their face.

"Do you guys find it weird how Gohan was trying to kill each of us in our dreams?" asked one Trunks.

"I think it was weirder that Pan was trying to kiss each of us, not that I mind."

"No, what's really weird is we were all naked," said the last Trunks. The other two nodded in agreement.

Goku stood in front of a mirror as he finished fixing his tie. "Don't see why this is so hard to do," said the Saiya-jin pulling it tight. He smoothed down his gray suit as he peered at his images to see if any thing was off. He then walked over to the table that stood in the corner of his and Chi-Chi's room and picked up his brief case. He was about to leave when he stopped and turned to look at Chi-Chi as she stirred and turned over in bed.

He smiled softly to himself and walked over to her side of the bed. Gently he wiped a few stray strands of black hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. "See you tonight," he said softly and exited the room.

He walked down the hall and to the front door where he stopped and pulled a note off that had been taped to the door. He opened it up and read it.

'Go to the kitchen'

Goku glanced at his watch and figured he had some time to spare, so he went to the kitchen and found another note sitting on the table. He picked it up and read it.

'Go to the refrigerator'

Goku shrugged his shoulder and open the refrigerator door where he saw another note laying on top of a box lunch. He smiled warmly as he picked up the lunch, note and all. He opened the note.

'Love you. Don't be late for work.'

There was a red lipstick impression left on the page.

The Saiya-jin smiled again and turned the note over. He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote something on it. He then put down the lunch and his brief case and disappeared out the back door, taking off into the sky he was soon gone. Five minutes later he came back with something in his hand. He picked up the note he wrote, went into his and Chi-Chi's bedroom, came back out, got his things, and left.

The demi-Saiya-jin turned Namek sei-jin stood perched on top of a tall tree on the mountains over looking Satan City. He was so frustrated. He needed to fix some of the annoyances that had been bothering him these last few days or he'd go nuts.

With a snort he took off in a blur.

Not long later Piccolo and the other Gohan floated above the very same tree.

"He was here all right, probably slept out here last night," said the Namek sei-jin.

"I'm not surprised I sometimes come out here when I'm frustrated," said the Saiya-jin turned Namek sei-jin. "The question is where did my copy go from here?"

"That's a question only you could know the answer to," replied the Namek sei-jin scanning around.

"But, I don't know," whined Gohan. "When I separated myself from my copy I lost all my frustration, I don't know what I would do first."

"Calm down and think," order the Namek sei-jin. "What would you be doing right now and what do you thing the others would be doing?"

Gohan took a deep breath. "Well, I'd be getting ready for work, so would Videl, and Pan would be getting ready to walk to school...." Gohan's voice trailed off.

"What?" asked Piccolo.

"Damn! Trunks! Trunks is probably going to walk Pan to school again!"

"Then we'd better hurry," said Piccolo heading toward the Son's house. Gohan right behind him.

Pan was tying her shoe when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" she called finishing and going over to the door. She opened it to see none other then her purple haired hunk.

"Trunks!" she beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to walk you to school, if it's okay with you, Tiger Lily?"

"Sure," she said latching onto his arm. "I'd love that."

Trunks smiled back and they started walking towards the school. Pan glanced at her watch it was still pretty early. An idea popped into her head.

"Say, Trunks."

"Yes, Kitten," said Trunks turning to look at her.

"Well," she said hugging his arm tighter and hiding her face on it. "It's early and I was wondering if you'd like to take the long route through the woods. That's if you don't have some place you need to be."

"No, no, Tiger Lily. I'm free till noon," said Trunks.

"Good! Let's go!" laughed Pan pulling Trunks in the right direction. Here's my chance she thought. Once we're alone in a romantic setting like the woods, he's sure to succumb to my charm and kiss me! He giggled into her hand as she ran pulling him along.

"Whoa! What's the hurry Kitten?! I thought you wanted to take your time this morning?" said Trunks.

"Oh, I will, once we get to the woods!" Pan called back laughing.

Trunks laughed with her then stopped laughing suddenly. "The woods? Nah, just coincidence."

"Did you say something, Trunks?" asked Pan over her shoulder.

"What? Oh, nothing Kitten," said Trunks running faster to come up to her side.

"Tag, you're it!" shouted Pan tagging him on the shoulder and running even faster before Trunks could answer.

Trunks watched in shock as she left then a grin spread on his lips. "Okay, if that's how you want to play it, Tiger Lily," said Trunks also speeding up. "Ready or not here I come!"

Gohan watched from the roof of a house as Pan ran by as high speeds heading towards the woods, a moment later Trunks ran by also at high speeds.

Gohan growled to himself. "Where do you think you're going with my daughter?" he asked the dot that was quickly shrinking into the distance. "I'm not going to let you take advantage of her!" He disappeared in a blur from the rooftop.

Pan panted slightly as she ran behind a tree. Carefully she peered behind the trunk to see if she could spot Trunks coming after her: no sign. Catching her breath she turned to be face to face with the purple haired warrior.

Before she could say a word Trunks pressed a finger to her lips that sent shivers up her spine. "Tag you're it," he said in a teasing voice, then took of in a blur.

Pan stood there in shock a few seconds, then her lips lifted in a smile. "Here Saiya-jin, Saiya-jin, Saiya-jin!" she called stalking out from behind the tree. "I'm going to catch you, tie you up, and make you my new pet!" she called out to the woods.

Trunks clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and giving away his hiding place. He was standing next to an old barbwire fence that some farmer must have put up a long time ago. Suddenly his eyes widened as he thought about what Pan said. "Oh... my... is she hunting me?" He looked around the tall trees. "Okay, so I'm in the woods, so I'm being hunted by Pan," he smiled at the idea, then looked down at himself. "But, I've still got all my clothes," he laughed out loud.

Suddenly Pan dropped down right in front of him from the branch she'd been perched on. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Trunks was so shocked he fell back till his back hit the fence.

"Gotcha!" said Pan in triumph. She started laughing and soon Trunks joined in.

"That you did Tiger Lily, that you did."

Pan laughed again then stopped. She was only inches from his face. There's my chance! "Trunks," she said leaning forward.

Trunks gulped, oh Kami-sama! Is she going to kiss me? He smiled and leaned forward as well, but before their lips could touch—

"Get your stinking hands off my daughter, now!"

Pan and Trunks turned their heads just in time to see a ki blast heading right at them.

"Look out!" shouted Trunks pushing Pan out of the way. The blast struck him and sent him flying back into the fence, which tangled around his legs, the barbs cutting into his legs through the jeans he wore. He went crashing through the bushes till he was stopped by a tree which broke in half on impact.

"Trunks!" shouted Pan running in the direction he been hit. He jumped over the fallen tree and found him struggling to get the wire off. His shirt had been reduced to nothing but strips of cloth that hung loosely here and there.

"Trunks, get up! He's right behind me!"

"I can't!" shouted the demi-Saiya-jin trying to untangled his legs. The wire bit into his hands, cutting them. He cursed.

"Damn it!" shouted Pan reaching down and starting to unbuckle his belt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Trunks turning crimson red.

Pan didn't answer just finished undoing his pants, then gave them a good tug pulling them off alone with the wire. "Let's go!" she shouted grabbing his arms and pulling him up just as another ki blast struck the spot they had been.

"Ahhh! Dad, what are you doing?!" shouted Pan running with Trunks.

"Gohan, we weren't doing anything! Really!" Trunks shouted back.

"Then where the hell are your clothes!" Gohan shouted back enraged.

"Umm..." Trunks said glanced down at him self. Save his boxers he didn't have any clothes on. "I can explain."

"Sure you can!" Gohan shouted powering up another ki blast.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted both Trunks and Pan as the blast caught them and flung them forward.

"Crap! That would be your ki all right," said Piccolo flying towards the increase in ki he felt.

"I feel Trunks and Pan's ki as well. We're too late!" shouted Gohan.

"No we're not, you're not a killer. If we hurry we can catch up to them before things get to serious."

"Right!" said Gohan increasing his speed.

Trunks dodged several strikes, jerking his head back and forth. "Gohan! Please listen to me!"

"Shut up! I'll teach you to mess with my little girl, you pervert!"

"Dad!" shouted Pan jumping up and grabbing one of his arms as he drew it back to punch out at Trunks. "Stop it dad! He hasn't done anything I didn't want him to!"

"Let go, Pan!" he said jiggling his arms to try and shake her off. "I don't want to hurt you, stay out of this. You'll thank me some day for it."

"N-n-nooo I-I wo-n't," said Pan trying to hang on to his arm as he shook it.

Gohan stopped suddenly and turned to face a direction.

"They've found me."

Dizzy, Pan fell off of Gohan's arm.

Trunks and Pan turned to see Piccolo and the other Gohan coming their way.

"Daddy!" shouted Pan. "Will you get a hold of yourself! You're trying to maim Trunks!" she shouted to her approaching father.

"Sorry, honey!" said Gohan landing next to her. He glanced over at Trunks. "What happened to you?! Where are your clothes?!"

"You're what happened to me!" shouted back Trunks, then yipped as the copy Gohan threw another ki blasts at him. He scrambled up and ran behind a tree at the blast struck the ground.

"All right, that's enough," said Gohan. "We both know that Trunks is under the dragon's power, he can't help it. Now just be a good Namek sei-jin and rejoin with me," he said advancing on this double.

"I should think you of all people would understand me," the copy growled back. "I'm not going to rejoin with anyone till I've fix all the crap that been going wrong lately."

"Now, now," said Gohan moving closer to his copy. "You know it will all go back to normal in a couple of days."

"At the rate we were going we won't last that long!" shouted back his copy then turned and jumped into the sky.

"Ah, man!" shouted Gohan. "Sorry Pan-chan, daddy has to go," said Gohan before jumping into the air. "Come back here!"

Trunks came out from behind the tree. "Is he gone?"

"Yah, kid. Don't worry, we'll catch him sooner or later," said Piccolo levitating up.

"Probably later, knowing my luck," grumbled Trunks under his breath.

He turned to see Pan staring at him, their eyes met, and she blushed.

Trunks looked down at himself, he was only in a pair of silk boxers with the Capsule Corps logo on it.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted the demi-Saiya-jin jumping back behind the tree.

Pan giggled into her hand. "Maybe I'd better go the rest of the way alone to school," she said in an amused voice. "Unless you still want to come?"

"Um, no! That's okay, Tiger Lily! I'll just stay right here!"

"You sure," said Pan, she couldn't help but tease him a little more.

"Oh yes! Very, very sure!"

Pan turned around laughing. "All right then, Trunks, have a nice day!" she shouted and ran off. Trunks could hear her laughing as she ran. He blushed even more.

"How am I going to get home like this?!"

Chi-Chi stirred and turned in bed. A sweet smell drifted to her nose and slowly she opened her eyes. Inches away from her face were a large bunch of white roses with long green stems. Chi-Chi blinked in surprise and sat up. She smiled warmly as she picked up the bunch of roses and brought them up to her face to inhale deep the sweet scent. The soft petals bushed her cheeks and lashes, feeling much like fine silk.

"Hmm, reminds me of the white roses I wore in my hair the day we were married," she mumbled absentmindedly into the flowers. "That was the first time he told me I was pretty." She sighed as many fond memories of them together come to mind. Just the two of them having a picnic by the lake, Goku riding a giant dinosaur more interested in trying to eat him than playing, them finding the four star ball together, her sewing Gohan's first baby outfit. Chi-Chi hugged the rose closer to her chest.

Those days were all gone; the time before all the mayhem broke out and her husband became the most powerful man in the universe. When it started Goku had all but left her to go train. First, he'd been killed, then after she'd gotten him back, he'd snuck out behind her back to go fight again, left, and hadn't come back for a whole year. And as soon as he did come back, Mirai-Trunks had showed up with the news of a different danger. Her husband had to spend every minute of his free time training so had her little boy. For a couple days though, Goku had been the sweetest. He'd learned to drive to please her, taken her and Gohan out for a picnic, and been the most passionate she'd ever seen him be to her; then he was killed again. She felt tears rim her eyes as she remembered the day.

It hadn't been long after she'd learned she was pregnant with Goten. She smiled. At first she didn't know what she'd do, after all she'd just lost her husband and now she was going to have a new baby. When he was born he so was the spitting image of her dead Goku that she knew everything was going to be all right. She remembered when Goten had first shown interest in fighting and she didn't have the heart to discourage him not to. He was too much like his father.

Seven years, he'd been dead for seven whole years, and then he was back again. She'd been so happy, but at the same time it was uncomfortable for them all. Goten wasn't used to Goku and Goku missed out on so much. Ten years passed, they were finally a family again. Gohan got married to Videl, Goten was a handsome young man, and everything was so right, till it happened; he left again. This time, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. That little boy Uub, he'd gone to go train him and left her again, that had hurt.

Chi-Chi smiled and got up. Still in her nightgown, she walked out of their bedroom. But, he always came back and she knew he always would. She put the flowers in a vase and as she did so she found a little piece of paper. She opened it and read it.

'Love you too honey, be home tonight'

Goku

She smiled again and arranged the flowers. Yes, he always comes back.

Pan skipped down the road, she was so happy. I got to see Trunks in his trunks! she thought happily humming the words to one of her favorite songs. Too bad dad had to interrupt us before we could kiss. She blushed remembering how close she been.

"I'm not going to give up!" she shouted out loud. "Next time we meet I'll do it for sure!" Several other students that were walking on the same road gave her a funny look and she coughed nervously into her hand.

Pan glanced up to see her school coming into view.

"Pan!"

Pan turned to see Marron standing against a chain-link fence in a tight blue sweater and a pair of white jeans. Her arms were crossed and she had a frown on her face.

"Marron!" Pan said cheerfully going over to her. "How are you this morning?"

"I've been better," said Marron her voice hinting at ice.

Pan blinked. "Marron, is something wrong?" asked Pan in concern.

"Yes, something is wrong, Pan," said Marron standing up from leaning against the fence. "And, that something is you."

"W-what?" asked Pan in confusion.

Marron walked over to her and pushed her right into the building on the other side of the road.

"Marron, what are you doing?!" shouted Pan angrily slapping her hand away.

"Pan, I'm not going to let you play with Trunks' feelings like you did last night. You didn't see him! He looked terrible! I don't care about your stupid wish, I'm not going to let you hurt him again!"

"Ma-Marron," Pan said in shock. She couldn't believe it Marron thought she was just playing with Trunks' feelings.

"I'll be watching you, Pan," warned Marron. She then turned and left, Pan was too shocked to do anything but watch her go.

Bra was sitting in the back yard reading a book while her father, Vegeta, was doing several warm-up exercises. The real reason she was out there was to make sure she didn't try and going into the gravity room while Trunks was changing into his sweats. She heard the sliding glass door open and turned to see who had come out, assuming it was her brother.

"Oh mom, what do you want?" asked Bra.

"I'm looking for Trunks, I need to ask him about the blue prints for the latest capsule house design."

"Oh, he should be right out in a couple of minutes, why don't you wait for him," said Bra.

"I think I will," answered Bulma and leaned against a wall waiting for his son to come out.

Bra went back to reading when she heard her mother click her tongue in a disapproving way. She lowered her book to see Bulma marching over to Vegeta.

"Uh oh," said Bra.

Vegeta did several rapid kicks at the air. This is pathetic she thought. Human bodies are so slow, I feel like a turtle! She stopped her kick then punched out at the air. And they're so weak! If I hit any thing too hard I'll end up breaking something with a build like this! Not to mention how this chest throws me off balance! I'm not used to the female form.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta cringed at the sound of his name being called, with a sigh she turned to face her mate. "What do you want?" she snorted.

"Vegeta, why aren't you wearing the clothes I bought you?!" demanded Bulma.

"What?" said Vegeta in confusion. She looked down at the clothes she wore: T-shirt and a pair of cut off short, all stupid girl clothes he'd gotten her. "What the hell do you mean?! These are the clothes you got me!"

Bulma suddenly look a little uncomfortable. "They're not all the clothes I bought," she said after a long pause.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't understand. Are you saying I should be wearing everything you bought? That's ridiculous."

"No! Not every thing, just...." she gestured at her chest.

"A shirt? A jacket? What the hell is this, charades?" demanded Vegeta.

"For crying out loud! Would you put a BRA on!"

"Bra?" said Vegeta glancing at her daughter.

"Not that kind of BRA! The things I wore when I was a woman on my chest, under my shirt!"

"You mean we named our daughter after underwear?!" shouted Vegeta.

"You moron! You mean you just now figured that out?!" Bulma yelled back.

Bra frowned as she watched her parents get into another of their fights, she didn't understand what they were saying about, but they kept yelling her name.

"What's going on?" asked Trunks coming out of the house.

"Beats me," said Bra shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey! You two!"

Trunks and Bra turned their heads to see Marron floating in mid air.

"Marron," called Trunks with a smile. "What are you doing up there?"

Marron smiled and levitated down, "Came to see you two. I've got a day off from work today."

"That's great!" said Bra. "Do you want to go out or something?" asked Bra.

"Um... no. I was thinking, that we should, should... go swimming! Yah, and since you and Trunks have such a large pool your place seemed perfect."

Bra frowned Marron was acting weird. "Well, it is a rather nice day today," she said looking at the clear blue sky. "It might be kind of nice to take a dip, how about you, Trunks?"

"Well, I guess that's fine with me, but I was supposed to be the one that picks up Pan after school today."

"Well, why don't we invite her to join us, we can have a pool party!" said Bra.

Marron gestured wildly at her, trying to tell her silently that she didn't want Pan to come, but the demi-Saiya-jin girl was clueless as to what she was trying to say.

"That sounds like it'd be a ton of fun, Bra. I haven't had much time to relax and hang out with you guys lately. Just last night I was talking about that with Marron. Hey, I know I'll call Goten up and invite him too. It'll give him a chance to get away from all those screaming girls."

"Okay! Me and Bra will pick up Pan, you can pick up Goten," said Marron.

"But Marron, don't you think that Trunks should pick up—" Bra couldn't finish as Marron slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't worry Trunks, we'll pick up Pan. Bra, I have something I want to tell you," she said dragging the demi-Saiya-jin girl way.

Trunks watched them go. "That was a little odd."

"Hmmmm, a pool party... pool...? Nah!" he said shaking his head. He turned to go into the gravity room, but stopped as he overheard his parents.

"Well, what's so wrong with it?! If you'd named her she probably be named after some vegetable or something!"

"And you think underwear is better! My Kami, the next thing you'll be telling me your whole family is named after underwear!"

"You moron! We are! Briefs! Trunks! Bulma, bloomer!"

"Oh shit, you are!"

Trunks stared at them oddly and shook his head before walking into the gravity room and shutting the door to try and drown out their cursing and yelling with the thick melt platting.

"Marron!" shouted Bra trying to twist her wrist from Marron's grip. "Let go!"

Marron finally let go and Bra fell back into one of the kitchen chairs in surprise. "Why did you invite Pan, Bra?! I didn't want her to come," growled Marron angry.

"What?" said Bra rubbing her wrist. "Why won't I invite Pan, she's my friend, and why don't you want her to come? I thought she was yours too."

There was a long pause from Marron. "It's not that we're not friends it's just.... I can't stand watching Pan toying with your brother like that! I have to do something about it!"

Bra rubbed her ears. "A little louder Marron I can still hear a little in this ear."

"Bra! I'm very serious. Did you see Trunks at the party last night? He was so upset I thought he was going to have a breakdown right in front of me."

"What? What are you talking about, Marron? I've never seen my brother so happy, well minus the frustration of their being three of him."

"W-what?" stammered Marron.

"Yah, he's been spending as much time with Pan as he can and he seems to be enjoying it."

Marron shook her head. "It's just that stupid wish that Pan made. Bra, as his sister you have to help me make sure Pan doesn't break his heart."

Bra raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you're just not jealous, Marron?"

"ME! Jealous! Ha! I'm not jealous, I'm just looking out for a friend."

Bra smiled in cruel manner. "You're jealous."

"What?! I told you that I'm—"

"You're jealous! You're jealous! How cute!" squealed Bra.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Yes you are!" said Bra hugging herself and shaking her shoulders back and forth.

"Bra!" shouted Marron advancing on the demi-Saiya-jin girl.

"Yip!" squeaked Bra jumping out of the chair. Marron chased her out the back door.

Bra sang out in a teasing voice for all to hear, "Marron likes Trunks! Marron's jealous!"

"Shut up Bra!" shouted Marron still chasing the Saiya-jin girl. They ran by Bulma and Vegeta where Marron heard part of their fight.

"Shut up about the Bra!"

"Not till you put one on!"

Marron gave them an odd look as she ran past.

"Marron and Trunks sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Bra.

"BRA!" shouted Marron.

"No more talk about Bras!" shouted Vegeta.

Goten tried to hide his face behind his books as he passed several students in the hall. They all made bad imitations of Ms. Queen's, the principal, terrible laugh.

"Here comes Ms. Queen's whipping boy," laughed one male student.

Goten ground his teeth and keep walking. This is just great! Why me?! What did I ever do to deserve this?

He walked into his PE class and headed to his locker to go change. He was pulling his shirt off when another student made that terrible cackling sound.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!"

"Hey Goten baby, what are you wearing under that? Leather? Are you going to see Ms. Queen today?"

"Are you her little pet? Does she beat you when you're a bad boy?"

Goten turned to look at the group of guys, some were getting dressed, others were already dressed down.

"Will you guys shut up!" shouted Goten reaching down to take off this pants.

"Oh baby take it off!" shouted one boy. Others started humming stripper music and swinging their shirts above their heads.

"Knock it off!" shouted Goten going completely red in the face. "I need to get dressed down and I can't do it with you jerks all staring at me!"

"Take it off! Take it off!" all the guys started chanting.

"Stop it I said! I'm not that kind of guy!" shouted Goten, but none of them listen to his pleads.

The bell finally range to go line up and they finally left Goten to finish dressing down, unfortunately that made him late.

"Sorry!" said Goten bowing low to the PE teacher. "I was late."

"Mr. Son! Do you have a reason for being late?" asked his teacher crossing his arms.

"Um..." Goten kept his mouth shut, like he'd believe me anyway.

"I thought so. Do I have to send you to the principal's office?"

"No! No! Please have mercy! I'll do anything, but please not that!" begged Goten dropping to his knees in terror and hugging the PE teacher's legs.

"Okay! Okay! Let go you fruitcake!" said the PE teacher trying to shake the freaked out Saiya-jin off his leg.

"Thank you sir!" shouted Goten getting back up.

The class around was giggling like mad at the scene.

"Don't thank me yet Mr. Son. As your punishment you're going to have to wash the dirt clothes."

"The what?" said Goten in a blank voice.

The PE teacher gave the class an assessment and lead Goten to the storage room where all the PE equipment was kept. He pointed to an extremely smelly and dirty pile of towels, uniforms, pads, and jock straps.

"You're got to be kidding," said Goten staring at the pile.

The PE teacher plugged his nose making his voice sound funny. "No, I'm not Mr. Son. This piles been sitting here for Kami-sama knows how long, it's not getting any cleaner."

"I'll say," said Goten waving his hand in front of his face. "I don't feel so good. Do I really have to do this sir?"

"Well, this is or the principal."

"I'll do it!" shouted Goten.

The teacher left and Goten clapped a hand over his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Goku walked into the giant building with N.A.S.A, Japan branch, written in bold letters out front. He walked up to the front desk and told the woman about his meeting with Jerry Higgins handing her the card he'd given him.

The woman gave him a skeptical look. "You're here to see Jerry the head of the science department?"

"Well, I'm not sure, he never said what he did. If you want I can leave." Just then Jerry walked out and headed straight for them.

"Oh, good, you came. It's all right, Sarah. I invited him here to see me," said the man going over to Goku.

"Okay," said the woman giving Goku a disbelieving look.

"So what did you want to see me about?" asked Goku walking with Jerry through the building.

"Well, I over heard you talking with the others last night and couldn't help but listen. You mentioned something about Capsule Corps having long distances space capabilities. I was wondering if you worked for them in their development division?"

"No, the reason I know about their space capabilities is I went into space in one of their ships."

The man stopped and stared at Goku in shock. "You mean Capsule Corps already has the ability to travel long distance through space? Are you one of their pilots? Do you have any idea what this kind of technology would do for our planet? We could get to Mars, hell maybe farther! Travel the galaxy! Maybe even find out for sure if there is other alien life out there besides ourselves!"

Goku mildly wondered what the man would do if he told him he was an alien. He decided not to chance it, figuring they might try to chop him up into little pieces to see how different he really was. Hey, he'd seen some of those alien autopsies.

"Could you wait here a second. I need to go tell someone about this!" said the man running off.

Goku frowned when he was gone and looked around. He looked like he was in a meeting room of some kind. There was a long chalkboard running along the wall and on it was an insanely long equation.

"Hmmmmm," said Goku going over to the board. He looked it over, then picked up a piece of chalk and began writing.

"Here he is," said Jerry coming back after ten minutes. "This is the guy that I was telling you about," he said gesturing to Goku just as he finished circling a spot on the board.

Both men's jaws hit the ground.

"Is that the formula we've been working on for the last two years?" asked the man that Jerry had gone off to find.

Jerry numbly nodded his head.

"Oh this," said Goku gesturing at the board. "Thought it was one of those problems people do to teach themselves math, like the ones my wife use to make my son do all the time," he said raise his hand to the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Sorry if I've messed it up, I just thought I'd give it a whack."

"My Kami-sama!" said the man running over to the board and looking at it. "It's correct! All of it," he said going down the board.

"Oh good," said Goku. "There were a few mistakes in the middle and I wasn't sure I got it correct."

"How long did you leave him in here?" asked the man looking at Jerry.

Jerry glanced at his watch. "It couldn't have been more then 15 minutes."

"Actually it was more like ten," said Goku.

Both men stared at him looking like fishes out of water.

"Jerry, where did you find this guy?"

"At Capsule Corps' party last night."

"Capsule Corps has geniuses like this working for them! The Briefs family is already known for being technical geniuses. With this kind of knowledge they could monopoly damn near any company they wanted to!"

"Oh, Bulma won't do that," said Goku getting their attention. "She just built that space craft for private use, she didn't plan on going commercial with it."

"But that'd be like planting flowers over a gold mine!" shouted Jerry.

"Why would that matter, they're already rich," said Goku.

Both men exchanged glances.

"Mr. Son, my name is Carl, would you be so kind as to let us do some tests on you?"

"What kind of tests?" said Goku wondering if they figured out he wasn't human.

"Oh, nothing bad. Just an IQ test. Do you mind?"

"Oh, sure, why not. It sounds like it might be fun," said Goku.

The two stared at him again, then lead him down some other halls to a room they could do the tests in.

"Oh Kami-sama! I feel so gross!" said Goten walking back into the boys' locker room. "All those jock straps, eeeeekkkk! There has to a law against make a student do that kind of stuff. Then again I guess it was better then being chased down the halls by Ms. Queen again. That was so embarrassing! At least doing the dirty work means no one has to see me."

He tore off his PE clothes figuring he'd have to burn them and walked into the showers, not caring if the whole world was watching, all he want was to be clean.

Several minutes later the rest of his class entered the locker room and joined him for a quick shower. Goten cleaned as fast as he could in order to prevent the same scene as last time from happening again.

He finished showering and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Hey Goten!"

Crap.

"Why don't you be my whipping boy?" said one by them whipped a wet towel at his rear with a snap.

"Ouch!" hollered Goten jumping six feet into the air.

Several other guys grinned evil like and as Goten passed them they all whipped him with wet towels in a long line.

When poor Goten finally got to his locker his butt, legs, and lower back was covered in long red marks, and all the guys were making catcalls at him.

"Call me Queen!"

"Lick my boots!"

"Get down on your hands and knees and show me how much you love me!"

Goten slapped a hand over his face and dressed as fast as he could, trying to block out the men's hollering.

"Kami-sama, is this class gay or what?" he asked himself out loud.

He was walking out of the locker room, trying not to show how sore he was from the wet towels, when his pager peeped. He took it off and looked at it.

"All right, Trunks!" he said looking around for a phone. He found one and dialed his best friend's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trunks, what's up?"

"Goten, good. Come to my house after school, we're having a pool party."

"All right! That's sounds great."

"Then you'll come?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for nothing, who's coming?"

"Pan, Marron, Bra, you, and myself."

"All right, Bra and Marron in swimsuits!"

"Hey, that's my little sister," growled Trunks.

"He, he, he, okay, all right Marron and when you're not looking Bra too."

"Goten, you're hopeless," sighed Trunks from the other end. "After that wish I'd think you'd never want to be around girls again."

"Oh, it's not the girls that are the worst part, it's all the guys."

"What?!" shouted Trunks. Goten had to hold the phone away from his ear, he glanced at his watch.

"Look, Trunks, I've got to go, my next class is starting soon."

"Okay, I'll see you later then, bye."

"Yah, bye," said Goten hanging up the phone and heading to his next class.

Pan walked to the front gate with a group of her girlfriends. She glanced around looking for Trunks, but so far there was no sign of him.

"I'll bet this is Marron's doing," grumbled Pan under her breath. "What wicked things could she be doing to my Trunks to make him forget me!" said Pan slapping her hands on her checks and shaking her head. "All three of him!"

"Hey Pan!"

Pan turned towards the sound of a horn being honked.

"Trunks-kun...! Bra?" Instead of seeing Trunk like Pan had thought it would be, Bra sat on top of the hood of her speedy purple, convertible, sports car, waving at her. More then a few of her fellow male students were staring at her with dreamy eyes. Bra was wearing all tight fitting black clothes: a black off the shoulder to her elbows top, black tight pants, black up to her knee high heel boots, and from what Pan could see, Bra's bra was black as well. She wore a black handkerchief and even black lipstick. Pan tore her gaze off of Bra to look at Bra's companion who honked the horn again: Marron.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Pan walking up to the purple car.

Bra jumped off the car hood and right up into Pan's face. "Why, we came to get you silly," she said wagging a finger in her face. "We're having a pool party at my house," she walked over to the back door of the car and opened it for Pan. "Hop in, we'll stop at your house for your swimsuit."

Pan's eyes travel to Marron who was trying to look at anything but Pan. "But Bra—"

The demi-Saiya-jin girl cut her off as she slammed the door and walked over to Pan. "Now, no fighting you two. We're going to have fun that's an order." she scooped up Pan before the girl could protest and dumped her into the back seat of the car. She then jumped over Pan and landed in the set next to her. "Let's go!"

Marron started up the car and pulled out of the parking space. Bra leaned over the back seat and blew the guys that had been staring a kiss. "Bye boys!"

"Bra! You're nuts," said Pan sitting up properly from the position she'd landed when Bra had tossed her in. "Are you going Goth on us? You're making me hot just looking at you."

"Oh? I thought you liked Trunks? Didn't know you went if for that kind of stuff," said Bra lifting an eyebrow.

"W-what?" stammered Pan going beet red. "Hey! I'm straight!"

Bra giggled and sat back down on her rear. "Time to have some fun! We haven't been together as a group in a long time," said Bra the wind whipped her long blue hair around. "Go faster Marron, Goten and Trunks are probably waiting for us!"

"Bra, I'm already going at the speed limit," said Marron in an amused voice.

"Don't care, go faster!" squealed the demi-Saiya-jin girl.

Marron laughed with her and floored it.

"Marron! Bra!" shouted Pan as the car zoomed off.

"Weeeee!" shouted Bra.

Bulma frowned in annoyance as Master Roshi landed in his air car and hopped out.

"Oh Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," said Bulma glaring at the old man.

"Oh, yah almost forgot," he laughed.

"What do you want, Roshi?" said Bulma crossing his arms.

"Just came to see how you've holding up, how's the missus?"

Bulma lifted an eyebrow. "Vegeta?" He glanced at the sliding glass door where the ex-Saiya-jin could be seen still doing exercises. "You didn't come here to take more of your perverted pictures did you?"

"Why, Bulma, I'm hurt, why would I do a thing like that?"

Bulma frowned harder at the old man.

"You can search me, I don't have a camera," said Roshi lifting his arms.

"No, thank you," said Bulma letting him in. He didn't trust the old man he was up to no good. Roshi went straight to the couch and began flipping through the channels. Bulma stood staring at him.

"I'm just here to watch the tub. There's a show I want to see, but I don't get the channel," said Roshi innocently.

"What rating is it?" said Bulma not moving.

"Nothing bad, Bulma my dear. I won't do that with kids walking around," said Roshi adjusting his glasses.

Bulma stood there glaring at him till the phone suddenly rang. He glanced in the direction of the nearest phone and back at Roshi, wondering if it was safe to leave the old man alone.

"Stay here and leave Vegeta alone, Roshi," warned Bulma before disappearing.

"Hey, I'm only here to watch," said Roshi flipping through the channels. He stopped when he came to a bunch of girls doing aerobics. He glances at Vegeta just as the Saiya-jin princess almost lost her balance, then back at the TV. "Hmm...."

Vegeta growled in frustration. This wasn't working she still hadn't perfected fighting in this form. Her arm reach was shorter, but her leg reach was longer. This made it easier to do kicks then punches, unlike his male body, which had been pretty even reach for both. She did another high kick. Damn! This is what tails are for, counterbalance cursed the Saiya-jin princess as she wobbled a little during the kick. By the time I figure out how to use this body I'll be back to normal and then I'll be off balance from fighting as a woman! Ahhhhh! This sucks!

Vegeta glanced at the door as it opened and Master Roshi stepped out.

Oh, no. Not that old fart! "What the hell do you want," growled Vegeta.

"No need to be like that," said Roshi moving closer. "I couldn't help but notice you were having some trouble."

"I was not!" shouted Vegeta giving the old man her back.

"You seemed a little off balance," said Roshi.

Vegeta snorted.

"You know, Vegeta, women do things differently. They have more power in their legs then upper bodies. They also have special exercises to strengthen themselves."

"What?" said Vegeta looking over her shoulder at Roshi. It could be that she was doing something wrong, after all this was all new to her; not that she would ever admit it.

"Come on inside, I'll show you," said Roshi turning and going before Vegeta could say yes or no.

"I hate that old man," grumbled Vegeta under her breath as she reluctantly follows him in.

"See," said Roshi pointing at the TV.

Vegeta stared at the TV as a line of girls lay on the grounds doing leg lifts.

"One and two and three and four!"

"You've got to be kidding me," said Vegeta.

"No! This is how girls exercise and train, makes them more flexible," said Roshi. "Of course, you have to be properly dressed," said the old man pulling a black suit out of his shirt and tossing it to Vegeta. He then stuck a pair of long white ears on her head.

"What the hell is this? Rabbit ears?" said Vegeta looking at the play boy bunny suit Roshi had tossed her. Vegeta growled and shook her fist, her eyebrow twitching. "You want me to wear this! And, do that!" shouted the Saiya-jin princess pointing at the TV.

"Yup, why don't you go change," said Roshi giving her a push towards a bathroom.

"I'm not stupid you old FOOL!" shouted Vegeta. She grabbed Roshi and did a roll, catapulting him through a large glass window and onto the front lawn.

Bulma came running back in when he'd heard the glass break to see Vegeta holding a play boy bunny suit in one hand, a pair of rabbit ears on her head, panting in rage and growling at the old man that was just starting to get up while the TV showed women doing aerobic work out.

"One and two and three and fourth. That's it, keep that up and soon you'll have buns of steel!"

"Turn that crap off!" shouted Vegeta.

Bulma covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. "Yes, sweet cheeks," he said in a muffled voice.

Vegeta snarled and tossed the suit at him, stomping angrily back out side with the rabbit ears still on. Once she was gone Bulma burst out laughing.

He looked at the suit in his hands, "Vegeta as a play boy bunny giggle. Vegeta... as a... play boy... bunny," said Bulma suddenly turning red in the face.

Goten walked down the halls of his school. Another day of torture was over, only two more days of school with that stupid wish active.

"Goten?"

Goten whimpered to himself as he turned around to see a group of blushing girls in school uniforms.

"Goten," said one holding out a piece of paper to him. "Would you please sigh this?"

"Um sure," said Goten pulling out a pen and taking the piece of paper.

"Uhhh!" he said dropping all this stuff to grab the picture with both hands. It was a picture of him on his bed with all three of the girls from this morning. "Where did you get this?!"

"Well, I'm in photo class and someone was making a bunch of prints of them. I asked for one and she gave it to me."

"W-what?! How many more were there?!"

"Of just this pic or of you all together?" asked the girl.

Goten grew pale. "All together?"

"Oh, I'd say at least a hundred. More then one girl has pictures of you."

"Where can I find these picture?" asked Goten grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Well, you can't get to them right now, the photo room is locked up, but it should be open tomorrow morning. All the pictures should be done developing by then," said the girl.

If those pictures get out in the public I'll never live it down! Thought Goten. Tomorrow I'm going to have to get to school extra early, sneak into the photo room, and destroy all the evidence.

"Um, thank you," said Goten picking up his things.

"My picture?" said the girl.

"Um... Did I tell you what beautiful eyes you have?"

"Really?!"

"Yes, they're so blue just like the sky?" said Goten taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh my!" squealed the girl giggling and blushing.

He, he, he, thought Goten, learned that one from Trunks. "Well, I've got to go, bye," said Goten sticking the photo in his pocket while the girl was still all mushied up.

He continued down the hall till he heard a large group of women shouting his name.

"Goten-kun!"

"Goten-san!"

"Goten-chan!"

Goten turned to see them all waving photos at him.

"Would you sign this please?!" they all shouted running at him.

"Yip!" shouted Goten breaking into a run down the hall with them hot on his heels. He ran out the front door and down the stairs, glancing nervously at the herd of schoolgirls.

"Goten!" called a deep male voice that Goten knew very well.

"Trunks!" shouted Goten spotting his best friend on his new bike right in front of the school gate. He ran faster and jumped on the back of it right as Trunks floored it and took off down the street.

Goten sighed as the group of girls slowly became smaller and smaller. He turned forward and knocked on Trunks' shiny black helmet. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" said Trunks. "Man, Goten, I didn't think it was that bad, how did it get like that?"

"I've been stalked by some crazy photo-group, and they've gotten some pretty revealing pics of me."

"Oh! I see. That happened to me once, so I increased the security around my house and office. Too bad you don't have a security system Goten."

"Yah, no kidding. I'm going to have to hunt down everyone of those pics by hand tomorrow. It's going to take the whole day!"

Trunks laughed at him, "I warned you!"

"Oh shut up!" shouted Goten. "I don't want to think of that right know. I want to go to your house where there's Marron, Bra, Pan, food, a pool, and one hell of a security system!"

Trunks laughed again, then an idea suddenly came to him that made him slam on the breaks of his bike, nearly making Goten fly off.

"Marron! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"What?" said Goten confused.

"He, he, never mind. I'll tell you another day," said Trunks starting back up his bike.

Gohan stood on top of another roof once again. He'd gone to Pan's school to make sure that Briefs boy didn't try and take advantage of her again. Luckily her friends had picked her up instead, but he was still on guard. He didn't know where they were going and until he did he wasn't going to stop worrying for his only offspring.

He watched as the girls exited his house, chatting away quite happily. As they started up the car and drove off Gohan jumped into the air and flew after them at a slow pace.

"Done!" said Goku getting up and handing the large booklet that the NASA people had given him.

"Are you sure? You still have plenty of time to go over and double check your answers," said Jerry glancing at the clock. "Plenty of time."

"Oh no, that's okay. I've got to be going soon anyway. I want to be home by dinner time," said Goku waving a hand at them.

"But, you'll at least stay till we've finished scoring the test right?"

"Well...." said Goku looking at his watch. "I guess I can wait a little longer."

"Good! Make yourself comfortable and it wouldn't be long."

Goku sat back down and glances at the semi-circle of people that had gathered around him. "Um... is there something you wanted to ask?"

They all burst out talking at once. Goku shrank back in his chair waving his hands in front of his face to try and make them stop. "One at a time please! One at a time!"

"Tell me Mr. Son. Where did you go to college?"

"Oh, I never went to college," said Goku. This greatly shocked all the people around.

"How did you get so smart then?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I wished for it to happen?" said Goku not really wanting to tell them about the eternal dragon.

"Oh, so you're self taught!"

"Kind of," said Goku figuring that was a good enough answer.

"Where do you work Mr. Son?"

"Shuzy, the car company."

"What! You should work here!"

"Yah! Come work for the development division!"

"No! The engineering division!"

"He'd be better off in management!"

"No way!"

The whole groups started arguing over the subject, with poor Goku just sat still, for all his knowledge he didn't know what to do.

"You guys! I have his scores back!" That got everyone's attention. "His IQ is a 270!"

The room exploded into talking once again, most of which was directed at Goku. Who started thinking it had been a mistake to come there.

Bra, Marron, and Pan had all gotten into their swimsuits. Bra's was a string tie-dye bikini, Marron's was a two piece with solid black shorts like bottoms and a white bikini top, and Pan was a solid low back pink suit, relatively simple in design and a lot more comfortable then Marron or Bra's.

The three started setting up a snack table by the pool. Bra disappeared and reappeared with a stereo. She popped in a tape and started playing loud alternative music.

"Bra, aren't you afraid the stereo will fall in that close to the pool?" asked Marron.

"Afraid you'll get electrocuted?" asked Bra in a teasing manner. "The worst it would do is give you an Faeroe."

"Bra! Never mind, I'm sorry I asked," said Marron shaking her head.

Just then Trunks and Goten showed up. Trunks drove his bike right up to the pool then took off his helmet as Goten climbed off the back.

"All right! Food!" shouted Goten going over to the snack table.

"Ahhh! No you don't!" said Marron standing in front of it. "If you're the first one to it, there won't be anything left for any one else!"

"Ahh come on Marron! Just a little bite?" said Goten picking up a bag of chips.

"Do you know the meaning of a LITTLE bite?!" said Marron grabbing the bag and shoving it behind her back.

"Marron, give me those chips," said Goten advancing on her. Marron quickly shook her head making her pigtails fly back and forth.

"Give me the chips, Marron," said Goten reaching around her to try and snatch them.

"No!" shouted Marron and started running around the pool with Goten hot behind her.

"Chips!"

"No!"

"Chips!"

"NO!"

In their chase they knocked Pan in who had been sitting on the edge of the pool dipping her feet.

"Ahhhhh!" splash!

Marron turned around to see who had made the splash, in doing so she tripped over a pool floaty and fell in as well losing her grip on the bag in her decent.

"CHIPS!" said Goten teetering on the edge of the pool and trying to grab the bag. It bounced off his hands several times before he finally got a good hold of it.

"All right! Chips!" said Goten in triumph.

"Oh please," said Bra rolling her eyes and tapping him on the back with her finger. Goten toppled right into the pool. Once he came up for air Marron jumped on him pushing him back under.

Trunks and Bra laughed the only two that weren't wet yet.

"Trunks, where's your suit?" asked Bra turning to look at her brother. She had noticed that Goten was in a white tank top and a pair of yellow swim trunks, but her brother was still in his bike suit.

"Oh, I have it on underneath," said Trunks unzipping his bike suit. He smiled just like his father then with out farther warning pushed Bra into the pool.

"Ahhhhh!" Splash!

She came up sputtering curses and waving her arms in furry. Trunks laughed at her.

"Looks like I'm the only dry one. Everyone's already in the pool." He glance around, someone was missing. "Hey, were did Go—"

Trunks couldn't finish his sentence as a pair of strong hands came down, grabbed his bike suit by the open caller, flipped him, pulling it off boots and all, and throwing him head first into the pool all in one smooth motion.

"All right, Goten!" cheered Bra. "My hero!"

Goten did a mock bow, but slipped and fell on his back, ruining the effect. Bra began laughing at him as did Pan and Marron.

Trunks came up cursing and sputtering just like Bra had. He stopped suddenly and began looking around in a panic.

"What's the matter, Trunks, did you lose something?" asked Pan swimming over to him.

"NO! Pan, stay back!" he protested glancing around madly for something.

"Did you lose your watch or something?" asked Pan continuing to swim towards him.

"NO! Just stay back!"

Goten sat up from where he'd fallen. "Ouch! That hurt." He was about to toss Trunks' bike suit on to the grass when he noticed something. He reached into the suit and pulled out—"Hey, Trunks aren't these yours?" In Goten's hands where a pair of green swim trunks.

Pan, who had just gotten a hold of Trunks, turned and saw what he was holding up.

"Oh... my... are those," her eyes moved down to see.

"Ahhhh!" said Trunks closing the distance between them and clapping a hand over her eyes.

"Goten!" said the bright red Trunks.

"Oops, sorry," said Goten walking over to him to hand him his swimming suit.

Just before he could though—

"Get your hands off my daughter!"

Goten fell back once again as a ki blast struck the side of the pool.

"Look out!" shouted Trunks leaning over Pan and shielding her with his body from broken pieces of pool and ki blast a like. In doing so he had to take his hand off her eyes. Pan opened them to see she was inches from Trunks' face once again. Damn it, daddy! You have bad timing though Pan as another ki blast was aimed their way forcing the two to separate.

Trunks was just about to jumped out of the pool when he realized he didn't have anything on.

"Gohan, calm down," said Trunks gesturing wildly with his hands. "It's just a pool party, really!"

"Where are your damn clothes, boy!"

"Umm...." Trunks turned bright red again.

"You pervert!"

Soon giant splashes of water were coming up from the pool as Gohan continued to shoot ki blasts at Trunks, who was quite literally the fish in the barrel.

Just as Gohan had Trunks cornered something big and green slammed into the Saiya-jin turned Namek sei-jin.

"Piccolo!" said Goten recognizing the white cap and green skin.

"Gohan! I've got him! Hurry!"

The other Gohan jumped out from the roof of Capsule Corps and flew down to grab his copy. Unfortunately, the other Gohan slammed his elbow into Piccolo's gut and made the Namek sei-jin let him go. He took off as fast as he could.

"Not again!" shouted Gohan flying after himself.

Piccolo shook his head. "This is never going to end," he growled before taking off after his two students.

Everyone at the pool party watched them go in silence, which was broken by Trunks.

"Goten! Would you please give me my swim suit NOW!"

Vegeta glared at the weights before her. With a grunt she bent over and pulled... and kept pulling.

"Come on! It's only a 200 pound weight," grunted the princess between tugs. She stopped for a second to catch her breath then heaved again at the bar.

"No... stupid... piece of melt is going to..... get the.... best of me." The ex-Saiya-jin actually managed to get the weight up to her waist with pure determination but…

"Ahhhhhh!" Crash!

She toppled over and now had the weight pinning her to the ground by her stomach.

"Crap!" shouted the princess trying to get up. She flailed under the bar, to no avail. Then tried to roll it off, couldn't roll it up she learned the hard way after smashing her breast; discovering that hurt A LOT! She then tried rolling it off her legs, but discovered that also crushed her. "Stupid weight!" she shouted trying to pick it up again. She was too tired to lift the bar again. "Stupid! Weak! Female body!" cursed Vegeta trying to crawl out from under the weight, but her front got her stuck. She tried rolling to her stomach, after several minutes of cursing manage to do that rather painfully. She tried crawling out from under again only to get stuck again.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed in frustration and exhaustion then decided to try and regain some of her strength before trying again.

Since the pool had been completely destroyed from Gohan's earlier attack, the DBZ teens decided to move their party inside.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh Kami-sama, Trunks! You should have seen the look on your face!" laughed Goten leading on a chair for support.

"Hey! It's not funny!" shouted back the red faced Trunks, who know had on as many clothes as he could get on. This copy walked in just then.

"Hi guys, what's so funny?"

Goten was going to answer, but Trunks slapped a hand over his mouth, "I'll tell you later."

"O...kay," said the new Trunks. "Are you really to switch now?"

"Sure," said Trunks getting up. "I'll see you guys later." He walked over to Pan, "Night Tiger Lily," he said kissing her hand. "Have fun."

"Night Trunks," said everyone as the purple haired teen turned to leave.

"Don't tempt fate," said Trunks to his counterpart as he passed him and left.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Trunks staring at the back of his retreating self.

"Trust me, Trunks, you don't want to know," said Marron patting a spot for him to sit next to her. He took the seat offered.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Goten.

"Why don't we play a game or something," suggested Marron.

"How about a card game?" said Pan.

"Okay," said Bra getting up. "Let's go to the game room then." They all followed her to the large recreation room that had a pool table, dart board, hockey table, a few pinball machines, a small bar, and lots more. Bra walked to a dour and pulled out a pack of cards, also a plastic green visor.

"I want to be dealer," said Marron.

"No way, I want to be dealer," said Bra holding the cards protectively to her chest.

"You always get to be dealer," complained Marron.

"Okay, okay, you two. Don't fight," said Goten.

"Marron, you be dealer, Bra you can pick the game," said Trunks.

Marron gave Bra a triumphant smile.

Bra frowned, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "Okay. I choose poker; strip poker."

Everyone stared at her like she's turned into Freeza on them.

"You've got to be kidding, right, Bra?" said Pan.

"No, you said I could pick the game and that's what I pick."

"Marron! Let Bra be dealer!" said Trunks having a very bad feeling about his luck tonight.

"To late!" chimed Bra. "What's done is done." She pulled out a chair from a round card table and sat in it. "The loser will be the one that is naked first, we'll stop playing after that so only one of us will have to show it all."

"You're only saying that because you know you'll win!" said Marron. She'd played cards with Bra before the girl had the best poker face.

Bra giggled and patted the space next to her. "Well, are you all going to stand there or are you going to sit your tails down and play?"

Everyone glanced around then one by one they sat down: Trunks and Goten on one side of the table, Marron, Pan, and Bra on the other.

"I can't believe I'm playing strip poker with my little sister," said Trunks. "That's just wrong."

Marron took the green visor from Bra and put it lopsided on her head. She then shuffled the cards in a rather skillful manner. "Know what you mean Trunks, I'm the only one here that isn't related to any one of you."

"I've never played poker before," said Pan.

"Oh, don't worry I'll help you," said Bra.

Trunks frowned as they started passing out cards. Calm down, Trunks, this isn't a strip bar that was just a dream, nothing else. He picked up his cards and looked at them. Crap!

Bulma sighed and looked around, the house was quiet; too quiet. That was never a good sign at Capsule Corps, especially of late. His eyes moved from left to right then landed on the sliding glass door. Vegeta won't still be out there its getting dark, must be freezing by now. Bulma didn't trust his logic specially when Vegeta was concerned. Sometimes Vegeta made as much sense as the term pretty ugly did. Something can't be both pretty and ugly: could it?

He moved to the door and slid it open to peer outside. It was pretty dark, but Bulma's Saiya-jin eyes could still see rather well. A cold breeze blew by and Bulma shivered, he was just about to go inside, when he heard a sneeze.

"Vegeta?" said Bulma going out and looking around. "Is that you?" He looked around till he spotted a figure lying on the ground. As he got closer he realized that figure was pinned to the ground by a large weight.

"Vegeta? What are you doing?"

"What am I doing he asks. Taking a nap, what does it look it!" shouted the woman through slightly blue lips, covered in grass stains, and looking down right miserable.

"Kami-sama, Vegeta," said Bulma going down on one knee. "How long have you been like this?"

"Too long," stuttered the frozen woman.

Bulma reached down and grabbed the bar easily throwing it aside and pulling his frozen mate to him. "Vegeta, you're as cold as ice!"

"What did you expect," said the ex-Saiya-jin shivering. "It's freezing out here." Vegeta tried to get up, but didn't have the strength not that Bulma was going to let her.

"Shit Vegeta!" cursed Bulma lifting the princess and toting her inside. He headed right to their bedroom and dumped her on the bed, then began taking his clothes off. Only in a pair of boxers he slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you thing you're doing?!" demanded Vegeta trying to move out of his reach.

"Shhhhh! Just hold still," he said rubbing his hands on her icy skin. "It'll warm you up faster."

Vegeta snorted, but stopped struggling, and Bulma pulled her closer so they lay spooned up. It wasn't long before he noticed that she'd fallen asleep. Bulma sighed against Vegeta's neck and brushed some of the thick hair out of her face.

"You're such a fool, Vegeta," he mumbled against her neck, planting a kiss there. "You don't know what this does to me, selfish bastard." He hid his face in her hair and tried to follow his mate's example, "I'm not going to get much sleep tonight."

Goku couldn't take it any mor, he was going insane with everyone asking him questions. He had the worst headache imaginable. Why? Why, won't they shut up?! He thought while rubbing his head. If this is what it means to be smart then ignorance is bliss!

The Saiya-jin groaned as he was asked more questions.

I want to go home! I want to get out of here! He thought looking around for an escape route. If I have to answer one more question I'm going to drop dead on the spot.

A simple plan soon hatched in his head; he crossed his fingers and hoped it would work.

"Um, excuse me, which way is the bathroom."

The group gather stopped this endless questioning. "Down the hall and to the right," said one.

"Thanks," said Goku jumping up and hurrying down the hall. Once he was out of eyesight he broke into a run so fast that the human eye couldn't follow it.

He ran till he came to the roof, then leapt into the sky.

"I'm free! I'm finally free," laughed the Saiya-jin. "Kami, I thought I'd never see day light again." Goku stopped and looked around.

"Man, how long was I in there? The sun's already set." He glanced at his watch. "7:30! I'm late for dinner!" said the Saiya-jin putting on more speed.

He stopped suddenly as he felt a ki expand.

"Oh no. That doesn't feel good. I'd better go check it out," said Goku heading in the direction of the large ki.

Marron laughed as Trunks and Goten groaned.

"Off with it, boys," said Marron fanning herself with her full house.

Pan just sat slightly flushed in the face.

So far everyone had lost some clothes: Marron was down to her shirt and under clothes (lucky for her it was a long T-shirt she was now wearing). Bra was down to her swimsuit and a pair of short shorts while Pan was having beginner's luck big time and had both her pants and shirt (she'd taken off her bandanna though), and Goten and Trunks though weren't doing as good.

"I think they're cheating," said Goten as he had just lost the shirt off his back and was now only in his boxers and jeans.

"This isn't fair! You had more clothes on to begin with," said a blushing Trunks. He really didn't want to take off his pants and be left with.... well only his trunks. If he lost one more round he's lost the game, not to mention his last article of clothing.

"No buts. Off with your pants!" said Marron.

Trunks turned even redder as he got up and quickly got rid of his pants, sitting down as fast as he could get into his chair. Marron made a wolf whistle at him. Bra elbowed Pan and the girl turned redder.

Marron shuffled the cards again and began passing them out.

Please, please Dende! I'll do anything, just please let me win this time! prayed Trunks picking up this cards. He got two aces, two threes, and a queen.

"What will it be, Pan?" asked Marron.

"Two please," said Pan, putting two cards down. Marron dealt her two more.

"Bra?"

"Three," replied the demi-Saiya-jin girl in a cool voice. Marron passed her three.

"Goten?"

"Umm..." said the demi-Saiya-jin looking nervous, "I'll take two." Marron passed him two.

"Trunks?"

"One." Marron dealt him one. She then dealt herself two cards.

Trunks looked at his hand and smiled: a full house. Thank you, Dende!

"Okay, let's see what everyone's got," said Marron putting down her cards: three of a kind. Bra had a pair and Goten had nothing.

"Full house," said Trunks slapping down his cards.

"Is this good?" asked Pan putting down her cards.

"Holy cow! Pan, that's a straight flush!" said Bra looking at Pan's cards.

Trunks also flushed and bowing his head: he'd lost. Goten patted him on the back in sympathy.

"Well, that was interesting," said Bra pulling her shirt back on.

"Good hand," said Marron leaning back in her chair and staring at Trunks.

"Darn, I was hoping Goten would lose," said Bra looking up at he ceiling. "Must have inherited his father's dumb luck."

"All right, Trunks, show time!" said Marron.

Trunks slapped a hand over his burning face and stood up. He undid the tie on his shorts and hooked a finger on the waistband.

"Yah, I've got your money right here, honey!" said Marron waving some ones at him.

Pan giggled despite her shyness and threw Trunks a kiss. Poor Trunks turned redder.

Luckily or unluckily he was interrupted as a pissed green Gohan crashing through the glass window and slammed into him.

"D-dad!" stammered Pan. The rest of the group could only stare in shock at the scene.

"You pervert! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Gohan pinning Trunks to the wall by his throat.

"Ahhhh!" Trunks shouted right in his face trying to get his fingers under Gohan's squeezing hands. "They made me do it!"

Gohan then processed to shake the purple haired boy till little Pans started flying around his head.

"What do you mean they made you! My little girl won't do something like that!" roared Gohan.

Goten jumped on his brother's back and tried to pull Gohan off of Trunks. "Gohan! It's just a game!"

Bra, Marron, and Pan all joined in trying to pry the Namek sei-jin off of a very dazed Trunks.

"Hold on to him!" shouted a voice and they turned to see Piccolo and Gohan standing in the broken window.

"Gohan! Hurry up!" shouted Goten just as he lost his hold. Copy Gohan expanded his ki and knocked everyone off of him.

Poor Trunks was slammed the hardest into the wall he'd been pinned against. The Namek sei-jin then made his escape by jumping right through the roof.

"We're never going to catch him!" shouted Gohan.

"Wow, look at all the cute little Pans!" said a dazed Trunks as Pan ran over to see if he was all right.

Gohan was just about to go after himself when he was stopped by Piccolo.

"This isn't working, Gohan. We have to make a better plan then just waiting for him to show himself."

"But what?" asked Gohan.

"Wow, are you guys having some trouble?" asked a voice. Everyone turned to see Goku standing on the windowsill with the broken glass. He had his jacket tossed over one shoulder as he peered in at them.

"Goku-san," said Marron surprised to see him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Goten.

"I felt two ki that both felt like Gohan's and came to see what had happened," said the Saiya-jin. "Goten, where are your clothes?"

"Umm...." said the demi-Saiya-jin looking around.

"Seems like you've been losing the shirt off your back a lot lately," said Goku shaking his head. He caught a card that was slowly floating down and looked at it. "By my guess, you were playing strip poker and Trunks lost. Am I right?"

Everyone started at him in shock.

"How did you know?" asked Bra.

"Bra!" shouted Marron.

"You were playing strip poker?!" said Gohan staring at his daughter.

"They made me!" said Pan waving her hands in front of her face.

"How did you know Trunks lost? How did you even know we were playing poker?" asked Goten.

"It's plain to see that Trunks is the least clothed of all present, which would make him the loser. As for you're playing poker, that's quite obvious considering the cards are still laid out from your last round." He smiled and held up the card he'd caught: an ace.

Everyone glanced at he table, which indeed still had the cards laying on it from their last round.

"Hn, who care about that right now. We need to think of a way to catch Gohan," said Piccolo.

"Gohan?" said Goku looking at his oldest son.

Gohan sighed and told him about what had happened. While he did that everyone reclaimed their clothes.

"I see," said Goku sitting down in one of the fold up chairs. "You're right, we'll have to catch him soon." He clicked his tongue. "I'm very disappointed in you boys, splitting yourselves into two and playing strip poker. What would your mother say?"

Both Son boys paled at the mere thought.

"Has any one got a plan on how to catch him?" asked Pan.

Everyone thought for a few seconds.

"I think I've got a plan," said Goku.

"Really? What?" asked Gohan.

"First, we'll need some bait," said the Saiya-jin. As he said this his eyes turned to look at Trunks. Everyone else followed his gaze.

Trunks looked around seeing he was the one they were all looking at. "Um... oh gee look at the time," said Trunks looking at his watch. "It's way past my bedtime, I'd better go." The demi-Saiya-jin boy tried to get away but soon found himself on the bottom of a dog pile.

"Come on, Trunks, we need you as bait to get Gohan," said Goten.

"No way! I refuse!" said a struggling Trunks.

"Oh, come on, it's not like he's going to kill you," said Bra.

"That's easy for you to say!" said Trunks.

"Come on boy, the sooner this is over the better," said Piccolo walking over and throwing the protesting demi-Saiya-jin over his shoulder. "Where to now, Goku?"

"Gohan's house," smiled Goku.

"You guys had better let me go right now!" shouted a panicking Trunks. "I mean it! Ahhhhhh! This isn't funny!"

"Do you think such noisy bait will work?" asked Bra from her hiding place in the bushes. Marron shrugged her shoulders.

Goku's plan included moving Gohan's couch outside in a clear spot, having Trunks rendered unable to move by a rope charged with ki, and a blushing Pan sitting next to him.

"You know, they would look a lot more like a couple about to make out if we duck taped his mouth shout," said Bra plugging her ears.

"I don't like this plan," said Marron glaring at Pan on the couch with Trunks.

"Here he comes," whispered Goten feeling his brother's ki approaching.

"Pan!" hissed Bra. "Think of some way to shut him up!"

"What?! How am I going to do that?" asked Pan looking around.

"I don't care how, just do it!" Bra shouted back. "He's almost here!"

"Ahhhh! Gohan!" Trunks panicking, feeling the Saiya-jin turned Namek sei-jin approach. "Okay, Ha, Ha, joke's over. You can let me go now... please!"

"Sorry, Trunks-Kun," said Pan jumping on him.

"Pan what are you do—"

Trunks sentence was suddenly cut short as Pan fisted her hand his fine lavender hair and kissed him square on the lips.

"Hey! She's really making out with him!" protested Marron about to jump out of the bushes and ruin the whole thing.

"No, Marron," hissed Goten grabbing her and pinning her to the ground.

"Let me go!" shouted Marron.

Bra freaked, she could see Gohan now as the Namek sei-jin landed in the clearing. "Goten," she shouted in a whisper at the Son boy. "Find a way to shut her up! He'll hear her!" she said as loud as she dared.

"But—" said Goten.

"Just do it!" Bra clapped a hand over her mouth realizing she'd just yelled it.

Goten looked between the approaching Gohan and Marron.

"Goten! Get off me right now or I'll—"

Marron suddenly couldn't speak as Goten leaned down and stopped her lips with his own.

"Well, that's one way of doing it," said Bra looking between the couple next to her and the ones out on the couch. "I hope this plan works."

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes; there she was on top of that purple haired pervert making out with him on the couch! With a growl Gohan charged a ki ball in his hand. "This time, I'm not going to miss," he growled as he advanced on the couple.

Pan drew away from Trunks with a gasp for breath her cheeks even more flushed then before. She stared down at Trunks who was also blushing and had a dazed look on his face. His eyes suddenly focused on her. "You really are a tiger, kitten," he said with a smile. His smile suddenly dropped and a look of horror crossed his face.

Pan glanced behind her to see her father with a very angry scowl on his face and a ki ball in his hands.

"Oh, this isn't good!" said Trunks.

Gohan raised up this hand with the ki ball.

"Any time now!" shouted Pan hugging Trunks.

Gohan was stopped from throwing his ki blast by one slamming into him. He sat up to see Goku, Piccolo, and himself standing in fighting stances.

"Crap!" said Gohan and turned around to run, only to run into himself? "What the—?!"

Gohan grabbed his copy. "Ha, gotcha this time," he said tightening his grip. Both Namek sei-jins struggled a few moments before they were covered in a soft light and joined.

"All right, great plan!" shouted Bra jumping up from her hiding place. "Um.... Goten you can stop kissing Marron now."

Goten laughed nervously as he got up and help a dazed Marron up as well.

Goku dropped the ki he'd been using to bind Trunks with the rope. Once he did, Trunks snapped them like they were nothing and sat up. "What did you guys do?" asked Trunks. "For a moment there, I thought there were three Gohans!"

Goku laughed and slapped the mirror he was standing next to. "We just made it look like there was another one of him, with this mirror. Worked great, while he was running from the fake, the real Gohan snuck up behind him." Goku smiled at his own plan. "I should become a magician."

Gohan suddenly frowned and glared in the direction of the couch.

"Oh no, you don't think?" said Pan.

"Run!" shouted Trunks grabbing Pan and running as Gohan charged up another ki blast. The Saiya-jin turned Namek sei-jin launched his attack and the couch was reduced to ash.

"There," said Gohan dusting his hands off. "I've been wanting to do that."

Trunks and Pan stared at him with wide eyes. "You could have told us you were going to do that!" shouted Trunks pulling his hair.

By his side, Pan giggled into her hand. Everyone else started laughing as well and soon even Trunks was laughing at the scene.

"Oh, look at the time," said Goku looking at his watch. "We're way late for dinner. Come on Goten, we'd better hurry."

"Okay," said Goten. He turned to Marron who still had a dazed confused look on her face. "Bye Marron," he smiled.

"B-bye, Goten," Marron said blinking several times.

Goten jumped into the air. "Bye everyone, see you later!" he called waving madly before taking off with his father.

Piccolo snorted and simply took off without saying a word.

"We'd better be going too," said Bra.

"Yah, I guess you're right," said Trunk. "Good night Tiger Lily," said Trunks kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night Trunks," said Pan. She grabbed a hold of him and kissed him deeply again. Trunks had a very dazed and stupid grin on his face when they parted.

"Oh, great, Pan. Kill what few brain cells you didn't with that first kiss," said Bra going over to her brother and taking his hand to lead him away.

Pan giggled into her hand and waved with the other one as she watched them leave. She turned around and stopped giggled as she came face to face with her father, who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself young lady?"

Pan winced and started looking around at anything but her father.

"Pan?" he said.

Lucky for Pan she was saved by her mother.

"Gohan!" shouted Videl running out of the house. She ran right up to the Namek sei-jin and jumped on him.

"V-videl," stammered Gohan in shock.

"Gohan where have you been you had me so worried!" shouted Videl, shaking him by the collar. "You big green jerk!"

"I'm s-sorry V-videl," said Gohan slightly shaken up.

"I'm going to bed now!" said Pan running into the house.

"Hey wait! You didn't answer me!" said Gohan, but too late as Pan was already in the house.

Videl giggled. "Oh, leave her be Gohan. She's is a woman now, she can make her own decisions."

"But—" started Gohan.

"Shhhh," said Videl kissing him on the cheek. "Let's just going inside and go to bed."

"But I fried the couch," said Gohan looking at the remains of the couch, which was still smoking slightly.

Videl laughed again. "I never did like that couch. Come on, I don't care if you're a green man from outer space. You're still my Gohan," she said pulling him towards the house.

Gohan smiled at his wife and followed her inside.

The dragon turned off his TV and leaned back in his eternal dragon sized couch. The plot thickens. He made a big toothy grin as he thought of poor Goku, the Saiya-jin had just dug himself a deep whole by agreeing to that IQ test. He wondered if they'd ever leave him alone? And Vegeta! The Dragon giggled into his hand as he thought of the look that had crossed the ex-Saiya-jin's face when she'd fallen backwards with the weight. Poor Bulma was going to need a very cold shower in the morning. And poor, poor, poor Trunks, stripped of his clothes three times in one day. Not to mention Goten, whose picture was floating around for all to see him in his birthday suit. At least Gohan was back to normal, well at least semi-normal. The dragon laughed again, wondering what new torments awaited the DBZ crew tomorrow.

In the next chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For! Goten, why are you dressed in black?! It's Ninja Goten as he tries to steal back everyone of those pics that the girls took of him and it's not going to be easy. Meanwhile, Trunks has his own plans for Goten: fix him up with Marron so he can help his best friend and have Pan to himself, well all three of himself. Goku's gone into hiding; ignorance is bliss! What about his poor wife who seems to be seeing less and less of her husbands as time goes by?! And can Bulma take any more! The Saiya-jin president of Capsule corps is getting snippy from all his fights with Vegeta and not being able to umm... properly make up with her. And, Gohan's going back to work. Oh the torments! All this and more in the next chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For.


	5. Be Careful What You Wish For 5

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter5

Several girls sat waiting on the roof of the Son's residence.

"I wonder what Goten-kun will be wearing today?" said one girl, dreamily.

"Oh! I hope he's wearing really tight pants!" squealed one. All the girls burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Well, we'll be ready if he does," said one lifting her camera around her neck up to her eye.

"I've already gotten some pretty hot pictures of him," said one girl. "But, you can never have too many of these," she said pulling out several pictures that had been hiding down her shirt.

"Oh! Let me see!" shouted one girl and everyone gathered around the girl.

"Oh, that's a good shot!" said one girl looking at a Goten pic with him staring off in one direction with his book bag casually thrown over one shoulder.

"That's nothing, look at his one!" said a girl holding up a pic of Goten making a basket in a game of basketball.

One girl laughed and pulled out her own pictures. "Oh yah! Well feast your eyes on these!" she said spreading the pictures out for everyone to see.

"Uwwww! Ahhhhhh!"

"Oh wow! How did you get a picture of him in just his boxers?!"

"That's nothing, look at this one," said the girl with a devilish smile. The girl took the picture and blushed from head to toe.

"I've got to have this picture! Please, I'll trade you for it!"

The girls all brought out their pictures and began dealing with each other.

"Oh, this is such a hot picture!" squealed one girl holding up one of the photos. Suddenly it disappeared from her grip as a black blur streaked by.

"What the—" said the girl looking at her now empty hand. Similar gasps of shock followed as a black wind swept by.

"My pictures!" shouted one girl.

They all turned to see a tall man completely covered in black. He wore knee high black boots, tight black pants, and a black short sleeve muscle shirt. On his arms he wore black gloves and black armbands that went from his wrists to his elbows. A black sash wrapped around his waist draped down over one hip and a black scarf was wrapped around his neck hiding his nose and mouth, the ends draping over his front and down his back. He wore a black hood with a melt plate on the forehead, keeping his eyes from view. He stood on the roof away from them. In his hand he held all the Goten pictures.

"What is that?! A ninja!" shouted one girl.

"Give those back!" shouted another girl.

Without a word the man close his hand over all the pictures and they burst into bluish flames.

"Ahhhhhhh!" all the girls screamed as they watch their treasured possessions go up in smoke.

The man opened his hand and the ashes created by the photos drifted out of his hand from a gentle breeze that blow by. "You and your friends will no longer come here and stalk the student Son Goten," said the man in black. "If you do it will not be merely photos that will get burned next time."

"Who are you?" demanded one girl.

"You may call me 'The Flying Shadow!'" said the man in black doing a Power Ranger pose. The girls sweat dropped.

The man in black coughed then disappeared in a blur.

"Who was that masked man?" said one of girls.

The masked man reappeared on the roof and picked up a book bag that had been lying there. "Oops, almost forgot my homework," said the man. He waved good bye to the girls than took off again in the same blurred fashion.

The girls all sweat dropped again.

Bulma groaned and rubbed her cheek on the chest she pillow it on, deeply inhaling that musky scent that was Vegeta. She could feel the saiya-jin's arms around her in a protective embrace and hear his heart beat in that soft chest. Wait a minute? Thought Bulma rubbing her check once again against her mate's chest. This doesn't feel right it should be harder and flat! Said Bulma's mind.

Bulma opened one eye to see the tan curve of one very nicely shaped breast. Needless to say she froze. Oh kami! I'm in bed with another woman thought Bulma! She could also feel one of that dark skinned creature's hands rest on the small of her back. Bulma screamed and sat bolt right up in bed.

Vegeta sprang up into a fighting stand on top of the bed, she turning left and right looking for an attacker. Seeing none, she glared down at Bulma whom had a disoriented and confused look on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" demanded Vegeta crossing her arms.

"Oh, now I remember," said Bulma running a hand down his flat chest. "These wishes."

"What are you mumbling about?!" shouted Vegeta in a very cranky voice.

"Shesh, sorry. I just forgot about the wishes when I woke up that's all. Don't get your panties in a wad," said Bulma yawning and stretching.

"That's not funny, you bastard!" Vegeta growled down at his mate.

"Don't yell at me, how would you like to wake up between a pair of giant breasts thinking you were a girl?! It freaked me out!"

"I don't think like a girl!" screamed Vegeta. "I'm a man, you hear me! A man!" shouted the princess pointing at her chest.

"It's really hard to believe you when you look like that," said Bulma rubbing a hand through his hair.

Vegeta growled at him with a murderous look in her black eyes.

Boy, is she cranky today thought Bulma. Did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something.

"This is all your fault, you know that!" said Vegeta falling down to her knees to grab Bulma by and the hair yanking hard at it.

"Stop that!" shouted Bulma pulling Vegeta's hands away from her navy black tassels. "What do you mean this is my fault!? You made a stupid wish too!"

"Ha! You like the way you are now! I hate this damn body! If only you hadn't made that stupid wish! Why didn't you make a different wish?! If it had just been my powers taken away I might have been able to handle this, but a damn weak, pathetic woman's body!" shouted the enraged princess.

"I do not enjoy being like this!" Bulma shouted back at his rope's end. "And, women are not weak and pathetic!"

"Yes they are! I can't do a fraction of the things I could in my old body! This one's soft, thin, weak, and pathetic!"

"So what, you can go back to being a man in a few days! Have some damn patience!" shouted back Bulma. Boy was he mad, four days of frustration, fighting with Vegeta every second they were together. Come to think of it, they always fought, even when they were normal, but for some reason both were pissed and stressed out more then usual. Something's different something's missing.

"Patient! I've been patient long enough! Just stay the hell away from me!" shouted Vegeta getting up and storming off to the bathroom.

"Kami!" shouted Bulma flapping back down to bed. "She's such a pain the groin.... I mean ass!" said Bulma sitting back up in shock. "Where the hell did that come from?!" steamed Bulma. He got up and walked over to the bathroom door and began pounding on it.

"Hurry it up in there! You're not the only one that needs to use the bathroom. I still need to get ready for work!" shouted the irritated Bulma.

Chi-Chi stood over the stove flipping pancakes. "Will you be late again coming home?" she asked not taking her eyes away from the frying food.

"I don't think so," said Goku turning the page of his newspaper. "I'm just going to work today, so I should be home by 5:00."

"Good, I haven't seen much of you lately." She laughed low to herself. "And I thought you were never around when you was just a bumpkin. Boy was I wrong, I've seen less of you lately then I did when you died for seven years," she said flipping the cakes.

"But, aren't you happy like this?" asked Goku lowering his paper to look at her.

"Well actually—" started Chi-Chi, but was interrupted by the phone ringing. She walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello, Son's residence, Chi-Chi speaking," she said in a polite voice.

She listened for several seconds, then lowered the phone, putting her hand over the mouthpiece. "It's for you."

"Me?" said Goku folding the paper and getting up from his chair. "Who would call me this early in the morning?" Goku walked over to the phone and took it from his wife. Chi-Chi went back to flipping pancakes, listening to Goku's side of the conversation.

"No. No. Uh huh. No. No, thank you. No, I'm sure. Uh huh. Yes. Uh huh, uh huh."

Several minutes passed with Goku saying no more then three words per sentence tops.

"I've really got to go or I'll be late for work," said Goku. "Thank you, bye."

"Who was that?" asked Chi-Chi over her shoulder, pouring more batter.

"Oh, just another high tech company. Apparently they heard about me and—"

The phone rang again. Goku frowned and picked it up. "Hello?"

Another conversation with the saiya-jin uttering no more then three words long sentences. Goku signed heavily as he set the phone down.

"Another company?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Yes," sighed Goku. "Chi-Chi?"

"Yes?" said Chi-Chi, walking over to him with a giant stack of pancakes.

"Do you like me like this?" he asked picking up his knife and fork.

"What do you mean?" asked Chi-Chi putting some pancakes on a plate for her self.

"I mean—"

Goku was cut off again as the phone range again.

"My," said Chi-Chi. "The phone sure is busy today."

Goku picked it up and talked, trying his best to end the conversation quick so he could get back to eating and talking to his wife. Unfortunately for the saiya-jin everytime he put the phone down, two seconds later it would ring again.

"There's no end to it!" said Chi-Chi staring at the phone as it rang again. Goku reached over to pick it up again, but was stopped by Chi-Chi grabbing his hand. "Why don't you ignore it and finish getting ready for work?" she said with a small smile.

"But the phone?" said Goku looking at the still ringing phone.

"It's okay, you don't want to be late do you?"

"Oh, you're right!" said Goku looking at the clock. He began wolfing down pancakes at an alarming rate. Chi-Chi signed and tried to ignore the damn phone that wouldn't stop ringing.

Gohan stood in front of the mirror trying to get his tie on straight. "Way are these things so hard to put on?!" he grumbled still fumbling with the tie.

"That's because your neck is too thick," said Videl in an amused voice. She walked over to Gohan and began straightening it for him.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked my build?" he glanced down at himself. "I mean before I turned into a spaceman."

Videl giggled. "Sure I liked your body, Gohan. It's just, have you ever seen a normal man with as many muscles as you? Really it's kind of weird, special since you're such a nerd," she teased.

"Hey!" protested Gohan. "I'm not a nerd!"

"Oh, and I suppose reading thousand page books about mathematics, chemistry, and bio-mechanics is not nerdy?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hn, just because I read a lot doesn't mean I'm a nerd," said Gohan, crossing his arms after his wife had finished tying his tie for him.

"Oh, well then what about all those billions of pages stacked on your desk? And, all those files on our computer? And—"

"That's just work!" protested Gohan.

Videl smirked at him. "And, those glasses."

Gohan's eyes went cross-eyed as he tried to look at his glasses. "What's wrong with my glasses?"

Videl giggled, planting a kiss on his green check and turned to leave.

"Hey! What's wrong with them?!" shouted Gohan after his retreating wife.

Videl only laughed harder and exited the room, leaving the bewildered Gohan by himself. He turned around to look at his glasses in the mirror.

"My mom picked these out for me," said Gohan adjusting them.

All three Trunks groaned as they looked at the tabloid which the Trunks in the middle held. Printed in giant letters was written, 'Capsule Corps clones Vice President!'. Under the title was a picture of all three Trunks in the men's bathroom at the party two days ago.

"How did they get that picture?" asked one Trunks.

"I haven't a clue. We're going to have to increase security again."

"Those parasites! Why are they always attacking our family?" said the last Trunks.

"Well, you have to admit some of it is true," said one Trunks.

"Yah, like the article about dad being an alien."

"True, but he wasn't sent here to seduce mom into creating an army of mutant soldiers like that article said," said one Trunks.

"Please don't talk about those articles," groaned one Trunks. "I don't want to think about all those sick lies they said about us and our family."

"Like dad's the missing link, mom's really a killer android, Bra has ESP powers, and that we're gu—"

"Yes! Like those lies!" shouted Trunks cutting off his other self in mid speech.

One Trunks crumpled up the tabloid and threw it in the trash. "Well, enough with the news. What did you want to talk about, Trunks?" asked another Trunks.

"Oh yah! I almost forgot! I've got this great idea that'll fix Goten's and Marron's problems."

"What?" asked both Trunks in excitement.

"We set them up together! It's be perfect, Goten could get all those girls off his back and Marron will stop trying to save us from Pan."

"Oh! That's a great idea! They're perfect for each other," beamed another Trunks.

"Yup, and once those two are taken care of we can go back to the real task at hand," said the other Trunks.

They all smiled wide. "Which would be making Pan happy," they all shouted.

"All right, by the time we're done with those two, they'll be planning their honeymoon," said one Trunks.

"Why didn't we think about setting them up together before?" asked one Trunks.

"Who were we to set other people up when we didn't even have a girlfriend then," said another Trunks.

"Does that make Pan our girlfriend?" asked one Trunks.

They all suddenly grew incredible silent.

"Umm... I'm not sure. I mean, we are dating right?"

"Yah, but we never said we were a couple did we?"

"Well, she did kiss me last night. Doesn't that mean we're a couple?"

Suddenly the other two Trunks were glaring at the one that had just spoken.

"You kissed her?" said one of the ones glaring at him.

"Um... well I didn't kiss her... she kissed me," said that Trunks backing away from the murderous looks this other two selves were giving him.

"Why didn't you tell us about that last night?!" yelled the one of the other Trunks.

"Well.... I didn't really want to.... It was kind of a bad night... all but the kiss that is."

"What could have been so bad! You got to kiss her! It couldn't have been as bad as my day!"

"Or mine! I was stranded in nothing but a pair of boxers, in the woods, and Pan saw EVERY thing!" said the other Trunks. He gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth; he hadn't wanted to tell the others about his little walk in the woods with Pan.

"What?! You too?!" said the other Trunks before slapping a hand over his mouth like the other Trunks.

The Trunks that had been kissed grinned. "Looks like I wasn't the only one hiding the events from the other day. Did your dreams come true?" he asked in an amused voice.

The other two Trunks blushed.

"I knew it!" laughed Trunks at them.

"Hey! If our dreams came true then so did yours," said one Trunks turning to the laughing one. That Trunks stopped laughing suddenly.

"Yah! Wasn't yours the one were you stripped in a bar for Pan?" asked the other a smirk forming on his lips.

"Umm....." said Trunks now beet red.

"How far did you get?!" shouted both Trunks trying to get details out of their other self.

"We only kissed!" protested the other Trunks.

Gohan opened the principal's office door and entered, he was always nervous around the strange woman, even more so since their little chase down the halls.

"Mr. Piccolo," said Ms. Queen putting down her pen and folding her hands.

"You wanted to see me?" said Gohan sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Yes," she said picking up a paper. "You weren't here yesterday and I was rather upset that you didn't call, so—Mr. Piccolo? What are you doing?"

Once Gohan had heard he'd done something wrong he started getting up from his chair to try and get ahead start from the crazy bondage queen. "Umm.... ha, ha, ha," laughed Gohan nervously sitting back down in his seat. "It's just thought that I was... sitting on something, that's all."

"Oh, anyway, we assigned an other sub for Mr. Son's class to teach till he recovers from being sick. Therefore, you'll be teaching a different class for today and tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. What class will I be teaching?" asked Gohan.

"You'll be filling in for Mr. Peer, the PE teacher. Here's his schedule," she said handing him a sheet of pager.

Gohan took it and looked it over nodding his head. "Sure, I should be able to do this," said Gohan getting up to head towards his new class.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, I know what a good runner you are," she said with a wide grin.

Gohan coughed. "Have a good day," he said bowing to the principal.

Queen nodded her head and gestured for him to go. "Go before I decide to whip your cute butt into shape," she said giving him a wink.

Needless to say Gohan was there one second and gone the next.

Goku slowed down his flight and looked around for a clear spot to land where no one would see him. He landed on an empty street close to where the Shuzy building was located and started walking in its direction. The building had just come into view when a groups of people came running up to him, some of them looked like reporters, others look like businessmen and women. They closed in and surrounded him. Goku had to fight against his saiya-jin instinct that was telling him to prepare for an attack.

"Mr. Son! Is it true that you're now the head of NASA's intelligence branch!?

"Mr. Son, do you or have you ever worked for Capsule Corps?! If so, is it true that you are the one the cloned the Vice President, Trunks?!

Mr. Son, is it true that you're having an affair with a black haired woman you were seen with at the Capsule Corps party, going my the name of Veggi!?!

"Mr. Son—!"

"Mr. Son—!"

The group continued to shout out questions at the poor saiya-jin who was just trying to get to work. He soon began pushing his way through the crowd and once free took off at a run for the building. The groups ran after him taking pictures and shouting questions.

"Ahhhhh! Leave me alone! I'm just here to work!" shouted Goku running into the building and to his office. He slammed the door shut behind him and glanced around. "Need place to hide," he panted.

"Good morning, Mr. Briefs," said Bulma's secretary smiling widely at the grumpy saiya-jin.

"What's so kami damned great about it!" growled Bulma passing the girl without so much as a hello. Bulma slammed the door to his office nearly causing it to rip off its hinges.

"Damn Vegeta! How dare the bitch treat me like that!" he roared plopping down into his seat. He took a pencil out of a jar on his desktop and looked down at the papers that were laid out for him to read and sign.

"She's so selfish! She's not the only one that's having a hard time lately! And what have I done to disserve this kind of treatment?! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I should have left her to freeze her cute butt off outside! Instead of bring her ungrateful rear inside and warming her up! Because of her, I didn't get any sleep last night! I'm so damn tired!" screamed Bulma. He jabbed his pencil down at the paper to sign it, but it broke.

"Damn, cheap piece of crap!" shouted Bulma grabbing another, which also broke. More curse words filtered threw the walls and to Bulma's poor secretary. The secretary gulped and got up to see if she could be of any service to her raving boss.

"Mr. Briefs," she called meekly knocking on the door. She heard still more curses, some she'd ever heard before that made her blush just hearing them.

"Mr. Briefs I'm coming in!" she called opening the door and walking inside to see Bulma grab another pencil, break it in half, throw it across the room, and grab for another.

"Mr. Briefs, what are you doing?" asked the secretary in alarm.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm trying to sign these stupid forms with these cheap pencils!" shouted Bulma at her.

"But that's a pen," said the secretary watching as it to snapped in half as the saiya-jin president brought it down to sign one of the sheets.

Bulma growled at her in a way that almost made the poor girl's heart stop.

"Get me the Vice President right now!" shouted Bulma.

The girl gulped and ran out of the room, grabbing the phone and calling the Vice President.

"Mr. Vice President! The President wants to see you in his office right now!" shouted the girl into the phone once they'd been connected.

Poor Trunks had to switch ears since the other one was know deaf. "What? Calm down, what's the matter?" he asked.

"It's the President. He's gone crazy," whimpered the secretary hiding behind her desk as the jar that once held Bulma's pens and pencils went flying out of the office to crash on the floor next to her desk.

"Help!" shouted the secretary.

"What was that?! Hold on I'll be right there!" said Trunk running to his mother's office as fast as he could, fearing the worst. He ran right into Bulma's office. "Mom! Are you all right?!" asked Trunk in concern.

"I'm just fucking fine!" roared Bulma throwing the files he'd been trying to sign into the air in frustration.

Trunks 'eeped' and cowered. He'd never seen his mother this pissed before, it scared him to death. Even his father's wrath seemed mellow in comparison to the feeling of dread that was seeping into him. "Mom. What's wrong? Did the company go bankrupt or something?"

"NO! The company's just fine! You take over for me! I'm going home!" shouted Bulma getting out of his chair.

"But mom, I've got tons of work as it is!" said Trunks. He instantly regretted saying that as Bulma glared at him with hard dark eyes.

"I don't care! Get your other selves to help you if you have to! I can't stand another minute here!" shouted the saiya-jin storming out of his office.

Trunks stood there blinking in shock as the file papers drifted around him. "What's eating him?" he asked the air.

"I knew it!" squealed Bulma's secretary.

"Huh?" said Trunks turning to look at her.

"They did clone you! Oh, what a happy time we live in!" she clapped her hands and giggled in delight.

Trunks slapped a hand over his face and groaned. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Pan heard tapping coming from her window as she finished brushing her hair. He put down her brush, headed to the window, and opened it. Looking down she saw Trunks levitating mid way between the ground and her window. He bowed at her in a graceful gesture. "My fair lady Juliet," he said dramatically lifting his head to look at her through his purple tassels. "You outshine every the sun's life giving rays this morning."

Pan giggled. "So now it's Juliet? What ever happened to Tiger Lily," she asked in an amused voice.

"Ahh," said Trunks levitating up some more to rest his folded arms on her windowsill and his chin on his forearms to look admiringly at her. "But, a rose by any other name would smell so sweet."

"Is this the scene where you swear your undying love for me?" said Pan blushing. She reached down to pet his soft hair.

"Yes, my lady. I swear it by the moon," grinned Trunks leaning his head into her touch.

"Oh! Swear not by the moon!" said Pan getting into the play-acting. "Fore it changes constantly and can turn you into a giant hairy ape if you had a tail and looked at it too long."

Trunks burst out laughing and took her hand bringing it to his cheek. "Might I walk you to school Tiger Lily?"

"I'll be right down," said Pan. She reluctantly pulled out of his grip to finish getting ready and headed towards the door. She opened it to see Trunks waiting patiently there for her.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting long?" she asked stepping out of the house and locking the door.

"No, not at all Kitten," said Trunks putting an arm around her shoulder.

Pan smiled up at him and together they walked down the step and to the street. "Trunks," Pan said. "Why didn't you come inside?"

"Well," said Trunks a little uncomfortable. "I didn't want to be in your way, or you mom's, or... Gohan's."

Pan laughed at him and gave him a mock punch in the arm. "Don't worry, Trunks. My dad's given up on trying to kill you."

"For now," said Trunks looking like he didn't think it would last.

Pan laughed again at him and hooked her arm around his. "I promise I won't let my dad kill you, just maim or mangle you a little," she said in a teasing voice.

"Gee, thanks," Trunks said sarcastically.

"I had fun yesterday," said Pan leaning more into him.

Trunks smiled down at her. "Oh? And, which part did you like the best? Me being embarrassed or being chased around by your murderous father?"

"I kind of liked the kissing part," she said shyly looking up at him.

Trunks grinned at her. "You and me or Goten and Marron?"

"You know what I mean," said Pan playfully pushing him away.

Trunks laughed. "That sure was a surprise. Both us and Goten and Marron. What do you think of those two?"

"I think they're great, specially together. Marron would keep Goten out of too much trouble, and Goten would keep Marron company. Hey! Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Bingo! Let's fix those two up. I mean they did kiss, doesn't that mean they like each other, and want to be a couple?" asked Trunks. He wanted to know that answer himself.

"Well—"

Pan was cut off as Trunks' cell phone rang.

"Hold that thought, Tiger Lily," said Trunks reaching into his wind breaker jacket and pulling out his phone. "Hello?" he said into it.

"Trunks! This is your other self."

"Oh, hi Trunks. What's up?"

"Me and the other Trunks need you at CC right away. Mom's had a breakdown and stormed out. We're up to our armpits in paper work."

"Oh, great," frowned Trunks. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks," said the other Trunks and hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Pan.

"I'm sorry Tiger Lily, I've got to go. There's trouble at work and the others need my help."

"Will I see you later?" asked Pan trying not to show her disappointment.

"I'm not sure, but we'll try," said Trunks. He went over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Okay," said Pan and reluctantly watched as he levitated up into the air and took off. "I hope I see him again today," she said before turning to head towards school.

Goten snuck silently into the photo-room after breaking the knob off of the door, thus allowing him to enter. He felt bad about breaking school property, but it was nothing compared to his dread of those pictures getting out into the open. He snorted to himself—not that there wasn't already a few in circulation. He adjusted the scarf that covers his face and headed to the darkroom. He was careful not to let any light in so that other students' photos won't be ruined by mistake. He turned on the red light which cast about an eerily glow and froze turning around in shock. Hung all over on clothes lines were tons of pictures, pictures of him!

"Oh kami-sama! How did they get this many?" he asked out loud, pulling one now dry picture off to look at it. If it hadn't been for the red light it'd have been hard to miss the lovely shade of crimson that crossed Goten's face before he tore the picture up into thousand's of pieces and stomped them into the floor. "How on earth did they get a picture of me like 'THAT' at 'THAT' angle?!" he shouted in the dark. He looked around to see more evil pictures equally embarrassing and revealing. "All right," said Goten spitting into his hands and charging up his ki. "Not one of you puppies is ever going to see daylight," he said before beginning the task of destroying the numerous pictures.

Two girl walked towards their class chatting away happily.

"Oh, I hope they're all ready by now! I can't wait to show off my pics!" said one hugging her book bag in excitement.

"Me too!" shouted the other girl. "Lucky! Look, the photo-room is already open. Let's go look at the new pics!"

The two girls ran over to the door and stopped as they noticed that the doorknob had been broken off.

"What happened to the door?" asked on girl poking at the knob on the ground.

"Maybe it rusted off?" said the other girl poking her head inside the class. "I don't see any one inside."

"Really?" said the other girl, looking in too. "Do you really think the knob rusted off?"

"It doesn't look that old," said the first girl. Both entered the class, put down their stuff, and began looking around to see if any thing was misplaced.

"Well, it couldn't have been a robber, all the expensive cameras and stuff is still here." Just then the two heard something coming from the darkroom.

"What's that?" asked one of the girls, hiding behind her friend.

"I don't know! Let's go check it out," said her friend grabbing her arm.

"No, what if it's a robber? Or a ghost?" said the girl, trying to pull away from her friend.

"A ghost? Give me a break! Don't tell me you believe that stuff," said her friend continuing to walk towards the darkroom while pulling her friend along.

"No, I'm scared," whimpered her friend.

"Baby," said the girl turning the knob.

Goten froze as he heard muffled voices outside. Oh no he thought looking around for a hiding place. He stopped. The pictures I can't leave any of them! He frantically began pulling pictures off of their lines. He'd gotten the last one just as the doorknob started to turn. Quickly, he dashed into a corner and hoped they won't see him as he flipped off the light switch.

The girl finished turning the knob and dragged her still protesting friend into the room.

"You see, there are no ghosts! You're just afraid of the dark," teased her friend. "Shut the door, we don't want to let any light in here."

"It's so dark!" cried her friend.

The other girl felt along the walls looking for the light switch. "For the last time, there are no such things are ghosts!" said the girl finding the light switch, flipping it on, and turning towards her friend. She was greatly puzzled by the terrified look on her friend's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The girl raised a shaky finger and pointed behind the other girl. She turned around to see a dark figure right behind her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the girl jumping back and clutching her friend in fear.

Goten cursed and charged ki in his hands destroying the pictures all at once. To the girls it looked like the figure was glowing an eerily purple.

"G-Ghost!" shouted both girls running for the door.

Goten blinked in surprise as the girls ran away screaming. "Ghost?" said Goten looking around. A piece of flaming photo landed in one of the chemical bathes used to develop pictures. The chemical roared to life right next to Goten.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Goten running out of the room. "Ghosts!" He ran down the halls no more then a black blur to all that saw him. Combined with the two girls screaming ghost and Goten's blurred black form, soon the whole building was in a panic screaming about the school being haunted.

Goku's boss entered his employee's office looking around for the said worker. "Mr. Son?" he said turning a circle, he'd thought he'd saw the man running into his office at high speeds, but he hadn't had the change to confirm it as a large crowd of people had poured into the building soon after Goku had. He'd learned that they were all looking for his newest employee and were asking the oddest questions.

"I guess he's not in here," said the man turned to go, but stopped as he heard someone make a hissing noise. Confused he looked around, walking behind the desk his eyes wide as he found Goku hiding in the leg space of his desk doing the reports that he'd left for him.

"Mr. Son?! What on earth are you doing under there?!" asked the man in shock. Goku gestured wildly for him to be quiet, but it was too late. The damage had already been done as people began pouring into the small room drawn by the call of Goku's last name.

"Mr. Son—"

"Mr. Son—"

They called and yelled trying to be heard above each other. With an 'eep' Goku leaped out from under his desk, but the loud group of people closed off his escape route.

Goku looked around in panic for an escape. His eyes landed on the window. Quickly, he made a dash for it and opened it.

"Oh my Kami! He's suicidal!" shouted one businessman.

Goku climbed out the window and inched away from the grabbing hands that tried to pull him back inside.

"Stay back!" shouted Goku, kicking at the hands with his foot.

"He's going to jump!" cried one girl.

"Someone call the police!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"No, the fire department!"

"Get a therapist!"

"Son, you don't have to do this! There's a better way!" said Goku's boss, who was sucked back inside as the crowd tried to get to the window.

"Mr. Son, tell us about you childhood. Were you ever abused as a young boy?" asked one of the men.

"What?" said Goku, totally confused.

"What about your wife? Does she not satisfy you any more?! Or did she find out about your affair with that woman Veggi and kick you out of the house? Is that way you want to take your life?!"

"What are you guys talking about, Vegeta's really a man!"

"You mean you're a guy and dating a cross dresser?!" shouted one man.

Goku groaned and looked up at the sky, how did this happen? Here he was standing on the edge of a building with a groups of crazy people trying to learn about his childhood, and if Vegeta was his gay lover! He shutter at the thought of how Vegeta would react to that last part, probably send every last one of those men and women to another dimension, human or not. He watched in amazement as camera crews began setting up in front of the building, police showed up and tried to clear them out so that the fire truck could get up front. "Boy, they sure are fast," said Goku leaning farther over to peer down at them.

"Ahhh! He's going to jump!" shouted one of the reporters that were inside Goku's office. The panicked reporter pushed his way to the window causing it to slide farther open, bumping into Goku who almost lost his balance, saving himself by flailing his arms around.

"Oh, Chi-Chi's going to have a fit when she hears about this," said Goku.

Gohan had changed his clothes from his white button-down shirt, black vest, and tan pants to a pair of sweats, a blue and white wind breaker jacket, and a black baseball cap with the words Orange Star written on it. Around his neck was a silver whistle on a red cord. He smiled to himself, he'd always wanted to play sports, but had never the opportunity to do so with this constant studies. As a boy his mother hadn't even let him join the grade school baseball team because she was afraid it would interfere with his schoolwork. He played with the silver whistle around his neck, waiting for the time to come to call roll, and watched as the students filled into the gym chatting away with each other.

Memories drifted back to him of when he'd first met Videl at college. He remember when he'd entered his class and saw her there, sitting on top of the desk in a loose shirt and black shorts. He'd been nervous around her and for good reasons, she'd seen him fight those bank robbers earlier in the morning. He remember becoming the great Saiya-man, Videl figuring out it was him, her demanding him to teach her to fly, Videl cutting her hair short, his father coming back after being died for seven years, Buu attacking, falling madly in love with Videl. So many memories, now he was a father of a very beautiful girl…no, now a woman, happy married to his sweetheart, and teaching in the very same school he'd meet her at.

Life was almost perfect, well, it'd be a lot better when he turned back into a human and was able to digest solid foods again.

Gohan checked his watch and saw that it was time to call the class to line up. He grabbed his whistle, put it up to his lips and blew. Gohan damn near blacked out at the high pitched sound that seemed to bounce around in his head. He slumped against the wall, dropping the whistle back down to his chest to grab his aching ears. (Namek's have super sensitive hearing, in one movie Gohan was whistling and it caused Piccolo lots of pain, it also helped them defeat an evil namek.) He shook his head to clear the black spots that danced in front of his vision. Kami-sama, what just happened? Wondered Gohan looking down at the whistle. I'd better not do that again.

He pushed himself off of the wall and ignored the strange looks that his students were giving him, either from his sudden weakness or from his appearance he wasn't sure.

He took roll, then lead the class out to the baseball field for a little softball. He leaned back against the chain link fence and relaxed watching the students play. Several girls where in the dugout cheering madly for different people and groups of tall strong looking boys where huddled together talking low to themselves. Now what were they up to?

"I say we knock the sub out and ditch class," said one student cracking his knuckles eagerly.

"He looks like a real nerd with those glasses, I'll bet it'd be easy to do," said another student.

"We'll get suspended for that crap," said another boy.

"What are you, chicken?" said another boy.

"No, it's that there are better ways of doing things without getting caught," said the boy grinning evil-like. The boys gathered around him as he told them his plan. They all agreed that it was a good one that was sure to work.

"What are you guys doing over there?!" called Gohan. "One of you is up right now!"

The boys grinned and one of them stepped foreword to bat. He was a giant of a man, with muscle on muscle. Gohan figured he probably lifted weights. No real fighter with any skill was that covered with muscles. Even the saiya-jins had more compact frames than this student did. The student grabbed a bat and got ready for the pitch.

Gohan was watching him, when another student came up to him with a note. "Mr. Piccolo I'm not feeling so well, could you excuse me from PE?" Gohan took the note to read it. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement and instinctively put up his hand, neatly catching the softball that had been aimed right for his head.

"No way!" said the student that had handed him the note.

"That's impossible!" shouted the giant at home base. "There's no way you could have seen that coming!"

"Did you do that on propose?" asked Gohan narrowing his eyes.

"And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" laughed the thug. The girls in the dug out shrieked in fear, several of the giants' buddies got up and joined him, and the rest of the students looked around nervously.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" asked Gohan in a calm voice.

"Yah, its lights out time," said the student raising his baseball bat and swinging at Gohan. The Namek sei-jin easily ducked, then twisted his head out of the way as a softball was once again aimed at him. Soon all the thugs were attacking him with baseballs, bats, and fists; none landed a single hit.

"I'm going to subtract five points for every strike you take at me," warned Gohan. He kicked out with his leg and swept one student's feet out from underneath him. "Minus 15 points," he said writing it down on his board under the swept student's name. Gohan then side stepped and whacked one student on the back of his head with the board. "Minus 20 points," he said calmly as the student hit the chain-link fence and slumped to the ground rubbing his head. Gohan then caught one of the students' fists as it was aimed for his side. He twisted, making the student flip over and land on his back. "Minus 30 points," said Gohan licking his pencil and writing it down. The giant student that had started all the fuss was now the only one left and he rained down strike after strike at Gohan with the bat. Gohan easily sidestepped each strike till he was backed up to the fence.

"Now you're going to get it!" roared the student and charged in with the bat raised.

Gohan simply stepped to the side and the student barreled into the chain link fence, slamming hard into it. "Minus 45 points," said Gohan writing it down.

The whole class was silent a few moments, till the girls in the dug out all started cheer.

"Go Mr. Piccolo! Go Green Go!" (Grin I got the Go Green cheer from a piccolo fan in my GB, hope they don't mind).

Gohan laughed, rather embarrassed at their praise. "Time to go in!" Still embarrassed, he didn't think twice about raising the whistle up to his lips and blowing.

The students all gathered around their now unconscious teacher.

"Is he dead?" asked one student.

Bulma reached the front door to his house and opened it. He'd calmed down some, but was still plenty mad at his mate. He took his shoes off and walked inside undoing his tie and collar. He needed something to calm his nerves. Bulma realized that he wasn't really mad at the ex-saiya-jin, there was something just wrong with him. "I actually want be around the bitch, but all we do it fight like cats and dogs when we're together," muttered Bulma under his breath. Bulma glanced around, wondering where the little hellcat was, then frowned realizing he didn't have the faintest clue. It was easy to find Vegeta when she was a he: the kitchen or the gravity room. Bulma swore saiya-jins were territorial creatures and those areas belonged to the saiya-jin prince. But, now that Vegeta couldn't train in the gravity room and certainly couldn't eat the same amount she had as a he, Bulma didn't have the slightest idea what Vegeta would do in her free time.

Bulma began hunting around for his mate. For some reason he rather enjoyed the idea of that. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed, hmmm, ash and sweat. "That way," said Bulma to him as he headed in direction the scent was coming from. This is interesting, I wonder if this is how Vegeta always find me around this large place? He sniffed the air again and glanced around for his mate, almost feeling like he was on the hunt of some elusive prey. Kinky giggled Bulma to himself. His sensitive hearing picked up sounds coming from the living room and Bulma smiled triumphantly. "Found you little human." Bulma slid into the shadows, heading in the direction of the living room.

He grinned wickedly as his prey came into view, then a confused look crossed his features. Vegeta was sitting on the couch watching TV, but the ex-saiya-jin had the strangest look on her face, like she was trying not to cry or something?!

Sniff What the hell is wrong with me thought Vegeta as he watched the movie on TV. She sniffed again and rubbed at one eye. Why do I feel so emotional watching this sappy movie? She watched as the main male actor said his good byes to the main female actress. Once the actor started walking away, the actress started calling his name. Vegeta's lower lip quivered.

"Vegeta?"

The ex-saiya-jin nearly had a heart attack; she quickly recovered and turned the TV off. Her eyes slowly turning to look at her mate that had a smug grin on his face. Crap!

"Vegeta dear, what are you doing?" asked Bulma in an interested voice.

"Nothing sniff," Vegeta quickly wiped her nose.

"Are you crying?!" said Bulma in shock.

"No, I'm not!" said Vegeta turning away from her mate.

"Yes you are! Oh my kami! Are you dying?" asked Bulma truly concerned. He went over to his mate to inspect for injuries.

"NO! I'm fine you baka!" growled Vegeta slapping at the hand that strayed too close.

Bulma was a bit taken aback by the sudden and violent mood swing. Not that Vegeta wasn't often violent, but his mood was always like that. Bulma face suddenly dropped, could she be....?

"Vegeta?"

"What?!" growled the ex-saiya-jin.

"Does your stomach hurt at all? Any cravings for a kind of food like chocolate or something?"

"What the hell does that mean?!" shouted Vegeta.

"Kami you're such a pain!" shouted back Bulma. "Here I am trying to help you out and all you want to do is yell at me! I don't know why I even bother!"

"Shut up you, big jerk!" said Vegeta looking very upset. "I said I didn't want to see you!" The woman got up and stomped away.

Bulma watched her go, his mouth hanging open. "Big... jerk? Oh Kami! Please, please tell me I didn't just hear Vegeta call me a big jerk, get all emotional over watching a movie, and stomp away in a hissy fit. Maybe I'll get lucky and nothing will happen, how many days before it happened do I start bitching? Hmm... Vegeta always avoids me about three days before." He counted on his fingers and sighed. "Two and a half days counting today, and the wish will be undone. That's cutting it rather close though." Bulma groaned. "How am I going to deal with a PMSing Vegeta?! Kami, you and your pet dragon must be really laughing it up right now," growled Bulma sitting down on the vacant couch.

"Is that why I'm so high strung today?" wondered Bulma. The saiya-jin leaned back in the couch and draped an arm over his eyes. "Some how I don't think it is." Bulma leaned back forward and cupped her chin in her palms. "What's bugging me? What's so different? Let's see we argue, then fight, then we....." Bulma's eyes widened as he realized what was wrong with him. "Oh my kami, it's because we haven't made out—I mean made up. But, he's a she and.... I'm a he.... and...." Bulma looked down at her fingers, suddenly very uncomfortable. "I'm a saiya-jin that doesn't know my own strength and she's a weak human that I could easily kill if I...." A blush crept up Bulma's face.

"WHAT AM I THINKING?!" said Bulma slapping himself across the face. "Nasty, dirty, perverted mind! I'm really a woman no matter what I look like right now! If I were to—if we did—she would—" Bulma stumbled over his words. "That might be kind of... interesting."

"Ahhhhhhh! Quit it!" Bulma yelled at himself. "Quit thinking lesbian thoughts!"

In an attempt to clear his mind of his currant train of thoughts Bulma switched on the TV. "That's what I need just relax and watch some boring news," said Bulma turning to the news channel.

His mouth dropped open in shock at what he saw on the news.

"Here we are at the scene where Son Goku, a believed to be super genius, is threatening to jump to his dead from the top floor of the Shuzy building. As you can see police and specially train individuals are trying to talk him out of taking his life." The TV zoomed into the view Goku trying to evade the grabbing hands of several people by waving his foot at them while hugging the corner of the building with his arms.

"The subject is believed to have been fired from the Capsule Corps company for illegal cloning of Capsule Corp's Vice President, Trunks Vegeta Briefs." The TV displayed a picture of Trunks. "It is also believe that Mr. Son's wife has left him after discovering her husband had an affair with his gay lover none other then the President of Capsule Corps' husband Mr. Vegeta. The two were reported to have been seen together at a company party, were Mr. Vegeta posed as a woman going by the name of Veggi." The TV displayed a picture of Goku talking to a rather pissed looking female Vegeta.

Bulma stared at the TV his mouth hanging to the floor, too shocked to even breathe. Suddenly there was a commotion with the TV reporters.

"Oh my Kami-sama! He's jumped!" shouted the reporter right into the camera.

"Go away!" shouted Goku at the people still crowded around his window. "All I want to do is go back to work, I'm not gay, I love my wife, and I don't know how to clone someone!" screamed Goku at the annoying people.

"If that's so, then why are you out there on the railing?! Are you protesting something?! Is it for gay rights?!"

"NO!" shouted Goku. "Where did you come up with that?! The only reason I'm out here is because you chased me out here!"

By now, Goku was truly considering taking his own life. Of course, he didn't think falling from a five-story build would do the trick.

"That's it, I can't take no more!" shouted Goku. He simply jumped off the railing to everyone's horror.

"Flying Nimbus!"

Everyone watched in shook as a yellow cloud caught the falling man and zoomed away with him.

"Man," said Goku looking behind himself. "I didn't know smart people had it so rough, no wonder so many of them kill themselves."

"What should I do now? I can't go to Bulma's that's for sure and home's sure to be surrounded by more crazy people. Hmmm....." Goku put his chin in his hand in thought. "Of course, the middle of nowhere! I'll just find a nice spot to camp out in the wilderness and stay there till things cool down," said Goku. "Yosha, let's good Flying Nimbus!"

The cloud took off leaving a trail of yellow in its wake.

"I don't believe it! Mr. Son was caught by what appears to be a yellow cloud! The subject is now out of range of our cameras, I am truly at a lost to explain what has happened here today. Let us ask some of the people gathered here their opinion on the matter. Sir, what do you think of the situation?" asked the reporter going up to a man in the crowd.

"The 'Great One' has come at last! Wait for me, Mr. Son, take me to the promised land!" shouted the man taking off in the direction Goku had flown in. The report stared at the man's retreating form.

"Um, let's ask another." the report walked up to a woman this time. "Miss, what do you think about the turn of events that have take place?"

"I think it's great!" squealed the blond girl.

"Would you care to explain?" asked the reporter.

"I just can wait for Capsule Corps to start manufacturing studs like Trunks. giggle I'm going to buy a Trunks clone as soon as they come out!"

"I'm not cloning my son for sale, you bimbo!" shouted Bulma at the TV. "Oh, I've got such a headache coming on," said Bulma pinching the bridge of his nose. "I better not let Vegeta know any of this, special that part about him and Goku being lovers." Bulma turned slightly green at the very idea.

"Damn news vultures! Can't they report facts for once! I wonder how Chi-Chi's doing? And, Trunks! My kami! They're still at the office, all three of them!" Bulma ran to the phone and dialed Trunks' private line.

One Trunks was writing reports, another was signing documents, and the last was reading papers. The one reading yawned loudly and put down the paper he'd been going over. "Hey, I'm getting a cup of coffee, you guys want one?"

"Yes," said both the other Trunks not looking up from their work. They wanted to finish so they could go see Pan today.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute," said Trunks getting up and hurrying to the coffee machine. He put some money in and waited for the machine to fill up three cups. As he waited he looked around to see everyone was gathered around a TV.

What's going on? Wondered Trunks. I don't pay them to watch TV. He walked over to the crowd of people to see what they were watching.

"Now it is said the Capsule Corps will no longer be deal in just incapsed products, sources stay that the giant company is now deal in the new technology of cloning and that they have already successfully cloned Vice President Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Consumers are hopeful that Capsule Corps will come out with a new line of cloned people for sale. We will have a meeting with the president of the human's right department to discuss the subject with him at 5:00 p.m."

Trunks' mouth must have hit the floor. Where the hell had that BS come from? Suddenly one of his employees spotted him.

"Mr. Vice President! Is it true, did they clone you?!"

The whole crowd turned to look at the stunned Trunks.

"Of course not!" shouted Trunks. Just then another one of the Trunks came walking out.

"Hey, Trunks! What's taking you so long?"

The crowd all turned their heads to look at the Trunks to the right, then back to the one on the left, and back to the one on the right.

"You idiot!" shouted the one that had gone to get coffee, he ran over to this other self grabbed him, and ran back to his office with him.

"What's going on?" asked the one that had stayed in the office. "Where's the coffee?"

"Never mind the coffee!" shouted one of the Trunks. He went over and turned on the TV in their office. "Take a look at his!"

The other two Trunks' mouths dropped to the floor in a fashion much like the other's had.

"Oh kami-sama! How on earth did this happen!" shouted one Trunks.

"I don't know, but we've got to get out of here before—"

Trunks was cut off as, they heard the muffled sounds of protests coming from outside their office door. One of the voices was obviously their secretary, who sounded like she was trying to keep a herd of wild animals from getting into their office.

One Trunk opened the giant window behind their desk. The other two Trunks didn't hesitated to jump out it and take off into the sky. The last Trunks was perched on the windowsill about to jump when the door burst open and people began pouring into the room.

"OH NO! He's going to jump too!" shouted one of the people who had entered the room.

With a curse Trunks jumped out the window.

The crowd gasped in shock and ran to the window, but they could see no sign of Trunks.

"He just disappeared!" shouted one reporter.

High up above the Capsule Corps building, all three Trunks sighed.

"This is just what we need!" growled one.

"What do we do now?" asked another of the Trunks.

"Not sure," said the other. His cell phone rang just then. Trunks opened his coat and pulled out his cell phone from an inside pocket. "Hello?" he said into it.

"Trunks! Are you okay?!" came Bulma's worried voice.

"Mom! What's going on?!" shouted Trunks.

"I don't know how but some of those tabloid articles seem to have spread. People think that we're cloning you for sale!"

"What?! That's ridiculous!" shouted Trunks.

"I know, I'm scheduling a news meeting for tomorrow to settle every thing, but we're going to have to think of something to tell them. Are your other selves with you?"

"Yes," said Trunks looking at the two, who had confused looks on their faces.

"Good, bring them and come home right now."

"Okay, we'll do that. See you in a few minutes, mom."

"Right, love you, bye," said Bulma hanging up.

Trunks sighed and put the cell phone back into this pocket.

"Well?" said both Trunks standing in mid air with confused looks on their faces.

"Come on, we're going home, I'll explain on the way."

The other two Trunks nodded and they all headed towards home.

Chi-Chi opened the front door to her house with a growl and tossed a bucket of ice water at the crowd of people that had been knocking wildly on her door.

"Go away! I have no comments to make!" she screamed at the group then slammed the door shut. Chi-Chi stomped into the house and tossed the plastic bucket back into the closet. She sat down with a 'humf' at the kitchen table. Her anger melted and a worried look crossed her features. "Goku, where are you?" she asked the empty air. She lay her head down on the table. She felt scared and worried for her husband. She's seen the mayhem on TV, of course she didn't believe a word of it, but it still hurt.

"Goku honey won't get tired of me... he certainly won't sleep with Vegeta!" she growled going back to being angry. "Where are you, Goku?! Knowing him, he's probably run off to the hills," she grumbled under her breath. "Poor Bulma, I wonder how he's doing?" said Chi-Chi. She glanced at the phone, which she had unplugged. "I'd better check on him." Chi-Chi went over to the phone and plugged it back in, quickly dialing Bulma's number.

The phone range a view times, before Bulma's male voice answered.

"Bulma, it's me, Chi-Chi, are you okay?"

"Chi-Chi? It's good to hear from you. I should be asking you that question!"

"I'm fine," said Chi-Chi. "I don't have a clue where Goku is. There's a bunch of reporter trash camped out on my lawn, but I'm fine," Chi-Chi said this with obvious anger in her voice.

Bulma gulped and laughed nervously. "Well, hopefully they'll leave in the morning after I give a report to straighten out all these rumors. Unfortunately, I can't help you find Goku."

Chi-Chi sighed. "That's okay, Bulma. I know you'll straighten every thing out, then Goku will show back up."

"You sound kind of sad, Chi-Chi. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, not right now. Why don't we meet tomorrow after your news report."

"Good idea. Why don't you come over for lunch?"

"That sounds good, I'll see you then."

"Right, I've got to go. Trunks just showed up."

"Okay, bye Bulma."

"Bye," said Bulma hanging up the phone.

Chi-Chi hung up as well and sighed. "Where are you Goku," she asked again. The phone began to ring violently again. With a snarl, Chi-Chi picked of the receiver slammed it down repeatedly, then tore the whole thing out of the wall.

Goten walked towards the PE coach's office a little nervous. He glanced at the note he held in his hand excusing him from PE for the day. The note said he had a slight cold, but the real reason for the note was so that he could hunt down some more of those pictures while everyone else was in class.

Goten knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a deep slightly muffled voice. Goten blinked, did he know that voice? He pushed the door open and stepped in to see the last person he would have thought to be there: Gohan.

"Gohan? What are you doing here? What happened to you?!"

Gohan wince and readjusted the ice pad he was holding to his head. "Don't yell, I've got one major headache."

"Oh sorry," said Goten. "What are you doing here, where's Mr. Peer?"

"Sick," said Gohan. "I'm subbing for him. What can I do for you?"

"Um...." Goten suddenly didn't think his plan was a very good one. Gohan would know that he wasn't sick, saiya-jins and demi-saiya-jins didn't get sick with the common cold. "I just... just…"

Gohan saw the note in Goten's hand and held up his hand for it.

Goten groaned and handed him the piece of paper. Gohan read it and raise a non-existent eyebrow at his younger brother.

"You're sick?"

Goten sighed. "No, I'm not, but I need this time to do something very important, Gohan, please!" he said clasping his hands together and bowing low to his older brother.

"I don't know, Goten, me being your brother shouldn't affect my treatment of you at school. And, if I was your teacher, I would say no."

"Please, Gohan! I really need to do this; it has to do with the stupid wish the dragon granted. If you don't let me go, my reputation will be ruined. Pretty please!"

Gohan took pity on his brother. "All right, but just this once. I expect you to be here tomorrow." Gohan signed the paper and handed it back to Goten.

"Thanks, Gohan, you're the best!" said Goten running out of the office.

Gohan watched him go and wonder what in the world his younger brother was up to. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was about time to call roll. He looked with dread at the whistle and decided he'd better just yell for everyone to line up. He dropped the bag of ice and stood up to go do so.

Goten unzipped the orange jacket he'd been wearing, then pulled off the loose fitting jeans, to reveal that he'd been wearing his black Ninja outfit underneath the other articles of clothing. No one had even notice the black boots, since the long pants all but covered them. He pulled out his scarf and hood, covering his face and hid his clothes and bag in one of the boy's bathroom stalls.

All right thought Goten jumping up to the roof of the girls' locker room. Here goes nothing. He levitated down to one of the windows and peeked inside. He sighed in relief when he spotted no girls inside getting dressed down.

They all must be in the gym by now. Goten slid the window open and stepped inside. He'd never been inside the girls' locker room, not many boys had. The room was just like the boys only painted in shades of red instead of blue.

"All right," said Goten. Where could they have put those pictures? He began looking through the girls' stuff, not finding any of them.

"Nuts! Where could they be? I was sure that they'd have them in their bags, unless...." Goten looked at the line of girls' lockers. He remembered where the group of girls sitting on his roof had kept their pictures. Goten face burned red. He slapped himself across the face and told himself to hurry up and get the photos before the girls returned.

Goten walked up to the first locker and opened it, digging around it he pulled out a bra and sure enough there were the photos he was looking for stuck in it. Quickly he pulled out the pictures, torched them, threw the bra back in, and opened the next locker.

"Wow, that was a good game!" laughed one girl student.

"Yah, too bad Goten wasn't feeling good."

"Is he even here today?" asked one student.

"I saw him earlier this morning in science class."

"Um? I wonder where he is?"

"Well, let get dressed and go find him!" said one girl.

"I don't know? I really don't want to go exploring around when there's a rumor that there's a ghost about."

"Oh come on! There's no such things as ghosts."

"Yes, there is! My friend and me saw one earlier today in the darkroom! It stole all our pictures of Goten!"

"What?! That was probably just another student that's going to sell them off for big bucks."

"No it was a ghost! A ninja ghost!"

"I saw it too!" shouted another girl.

"What, when?"

"This morning. Me and some friends went to Goten's house to get some more pictures of him and this figure in black calling himself the "Flying Shadow" appeared and burned all our pictures with fire he created in his hand!"

"He created fire in his hand! He must have been a ghost!"

"It's probably someone's idea of a joke," said another girl. "I don't believe in ghosts."

"I'm telling you it was a ghost!"

"Sure it was."

The girls continued to argue over the subject still walking towards the girls' locker room.

Goten was almost done hunting through the lockers for photos. He was amazed at how many he'd already found. He was on the last locker right now. "There you are," he said pulling out three pictures. He accidentally pulled out a pair of girl's underwear in the process, which fell to the floor.

"Oops," said Goten torching the last of the pics and bending over to pick up the underwear. "Wow, they're so small," said Goten stretching them out a little. "What am I doing?!" he said and was just about to put them back when the locker door opened and a large group of girls walked in.

"Um...!" was all Goten could utter as he was caught red handed with a pair of ladies unmentionables in his hands.

"It's the ghost!" shouted one girl.

"He's got my underwear!" shouted another girl.

All the girls began shrieking about perverted ninja ghosts haunting the school to steal girls' underwear.

Goten dropped the pair of underwear and was gone in the blink of an eye. To the girls it appeared as if he'd just disappeared, which convinced the non-believers that he was indeed a ghost.

Pan walked past the school gates and wondered were Trunks was.

"Hey, Pan!" someone shouted.

Pan turned to see Marron and Bra parked out front. Bra was dressed in a long denim dress, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore a pair of black shades. Marron was dressed in a pair of cut off jeans and a green tube top.

"Bra, Marron. Are you two here to take me to another party?"

Bra laughed. "No. I'm kind of hiding out and I didn't think my brother would be here to pick you up with all that's happened it the last couple of hours."

"What?! What do you mean?" asked Pan in confusion.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Marron.

"Know what?" asked Pan.

Marron and Bra exchanged looks. "Get in, Pan, we'll explain on the way to Marron's," said Bra.

Pan hopped into Bra's purple sport car and buckled her seat belt. She listened in shock as they drove down the highway.

"So you're telling me that they think my grandpa cloned Trunks and that they're going to sell him as a new product?! Even I don't believe that!"

"Hey, wouldn't you buy the perfect man if you could?" asked Bra in a teasing voice.

"Hn," said Pan tossing her long black hair. "I already have the perfect man."

"So you two are an item?" said Bra.

"Well...." said Pan. "We haven't said it, but aren't we? I mean, we see each other as much as possible."

"That just might be the wish," said Marron looking at Pan through the mirror.

"Marron, you're still not jealous, are you?" asked Bra.

"NO! I'm not! I never was! Besides, I don't want Trunks."

"Ohhhhh!" squealed Bra. "You like Goten now don't you! Was he that good of a kisser?!"

Marron nearly swerved into the opposite lane in shock.

"No, I don't!" she said blushing.

"You are! You are! You're in love with Goten-kun!" teased Bra.

"Will you stop that, Bra!" shouted Marron.

"I think you and Goten are perfect for each other," said Pan.

"You think so...," said Marron blushing again.

Both girls nodded their heads wildly at her.

"Hey, you guys! I've got a better idea of what we should do!" shouted Bra. "Let's go pick up Goten from school and then we'll all go to my house and hang out with Trunks!"

"But—!" started Marron. Pan cut her off.

"Great idea, Bra! I want to see Trunks again and the group just won't be complete with out uncle Goten!"

"Yup!" said Bra. "Come on, Marron, head towards Orange Star!"

"No!" said Marron. "I thought we were heading away from all the trouble, not right into it. Don't you remember that your house is swarming with reporters, Bra?"

"I don't care, we'll sneak in!" said Bra. Bra climbed over Marron's shoulder from the back seat and turned the steering wheel sharply to the side.

"Bra!" shouted Marron as the car almost hit another car, but was now heading in the right direction to Orange Star.

"You're nuts, Bra!" shouted Marron angrily at Bra, shoving the demi-saiya-jin back into her seat.

Bra grinned. "Some times you feel like a nut! Some times you don't! Almond Joys got nuts! Monds don't because—"

"Bra!"

"So what are we going to say at the press meeting?" asked one of the Trunks to his mother.

"I'm not sure, we can just tell the truth about Goku, that he never worked for us and that he's not having an affair with your father."

All three Trunks nodded their heads vigorously.

"That sounds like a good plan, but what are we going to do about the rumor of their being three of use?" asked one Trunks.

"But, it's not a rumor, there are three of us," said another Trunks.

"Some people have already seen more then one of use together," said the last Trunks to his mother.

Bulma rubbed her forehead it was turning out to be a long day. "Well, trying to hide that there is three of you now would just be too difficult."

"What?!" shouted all three Trunks.

"Do you mean you going to tell them about the three of us?!"

"You're not going to say two of us are clones, are you?!"

"You're not going to sell us, are you!?"

"What?!" shouted Bulma. "Of course I'm not going to sell you, that's against the law! And, why would I sell my own son?!"

The three Trunks cowered.

"I was just thinking that it might be better to just admit that there are three people that look like you running around. I know! We'll say two of you are actors for a new product or something! Yah, that's it! We'll make a commercial about our products being three times better then others!"

The three Trunks blinked at her.

"But mom, we're not actors."

"Yah, what product could we use anyway?"

"And we only have two days to make a commercial before we turn back into just one."

"Don't be silly, Trunks, we only have till tonight to make a commercial," said Bulma.

"What?!" shouted all three Trunks.

"But—" they all started to say.

"No buts! We'll use our new line of automobiles and bikes that we've just finished. I'm going to go get everything set up, you three go take a shower of something. You don't want to look ratty for your first commercial now do you?" Bulma gave them a quick smirk before leaving the open mouthed, wide-eyed trio.

"All we wanted to do was set Marron and Goten up today and spend the remainder of it together with Pan!" whined all three.

"Life's not fair!"

"One of us should call Pan and tell her we won't be able to see her tonight."

"I call shower first!" shouted one Trunks running to his room and the bathroom.

"Coward!" shouted back both the other two Trunks after they'd gotten over the shock of watching him run away.

"I don't want to tell her either," said one of the remaining Trunks.

"I know, I don't either," agreed the other Trunks.

"Well, one of us has to do it."

"Fine," said the other Trunks. He grabbed a straw and broke it in half. "Shortest calls Pan."

"Fine," agreed Trunks and pulled out one of the straws. "Nuts," he said looking at the short one. "I've got the worst luck."

"Not any better then mine," said his other patting him on the back then leaving to go join the other Trunks in getting cleaned up.

"I hate my life," said the now alone Trunks pulling out his cell phone and dialing Pan's number. He waited as the phone continued to ring. "Hmmm, I guess she's not home yet."

Goten jumped from the roof of one building to another. He looked at the stash of photos he'd managed to collect. "Man, nearly every girl in the school had or has a picture of me," he said out loud. He'd checked just about every girl in the school for photos, he now only had two left, which he was having the hardest time finding.

"Where could they be? School's almost out," said Goten grumbling to himself. He recounted all the things he'd had to do to get all those photos. Luckily only a few more had hid them down their shirt, afraid that the perverted ninja ghost would haunt them till he'd stolen the photos from them. He didn't even want to think of the trouble that he'd gone through in getting the ones that were still down girls' shirts. Goten's face colored again. From the information he'd managed to collect from listening in on girls' conversations, there were only two that he hadn't managed to steal the photos from a pair of friends: Liz-chan and Minako, and they were rumored to be guarding them with their lives.

Goten heard the five minute bell and cursed to himself. Five minutes and school would be out. Then he'd never have another chance to get those photos and destroy them.

The to-go bell rang and Goten scanned around the school campus for the pair, then he spotted them. "Just need to get your photos and this whole mess will be fixed," said Goten before taking off in a black blur.

Marron parked out front of Orange Star and checked her watch. "Goten should be out any minute, keep an eye out for him."

Bra leaned over the car door and peered at the front of the school.

"Hi Bra!" called a group of girls walking toward them.

"Oh Hi!" said Bra in a cheerful voice. "I haven't seen you girls around in a long time."

"Bra, you know them?" asked Pan.

"Oh yah, they live around the same area as I do. How have you girls been?" asked Bra to the group.

"We've been better," said one girl not looking very happy.

"Why? What's the matter?" asked Bra.

"Our school is haunted!" said one girl. The girls all 'eeped' and clung to one another.

"Haunted?" said Marron. "I've never heard of Orange Star being haunted."

"But it is!"

"Yah, by a perverted ninja called the flying shadow!"

"A perverted... ninja?" said Pan.

"Yes, it's been in our underwear and it's been stealing our pictures of a really cute guy we all like."

"Who might that be?" asked Bra.

"Goten-kun!" smiled the girl. All the other girls swooned.

Marron frowned. "Have you seen him? We're waiting for him to show up."

"No, we haven't seen him yet. You probably won't catch him though."

"Why do you say that?" said Marron narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Um.... I mean he usually runs home."

"Yes, Goten-kun is one of he fastest runners there is," all the girls started swooning again.

"He... runs home?" Marron turned around so that the girls couldn't see her smile. "Well, at least he has survival instincts," she said too low for all but Bra and Pan to hear.

Bra giggled. "So your school is haunted by a pervert ninja. Sounds interesting, have any of you seen it?"

"I've seen it! It's a tall man all in black."

"Are you sure it's a man?" asked Bra. "Maybe it's a long dead ninja woman that died in combat before she could married her true love. And Goten looks just like her long dead lover, so she's risen again to drive off any competition and take Goten with her to the grave," Bra said this is a spooky voice, making all the girls shriek and cry.

"Poor Goten-chan!"

"To be seduced by a ghost! Oh what a tragic fate!"

"Boo hoo!" cried all the girls.

"Bra!" said Marron.

The demi-saiya-jin girl giggled again. "Just having some fun."

"You're going to start some ugly rumors," said Marron.

"Well, maybe a ghost really is after Goten," said Bra in a teasing voice.

"Oh come on! There are no ninja ghosts at Orange Star. I went there for school and I never saw any thing. It's just a prank."

Just then they heard screaming and saw a figure in black appear in front of two girls.

"Oh kami! It's the ghost!" shouted the girls and squealed in fright.

"I don't believe it!" said Pan.

"Let's go exorcise it!" shouted Bra jumping out of the car.

"Bra! You moron! Come on, Pan!"

Marron and Pan ran after the speedy demi-saiya-jin who ran right towards the figure in black.

Goten landed in front of the two girls that let out ear piercing cries of fear.

"Where are the photos?" asked Goten taking a step toward them.

"No! You can't have them!" said the girls. Once clutched her bag closer, the other clutched her shirt.

Goten sighed to himself. At least one of them isn't hiding it down their shirt. He easily grabbed the girl's book bag out of her grip and found the pictures. He stuck them down his shirt, dropped the girl's bag to the ground, and advanced on the one that still had her pictures of him.

"Just hand them over," said Goten extending his hand for them.

"NO!" shouted the girl turning and running away.

Goten groaned and in a flash appeared in front of the girl. He grabbed a hold of one of her wrist. "Please just give them to me. I really don't want to have to get them myself," begged Goten.

"Ahhhhhh! Help!" shouted the girl. Several other students were now staring at them, or shouting ghost.

Goten flushed and he reluctantly pulled her closer.

"Kept your hands to yourself, you pervert!" shouted the girl covering her front with her hands. Goten simply grabbed a hold of the back of her bra and through her shirt undid it. The photos fell out from the bottom of her shirt.

"Finally, the last ones!" shouted Goten in triumph.

"Hey you!" shouted a familiar voice.

Goten lifted his head to see Bra barreling down on him.

"Ah crap!" shouted Goten grabbing the photo off the ground and taking off at a dead run.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" shouted Bra increasing her speed.

Marron and Pan ran up to the girl that had been attacked.

"Are you okay?" asked Pan.

"He undid my bra! He was trying to steal it!" shouted the girl. "And, he took my pictures!"

Pan and Marron got determined looks on their faces, they nodded to each other, then ran off in pursuit of the escaping perverted ninja ghost and Bra.

"Oh kami, I'm screwed!" shouted Goten jumping up on the roof of one building, Bra close behind him. He knew he'd never out run someone as fast as Bra.

"Come back here!" shouted Bra.

Goten yipped as Pan appeared right in front of him, her fist raised to strike him. He barely managed to dodge just in time, running off in a different direction, Pan and Bra both hot on his heels.

"Man! This is just not my day!" shouted Goten looking for some place he might lose them in. He skidded to a halt as Bra dropped down in front of him from above. He dove to the side as she kicked high at him and kept rolling at Pan had now caught up and was trying to knock his lights out.

"Wahhhhhh!" said Goten managing to get back up to his feet and continue the chase. "Will they ever give up?!"

Goten looked over his shoulder to see how far behind him they were, as he turned his head back foreword he ran face first into a raised arm that hadn't been there a moment ago. He fell to the roof with spots dancing in his vision.

"All right Marron! You got him!" shouted Pan.

"Sure doesn't feel like a ghost to me," said Marron rubbing her arm. "It sure has a hard head."

"Well, if it's not a ghost then it must be a person," said Bra going over to him. "Why don't we take a peek then?" she said grabbing a hold of his hood and scarf and pulling them off.

"What?! Goten?!" shouted all three of the girls, staring down at he still dazed demi-saiya-jin boy.

"Goten!" shouted Marron jumping on him and grabbing the front of his shirt. She began shaking the sense out of the already dazed Goten. "Since when did you becomes such a pervert! Stealing girls' underwear! You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Ahhhhhhh!" said Goten as his head snapped back and forth.

As Marron continued to shake Goten Bra noticed that pieces of paper were escaping his shirt. "What's this?" asked Bra picking one up. Her face colored as she stared at it.

"What?" asked Pan, also picking up one of the picture.

"Oh my—"

"Marron I think you can stop shaking the life out of Goten," said Bra.

"What?! Why should I?!" said Marron. She'd stopped shaking him, but was still holding on to the front of his shirt. Goten had little stars flying around his head.

"Because I'd try and steal this too if someone had a picture of me like this," said Bra showing Marron the pictures she held.

Marron's face turned crimson. She looked around at all the photos, some still in the shirt and others laying around them. "Wow, there's so many..." She picked up one of the photos lay around her and blushed even redder as she looked at it.

"Owww, my head," said Goten bringing his hands up to clasp it. He recovered suddenly and realized that Marron was sitting on top of him and all those embarrassing photos were in plain sight.

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted the demi-saiya-jin boy sitting up so fast he knock Marron off of him. He began scooping up the photos and shoving them down his shirt. He snatched the ones from Pan and Bra and stuffed them down his shirt. Then he turned very red in the face and very silent.

"Don't worry, Goten-kun. We won't turn you in. I'd burn those photos though if I were you," said Bra.

"That's what I've been doing!" shouted the embarrassed demi-saiya-jin.

"You mean there were more of them?" asked Pan in amazement.

"Yes, lots, lots more!" said Goten. "This was the last of them, those two girls were the last ones I hadn't gotten the pictures from."

"Oh poor Goten-kun," said Bra petting the top of his head. "We'll stand guard, you go get rid of them, and change into some normal clothes."

Goten smiled up at her. "Thanks, Bra." He jumped up and ran to do just that.

Marron waited till no one was looking and stuck the photo Goten hadn't taken from her down her shirt.

All three Trunks looked around in amazement as people ran about setting up equipment.

"My kami! Did mom get all this set up in only an hour?" asked one of the Trunks jumping out of the way as someone ran past him.

Another Trunks was going to answer when a woman comes running up to them with two assistants.

"There you are! Off with their clothes!" shouted the woman.

The three Trunks paled and backed up till they were in a corner.

"Come on, pretty boys, time is short!" shouted the crazy woman. She grabbed a hold of one of the Trunks' shirts and began trying to pull it over his head.

"Ahhh! Who are you and what are you doing?!" shouted the attacked Trunks, trying to push the woman away from him.

"Girls!" said the woman over her shoulder and the two assistants began helping her try to de-shirt one of the Trunks.

"Eek! Hey, you two, help me!" shouted Trunks to his other selves. His protests then became muffled as the three women managed to pull the shirt up, but not off.

"Hey, you can't just go around pulling people's clothes off!" shouted one of the Trunks going over and trying to pry the girls off.

The groups all got into a giant struggle with the three girls managing to pull the shirt off of one Trunks, the shoes off another, and the belt off the last. The three Trunks soon decide that the best thing to do would be to run.

"Come back here!" shouted the three girls chasing the three Trunks around the stage.

One Trunks was chased up a ladder, a crazy girl hot on his heels. He ran into a problem when he ran out of ladder and the crazy girl got a hold of him, undoing his pants and tugging on them. Another Trunks was running around a camera trying to stay on the opposite end from the crazy girl. Unfortunately he was so focused on that, that he didn't see the long cable cords lying on the ground till he tripped over them. The girl wasted no time and soon had that Trunks hog-tied. The last Trunks had an iron grip on a metal pole that was bolted to the ground and ceiling and he refused to let good as the last of the crazy women tugged without success on him.

"What's going on in here!" shouted Bulma crossing her arms and glaring at them all. They all quieted their protesting and screaming.

"Mr. Briefs, would you kindly tell the models to let us do our job," said the woman that had first approached them.

"President! Would you tell them to stop trying to rip our close off!" shouted the one Trunks that had climbed up a ladder.

"Would you stop that!" he shouted down at the girl still pulling on his pants. She'd managed to pull it a bit down his hips. The only thing keeping her from pulling it all the way down was that Trunks was holding on to the back of them with one hand and holding onto the ladder with the other. Quite a bit of his black boxers could be seen.

"Yah, make them stop choke," the Trunks that had an iron grip on the bar was stopped from saying any more as the girl attacking him began pulling on his neck.

"I really must agree," said the Trunks tied up on the ground. The girl that had caught him was sitting on his back with a triumphant look on her face.

Bulma slapped a hand over her face. "Linda? What are you doing to the models?" Bulma asked the girl that appeared to be the leader.

"I'm just doing my job. You hired me to do costumes, I can't do anything if the models won't hold still."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" shouted all three Trunks.

Bulma sighed again. "Sorry, Trunks, I should have warned you. This is Linda, she's one of the best designers in the business. I hired her to get you guys ready for the shoots."

"Gee, thanks a lot," said the Trunks stuck up on the ladder.

"I guess I should have warned you that she's a little crazy, but you know the creative types."

"A little, she's downright loony!" shouted the one hog-tied. The girl sitting on him hit him on the back of the head.

"What?! You can't appreciate my pure genius!" laughed Linda.

"Yes, you are a genius!" shouted one of her assistants.

"Yes, you are the greatest!" shouted the other.

The three Trunks groaned.

"Couldn't she just have given us outfits to try on in the dressing rooms?" asked the Trunks hugging the bar.

"We're being stripped far too often lately," said the one on the ladder.

"I'll say," said the one hog-tied.

"Fine, you can change in the dressing rooms, but be quick about it! Move it! Move it!" shouted Linda.

"We can't!" shouted all three Trunks.

"Oh," said Linda getting off of the one hogged tied. "You can let them go, girls!"

The girls nodded and let go of the two Trunks. Linda untied the other one.

"Oh, I kind of liked you all tied up like that!" said Linda as that Trunks moved to get up.

"Linda, this is suppose to be an ad, not a bondage film," said Bulma.

"Yah, yah, I get it. Girls, write that down for me. I think I might use it some day."

"Yes!" shouted one of her assistants and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. "Tie up purple haired pretty boy with camera cables," she muttered as she wrote.

The three Trunks sweat dropped as they looked at her.

"My!" said Linda going over to the three Trunks that where know lined up in a row. They looked more then a little nervously at her. "You sure did a good job in finding two other boys that look just like Trunks Vegeta Briefs. They really could be triplets. Which one if the really one?"

The three Trunks sweat dropped again.

Bulma laughed nervously. "We don't have time for this! We must hurry!" he said pointing at his watch.

"Right!" shouted Linda and began shoving one Trunks in the direction of the dressing rooms. Her assistants did the same for the other two.

"President! You can't just leave us with them!" shouted the three Trunks sounding more then a little panicked.

"Oh, you'll be fine," said Bulma turning around to go to other business. He didn't see the pathetic looks that crossed all three boys' faces.

Vegeta sat under one of the large trees in the back yard trying to mediate. The ex-saiya-jin's eyebrow would twitch every few seconds and finally the saiya-jin princess gave up with a 'humf'.

"Damn it! What's wrong with me! I never had this must trouble concentrating before!" The sayian princess flopped down and stared up at the sky. "It's like my body is all out of whack or something."

Vegeta closed her eyes and breathed in deep. It was an extra nice day today, the sun was toasty warm, a gentle breeze blew through the tree branches, and lazy white clouds drifted slowly by against a sea of blue.

"Hmmm...," said Vegeta opening her eyes. "That cloud reminds me of Freeza.... That one looks like Kakarot... and that one looks like me beating up Kakarot." The ex-saiya-jin grinned to herself. "And, that one looks like a fluffy bunny rabbit." A blank look crossed Vegeta's features as she realized what she just said. "Oh Kami, there's something wrong with me...." said the saiya-jin, really starting to get worried. She sat up and looked at her hands. The fingers were much more delicate looking then his much stronger saiya-jin form's had. "Maybe it's a human thing.... or maybe a female one. Females are always squealing and acting annoying over furry animals." She frowned at her hand and made a fist. "If I start squealing and being annoying like a woman I'll kill myself rather then live with the shame of it." She nodded her head and crossed her arms. "It's the only honorable thing to do."

Vegeta glanced to the side as she heard people yelling and making a ruckus. "Damn, what the hell's going on?" said Vegeta to herself. She blinked in shock as a herd of people started pouring into the backyard with cameras and microphones.

"I really don't like the look of that," said Vegeta getting up off the ground. Her instinct told her to run.

"There he is!"

"Are you sure it's a he?!"

"Who cares, let's go interview it!"

The crowd all rushed at Vegeta, who had never felt so threatened by a bunch of humans before in her life.

"Vegeta! Are you a woman or a man!" shouted one of the reporters at her.

"What the hell kind of question is that?! Isn't it obvious!?" growled Vegeta looking for a way to escape.

The crowd paused to take in the very womanly shape of Vegeta. Many men got a strange look in their eyes.

Oh, no! I remember that look from Bulma's party thought Vegeta. She began trying to push her way through the group, not having as much effect as she'd have liked.

"Miss. Vegeta!—"

"Miss. Vegeta! Is it true that you are the lover of Son Goku?!" shouted one male reporter getting right up into Vegeta's face.

A shocked look cross Vegeta's face before it turned red with anger and a low growl escaped her lips. The reporter suddenly had a fist embedded in his face. He slowly slid off Vegeta's fist and fell to the ground. The group was deadly silent.

"Anyone else want an answer?!" shouted Vegeta at the group.

The reporters parted allowing Vegeta to pass.

Vegeta stormed away from the group, opened the backdoor, and slammed it shut behind her. Once she was inside....

"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted Vegeta grabbing her hand and hopping around. "Shit, Shit, shit, SHIT!"

She shook her hand and rubbed it trying to lessen the pain. "That really hurt," whined the ex-saiya-jin through watery eyes.

After several minutes of cursing Vegeta calmed down, her hand still throbbing a little from the punch.

"What the hell were those morons talking about. Me being Kakarot's lover! I'd rather die a hundred deaths then touch that low class pathetic excuse for a saiya-jin!"

She pulled some ice out and wrapped it in a towel to hold against her knuckles. "Oh, I think I'm developing a headache," grumbled the saiya-jin princess, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I need to lie down and relax."

Vegeta headed to Bulma's and her bedroom. Once there she flopped down on the large bed and started up at the ceiling. "Okay... this is... boring," frowned the ex-saiya-jin sitting up. She glanced at the TV sitting in a wooden entertainment center on one side of the room and then at the remote that was perched on the bedside table. She picked it up and began flipping through channels. It wasn't long before the saiya-jin princess stood staring at the TV with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Oh! This is so not me!" shouted one of the Trunks. He was dressed in the most skin-tight leather he's ever seen, let alone wore.

"I know what you mean," said this counterpart squirming uncomfortable in his leather outfit. "This is giving me one major weg—"

"I can't bend in this," whined the last Trunks. "I'm starting get sweaty with all these lights and I think these pants are shrinking!"

All three Trunks squirmed around like they had ants down their pants.

The three were dressed as bad boy bikers, the only difference in their outfits was one was a navy blue, another crimson red, and the last pitch black.

"At least we're almost done,"

"Oh Kami, is this really going to be a commercial on TV?" whimpered one Trunks.

All three Trunks groaned.

"I'm more concerned about how I'm going to get out of this get up," said one Trunks.

The three looked down at themselves.

"I think we're going to need scissors." The other two nodded their head.

"What's taking them so long to set up the next scene?"

"I want to know what the next scene is."

"I don't."

"I'm confused as to what this commercial is all about. This is what the fifth costume we've put on and shot scenes in."

"I think it's the sixth."

"Let's see, so far we've been sailors, limo drivers, a group of cowboys, army soldiers, and businessmen."

"Don't forget bikers," said one Trunk.

"How could I."

"How many commercials are we doing?"

"I thought it was just one."

"Seems too long to be one."

"All right, that's enough talking, pretty boys," said Linda walking up to them. "You're wanted on stage."

"Is this the last shoot?" asked one of the Trunks.

"Let's see, you've done the luxury car, truck, boat, helicopter, limo, and now you're doing the motor bikes. You still have the basketball team shot with the airbus."

All three Trunks groaned.

"Quit you're complaining! When this commercial is done you'll see the full genius of my talents put together!"

"Oh yes Linda! You're the greatest!" shouted one of her assistants popping out of no where and scaring the stuffing out of the three Trunks.

"Yes, the very best!" shouted the other assistant popping up on the opposite side of the Trunks.

"Ahhh! Scary!" shouted the Trunks hugging each other. "They're everywhere!"

"Hmmm....." said Linda looking at them. "I kind of like that pose. Girls write it down, I might use it later!"

"Yes!" shouted one of the girls, pulling out her pen and pad of paper. "Three sexy purple haired teens hugging each other in ass tight leather," she muttered while writing.

All three Trunks looked behind them at back of their pants. "Hey!" they all shouted, turning so that their backs couldn't be seen.

"Oh, come on, they're very cute butts. Now get them out there on that stage!" shouted Linda.

"Oh, could this get any worst?" asked all three Trunks.

"Bro? It that you?"

The Trunks paled as they looked over their shoulders to see Bra, Marron, Goten, and Pan standing behind them.

"Wow, those sure are tight pants. Where can I get a pair?" asked Bra.

All there Trunks jumped and turned around as fast as they could. "What are you guys doing here!" they all shouted.

"Why, we came to see how your first commercial was going," said Marron, running her eyes up and down the three. "It looks rather... interesting."

"It's not!"

"It's terrible!"

"We're never going to do another one of these so long as we live!"

"Hey, you purple haired hotties! I told you to get those cute butts on stage! Or do I have to send my assistants after you!?" shouted Linda.

A scared look crossed all three Trunks' faces and in a flash they were running towards the stage.

"Man, what's gotten into them?" asked Goten. Marron and Bra shrugged.

"What do you think Pan...? Pan!? Hello!" said Bra waving her hand in front of Pan's face.

"I think she's drooling," said Marron looking at her.

Chi-Chi glanced at the clock on the wall. It was now dinnertime and no sign of Goku. She sighed, feeling pretty lonely.

"Where's Goten? Why didn't he come home? Surly he would have called if he was going somewhere."

Chi-Chi glanced at the remains of the telephone. "Oh. I forgot."

She sighed heavily and sat down. She didn't dare watch TV with all the mayhem going on, and she couldn't leave the house with out all those reporters following her and bugging her. The house felt so cold and empty that she felt like the only creature alive in the world at the moment.

"Goku," said Chi-Chi putting her head down on her folded arms. Soft sobs filled the kitchen.

Goku looked up at the stars that were just starting to come out. The sky was changing in color from a light blue to a dark navy. He lay under a tree his jacket pillowed under his head, lucky for him it was a warm night tonight. Even if it had been cold he could turn up his ki a little to warm himself. Out here under the sky was where he felt the most like himself, the most he'd felt himself since the dragon had come.

"What should I do?" For all his genius, he didn't know how to respond to the events that had taken place. He sighed, picking a rock up that he'd been lying on and tossing it into the lake that was close by. "I want to make Chi-Chi happy, but I know that I don't. She deserves nice things and to be told how special she is, but without this wish I never notice those things. I never treat her right and let her know how special she is to me." He bowed his head, ashamed of himself. "I run off whenever something interesting happens, leaving her behind. I'm not responsible, I can't think past what's in front of me.... What, I already have. If this wish lasted, then she'd have a real husband, someone that would do all these things for her. Someone responsible that would work, buy her nice things, and show her how much he loves her." A long pause and Goku began plucking blades of grass. "But... but I'm not happy like this.... I feel so tied down, like the whole world is standing on my shoulders and if I stumble at all I'm going to drop it on my foot." He plucked one blade of grass and brought it up to his eyes, turning it around as if studying it. "But it makes her so happy. She likes knowing where I am, that I'm safe and not fighting or hurting myself. She likes the gifts I give her and the words I tell her when I'm like this.... I could use the dragon balls.... I could make myself smart all the time.... I could make her happy all the time."

He brought the blade of grass down to his lips and blew making a soft lonely whistle that carried and played through the night; Sweet yet mournful and sad.

The three Trunks blushed slightly as the Z fighter teens all laughed at them.

"Poor Trunks, what a day you boys have had," said Marron sitting in the living room with the rest of them.

"Got to be a life size Ken for those girls, did you, guys," laughed Goten.

Pan was looking up at the ceiling with a dazed look on her face. "Tight...leather..."

"All right! Don't you think that's enough!" shouted the three Trunks.

The group giggled a little more at them, then quieted down.

"Well, at least mom's got things under control," said Bra leaning back in her chair. "I can't believe half the rumors that I heard."

"You shouldn't believe even that many," said one of the Trunks.

"So what did you guys do all day long?" asked another Trunks.

"Ghost haunting!" said Bra. Goten slapped a hand over her mouth and laughed nervously.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Trunks. Nothing special happened today! Ha, ha, ha, cough"

The three Trunks all gave him weird looks.

"Oh boy, look at the time, we've been chatting for quite awhile now," said Marron looking at her watch.

All three Trunks yawned at the same time. "It is getting late," they said in tired voices.

"Don't do that!" shouted Bra.

"Do what?" asked one Trunks.

"Yawn like that, don't you know yawning is contagious?!" Just then Goten yawned loudly and fanned his mouth.

"See!" said Bra pointing at Goten.

The group laughed at that.

"We'd better get home. Do you need a ride Pan...? Goten?" Marron asked

All three Trunks covered their mouths to hide smiles as they eyed the two.

"What are you grinning at!" demanded Marron.

"Nothing!" said all three Trunks, putting their hands behind their heads and starting to whistle to themselves.

Goten scratched his head. "What up with them?" asked Goten to Marron.

Marron blushed. "Um, I haven't a clue.... Do you want a ride or not!"

"No thanks, I'll fly home. I don't want you to go out of your way for me."

"You sure? I mean I don't mind, really."

"Well, in that case sure. I'm a little afraid I'll fall asleep while flying." Everyone in the room gave him an odd look.

Sign "Only Goten could do something like that," said Bra. She hopped up. "Good night you guys. See you later," she called before disappearing down a hall.

"That girl drives me crazy," said Marron. "Well, let's get going before it gets to late." She got up. "Good night, Trunks."

"Night, Marron," called all three Trunks waving at her.

"Good night, Trunks," said Goten getting up and punching the Trunks on the end's shoulder. The punch carried through that Trunks, making him hit the one in the middle with his shoulder, who hit the one on the end with his shoulder.

"Good night," said the three to him rubbing their shoulders.

"Come on, Pan," said Marron waving her hand in front of Pan's face.

"Tight... leather..." mumbled Pan.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Would you say good bye to Trunks and get in the car, or I'll leave your love sick butt here!"

That snapped Pan out of her stupor. "Uh? What did you say, Marron?"

Marron sighed in disgust and threw her hands up in the air.

"Good night, Tiger Lily," said all three Trunks standing up. They went over to her and all kissed her on the lips. Pan looked like she was right back in her stupor when they were done.

"Thank you so much, Trunks!" snapped Marron at him. "Goten, carry her!"

"Yes, Mamma!" said Goten giving her a mock solute and scooping Pan up.

"Night, Trunks!" they all called before walking out of the house.

The three watched them go and then turned to go to their own futons.

Gohan ran the thick brush threw Videl's silky black hair.

"Miss your own?" she asked in a teasing vice.

Gohan snorted behind her and smiled. "A little."

She laughed and bowed her head more, enjoying the feeling. "So how was work? Did you have more trouble with your class?"

"Actually, I taught PE as a sub today. I'm doing it tomorrow, too."

"Did you have fun?" asked Videl looking over her should at Gohan.

"Some," laughed the Namek sei-jin, "till I found out something about Namek sei-jins that I didn't know before."

"What's that?" asked Videl taking the brush from him.

"Nothing you need to know," said Gohan hugging her from behind and lying down with her.

"I feel like I'm in bed with your teacher," laughed Videl.

Gohan snorted against her neck. "Go to sleep."

She laughed again, then reached out, and flipped off the light switch.

Bulma yawned and fanned his mouth as he walked down the hall to his and Vegeta's bedroom. Boy, was he tired after setting up all that stuff for the last minute commercial. Luckily the commercial would be ready by tomorrow and he'd finished writing out his speech material for tomorrow's meeting.

Bulma yawned again and opened the door to his room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Vegeta glaring at him with the most murderous look she'd ever seen on her face male or female.

"Vegeta?"

The ex-saiya-jin silently turned the TV on.

"The Briefs family has refused to make any comments regarding the rumors that Capsule Corps has begun research in the field of cloning. A farther look into the matter on the Son Goku and Vegeta affair, it is believed that President Bulma's husband has had a sex change to turn himself into a woman so he could divorce the Capsule Corps' President Mrs. Briefs and run off with Mr. Son."

Vegeta turned the TV off and silence ran through the room.

"Um... Vegeta I can explain..." stammered Bulma

Vegeta picked up one of the pillow and head towards Bulma.

Bulma gasped and closed his eyes, thinking the ex-saiya-jin meant to suffocate him. He opened them to see Vegeta just standing in front of him.

Without a word the ex-saiya-jin shoved the pillow at Bulma and slammed the door right in his face.

Bulma stared at the closed door for several seconds before glancing down at the pillow he held.

"I don't believe this! Vegeta kicked me out of my own bedroom!" he shouted to himself. Grumbling, Bulma marched down the hall to a guestroom.

The dragon almost fell off his couch with laughter. Oh, what a show! Cloning and affairs! It didn't get much better then this. He laughed harder remembering Goten's appearance as the perverted ninja ghost called the "flying shadow" and Gohan making himself pass out with his own whistle. He giggled uncontrollably remembering Goku standing on the ledge of the Shuzy building and roared with laughter remembering the three purple haired boys being chased around the stage made to wear the those uncomfortable outfits. "Tight...giggle...Leather... Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Laughter continued to echo off the dragon's stone den walls for quite some time after.

In the next chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For! Goku's gone out to find the dragon balls, will he forever after become Goku the loving responsible husband?! Bulma gives his report and then has a little talk with his friend Chi-Chi. There's only so much a man can take! It's time for Bulma and Vegeta to... kiss and make up. Pan begins to get nervous. Will Trunks still love her after the wish wears off?! Will Goten and Marron become a couple? Will Gohan develop his own cheer-leading squad? This and so much more in the next chapter of BCWYWF!


	6. Be Careful What You Wish For 6

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 6

Pan giggled as one Trunks fed her grapes, another rubbed her feet, and the other fanned with one of those giant leaf fans.

"Oh Trunks," she said dreamily licking the fingers of the one feeding her. "I don't deserve you."

"Of course, you don't," said the Trunks at her feet.

Pan smiled then blinked as his words sank in.

"You don't really think we love you, do you, Pan?" asked the one fanning her. All three Trunks stopped their tasks to look with disgust at her.

"But you—this whole time—" stammered Pan, a cold feeling starting to seep into her chest.

All three Trunks laughed at her. "How could we love a pathetic creature like you? We only tolerate you because of the wish."

"But, I love you," said Pan getting up from her lying down position to kneel in front of the three.

They laughed again. "Many women love us, what makes you so special?"

Pan watching in horror as dozens of beautiful women walked up behind the three and began running their hands along them. One Trunks pulled a long haired blonde to him, hugging her possessively around the waist. Another leaned his head to the side to let a woman with piercing blue eyes kiss his neck. And, the last kissed a woman with fair pale skin and a heart shaped face. The three Trunks and the women suddenly glowed with light too bright to look at; Pan squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, her mouth dropped.

Before her was Trunks holding Marron, kissing her very passionately on the mouth. They parted and turned to Pan with smug smirks.

"I told you so, Pan. Whatever made you think you had a chance?" asked Marron hugging tighter to Trunks' chest.

"Marron?" said Pan in a daze.

"Trunks," purred Marron. "Why don't you get rid of her so we can be alone?"

Trunks grinned just like his father and turned super saiya-jin, still hugging Marron. He lifted up one arm from hugging Marron and pointed it at her.

"Say good bye, little girl," said Trunks in a cold voice before launching a ki blast at her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Pan flailed her arms and kicked her legs. She couldn't see anything.

"Pan?!" called a voice and then Pan was blinded as the bed covers were pulled off her head. She squeezed her eyes shut then after a few seconds opened them to see a scary green face inches away from her.

"Ahhhhhhh! Monster!" shouted Pan punching out at the green face.

Gohan was hit square on the jaw. He flew backwards on to the carpet with a 'humph'. "Ouch...." he moaned rubbing his face. "Pan, why'd you do that?" came Gohan's muffled reply.

"D-dad?!" stammered Pan jumping out of bed and kneeling down beside her father. "I'm sorry, dad, I didn't know it was you!" she said helping him up into a seated position. "Why are you in my room?"

Gohan readjusted his glasses and wiped invisible dust off of himself. "I heard you cry out and came in to see what was the matter. Were you having a nightmare or something?"

Pan laughed nervously. "Oh, I'm fine, dad. You don't need to worry about me. I'd better go take a shower and get ready for school!" She gave Gohan a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping up and running to the bathroom.

"Teenagers," said Gohan shaking his head and slowly getting up.

Bulma grumbled to himself as he tied the blue bathrobe around his waist.

"My own husband kicked me out of our room, the nerve!" he signed and opened the door to head down the hall to his and Vegeta's room. He need to take a shower and all his bath items where in the bathroom the two shared together. "Although, I can't honestly say I won't have done the same thing. It's just I'm use to being the one to throw him out. Hmmm.... I guess since Vegeta's the woman right now, it's alright for her to throw me out. I've never heard of any decent couple where the husband threw his wife out of the bedroom to sleep on the couch." A smiled played on Bulma's lips. "Could it be, Vegeta's getting in touch with his feminine side?" He giggled at that and opened the door to their room. He peeked inside and looked around. Good, she's not in here. Bulma entered the room and headed straight for the bathroom. He opened the door and stared in shock at the view that presented him.

The bathroom was all fogged up, showing that there had just been a shower in it. Standing it the middle of the room was Vegeta, in nothing but her birthday suit. The ex-saiya-jin was rubbing her wet black hair with a white towel, the rest of her dripping wet and bare for all to see.

Bulma felt his blood turn hot and he was struck dumb- unable to look away or react.

Vegeta slowly turned her head to glare at him with hard black eyes. A wicket grin spread across her features as she stalked toward the astounded saiya-jin. She reached Bulma and grabbed him by his thick black hair. "See something interesting, boy," the woman purred sexily into his ears making him shiver with sudden desire and lust.

"Sweet Kami-sama," breathed Bulma grabbing and pulling that soft shapely form to press tight to his. The ex-saiya-jin laughed sexily and licked her lips in a tempting way. Bulma also licked his suddenly dry lips and titled his head forward to capture the princess's pouty ones.

"BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Bulma bolting right up in his bed. He glanced all around and patted the sheets looking for the drop dead sexy creature that was suppose to be right there next to him.

"Oh wait.... now I remember, we did have a fight and Vegeta kicked me out of the bedroom." The saiya-jin sighed loudly and flopped back down on the bed, replaying that exciting dream again in his head. A shiver ran down his spine. "Damn it, I'm doing it again!" shouted Bulma sitting back up. "I just can't get the idea out of my head!"

Bulma had been thinking about the idea of jumping Vegeta ever since this whole wish thing had happened. As the days went by it became increasingly harder to think of other things. "I can't believe I've became that dependent of sex, it hasn't even been a week! Arghh!" Bulma growled getting out of bed.

"This is all Vegeta's fault! If he wasn't such a damned exciting, hot, passionate, thrilling, vigorous, inventive—damn it, this isn't helping!"

The saiya-jin strolled about the room, uttering curses to himself and trying to calm down. "She hasn't been helping either. This whole time she's being running around wild, with no bra, in tight ass outfits, bending and stretching, just like she's was a damn aerobics instructor. We'll it's not like she couldn't be one if she want to, she's pretty flexible...blush."

"Ahhhhhh! I'm doing it again!"

Bulma began banging her head against the wall until it began to crack.

"Oh, this isn't helping and I'm ruining my wall," said Bulma. A bit of plaster crumpled off the cracked wall. "Oops... what an eye sore that is."

Looking around he moved a hanging picture over the cracked area. "That should work till I can get it fixed." The saiya-jin stretched and yawned. "I wonder if Vegeta's done with the bathroom so I can use it?" The remembrance of Bulma's dream came back to him… blush.

"Kami-sama! Is my brain working on only one track today?! It's like I have no control over myself!" Bulma paused remembering when this mess all happened.

-Flash back-

"I hate this!" shouted Vegeta. "I have no power at all!"

"Ha," said Bulma crossing his arms. "Now you know how it's feels."

"Oh, shut up. You're the one that going to be hurting in a few days."

"What's that supposed to mean," snapped Bulma.

"Vegeta smiled evilly at his mate. "You'll see. So little control. Besides, you're not so tough!"

-End of flash back-

"She knew! She knew I was going to go through this! Ahhhhh! That little vixen! How could she possible know I would go crazy!"

Bulma paused in her raving and slowly walked over to the calendar. He found today's date and paled. "Full moon."

"Nooooo! I don't want to work behind a desk! Noooo!" shouted Goku running across a barren plain. A large group of people running after him with cameras, papers, and files.

As he ran, a giant version of himself dressed in his gray business suit popped out of the ground right in front of his path. The figure's eyes glowed red as it reached out a large hand to him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Goku sat upright, panting wildly.

"A dream...." He slapped a hand over his face then wiped it across his brow, noticing he was quite sweaty. Letting out a shaky breath, he looked at his trembling hand.

"Get a hold of yourself, Son, you're not a little boy now." Despite his words he wished someone were there for him to embrace. His heart was torn between his love for his freedom and his love for Chi-Chi. He bowed his head. He had decided last night which was more important to him: Chi-Chi. He was going to do it he was going to find the dragon balls.

Goku began undoing the white buttons of his shirt as he got ready for a quick dip in the lake to calm him down and wash off the sweat. He freed himself from his clothes and climbed a large boulder. Looking down, he scanned the deep depths of the water till he spotted a dark shape swimming lazily below. With a grin that was very much his own, very much a carefree young man, he dove into the water right at the dark shape. A moment later a giant fish was sent flying out of the water to land on the grass besides the lake. Goku's head popped up a second later.

"Ha! Gotcha!" shouted the saiya-jin in triumph swimming slowly over to his catch. "Hmm," he said licking his lips. "You look tasty."

The saiya-jin didn't even bother to get dressed. He simply gutted and cooked his catch naked. As he watched the fish roast on the poles he'd stuck it on, he lay in the soft grass and let the morning rays dry him. He sighed into the grass, how he did love the simple things. The fresh air, the soft grass beneath him, birds chirping, and the smell of meat cooking drool.

"I'm going to miss this," he said absentmindedly into the grass losing a bit of his happiness with those words.

Goten cast out his sixth sense and smiled wildly; they were gone! The only ki he could feel was his mother's in the kitchen, no one else! Just him and his mom! Goten was so happy he could cry.

"It's going to be a beautiful day!" said the demi-saiya-jin opening his window and breathing in the fresh air. "Hey! I'm in my boxers! Half naked for all to see!" he shouted out the window. He began dancing around in front of the window, posing, and strutting his stuff. He nearly did cry when there weren't any flashes assaulting him and no screaming girls appeared.

Whistling, Goten began to get dressed, in a much brighter mood then he's been since the beginning of the week.

Once he was finished Goten walked down stairs to see what was for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom!" shouted Goten going over to her he picked her up and whirling her around.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Chi-Chi and beat on his head with the wooden spoon she'd been using to stir eggs with. "Goten! You put me down right this instant!"

"Oops, sorry mom," said Goten putting her down and practically skipping over to his chair.

"You're in a good mood this morning," said Chi-Chi going back to fixing breakfast.

"Yup!" said Goten his mouth beginning to water from the delicious smell.

Chi-Chi didn't say any more as she continued to cook, which got Goten's attention. His mother would usually scold him for acting so silly, but she was quiet, too quiet. He tried to get a good look at her face, but her back was to him and no matter how much he twisted around in his chair, he couldn't see her expression.

Goten screeched as the chair fell backward in his attempt to see his mother's face and landed with a thud on the hard title floor.

"Goten?" said Chi-Chi turning around and looking down at her youngest.

Goten laughed sheepishly and got his first good look. What he saw shocked him. Chi-Chi looked tired, there were dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale. She obviously hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Mom?" said Goten getting up. "Are you okay?" he asked lifting a hand to touch her cheek.

Chi-Chi moved out of his reach. "I'm fine, Goten honey." She went back to the stove to finish cooking the eggs.

Goten frowned at her back, something was definitely wrong. He looked around and realized that his father was absent. Surely he won't have gone to work with all the commotion from yesterday...?

"Mom? Where's dad?"

A long pause filled the room before Chi-Chi spoke. "I don't know.... he didn't come home last night."

So that was it, she was worried about dad. His mother always worried too much. "Oh, well I'm sure he's okay. He is the strongest man alive," said Goten putting as much cheerfulness in his voice as he could.

"Yes, I'm sure he is," said Chi-Chi in an emotionless voice. "He'll probably come home tonight, after Bulma's fixes everything with the press."

"Good," said Goten sitting back down in his chair. "I'm so happy tomorrow, this whole disaster will be over."

"Yes," said Chi-Chi turning to look at him with a real smile on her face. "Tomorrow it will all be over."

Trunks watched as Goku laughed maniacally as lighting flashed about the dark room. Strange machines and instruments sparked with electricity.

"It's alive! It's alive!" shouted the saiya-jin. A bright bolt of lighting flashed close to him. All that could be seen was his tall shadow waving his arms.

"G-Goku-san?" stammered Trunks.

The saiya-jin turned to him. He had a surgeon's mask loose around his neck, white rubber gloves, a lab coat that was speckled with grime and what looked like blood.

"Ah, Trunks you're just in time to see my work of art!" shouted the saiya-jin raising his arms as lighting flashed again behind him.

Trunks' eyes darted around wondering how he did that. "Work of art?" said Trunks turning back to look at the saiya-jin scientist.

"Yes, my true masterpiece," said the saiya-jin dramatically and turned back towards the table he'd been laughing over a moment ago.

Trunks stared in shock at the saiya-jin's lab coat which had the words "Mad Scientist" written on the back. He glanced around again as sinister music began to play.

"Behold! My masterpiece!" shouted Goku grabbing hold of the white cloth that was draped over the table hiding the object underneath.

Trunks gasped and took a step back as the figure sat up in a zombie-like style, its arms extended out in front of it. It groaned and turned its hold body to the side, sliding off the table to stand with its arms still extended.

Goku laughed madly again.

Trunks screamed like a girl. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

All three Trunks sat bolt right up from their futons and screamed. After a few moments of screaming they stopped and panted hard.

"Another dream," they said gulping in air. All three froze and turned to look at each other. Their faces turned white and they screamed like girls again.

One Trunks dove over the ruined bed, another under it, the last on top of it and under the covers. Unfortunately, the bed was barely still in one piece and the added weight of the Trunks on top made it collapse. Thus, squishing the one under it.

The two Trunks not under the bed stared at the squirming limbs of their counterpart that stuck out from under the ruins of the bed. The limbs struggled for several seconds then went limp.

"What's going on in here?" asked a female voice.

The two un-squished Trunks turned to see Bra staring at the scene through the doorway. Her eyes got wide as she looked at the feet of the Trunks under the bed, looking very much like the wicked witch of the east from the "Wizard of Oz."

"What happened in here?!"

"Um," said the two un-squished Trunks. "Nothing," they said together.

"Why is he under there?"

"Um... no reason," they said together.

"O...kay," said Bra eyeing the scene with an odd expression. "Mom wanted me to wake you three up and tell you to get ready for the meeting. You'd better hurry you've only got 30 minutes.

"Okay," said the two conscious Trunks.

Bra took one last glance at the feet under the beds, then turned, and fled.

The one on top of the bed jumped off and crouched down on the opposite side from the other Trunks. "Trunks?" they both called, getting no answer.

"I think you killed him," said one Trunks.

"I did not!" said the other. "Hey, get up!" shouted that Trunks poking at one of the hands that stuck out from under the bed. He picked it up and dropped it limply back to the floor. "Um...."

The two Trunks heaved the bed off their third and dragged him over to one of the futons.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!"

The unconscious Trunks groaned and whimpered a little. The two conscious ones exchanged glances.

"Hello! Earth to Trunks! Come in, Trunks!" shouted one slapping him a little on the face.

The unconscious Trunks laughed in his sleep and mumbled something. The two leaned closer to hear what.

"Ah Pan, don't do that.... No, stop it."

"Hey!" shouted both Trunks, both began shaking and slapping him. "No dreaming about Pan without us!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted the once unconscious Trunks. He sat up with a jolt. After he'd calmed down he looked around confused.

"I had the strangest dream where I was a munchkin from the "Wizard of Oz and Pan was Dorothy; she sat on me and tickled me till I couldn't breathe."

Both the other Trunks sweat dropped. "Man, can't we ever have any good dreams?!"

"Did I miss something?" said the one that had been squished.

"I can't believe we screamed like girls," said one Trunks in embarrassment.

"Hey, that was a freaky dream," said another.

"Yah, especially when he pulled back the covers and there was a Frankenstein Trunks there."

"Scary!" squeaked all three and hugged each other.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted one Trunks.

"What?!" shouted the others looking around for a Frankenstein Trunks to pop up.

"Look at the time!" shouted the one that had screamed before, who also happened to be the one facing the wall with a clock hanging on it.

"Ahhhhhh! We only have 15 minutes left! We're late!" shouted the three jumping up to get dressed.

Vegeta yawned and stretched cat-like, keeping her eyes closed a bit longer, too comfortable to get up just then.

"Vegeta," called a teasing voice.

The ex-saiya-jin groaned and rolled over to her side yanking the covers up to her shoulder.

"Vegeta," called the voice again even more teasing then before.

"Go away," grumbled the sleepy human.

The voice laughed and gently shook her by the shoulder. "Wakey wakey."

"Grrrr, for the last time, Bulma! Leave me alone!"

"But, I'm not Bulma, Veggi-chan," came the amused voice.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and she glanced over her shoulder to see Goku laying down on the bed next to her, eyes looking lovingly at her.

Needless to say, Vegeta panicked. "Ahhhh!!" shouted the ex-saiya-jin, diving out of the bed to crash on the floor.

"Vegeta!" shouted Goku's concerned voice. He crawled over to look down at her from the bed. "You okay?"

"Kakararot! What are you doing in my bed!" Vegeta screamed at the saiya-jin.

"Why, don't you remember, Vegeta? It was your idea after all."

"What?! What are you talking about, you pathetic excuse for a saiya-jin!" shouted Vegeta waving her arms in front of her.

"Vegeta, you should be more careful in your condition," said Goku getting up and going to the ex-saiya-jin.

"What?! What condition! Just because I'm a human woman right now doesn't mean I can't kick you ass still!"

"Silly girl!" smiled Goku bending over to scoop up the protesting ex-saiya-jin. "You really should be more careful with our kid."

Vegeta's face went blank before taking on a look of pure horror. She glanced down at her know round belly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Vegeta's screams could be heard throughout the whole Capsule Corps building. The only reason they stopped was because Vegeta's lungs ran out of air to scream with.

The ex-saiya-jin patted her 'flat' stomach several times and glanced around for any signs that some else might have slept in the bed besides her.

"Kami-sama! What a nightmare! I feel sick and dirty! I need a shower." The ex-saiya-jin staggered to the bathroom.

Goku glance at the groups of people gathering at Capsule Corps from his spot in the air. He figured it would be bad if they saw him there and was very careful to keep out of their sight.

Goku levitated down to an open window and stepped inside. He walked out of the guestroom he'd landed in and began walking down the halls, looking for Bulma by sensing the new saiya-jin's ki. He found Bulma sitting down going over his speech at the kitchen table while drinking a mug of coffee.

Bulma's eyes glanced up to see Goku's familiar face. "Son Goku (Japanese style .)! What are you doing here?" asked Bulma putting down his speech and mug.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Bulma," said Goku.

"Really, what can I do for you? You'd better make it quick, I've got a meeting to attend, not to mention what Vegeta might do to you if she sees you there."

Goku laughed nervously. "Really, Bulma, I have no idea how that rumor about the two of us ever got started."

Bulma waved a hand at him. "Don't worry about it, Goku. It happens all the time around here, the press loves to make things up about us. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I need the dragon radar," said Goku.

"What?! Why?" said Bulma in shock. "Really, Goku, you know what happened last time someone tried to make a wish."

"I know," said Goku. "But, I think the dragon will grant me this wish, he already has in a way."

"Okay, but the dragon just granted seven wishes. Do you think the balls are even active?"

"I think they are. Shenlong didn't grant any official wish. Therefore, I believe that the dragon balls should still be active."

"Possible. Here let me go get the radar and check." Bulma got up and went to his lab. He came back after a few minutes with the radar in one hand. "You're right, they are still active," he said, handing Goku the radar.

"Thought so, thanks Bulma, I'll bring it back tomorrow." Goku turned to leave.

"Wait! What are you going to wish for?" asked Bulma.

"Well.... I was going to wish to stay this way," said Goku quietly.

"What?!" shouted Bulma. "I don't know about you, Goku! But, I don't want to be a saiya-jin man for the rest of my life. I sure as hell don't want to have three Trunks for a son! And what about Goten and Gohan! Do you want your son to remain a Namek sei-jin forever! And Vegeta! What do you think Vegeta will do to you when he find out you made her a permanent girl! Huh!?"

Goku gulped and backed away from Bulma. Bulma always had a fighter's aura, but now that he had a fighter's body, he was even scarier.

"Calm down, Bulma," said Goku waving his hand at him. "I didn't mean all the wishes. I meant my wish. I'm going to ask the dragon not to cancel my wish tomorrow."

Bulma blinked at him. "Are you serious, Goku? Have you talked to Chi-Chi about this?"

Goku's smiled dropped a little. "I'm doing this for her."

Bulma looked slightly taken aback. "Well... if this is what you really want, I won't stop you, but are you sure, Goku?"

The saiya-jin smiled weakly and nodded.

Bulma frowned, but didn't stop him. "All right, if that's what you want, Goku. I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, Bulma," said Goku, bowing to her. "I'm grateful for your help." He turned and walked away, waving to her as he went.

"Oh, Goku. Is that what you really want?" asked Bulma watching his retreating form. He shook his head and made a note to ask Chi-Chi about it.

Goten walked down the school hall with a smile on his face. Not one girl had come up to him yet; it was going to be a good day.

"Goten?"

Goten frowned slightly and turned around to see the Goten's preservation club.

"Oh, hi girls. What's up?"

"Goten, are you okay? We heard that a perverted female ninja ghost was seducing you every night with her evil powers, trying to take you with her to the grave." The girls all looked at him with concern. "That's why we weren't at your house this morning, we were too afraid of the ghost."

Goten had to try really hard not to smile. "Oh, I haven't seen any ghost. I'm sure it's nothing. After all, what could a ghost do to me? They have no bodies," said Goten shrugging his shoulders.

"It could steal your underwear," said one girl. The others nodded.

Goten blinked and stared at them. He laughed nervously. "What would a ghost want with my underwear. It's not like it can wear them."

The girl's lips quivered, "Be careful!" they all cried at once. "We don't what a ghost to seduce you to your grave!"

Goten gulped and looked around to see dozens of students staring at them. Great if the whole school didn't know before they will soon enough. Goten sighed loudly.

"I'll be careful."

"Promise?"

"I promise," said Goten "Besides, I ain't afraid of no ghost."

"Wow, Goten, you're the bravest," said one of the girls starting to get starry eyed.

Uh, oh. They're already starting to revert back. Better run.

"Oh look a the time, got to go," said Goten walking away at a fast pace.

"Where are they?" asked Bulma out loud glancing down at his watch. "The meeting's about to begin!"

Bulma watched in shock as three Trunks came tumbling down the stairs.

"Ouch!" shouted one on the bottom.

"I told you we shouldn't run downstairs together!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that tripped!"

"Boys!" shouted Bulma crossing his arms in front of his chest and tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Yes, sir," said all three looking up from the dog pile.

Bulma sighed loudly. "Never mind. Let's just get this over and done with," he pushed the meeting room door open and walking through. The three Trunks untangled themselves and hurried after him.

As soon as the four entered the room, photographers began snapping shots of them and reporters began shouting questions.

Bulma calmly walked up to the podium. The three Trunks followed and stood behind him. Bulma waited a few moments for the photographers to snap a few more pictures before clearing his throat and calling for attention. The crowd quieted with the occasional flash from a camera.

"Good, now that I've got your attention. My name is Brad Briefs. I'm here today to cancel any and all rumors regarding Capsule Corps cloning and selling humans for market."

The groups went wild shouting questions about the three Trunks standing behind Bulma.

"I am perfectly aware that there are three Trunks standing behind me, however there is only one Trunks. The other two are hired actors for a commercial ad."

The crowd roared low to themselves, chatting about the discovery.

"Mr. Briefs! Why is it that you are here instead of the President of Capsule Corps, Bulma Briefs?!"

"Yah, what is your relationship to the Briefs family?!"

The crowd began to shout more questions at Bulma.

"I will answer those questions. I am Mrs. Briefs' cousin Brad. I have kept myself for the most part out of Capsule corps affairs, but I have taken over temporarily for my cousin Bulma Briefs."

"Mr. Briefs! Where is Mrs. Briefs?"

"She is on vacation with her husband Vegeta. The two do not wish to be disturbed, therefore, they were not notified about the events that have taken place lately."

"Are you staying that the rumor that Mr. Vegeta had a sex change is false?!"

"Yes!" roared Bulma. He had to cough a little to try and hide how ironic that question was and how true. "The woman that bears features like Mr. Vegeta is his twin sister Veggi." 'Please don't kill me for this Vegeta', thought Bulma. "She's been staying at Capsule Corps as a guest and was my date for the Capsule Corps party that she was seen in with Son Goku at, therefore, making them only acquaintances to each other and nothing more."

"Mr. Briefs—"

"Mr. Briefs! What is your relationship with Miss. Vegeta?!"

Bulma sweat dropped. She won't let me anywhere near her thought Bulma. Bulma sighed sadly.

"My relationship with Ms. Vegeta is of no concern to the general public." Bulma lifted up a remote and pushed a button on it. A screen appeared behind Bulma and the three Trunks. "This is the commercial that was just finished especially for this meeting it will appear on air later today."

The crowd grew quiet as Bulma and the three Trunks moved out from in front of the screen and watched at the commercial began.

As he watched, Bulma had to admit that computer animation had done wonders for the commercial ad business. He watched as the scenes perfectly blended together from a street basketball game of all the three Trunks shooting hops. Zooming in to the building that stood behind a chain-link fence and the game where a chaperon Trunks helped a business Trunks into a car to show a driver Trunks adjusting the mirror so that his eyes could be seen looking at the one in back. The scene zoomed into his eyes to an ocean were one Trunks drove a speed boat, while the two others skied behind it. One jumped over the other Trunks and splashed up a spray of water that changed the scene again.

Yes, thought Bulma. Linda had done a very good job.

The three Trunks shifted uncomfortably. From where they stood, this was terrible! The commercial showed more of Trunks'.... ASSessts then it did the product. How was this commercial supposed to sell automobiles and what not?! A mini hot spot formed around the three when the bike part showed up as their face turned crimson red. They squirmed even more uncomfortably as they remembered just how tight those pants were.

Then the commercial ended with the bike scene, much to the three's horror. After all, it was the last impression and they didn't want it to be their backsides in too tight pants.

The light turned back on and the reports started shouting more questions, not only at Bulma but at the three Trunks as well who were all blushing fiercely.

Bulma spotted the looks on the three's face and decided that they couldn't take much more.

"That will be all for today," called Bulma. Without another word he left with the three Trunks.

Once they were alone....

"Oh Kami-sama! What kind of commercial was that!" screamed all three Trunks pulling on their hair.

"What?" asked Bulma. "It got my attention."

"I'll bet it got every female's attention!" roared the three. "Our butts are going to be on every TVs around, don't put the commercial on the air!" shouted the three.

"Trunks, I have to put it up, everyone is expecting me to. Beside, it wasn't that revealing."

"Yes it was! We saw men shifting around when that bike scene was up! They were uncomfortable just looking at us!"

Bulma slapped a hand over both of his ears. Have a saiya-jin's sensitive hearing and three people yelling at you in perfect sync was hard on the ears.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it so live with it!" shouted back Bulma

The faces of all three dropped.

"We're doomed!" they whimpered.

"Kami-sama! What if Pan sees it!"

During lunch at Pan's school…

"Hurry! It's coming on again!" shouted one excited female student.

"What's going on?" asked Pan to one of her friends. The friend was just as clueless as she.

"Hurry Pan! It's the new Capsule Corps commercial! You've got to see it!" shouted one of her friends running over to were dozens of girls had set up a TV as well as a VCR; they were recording the commercial.

"Is that the commercial that your boyfriend's in?" asked one of Pan's friends.

"Oh, I want to see it!" shouted another friends.

"Come on, let's go watch it!" shouted one of the girls pushing Pan as well as the other girls over to the TV.

The girls all began screaming as the commercial started and they showed the three purple hair hotties in different rolls. Pan's eyes nearly dropped out of her head. She began pushing her way to the TV.

"What are you doing?!"

"Down in front!"

"We can't see!"

Pan flung herself in front of the TV. "That's my boyfriend! Don't look at him like that!" shouted Pan hugging the TV.

"Out of the way!" shouted the girls trying to pry her off the TV.

When they finally managed to get her off the TV the commercial was over. All the girls groaned and moaned.

"Pan! Why did you do that!" shouted one of her friends angrily.

"I've got the commercial on tape!" shouted one girl waving the tape above her head. The girls all cheered and told her to put it in.

"NO!" shouted Pan trying to jump back in to the crowd and snatch the video.

"That's MY boyfriend! No one is allowed to look at him like that but me! Give me that tape!"

A struggle broke out and the tape was hidden when Pan was busy trying to get past some girls.

"Calm down, Pan! It's not like every scene they showed was of your guy!" shouted one girl.

"Yah, she's right! Only one of those guys was the really Trunks! So what's your problem?! There's two guys up for grabs in that commercial so we should be allowed to look!"

Pan wanted to growl that all three of them were her Trunks! But, of course, she couldn't. She could only watch in horror and blush along with the other girls as they put the tape in and played it again, and again, and again, and.....

Chi-Chi unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of her red air car. She was quite surprised to see that there were no reporters or camera crews running around. A small smile tugged at her mouth that was Bulma for you. He had really power to get what he wanted.

Chi-Chi walked up to the front door and rang the bell. It wasn't long before Bulma answered it. The saiya-jin was dressed in a very loose fitting tank top, large gray sweats, and his hair was slightly damp from a shower by Chi-Chi's guess. Chi-Chi had to admit that Bulma was sure built as a saiya-jin man, that outfit didn't hide much of the new saiya-jin's finely toned form.

"Chi-Chi, come on in," said Bulma moving out of the way to let the human female through.

"So how did the meeting go?" asked Chi-Chi bending over to take off her shoes.

"I thought it went well, but Trunks was rather upset over the commercial. It seem Linda went for sex appeal when she created it, poor boys were red as tomatoes when it was over."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "What about the business with Goku? Is that fixed?" asked Chi-Chi following Bulma to the kitchen.

"Should be, I explained that he and Vegeta were only acquaintances. In fact, I think these vultures will be writing a few articles about me and Vegeta now," sighed Bulma.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Chi-Chi sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. "I mean you two are a couple even if your roles have switched."

"Well... not really," said Bulma not looking at Chi-Chi and sitting down in a chair himself.

"What do you mean? Are you two still having troubles?"

"When are we not having troubles?" joked Bulma. "No, it's just that Vegeta doesn't want me anywhere near her as she is right now and I...."

"You what?"

"Well, I.... I'd like to spend some time together. I mean I kind of miss... well you know... um," stammered Bulma.

"You mean you two aren't having sex?!"

Bulma blushed bright red. "Gee, thanks, Chi-Chi. A little louder please."

"Sorry, it's just a surprise to me."

"Why do you say that?" demanded Bulma.

"Well, it's just that you two always seem like a really sensual couple, you know. I thought you two would be exploiting this opportunity, not fighting over it."

Bulma coughed uncomfortably. "Well, no such luck. Vegeta doesn't want to. In fact the little vixen's been taunting me about it."

"How so?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Well, you weren't there when it all first happened, but Vegeta hinted that I'd lose it somewhere along the week. I think it has something to do with the moon. At least from what I know about Vegeta, he always reacted to it. And, tonight there's going to be a full one."

"You'd better stay inside," said Chi-Chi. "Don't want you turning into a giant Oozaru. Hmmm, the moon. I think you're right, even Goku comes home from training on a full moon. It's kind of strange now that I think about it. I always thought it was because he was afraid of it or something. You know, like he thought he'd change even though he doesn't have a tail any more. I never thought that his wanting to be comforted was instinctive." Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I think it is instinct, because all I can think about lately is grabbing that hellcat and making her scream my name."

Chi-Chi blushed.

"Oops, sorry," laughed Bulma. "Too much information."

"Well why don't you?" asked Chi-Chi.

"What?!" shouted Bulma slightly taken aback.

"Why don't you? Has Vegeta ever taken no for an answer?"

"Well... no?"

"Then why are you?"

"But, she's a... and I'm—I'd hurt her... and I'm really a WOMAN. And, he's really a man! It'd be too... well, too weird."

"Is that your problem? Bulma, you're a man right now and Vegeta's a woman, there's nothing wrong with that. It's not like you're both the same sex."

"Um..." Bulma laughed uncomfortably. "There's still the matter of power differences. I don't want to kill her."

Chi-Chi looked at the saiya-jin. "Haven't you tried learning any control?"

Bulma shook his head.

"Well, I can show you the basics if you want," said Chi-Chi.

"You know how to control your ki?" asked Bulma slightly shocked.

"Of course I do! I'm one of the strongest women on the planet. Don't forget I was trained to fight ever since I was a little girl. Just because I'm more devoted to being a wife and mother right now, doesn't mean I've forgotten how to fight."

Bulma smirk, looking more then a little sinister. "All right, teach me."

Goten went to line up with the other students in his PE class, no one had even harassed him in the locker room! It was going to be a good day.

He blinked in shock when a green Namek sei-jin stepped out to call roll, then mentally smacked himself. He'd completely forgotten that Gohan was teaching his class today. He grinned to himself this might be fun.

Gohan went down the line of students, checking off names of the ones that weren't there. He paused when he came to Goten and looked at his younger brother. He had a real smile on his face, obviously he was excited about today. Gohan couldn't help but smirk a little himself. Yes, today was going to be interesting.

"All right! Everyone out to the foot ball field!" shouted Gohan. He hadn't even worn his whistle just in case he forgot again.

The class headed out to the field and Gohan divided the class up into two teams.

"Mr. Piccolo!" shouted several girls running up to him.

Gohan looked at them. "Yes? How can I help you, girls?"

"Play, Mr. Piccolo!"

"Yes, please play on our team!" shouted another girl.

"But, I'm the teacher," said Gohan in shock. They wanted him to play? He looked at the teams and realized that Goten was on the opposite team from the girls that wanted him to play.

"Oh, please, Mr. Piccolo! Just this once!"

"Yah, we heard that you were really great at martial arts and stuff, please!" begged one girl.

"Well, okay," said Gohan. Why not, it looked like fun and besides he'd never played football against his younger brother.

Goten smiled wider as Gohan accepted the girls' invitation to play. Ah, the power of the female species was great indeed. He was getting more then a little excited about playing against his older brother.

Everyone lined up Goten and Gohan in front of each other. Both gave a quick smile to the other before the ball was hiked. The two clashed, both straining at the other, the grass at their feet was dug up as they did so. The selected ref called out when a student dropped the ball and it was tagged.

Gohan and Goten broke off and looked at the ground under them, they'd been pretty much stalemated, neither had moved an inch. Of course both were just getting warmed up.

The football was hiked on Goten's team the thrower drew back his arm and hurled the ball toward the goal line. Every one gasped as Gohan's arms stretched out and snatched the ball right out of the air.

Gohan was shocked with himself he'd forgotten that Namek sei-jin could stretch their limbs like that. Of course, he remembered the real Mr. Piccolo doing it several times, but he'd never thought he'd do it himself. He glanced over to his students…what did they think of that?

"Wow! That was great! Go Mr. Piccolo!" called the girls on his team.

They lined up and did a cheer. Gohan realized that they were in fact the school's football cheerleading squad. "Go Big Green Go!"

Gohan blushed and they lined back up. Once again Gohan faced Goten.

"Getting popular there, aren't we?" smiled Goten to Gohan before the ball was hiked.

Gohan shrugged his shoulder and slammed into Goten, knocking the demi-saiya-jin down and running past him.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Goten getting up and running after his brother.

Gohan caught the ball, but then ate grass as Goten jumped and grabbed his legs.

He spat out a mouth full of grass and glared at Goten who gave him a sheepish grin.

"This means war," said Gohan.

Bulma smiled widely as Chi-Chi panted slightly. This new body was great! He wasn't even winded.

"You learn quick," said Chi-Chi wiping some sweat off her forehead and standing up. She's taken off her dress top and was now only in a pair of baggy peach colored pants and a sports bra.

"Thanks," said Bulma also standing up straight. "You're not a half bad teacher."

The two shared a smile.

"Well, do you feel that you can take on Vegeta now?" asked Chi-Chi undoing her hair and brushing her fingers through it to try and put it back in order.

"Piece of cake," said Bulma. "Want some lemonade?" he asked.

"Sure," said Chi-Chi. Fixing her hair and grabbing her top, she followed Bulma back into the house.

"So what's the deal with you and Goku?" asked Bulma pulling out a container of lemonade from the refrigerator.

Chi-Chi sighed and sat down in one of the kitchen chair. "He still hasn't come home since yesterday morning."

Bulma handed her a drink and sat down next to her. "Really, you two talked about the wishes that early in advance?" said Bulma taking a big gulp of her glass, draining it. He frowned and got up to get another.

"What do you mean?" asked Chi-Chi also taking a slip of her glass. "I've hardly had a chance to say two words to him since the dragon granted all those wishes."

"What?!" said Bulma after getting another glass. "But, Goku's smarter now, isn't he spending more time with you?"

"No, in fact he's spending less. He's had to get up really early to go to work and he comes home really late. He's too tired to do much more then eat and go to bed."

"That sounds terrible," said Bulma sitting back down. "Surely you must have done a few things together."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. Your party was the only time we've really had a chance to be together. And, even then he was more interested in talking to businessmen. I almost feel like we have nothing in common any more," said Chi-Chi taking a big gulp of her drink. "I'll be happy when tomorrow comes and he's back to being a simple bumpkin again."

"What!?" shouted Bulma with wide eyes. He accidentally knocked over his drink in his shock.

"Bulma?! What's the matter?!" asked Chi-Chi.

"Goku showed up here earlier today and asked for the dragon radar!"

"What?!" shouted Chi-Chi. "Why would he want that!?"

"He was going to wish to remain smart! He said he was doing it for you!"

"What!? I don't want a smart husband! I just want my Goku!"

"You'd better find him before he find all the balls and makes his wish then!" said Bulma looking very concerned for the couple.

"Kami-sama! You're right!" Chi-Chi grabbed her top and ran for the door.

"Chi-Chi, wait!" shouted Bulma. He disappeared down a hall and ran as fast as he could back and out the front door, where Chi-Chi had already jumped into her air car and started it.

"Take this!" shouted Bulma throwing something at the woman.

Chi-Chi caught it and looked at it: one of the dragon radars. She flashed Bulma a smile. "Thanks!

"Don't worry about it! Hurry up and find him!"

"I will! Bye Bulma! Good luck with Vegeta! Don't let her get a hold of your tail!"

"Thanks for the advice!" shouted Bulma waving to her friend as the car picked up and drove off. "Good luck!" he called.

Bulma turned back to the house shaking his head. "Those two." He gulped suddenly nervous as he realized the only ones in the house were him and Vegeta.

He licked his lips. "All right, princess. You've meet your match," said Bulma stalking back into the house and to begin hunting his mate.

Goten gasped as he dug his head out of the ground and growled at his older brother that had just made a goal.

"Go Green! Go Big Green!" shouted the cheerleaders.

Gohan grinned at his brother. The two seemed to be having their own private game; everyone else hardly ever got the ball. Not that they minded much, those two were incredible. All the girls were now cheering for either Goten or Mr. Piccolo and the guys were making bets on who would win. So far the scores had been close. Gohan was ahead by just one point.

Gohan glanced at his watch. Only a few minutes left till they had to go in.

They lined up with Gohan's team hiking the ball.

"Last round," said Gohan to Goten. They both smirked.

"I don't plan on losing, Mr. Piccolo," he used the name mockingly.

The ball was hiked and Goten jumped up high as the ball was thrown. Gohan hadn't been expecting the move and almost fell forward into the grass. He did land hard when Goten came back down after catching the ball and landing on his back.

"Humf," said Gohan as the air was forced out of his lungs. Growling, he jumped and began running after Goten. "Get back here!"

Goten gulped and glanced back to see a pissed off Namek sei-jin hot on his head. 'Eeping' he bowed his head and ran faster. He stepped over the goal line just as a green arm shout out and grabbed him by the ankle. With a yip, Goten fell flat on his face into the grass. He was dragged backwards along the ground till he was lying, still on his stomach, in front of Gohan.

Goten pulled his head up and spat out grass. He grinned at Gohan and looked at the ball that was still over past the goal line. "Looks like a tie."

Gohan's face cracked and he began laughing his head off while pointing at Goten.

"What?!" asked Goten looking around.

"Your face! Your face, look at your face!"

Goten's eyes crossed as he tried to do just that, but couldn't. "What?!"

"Ah, it's like Big Green and Little Green!" shouted the cheerleader. "Go Green! Go Go Green!"

The other students giggled. Goten stood up and rubbed the back of his head, still not understanding why everyone was laughing at him.

"You look just like Mr. Piccolo!" laughed one student.

Goten blinked he looked down at himself. He was completely cover in grass stains. Even his skin had taken on a green look.

"What?" said Goten rubbing his forearm across his face.

The class continued to giggle, till Gohan managed to straighten his face.

"Guess it was a tie, everyone time to go in, make sure you scrub extra hard, Goten," said Gohan his voice laced with amusement.

Goten still didn't completely understand what was going on till he entered the boy's locker room and looked in the mirror. He began laughing as he looked at himself. He was green from head to toe. He even had grass in his hair. "I do look like a Namek sei-jin," he laughed picking some of the grass out of his hair. He rubbed his cheek with one finger trying to get some of the green off. "Boy, I'd better get this stuff off before mom sees it and thinks that I also wished to be like Mr. Piccolo." Goten laughed once again at his reflection and head towards the showers.

Pan walked out the front gate of her school and didn't know if she should be happy or not that Trunks had come to pick her up, all three of him. Girls were already circling for the kill.

"Trunks!" called Pan hurrying over to them. "Why did all three of you come?" she asked.

They smiled at her in a charming way. "Well, since the commercial everyone knows that there's three of us so it doesn't matter if we're seen together."

"Yah, but—"

"Pan!" shouted several girls running up to her and the three Trunks.

"Pan aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" asked one girl.

All three Trunks looked at Pan in shock as her ki began to rise: she was angry.

"No, we were just leaving, right, guys," said Pan. She began pushing the three towards Trunks' black car. Pan accidentally dropped her bag in her haste to get her boyfriend(s) away from the hungry eyes of her fellow students.

"Kitten, you dropped your stuff," said one Trunks bending over to pick it up.

All the girl students bent sideways with his movement.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Pan running over and hugging that Trunks from behind to block their view. "No free peeks!"

"W-what," stammered that Trunks standing straight back up with Pan's bag.

"So that one's yours?" asked one of the girls. The group of females turned predatory eyes on the other two Trunks.

Not understanding what was going on, they gulped and backed nervously up, feeling like mice stuck in a corner surrounded by hungry cats.

"I think we should go!" said Pan.

The three Trunks agreed and dove into the car.

"Wait! What's your name?!" shouted one student.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" asked another.

The girls crowed around the car and started shouting questions at the three Trunks.

"Pan, what's going on?" asked the Trunks in the driver seat.

"Never mind, let's just get out of here!" said Pan swatting at one girl as she came too close for her liking to one of her guys.

Trunks started up the car and backed out, forcing the girls to step away from the car.

Pan could hear the girls calling 'Hunk hog!' as they drove away.

"What was that all about?!" asked one Trunks, looking over his shoulder at the rapidly shrinking groups of now angry girls.

"You don't want to know," said Pan rubbing her forehead.

"Um... Pan?" asked one Trunks.

"Yes," said Pan.

"Well we've been meaning to ask you a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Well like about us. We've been so busy with the wish that we haven't had a chance to talk about us."

Pan's heart sank in her chest. She was right, Trunks didn't really love her it was just the wish making him be so nice to her. She felt like crying.

"Well you see it's like this Pan, we really like—ahhhhhhhh!" shouted the Trunks at the steering wheel. He turned the wheel just in time to avoid a biker on a green and yellow motorbike.

Another biker drove by on the right side of the street after the first one.

"You crazy idiot! Watch where you're going!" shouted one of the Trunks in the back seat.

The biker with the green and yellow bike turned around and started speeding towards them.

"What's with this person!" shouted one of the Trunks as the biker drove right up beside the car. The other biker followed, but not nearly as closely as the first. The first biker moved right up to the driver's side of the car. Pan noticed it was a girl wearing a red and purple bike suit. The girl reached over and bonked the Trunks driving on the head.

"Ouch! You crazy, bi—!"

He was cut off as a familiar female voice laughed at him.

The girl pulled up her visor to reveal sky blue eyes and blue hair.

"BRA!" shouted all three Trunks and Pan.

Pan glanced over at the other biker to see it was Marron as the girl lifted her visor as well.

"Crazy girl," grumbled Trunks pulling over to the side.

Marron and Bra pulled over as well.

"HI!" shouted Bra cheerfully. She pulled off her helmet and shook out her long blue hair.

"Bra! I could have run you over!" shouted the Trunks in the driver's seat.

"I think we should have run her over," said another Trunks.

"Yah, teach that speed demon a thing or two."

Pan giggled into her hand and shook her head.

"Is that any way of speaking to your little sister?" asked Bra in an innocent voice.

"I disown you!" shouted all three at her.

Bra laughed and ruffled the hair of one Trunks. That Trunks snorted and pushed her away.

"What do you want, Bra?" asked Pan.

"Oh, got bored. Marron here wanted to go see Goten, so I thought I'd track you guys down and we could have some fun."

"Hey, I never said anything about Goten!" protested Marron.

"But, you were thinking it," smiled Bra.

"I was not," grumbled Marron, snorting and looking away.

Bra and the three Trunks exchanged glances then grinned.

"What are you grinning about!" shouted Marron.

"Nothing!" said all three Trunks and Bra.

"Marron, I didn't know you could ride a motorcycle," said Pan looking at the sleek purple and yellow bike.

"Of course I can. Besides, they've been selling like mad ever since Trunks' commercial." She patted the bike she sat on. "I've been wanting one for a long time and they went on sale with the commercial."

The three Trunks paled and laughed nervously.

"Yah, I helped her pick it out," said Bra. "We were just testing it out when I felt your ki."

"Lucky us," muttered the three under their breathes.

"You know, Trunks, I haven't gotten to see that commercial yet, but it must have been damn good, because sales are sky rocketing. Just what did they show that got people's attention like that?"

"Um...." said the Trunks.

Bra glanced down at her watch. "Ah, no. If we don't hurry, Marron, we're going to miss Goten! Come on, I'll race you!" shouted Bra putting back on her helmet and kicking up her stand.

"Wait a minute, BRA!" shouted Marron, but too late as the demi-saiya-jin was already burning rubber. "That girl drives me CRAZY!" shouted Marron putting on her helmet and kicking up her stand. "Meet us there!" she called before roaring off after the demi-saiya-jin girl.

All three Trunks and Pan blinked as the dust cleared.

"Trunks, your sister is a speed demon," said Pan.

Sigh "We know," said the three starting up the car.

"We'd better catch up to them before they kill someone," said the Trunks in the driver's seat.

"Will you stop that! I don't need an exorcist!" shouted Goten at the groups of monks that were chanting prayers and waving wards around him. "I told you I haven't seen any ghosts! Leave me alone!"

Goten stomped down the hall of Orange High as the exorcists continued to chant and wave. Some girl had gotten the bright idea of saving him by calling an exorcist to exorcise any ghost that might be staking him. Some more girls had done the same and now Goten was being followed around by the odd bunch of people.

"Why? Why?! Can't something normal happen to me for once?!"

He reached the front doors of the school and took off at a super human speed leaving the monks behind. The last thing he wanted was for them to follow him home.

Goten looked over his shoulder to see that the monks were too confused to understand what had just happened. Many were now screaming chants, thinking a ghost had spirited Goten away.

Goten heard a loud screech and turned his head forwards to see a motorbike barreling down on him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Bra! Come back here!" shouted Marron from her place slightly behind the demi-saiya-jin girl.

"Ha! Catch me if you can!" shouted Bra speeding up.

"No fair! You got a head start!" shouted Marron also speeding up.

Bra laughed over her shoulder at Marron, she turned her head just in time to see something blur out in front of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" shouted Bra as her bike ran over that something with a thump.

The demi-saiya-jin girl skidded to a halt and pulled off her helmet to look at the unfortunate animal she'd killed. She was greatly surprised when that animal groaned and sat up.

"Goten?!"

"Any one get the number of that bus?" asked Goten rubbing his head. He had tire marks all down his front.

"Goten!" shouted Marron stopping her bike and jumping off it to check on the road-kill demi-saiya-jin. "Are you all right?"

"Other then being extremely dirty, yes," said Goten

Marron breathed a sigh of relief, then frowned down at the dirty demi-saiya-jin. "And, just why were you running out in the middle of the street like a mad man?"

All three turned their head as the monks and exorcist ran over to them and began chanting and waving wards.

Goten groaned. "They're why."

"Oh, this very bad sir. Evil spirit whisk you away to place of danger, tis very bad sir," said one exorcist.

One monk walked over to Bra and began studying her intently.

"What?!" shouted Bra not liking the look the monk was giving her.

"I sense a usual aura coming from his girl. Almost animal like in nature, perhaps the spirit that haunts the young man is inside this girl's body."

"What?!" shouted Bra.

Several of the exorcist stopped their chanting around Goten to surround Bra.

"Hey! What do you think you clowns are doing?!" shouted Bra looking around at the circle of weirdos.

"Indeed this girl does give off a wild aura, a frightening one of a massive, hairy were-beast!" shouted one monk.

A vein began to stick out on Bra's forehead. "Why you!" she shouted at the monk. "I'll show you! How dare you call me a massive hairy beast!" Bra jumped on the monk and began beating on him. Soon exorcist and monks were shouting chants and throwing paper wards at her.

"Back, vile demon! Return from whence you came!" (Hehe. Fancy language.)

"Demon?!" shouted Bra even more pissed.

Goten and Marron could only stare at the odd scene before them.

"Well, at least they're leaving me alone," said Goten trying to look on the bright side.

Just then all three Trunks and Pan drove up and stopped next to the scene.

"What's going on?!" said one Trunks.

Bra was shouting her head off, while monks and exorcists alike were trying to hold her down while chanting away.

"They think your little sister is a demon sent to haunt Goten and they're trying to exorcise her," said Marron from her spot kneeling next to Goten.

"What?!" shouted all three.

"How did that ever happen?" asked Pan.

Marron and Goten shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey, you old pervert, watch where you're putting your hands!" shouted Bra. "That's it, I've had enough!" Bra powered up and levitated up into the air. "Final—!"

"Bra!" shouted all three Trunks waving their hands in the air.

"Flash!"

The monks and exorcist were all fried.

"What a demon," groaned one fried monk.

Bra levitated down to stand with one foot on the smoldering body of a monk, her hand raise in a victory sign. "That's what you get when you mess with me, pal! I am Bra! Hear me roar, HO, HO, HO, HO!" laughed Bra bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Ahhh, she sounds like Ms. Queen, the principle!" said Goten covering his ears and cowering.

"Bra, you're making a scene!" Marron shouted at the still laughing Bra.

The three Trunks glanced at each other and nodded their heads. One jumped out and grabbed Bra around the waist, lifting her up and toting her back to the car.

"Hey!" she yelled pounding on his back.

Another jumped on Bra's bike and started it up.

Marron caught on and got up, dragging Goten over to her bike. She got on and told Goten to jump on behind her.

"But, shouldn't I have a helmet?" asked Goten timidly getting on behind her.

"Goten, you just got run over, if that didn't kill you, you have nothing to worry about," said Marron revving up her bike.

The groups took off leaving behind a group of crispy monks, exorcists, and lots of confused students.

Goku's teeth clattered as he looked around a frozen terrain. The whole land for as far as the eye could see was straight and snow white. Nothing even lived out here.

"Brrrr, it's so cold!" shivered Goku rubbing his hands on his arms. "Should have brought my mittens." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the dragon radar. He looked at it then down again. "The radar says I'm here, and the whole time I looked I was headed right for a ball. Where'd it go? I should be right on top of it."

He smiled and began digging in the snow at his feet. Within minutes he was holding up an orange sphere. "Well, what do you know, I was right on top of it." He grinned wider, then an icy wind blow past him.

"Ahhh, it's cold!"

Goku levitated up into the air and began flying away from the cold climate. "Let's see, that makes five," he said sticking the new dragon ball he'd just found into his pocket. "I'd better hurry," he said looking up at the sky. "It'll be a full moon tonight and I don't want to be affected by that just yet. Not till I've gotten the last two balls and made my wish. Then I'll go home to Chi-Chi."

Goku glance at the radar still in his hand. "Let's see, where's the next ball?"

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Rummaging inside she came out with a soda. She snapped it open and kicked the fridge door closed with her foot. As she took a slip, she glanced around.

Where was everyone? Vegeta hadn't seen hid nor hair of anyone today. Although, she hadn't gone out of her way to do so, it was still unusual for it to happen. She wondered why she thought of it all of a sudden. Normally, being alone was a good thing for the lone-wolf ex-saiya-jin, but right now that seemed... dangerous. Vegeta frowned to herself as she sipped her soda again, her eyes scanning the room. She didn't know why, but she had the strangest feeling that she was in danger just standing there, like something was watching her every move.

Bulma smirked from his hiding place in the shadows. So far Vegeta hadn't notice him. He licked his lips as his mate rummaged around in the fridge, hiking her cute rear up as she grabbed a soda from the bottom self. Oh, yes he liked playing the roll of the predator staking his unsuspecting prey. He decided it was time to move in for the kill.

Vegeta really didn't like the eerie silence that surrounded the house. It seemed that even the refrigerator had stopped its soft hum. Her instinct told her to get the hell out of there fast.

Vegeta snorted and began walking away, as if she had any thing to fear in her own house. She glanced back as she walked. Her warrior instinct told her that if there was an enemy, it would be the perfect time to act while her back was turned.

-Thub-

So you could run smack into them while glancing over your shoulder. Vegeta berated herself for being so careless luckily it was only Bulma.

Vegeta moved to walk around her larger mate, but Bulma stepped back into her path.

The ex-saiya-jin glared up at her mate, who had the most confident annoying smirk on his face. Vegeta snorted.

"Out of my way," she growled moving to pass the saiya-jin again. Once again, Bulma blocked her path.

"What the hell's wrong with you! I said move it!" shouted Vegeta, shoving Bulma aside and, still grumbling, walked past. She raised up the soda to take another slip and the can went flying out of her hand.

Vegeta blinked and stared with wide eyes at the can on the floor. It hadn't just slipped from her grip, it'd been knocked out. From the looks of it by a small ki blast. Vegeta turned her head to look over her shoulder at her mate, whose hand still glowed faintly with ki.

"What the hell?!" shouted Vegeta, spinning around to face her mate. "When the hell did you learn to do that?! And, why the hell are you going around pestering me with it?!"

Bulma smirked harder and leveled his finger at her, taking aim.

"Fuck!" shouted Vegeta raising her arms up to protect her face as her mate shot two small ki blasts as her.

She blinked and lowered her arms after feeling them buzz dangerously close to her shoulders. "What the hell has gotten into you?! Why did you—"

Vegeta gasped and grabbed for the straps of her tank top that had been cut as the blasts whizzed by her. She stared in shock at her mate. Not only did Bulma have control of his ki, but he had incredible aim.

The ex-saiya-jin took a step back and paled as Bulma licked his lips and started stalking towards her.

Vegeta did the smart thing. She turned and ran!

Bulma didn't ran after her fleeing prey. Oh, no. He was going to wait and drag his game out, let the little human think she'd gotten away before making his next move. Bulma slowly walked off in the direction in which Vegeta had run; there was no hurry. She couldn't have gone far.

Vegeta's breath sounded painfully loud to her as she stood behind a door holding her top up. What the hell had gotten into Bulma! Vegeta had the feeling of being a wounded animal fleeing from predators, but knowing that they would follow her trail and attack again when she was exhausted and unable to escape.

The door was jerked away and a smirking Bulma was now standing in front of her. Vegeta felt just for a fraction of a second fear.

Vegeta lunged forward and slammed Bulma into the wall. She took off as a dead run down the hall.

Bulma flipped some hair out of his face and tossed another ki ball at the retreating form.

"Shit!" shouted Vegeta turning around the corner just before the ki blast could hit. The explosion caught her and flung her forward to roll on the carpet down the hall.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" called Bulma's amused voice.

Vegeta picked herself up, noting that one pant leg had been ripped off in the mad dash and that several holes had been sliced into her jeans by ki. Impossible, not only can he use ki, but he can control it well enough to divert it so it barely grazes me! If I didn't know any better I'd think he was trying to rip my clothes off!

Vegeta turned her head to see Bulma walking down the still smoking hall, there was a hungry glint in his eyes.

Kami-sama! He 'IS' trying to rip my clothes off! Vegeta abandoned all sense of pride and ran down the halls screaming bloody murder. Bulma's amused laugh could be heard as well as the occasional ki blast impacting on the walls and floor.

Vegeta leapt to the side and a ki blasts tore the back off her top. She tripped over a piece of furniture trying to escape another ki blast and felt the heat of more ki running across her skin.

Vegeta sat up from her fall and winced at the bruise that was no doubt starting to form on her leg. She glanced down at herself to see that her clothes were nothing but rags clinging to her curves here and there.

Vegeta looked up as a shadow passed over to see Bulma standing before her, arms crossed. "Give up?" asked the saiya-jin, humor lacing his voice.

"Like hell!" shouted Vegeta turning around to try and jump up and run away.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Bulma grabbing Vegeta by the leg and dragging her back.

"Let go, you bastard!" Vegeta shouted. Bulma managed to get a good hold of the woman by grabbing onto the waist of Vegeta's ruined pants.

"Ahhhh!" shouted the saiya-jin as Vegeta sank her teeth into his arm and bolted. There was a long ripping noise and Bulma looked to see Vegeta's retreating form once again running, only this time she only had on what was left of her shirt, white socks, and a pair of red women's underwear. Bulma looked at the remains of Vegeta's jeans he held in his hand.

He got up with a grin, tossing the denim aside and jogged down the hall Vegeta had disappeared down. He stopped in the kitchen were his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of heavy breathing. He caught the sound of padded feet running behind him and turned just in time to get a frying pan right in the face.

Thud!

Bulma snapped out a hand, seizing the wrist that held the pan. "Vegeta, I swear you get more feminine with every day," said Bulma not even fazed by the blow right to the face. "Using a fry pan for a weapon? How cute."

Vegeta roared with rage as Bulma ducked under the ex-saiya-jin's arm and swung her up over a shoulder. He forced Vegeta to drop her weapon with a slight twist of the wrist.

"Damn it! Put me down, you horny dog!" shouted Vegeta struggling to get down.

"Hmm," said Bulma rubbing his chin with his free hand and walking out of the kitchen. "Where have I heard that before? This all seem so familiar, don't you think so, Vegeta?"

"If you don't put me down right now! I'll—"

"You'll what?" asked Bulma.

"Ah yes, now I remember?!" said Bulma. "I remember these games of tag we always play, or is it hide and seek?"

"Damn it, Bulma!" Vegeta swatted at the hand that was holding her pinned to Bulma's shoulder, which also happened to be right over her rump. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

"Oh, yes. I remember saying that many times," said the saiya-jin. "You're a natural at acting the victim, Vegeta dear. Now just keep shrieking like a good human girl and I'll be the powerful saiya-jin that drags you off to ravish you, okay?"

"Damn you!" shouted Vegeta.

Bulma laughed as he carried his burden down the hall.

Trunks pulled up in the driveway of Capsule Corps, as well as Marron, Goten, and one of the Trunks on their bike.

"What's going on in there?!" asked Goten eyeing the large building. Screams and laughter could be heard and the window would suddenly light up with bright flashes accompanied by a crash.

"I don't know, but you guys stay here we'll go check it out," said one Trunks. The other two followed him into the building, which had seen better days.

"What's going on?!" shouted one Trunks surveying the damage. There were cracks and burn marks all over the place, like someone had set off firecrackers inside the house.

The three heard some more crashes, as well as cursing and screaming. They hurried towards the direction of the noise and could only stare with open mouths at what they saw.

Bulma had Vegeta swung over his shoulder, whose clothes were nothing more then scraps of fabric clinging here and there. The ex-saiya-jin was outraged and beating pathetically and wildly on Bulma's back and shoulders from her perch.

"M-mom?! D-ad?!" they all stammered.

"Oh, Trunks," said Bulma turning to look at his son. "I'm sorry, but your father and I need the house tonight." He walked calmly over to a table that his purse was seated on and began digging through it.

The three all blinked and watched as Vegeta gave up on beating Bulma's back and started trying to snatch his tail that was flicking back and forth, snapping out of her reach before she could get a hold of it.

Bulma turned around, seeming not to notice the pissed woman slung over his shoulder and handed Trunks a big wad of cash. "Why don't you eat out tonight," he said.

"Um...." said the Trunks taking the cash.

"Oh, and don't forget you sister, tell her to sleep over at Marron's or Pan's, there should be enough there to feed half a dozen saiya-jins. Good luck trying to find a restaurant that will cook that much. Now out!" shouted Bulma waving a hand at the three. "I've got sooooo many things to do tonight."

"Bitch! Put me down right now! I'm not your slave! You can't do this to me!" shouted the pissed woman over Bulma's shoulder while Bulma pushed the three out the door and shut it.

The three could only stare at the door for several seconds before turning numbly back to the driveway

"What was all that?" asked Pan as the three got back into the car.

"We're going out to eat tonight," said Trunks in a blank voice.

Trunks started up the car. "Bra, we've been kicked out of the house tonight," said one Trunks turning to his sister.

Bra raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see."

"What?" asked Goten.

"You don't want to know," said Bra and all three Trunks.

"I figure it'd happen sooner or later. Can I spend the night at your house, Marron?" asked Bra.

"I think I have an idea of what's going on... sigh sure, why not."

"Thank you, Marron!" said Bra. "Hey, Pan! You should come too! We'll have a sleepover!"

"Sure, Bra go ahead, invite whoever you want over to my house without even asking me," said Marron in an annoyed voice.

"Thanks Marron! You're the greatest!" said Bra hugging the blond.

"I wasn't really serious!" shouted Marron, but sighed in defeat since the blue haired girl seemed to have select hearing.

"So, Pan, are you coming?"

"Um.... well, I have to ask my mother and father first," said Pan.

All three Trunks frowned. "You guys are lucky. We don't have any place to go," said one Trunks.

"We could go to a hotel?" said one.

"Or maybe camp out in the office," said the other.

"Hey, why don't you guys spend the night at our house?" said Goten.

"Because, there's three of us," said the three all at once. "It's all right if it was just one of us and you, Goten, but do you have room for four people in your room?"

Goten scratched his head. "I guess not."

The three signed. "I think we should just camp out at the office," they all said at once.

"Looks like a unanimous vote," giggled Bra.

"Oh shut up!" said all three.

The groups laughed at them.

"So were are we going for dinner?" asked Marron.

"Hmmm, food," said Goten licking his chops.

"Goten, close your mouth before you swallow a bug or something," said Bra in a teasing voice.

A paper blew right on to Goten's face.

"Told you," laughed Bra.

Goten pulled the paper off and looked at it. "Opening night at Papa Joe's restaurant. Eat everything on the menu and your party won't have to PAY!" shouted Goten. He sat up from his seat in the back and shoved the flier into the driving Trunks' face. "Trunks, go here!"

"Goten! Get that out of my face I can't see where I'm going!" shouted Trunks. Everyone screamed as a giant semi-trunk appeared in front of them. Trunks turned the wheel sharply to the side and avoided the collision.

"Man, brother. People like you shouldn't be allowed to drive," said Bra.

"You're one to talk!" everyone shouted at her.

Bra shrugged her shoulders and stuck out her tongue in a cute gesture.

"Let me see that," said Marron taking the flier from Goten. "Hmm, it says that this contest has been going on since two months ago and no one has eaten everything on the menu yet."

"Well, they've met their match!" said Goten patting his stomach. "We've got five demi-saiya-jins, a quarter saiya-jin, and one human. They haven't a prayer."

"He's right, Goten alone could probably clean them out," said Pan.

"I sure hope so, look at the prices on each dish," said Marron still looking at the flier. "This place is expensive, they're probably making a fortune with this contest."

"Then it is our duty to put them back in their place!" shouted Goten standing up in his seat. He propped his foot up on the headrest of the driver's seat, the wind blowing dramatically through his hair, and pointed forward. "To battle!"

"Actually Goten, the restaurant is that way," said Marron pointing to the right.

Goten corrected his direction. "Forward to battle!"

Bra clapped her hands. "You're great Goten."

"Geez, we're just going out to eat," said Pan.

"He's more fired up then if we was going to fight Buu or something," said Marron.

The three Trunks sighed, the one driving in the direction to the restaurant said, "That's Goten for you."

"Thinks better with his stomach—"

"Than his head," finished the last Trunks.

"Goten, you can sit down now," said Marron pulling on his pant leg as he continued to stand tall, pointing his finger forward like a general ordering his soldiers forward.

Goku looked at he dragon radar in his hand. Only one more ball to get and it was moving!

"What the…?" said Goku stopping in midair and studying the radar. This was the first time any of the balls had moved. Was someone else looking for the dragon balls? Odd, how they had started their search the same day as he. Goku hoped that whoever it was with the ball would be willing to give it to him without a fight.

"All right," he said heading in the direction of the last ball. "Only one more and I can call the dragon."

Goku continued to fly glancing at the radar every now and then. Strange, the ball was moving back to the woods by his house. Could it be someone he knew? Maybe someone had died or worse and they needed the balls again. Goku put on more speed and was soon flying over the thick canopy of trees. He bit down on his lip as he looked at the moon full high in the sky. How he wanted Chi-Chi right then.

Goku shook his head. Find the ball then find Chi-Chi he told himself.

Goku landed into a clearing and looked at the radar, the ball was close. He should be able to find the person who had it with out the radar, so he stuck it in his jacket pocket and began walking through the trees, looking for signs of whoever it was out there with the dragon ball.

Goku heard a twig snap and had just enough time to duck and throw the person that charged at him from behind over his shoulder. The figure did a graceful flip, landed, then ran off into the trees.

"What the—hey come back here!" shouted Goku running in the direction the figure had gone.

He ran and stopped again, seeing a dark shape leaning against a tree. There wasn't enough light to make out the details of the person's face.

"You there! I don't want to fight you! I just want the orange sphere you have, the dragon ball!" called Goku to the figure.

"Why do you want the ball?" asked the figure in a soft voice.

"I have a wish to make," said Goku. The voice sounded very familiar to him.

"You have a wish to make for yourself?" asked the figure straightening and turning to face Goku, still in the shadows.

"No, it's a wish for my wife," said Goku.

"Then I wish for nothing more then my husband," said the figure jumping forward and wrapping her arms around the surprised saiya-jin's neck who fell backward on the green grass.

"C-Chi-Chi!" stammered Goku before warm lips covered his.

Chi-Chi pulled away. " Baka. I thought the dragon made you smarter, I think he just clouded your thinking with words. I don't want a domestic man, I want my wild boy and no other," she whispered against his lips then kissed him again.

"But, I though you liked me like this," said Goku after their lips separated. "I thought it made you happy."

Chi-Chi sat up on his lap. "No, being with you makes me happy."

Goku smiled up at her. "Then, I will stay with you."

Chi-Chi laughed, leaning down to kiss him again. "I know that's a lie. You'll leave again just like you always do. That's why you're wild, if I trapped you, it would break you, then you won't be my wild boy, my Goku. So I'll keep you tonight and set you free in the morning." Chi-Chi slipped her hand inside his jacket and hugged him tight. "So you can come back to me again."

Goku looked at his wife in wonder then ran his fingers through the black strands of one side lock of hair. "I love you, Chi-Chi."

"I know, and I you."

Goku leaned his head up and kissed her softly, wanting to show her in every way just how much he loved her.

The seven teenagers entered the restaurant and were met by a waiter.

"How many?" asked the waiter.

"Seven," answered one of the Trunks.

The waiter herded them over to a large table. One of the Trunks stopped him from leaving. "We already know what we want."

"You do," said the waiter pulling out his pad of paper and a pencil. "What'll it be?"

"We-!" said Goten standing up and slapping his hands down on the table. "Expect your challenge!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Goten and his groups.

"Oh, so you want the full menu?" the waiter laughed. "Do you thing your little group can handle it?"

Pan looked around the table. "Little? We've got seven people."

The waiter laughed harder. "Groups of two dozen have come here and all have failed before the might of our chefs!" proclaimed the waiter.

Goten crossed his arms, threw back his head, and laughed even louder then the waiter. "I, Son Goten, am not afraid of your challenge. My friends, me, and my mighty stomach of steel shall not back down from a challenge."

"Man, Goten's really into this," said Pan.

"Yah, you tell them, Goten!" shouted Bra.

Flames burned in Goten's eyes and a light aura surround him. "We shall defeat you, Papa Joe's restaurant!" he shouted posing dramatically.

The rest of the customers clapped and cheered loudly.

"Very well then, I hope you take defeat well, boy, because we don't plan on losing either!" said the waiter.

"Bring it on!" shouted Goten sitting down. He tied a bib around his neck and picked up this knife and fork.

The waiter snapped his fingers and called out the challenge. Soon dozens of waiters were bringing out plates of food to place in front of the part saiya-jins and one human.

Marron looked around at her chowing down companions, then back at her plate. She was feeling more then a little inadequate when confronted with this kind of challenge. She picked up her fork and slowly began eating her salad.

Hours passed and soon a large group of people had gather around the table to watch as the teenagers consumed the food at an incredible pace.

"That's impossible!"

"Where is it all going?!"

"Even the girls are eating enough to choke a horse!" That customer was sent flying by Pan and Bra.

"Are you calling us fat?!?!" they both shouted. No one answered.

"Good!" barked both before tearing back into their meal.

Back in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do!" shouted one of the waiters. "We've nearly run out of dishes and they haven't even slowed!"

"They're monster!" shouted another waiter.

"Calm down!" shouted one of the chefs. "We'll just have to add a few things to the menu."

Everyone watched in awe and horror as the waiters wheeled out a whole pig. 10 minutes later it was gone. They wheeled out a cow, 15 minutes later it was gone. They wheeled out an elephant (kami only knows what poor circus or zoo they stole that from!), 20 minutes later it was gone. They wheeled out a whole dinosaur (kami knows how many poor waiters were sacrificed to get that!), and 30 minutes later it was gone.

After the dinosaur the poor chef came out of his kitchen waving a white flag.

"Ha! I knew we'd win," said Pan wiping her mouth.

"What about dessert?" asked Goten.

The waiters, chiefs, and other customers all face vaulted.

Gohan picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's me, Pan."

"Oh, hello, Pan, what do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if it'd be all right if I spend the night over at Marron's with her and Bra."

"What about your homework?" asked Gohan sounding very much like his mother.

"Ah, come on, dad! It's a Friday night, I have the whole weekend to do my homework."

"Well... okay."

"Thanks dad, you're the best!" shouted Pan into the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow at Capsule Corps, okay?"

"What? Why, Pan?"

"The wishes are ending tomorrow, don't tell me you forgot that?!"

"NO!" said Gohan. "I haven't forgotten that, I just didn't know that we were going to meet back at Capsule Corps for when it was over."

"Oh, that's because we've just decided to do that. You know, just in case the dragon doesn't keep this word so we can go kick its tail."

"I doubt the dragon won't keep its word, but I'll be there any way."

"Right, good night dad!" called Pan into the phone.

"Good night," said Gohan before Pan hung up. He sighed to himself. "Teenagers." They got so excited over so little. He smiled to himself. Looked like he and Videl had the house to themselves; good time to sit back and relax something he didn't get to do very often.

Bulma stretched and propped his head up on his hand to look at the sleeping form of his mate. That had been wonderful! He sighed and ran a hand down the side of his curled up mate, closing his eyes and remembering some of the things he'd done to that body. A shiver ran down his spine and he held back his desire to take her again. After all, the poor thing was exhausted.

Bulma chuckled softly to himself and sat up, really not tired at all even after so many hours of fun. He felt like he could conquer the world right now, but first he had to let some fresh air into the stuffy room.

Bulma got off the bed and padded over to the large glass doors that lead to a small balcony. He pulled back the drapes and opened the twin doors. Bulma closed his eyes as a gush of cool air ran past him and into the room, which became lit with a soft silver light. Bulma opened his eyes and looked out into the black night, the twinkling stars, the big round silver—

Bulma's whole body went slack, then tense. His tail twitched nervously back and forth behind him as his eyes colored a dark blood red.

Vegeta blinked open tired eyes as the whole room began shaking violently.

"What the- an earthquake!" shouted the ex-saiya-jin, holding onto the bed as she rode it out.

When it stopped, one side of the room had been completely torn open. There was no wall left to close out the elements. Vegeta wrapped the bed sheet around her form to try and ward off the cold night air and got up. She walked over to the damage.

"Damn! How the hell did this happen?" she asked looking around. She paled considerable as a large dark brown form rose up from the ground in front of the build. It raised up its head, threw back its arms, and roared a deafening howl at the moon that shown brightly in the night sky.

Vegeta gasped and dropped to her knees, covering her ears at the sound.

The Oozaru seemed to hear the tiny gasp even through its mad roar and turned to look with large blood red eyes at the tiny creature crouched down before it.

"Oh.... Shit!" shouted Vegeta jumping up and trying to run away as a massive hand darted into the ruined bedroom at her. It missed as it clumsily grabbed at the fleeing form. Then it roared again, reaching its other arm into the room, determined to find that tinny being.

Vegeta ran to the door and opened it. She ran through it and closed it behind her, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She screamed out loud as the wall behind her broke apart and a large furry hand jumped out to wrapped around her.

The Oozaru seemed to grin to itself as it pulled its arm out of the shell of a building to see that it had indeed caught one wildly cursing and struggling creature. He brought it up to its eyes to get a better look. The creature seemed to freeze under its gaze, stopping its thrashing and screaming to hold perfectly still. The Oozaru sniffed the creature, watching as its hair pulled straight up from the massive intake of breath. It then reached out with its massive tongue to taste it. The creature jerked in its grip and protested as the warm wet tongue whipped across its shoulders, throat, and face.

The Oozaru decided that it liked its new pet and reached out with its other hand to pet the small soft head ever so gently, watching as the tiny creature seem to shrink more into his hand at the touch. The monkey petted the creature several minutes before its eyes looked up and began wandering around. There were so many interesting things to look at. Tall rectangle shaped rocks stuck out of the ground and they gave off their own light in the form of hundreds of squares cut into them. Other things glowed and strange animals moved in long lines down long straight trails of gray rock. Yes, there were so many interesting things, he just had to check it out. The Oozaru looked down at its tiny pet. Of course, it didn't want to lose the tiny creature. With so many of those tall rocks and glowing things, if he put it down, he would surely never find it again, and the Oozaru had already grown far too fond of it to lose it.

The Oozaru stood up, still holding the small creature in its hand, and began walking towards those glowing lights to investigate.

Pan laughed as she hit Bra with her pillow. Not to be outdone, a laughing Bra swung back with her pillow. The two girls continued to clobber each other till the stuffing began to fly from the pillows.

"You guys are making a mess," said Marron from the doorway leading to the bathroom. The human girl had gone in to get dressed in her PJs only to find two giggling girls and feathers all over the room.

"Marron, cute PJs!" shouted Bra.

Marron's pajamas were cute. They were a pair of red shorts cut to look like a skirt and a blue long sleeve top with a superman S on the front.

"You like it? This one's my favorite PJs. I've got a batman pair too."

"All you need is a cape and you could be super woman!" shouted Bra. She began looking around and spotted a red blanket under Pan. She grabbed it and pulled, sending Pan flying and ran up to Marron.

"Bra!" protested Marron as the demi-saiya-jin girl tied the red blanket around her neck. "You're being silly."

Bra stepped back to admire her work. "I like it!"

"Of course you do, you're a weirdo," sighed Marron. She sat down on one of the three futons that had been set up in the living room since Marron's room was too small for three.

Pan sighed loudly. "Tomorrow the wishes will be canceled and every thing will go back to normal."

"As normal as it gets around here," said Marron.

"Well, define normal," said Bra.

"People that are human, don't fly, don't shoot ki blasts, go to work, get married, and have a family, that's normal," said Marron firmly.

"Boring! I'd take weird any day," said Bra. "What about you, Pan? You like there being three Trunks in love with you, don't you? You like weird, right?"

Pan was taken aback and a little hurt, was Trunks liking her that weird?

Pan was going to answer when a loud roar filled the night.

"What was that?!" asked Marron.

"All three girls ran up to the window and peered out into the city. Their eyes widened and mouths dropped at what they saw.

A giant Oozaru was rampaging through Satan City. Police, swat teams, and helicopters were surrounding it.

"You guys is that what I think it is?" asked Marron.

"It's a saiya-jin! A transformed saiya-jin!" shouted Bra pressing up against the glass to get a better look.

"But none of the saiya-jins ever transformed before! They haven't done it for years!" said Pan.

"Well, what else could it be? You know any thing that looks like that?!" asked Marron pointing at the giant beast as it swatted at a helicopter.

"Guys.... I think that's my mother," said Bra in a low tone.

"What?!" shouted both girls.

"My mom is now a saiya-jin... a saiya-jin with a tail."

"Oh Kami-sama! You're right!" shouted Marron.

"We've got to call Trunks and Goten!" shouted Pan.

"You do that Pan, Marron come with me."

"What?! Are you nuts Bra! You don't want to go out there and fight that thing do you?!" shouted Marron.

"That THING is my mother!" shouted back Bra. "And, if you won't help me, I'll do it myself!" shouted the demi-saiya-jin turning to fly out the window. She was stopped as Marron grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bra, I'll help you," said Marron.

Bra glanced over her shoulder at the older girl and smiled. "Thank you."

Marron nodded and together the two jumped out the window and into the air.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Pan in outraged. She 'humfed' and ran to the phone dialing Trunks' cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Trunks, it's me, Pan."

"Tiger Lily," said Trunks' delighted voice. "What do you want?"

"Trunks, your mother's on a rampage!"

"What?!" shouted Trunks.

"You're mother's turned into a giant Oozaru and is now parading around the city! You've got to stop him!"

There was the sound of tires screeching and horns honking, Pan could hear the other Trunks in the background asking questions, as well as a voice that sounded like Goten's.

"Pan, do you know where my mom is?" asked Trunks.

"Right next to Marron's house, you can't miss him."

"Thanks, Pan, Goten, me, and the others are on our way."

Pan hung up as the phone went dead. She then ran to the window and jumped out to go help Bra and Marron.

Videl groaned. "Harder." she said. (LOL!)

"Like this?" asked Gohan.

"Harder! Yes, like that. Oh, Kami-sama, that feels good."

Gohan smiled from his place straddling Videl's back, his fingers and hands working hard at massaging his wife's back.

"Boy, Videl, you sure are tense," commented Gohan as he worked on a knot in his wife's back.

"I've—hmm.... I've been a little stressed out lately with the wishes and what not. Then, there's work and... lower."

Gohan moved down his wife's back to sit on her thighs as he began massaging her lower back.

"Better?"

"Yes," said Videl.

Gohan smiled warmly as he looked at her face, so relaxed, she looked like she was ready to fall asleep.

Suddenly a deafening roar rang through the night, Gohan felt every muscle in Videl's back tense up. Not that he blamed them for doing so, he was sure his muscles had done the same.

"What was that?!" asked Videl, lifting her head.

"That sound!" shouted Gohan jumping up and heading to the window. He remembered that sound, how could he forget. He threw back the drapes and stuck his head out the window hoping he won't see what he already knew would be there.

"Kami-sama...."

Vegeta covered her ears with both hands as her mate once again roared that deafening roar of his.

"Would you shut up!" she shouted up at the monkey, but the beast was too busy swatting at helicopters to hear her.

"This is just great! Baka Bulma had to go looking up at the full moon to transform, then start rampaging all over the city! But, the worst part is I'm suck in the middle of it all!" roared the princess once again trying to wiggle out of the Oozaru's paw.

The helicopters opened fire on the giant monkey. It roared again as the bullets bounced off its thick hide.

"The tail! You morons!" shouted Vegeta. "Aim for the tail! Oh, you're stupider then Bulma!" raved the princess waving her arms at the dumb helicopters.

"Cease fire! I repeat, cease fire! The Oozaru has a hostage! I repeat the monkey has a hostage!" shouted a man's voice from one of the helicopters.

"No, you moron! Don't stop firing! Aim for the tail! The tail I said!" shouted Vegeta, but of course the police couldn't hear her.

"Damn it! First I get ravished, then licked by one wet smelly tongue, now I'm being paraded around like a life size Barbie doll! Now would be a really good time for that wish to wear off!"

"Dad!" shouted a familiar female voice.

"Bra!" Vegeta shouted back looking for her daughter. "Bra, you've got to cut off his tail!"

"What?!" Bra shouted back landing on the monkey's fist that held Vegeta.

"The tail, you've got to cut it off."

"Why?" asked Bra getting a hold of one of the huge fingers and pulling on it.

The Oozaru turned angry eyes on the blue haired creature that was trying to steal its pet. It brought up its other hand and smacked at it.

"Bra! Just cut off the tail!" shouted Vegeta before a massive hand came down to slap her away from her.

"Shit! Bra!" shouted Vegeta as she watched her daughter's form go flying back out of control.

The Oozaru roared again as a ki blast was hurled at its back. It turned angry eyes to see a tinny blond haired girl floating in the air.

"Crap!" shouted Marron flying out of the way as a massive hand moved to swat at her.

"Damn! How do I stop him?!" shouted Marron. "That blast didn't do anything, but make him angrier!" Marron could only watch with a strange feeling of deja vu as the Oozaru started climbing up Satan's tower, the tallest building in Satan City.

"Marron!" shouted a deep male voice behind her. Marron turned to see Gohan and Videl flying towards her in their Great Saiyamen outfits.

"Marron, what happened?!" asked Gohan.

"I don't know, it just appeared inside the City. Bra thinks its Bulma!"

"Kami-sama! This isn't going to be easy."

"Oi!" called another voice and the three turned to see Goten holding Bra and the three Trunks following him.

"Goten, I'm glad to see you guys. You okay Bra?" asked Marron.

"Yah, just got knocked silly," said Bra.

They all watched as Pan joined them as well.

"Well, it looks like it'll take all of us to bring Bulma back down to earth. Marron, you can make a kienzan, right?"

The blond nodded.

"Good, the rest of us will distract him while you make the disk. Throw it when his back is turned to you."

"Wait!" shouted Bra. "Mom's got dad with him!"

"What!?" shouted everyone. They all turned to look at the Oozaru that was now perched on the top of the tower, waving its arm and swatting at the helicopters. Just barely seen was a struggling figure in one of its hand.

"That looks just like a King Kong movie," said Goten.

"You know, you're right," said Videl.

"You know, Gohan that green top really clashes with your green skin," said Bra, causing everyone to look at him.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind that right now. Stick with the plan, only we try and grab Vegeta before Marron cuts off Bulma's tail."

"Right!" shouted everyone. Marron flew up high in the sky and began powering up. She held up her arm above her head and concentrated on forming the big blue disk. She cursed to herself as a news helicopter showed up and pointed a camera at her.

Bulma roared and shot a ki blast out of his mouth at the annoying insects flying about his head. He struck out waving both fists at the flying bunch.

Vegeta was starting to feel really sick as the Oozaru seem to have forgotten she was in one of these fists he was waving around. She clamped a hand over her mouth as her skin seemed to take on a green color.

Gohan flew past the enraged beast's face and to one of those furious fists. "Vegeta," he called grabbing onto the thick fur and looking at the girl. Vegeta was slumped limply over the monkey's fingers, swirls in her eyes.

"I want off this ride," said the princess in a dazed, unfocused voice.

"Hold on, Vegeta," said Gohan trying to pry the fingers loose from around the ex-saiya-jin. The monkey turned on him with a vengeance, slapping Gohan hard and causing him to crash into the side of one of the tall building around the area.

The monkey then pulled in the fist that held its pet, holding it protectively and close to its chest. It seemed everything was trying to steal its pet, well, it was his and they were going to have to fight him for it!

"Damn! How are we going to get Vegeta when Bulma's holding her that close?!" shouted Videl. She ducked under one massive paw that batted at her.

Marron smiled to herself as she forced her ki to form a large flat disk that spun above her head. She frowned as she looked at the TV helicopter still filming her and hoped that they weren't close enough to get a good look at her face. She watched the Oozaru as it pawed and batted at the others till it completely turned its back to her and stuck out its long furry tail.

"All right! Here we go!" shouted Marron throwing the disk at the Oozaru.

"Wait, Marron! We don't have Vegeta yet!" shouted Videl.

The beast could only roar once more as it felt a terrible sting run up its spin, then it felt itself changing back to its smaller form. Blackness swallowed it.

Vegeta blinked, forgetting her sickness as the grip around her lessened, then let go all at once.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted the ex-saiya-jin flapping her arms uselessly.

Strong arms caught her about the waist and she turned to see one of the three Trunks.

Vegeta tried to say something, but the world grew dark suddenly.

"Dad! Dad!" said Trunks lightly slapping the princess on the face.

"Is she all right?!" asked another of the Trunks, flying down to him.

"I don't believe it... she fainted."

Both stared in shock at the woman Trunks held.

"I've got mom!" called the other Trunks flying down with a naked, unconscious Bulma over one shoulder.

"Good let's get out of here before someone see us."

"Right," said everyone flying back home.

"Too late for that," said Marron glancing up at the news helicopter that had gotten everything of her powering up and throwing the disk at the Oozaru. "OH KAMI-SAMA!" she shouted, looking down at herself. "I'm still wearing my superman PJs and that stupid blanket Bra tied around my neck! Ohhhhhh..." Marron groaned, flying back to her house. "I'm going to have to kill Bra in the morning."

The dragon laughed to itself as it turned off the TV. Now, that something you don't see every day—Super Woman vs. King Kong! The dragon laughed again. Poor Vegeta had an exhausting day to say the least, Papa Joe's restaurant had lost tons of money because of the Z fighter teens, Gohan was now the Green Wonder of Orange Star, Bra was now a succubus, and poor Pan had no idea if Trunks really loved her or not. The dragon smiled a little. At least one couple had a good ending to their day, the dragon was glad that Chi-Chi had stopped Goku from making his wish. The boy was one of the most interesting people he'd ever seen and he like him as an all-powerful bumpkin. The dragon sighed to himself. Tomorrow, he had to take off the curses, no more exciting TV show for him to watch. It smiled evilly as it picked up the remote and pushed the eject button. A video tape popped out of a VCR under the giant TV. That didn't mean the dragon couldn't go back and rewatch its favorite mini-series whenever it pleased. It wondered briefly if it could sell the tapes to a cable company and have them play it for all the other wish dragons out there. It grinned evil-like wondering if another dragon would curse another group of adventures for interrupting it whiled trying to watch the series. The dragon laughed again at the idea.

In the next chapter of Be Careful What you Wish For, the wishes are finally over! Now the DBZ crew can go back to their every day lives again, or can they?! What about Trunks and Pan? Will the two part ways? And Marron and Goten: are they merely friends? Will Vegeta kill his wife for what she did to him? Or will he be too busy doing something else??? What has Master Roshi has got behind his back that he doesn't want the saiya-jin prince to see? Will Goku's experience as a genius change the way he acts? Will Gohan ever be able to wear the color green again? All and more in the last chapter of BCWYWF!


	7. Be Careful What You Wish For 7

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 7

Goku groaned softly and rubbed his cheek on the top of his wife's head. Without opening his eyes, he ran his fingers through that fine silky black hair, shivering slightly as the black strands slipped tangle free through his fingers. He felt Chi-Chi shift, moving her head from his shoulder to his chest, sighing into his muscular neck.

"We really should get up," said Goku opening his eyes to stare at the leafy branches above them.

Chi-Chi's eyebrows forked down and she tightened her grip around his waist. "Too comfortable," she muttered against him.

Goku laughed softly. "Thought that was usually my line," he said trying to sit up. Chi-Chi's brows forked down farther and she tightened her hold and prevented him from sitting up.

"Hey, Chi-Chi—" said Goku lifting his head and flopping back down when he failed to raise. "Let me up!"

"Nope, don't think so," said Chi-Chi.

"Come on Chi-Chi, my back and butt are getting sore from sleeping on the ground," complained Goku once again trying to get up. He frowned as Chi-Chi continued to hold him pinned. Of course, he could overpower her if he really wanted to, but that won't be half as fun as what he now had in mind. Goku raised up his hand and brushed them along Chi-Chi's sides. She squirmed and the corners of her mouth threaten to move up in a quick grin. A boyish grin spread on Goku's face as his hands began moving all along Chi-Chi's sides. He watched as the woman squirmed a bit, trying not to laugh, but soon she was wiggling into his chest. Goku's grin turned from boyish to slightly devilish and he mercilessly began tickling his wife. Soon Chi-Chi was laughing so hard she roll right off the saiya-jin.

"Well, now you're awake," said Goku grinning at her. He reached over to grab his white button up shirt and slid it over his shoulders.

"Oh, is that how you want to play it?" asked Chi-Chi and before the saiya-jin could respond, she had pounced on top of him, her slender hands moving all along his form.

"No! He, he, he! Stop! Ha, ha, ha. No fair... Ha, ha, you know all my ticklish spots!" laughed the saiya-jin trying to fend her off.

Chi-Chi laughed with him, but didn't stop her onslaught. Laughter rang throughout the forest, greeting the morning sun that was just starting to climb the sky.

Trunks sat up and yawned. He glanced to his right and left and sighed deeply.

"You're still here," said all three at once.

"Well, it's not surprising since the wishes were made around noon. It's still early morning," said one Trunks looking at the clock.

They all yawned again, then sat up.

"Wonder how mom and dad are doing?" said one moving to get dressed.

"They're probably fighting as we speak," said another running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, this place is going to be so happy when they wake up," said another.

All three shivered.

"I can't believe mom went ape on us."

"I'm afraid to look at the newspaper, let alone the tabloids, after this."

The three got dressed and walked to the kitchen. All three could only stare in shock as a whistling Bulma stood over the stove in an apron, sweat pants, and a pair of bunny slippers.

"Oh! Good morning Trunks!" shouted the saiya-jin in a very cheerful voice. He cracked some eggs with only one hand and began making some omelets.

"Umm..." said all three. "Good.... Morning."

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Aren't you concerned about last night?"

"Where's dad?"

All three looked around for the human woman that was their father.

"Gee, one at a time. I'm in a good mood '_because_' of your father and I'm not concerned, she'll wake up sooner or later." Bulma had a wicked grin on his face.

All three Trunks blushed. "That's not what we were asking!"

"Mom, don't you remember?" 

"Last night, full moon?"

"Going out for a midnight stroll?"

"Hmmm?" said Bulma. He brought his hand up to his chin in thought. All three waited for an answer. "Oh! Sorry about that. It really must have been inconvenient for you."

"Inconvenient!" shouted all three. "It was more than inconvenient for us!"

"Gee, sorry! I just wanted to spend some time alone with your father, is that too much to ask?"

"Mom, you could have killed dad last night!" shouted one of the Trunks.

"Oh, I was careful. Chi-Chi taught me how to control my powers; I only roughed your father up a bit. And, I really don't think this is the kind of subject to talk about the morning after with you son—er, sons."

The three's mouths hung open. "Then when are we supposed to talk about it! And just what did Chi-Chi teach you?!"

Bulma sighed. "I thought you already knew about this stuff, Trunks." He waved a hand at the confused three. "Sit down." They complied. "Now there comes a time in everyone's life when they start feeling different about certain people."

The three blinked in confusion…what was he talking about?

"You see, Trunks, when a man and a woman really love each other, they show it in a more intimate way."

"Uh?" said all three.

Bulma sighed. "It's call sex, Trunks. I know that you now have very strong feelings for Pan and I personally thing you two, er…whatever…should really wait till you're older, but if you feel you're mature enough, then you do what you think is best. Just make sure you're prepared."

"W-what?!" stammered the three, at a total loss for how this subject had come up. "That's not what we where talking about!" shouted the three.

"Oh? I thought you guys were mad because I kicked you out of the house last night when your father and me were umm.... fooling around. If that's not the case, what are we talking about?" asked a confused Bulma.

"Umm... nothing," said the three and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Ahhhhhh, did mom just try to give us '_the talk'_!?!" shouted one as soon as they were out of hearing rang.

"Is it possible mom could have completely forgotten about going Oozaru last night?!"

"Oh, I don't even want to think about what mom thought we were saying," groaned one of the Trunks.

"He must have noticed his tail was gone."

"Maybe not, I mean, mom's more used to not having one than having one, know what I mean?"

Bulma walked past them with a newspaper in her hands. "I can't believe the news these days. Can't they ever report any thing real?! Look at this, Trunks—Super Woman vs. King Kong. I mean, give me a break that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Only a moron would believe something like that," said Bulma. He folded the newspaper and looked at the three who had the strangest look on their faces, like he'd turned purple or something. "Did I say something wrong?"

"NO!" shouted all three.

Bulma blinked in confusion. Boy they were acting strange this morning. Bulma shrugged. "Breakfast is ready. Go help yourselves," said Bulma unfolding his paper and heading over to the couch to read. "Strange boys," he muttered softly under his breath.

Marron rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Pan was talking a shower and Marron wasn't sure where Bra was at the moment; that wasn't a good sign.

"Good morning, wonder girl," said Juuhachi in an amused voice as she passed Marron a cup of hot coffee in one hand.

Marron was going to say some thing back to her mother, when Bra came bouncing up to her.

"Marron! Marron! Guess what?! You made front page!" shouted the demi-saiya-jin girl shoving a newspaper into Marron's face.

Marron's eyes nearly fell out of her head as she gripped the newspaper with both hands. There she was on the front page of the morning paper, a ki disk twirling above her head, and a giant Oozaru rampaging in front of her.

"A mysterious creature appeared in Satan City last night and attacked local police. The creature then climbed the Satan tower and was wreaking havoc when a mysterious woman in a super woman's outfit appeared. After releasing some kind of blast at the creature, it disappeared with out a trace…—BRA!" roared Marron, turning to glare at the smiling demi-saiya-jin girl.

"Isn't this great, Marron? You're a super hero!" said Bra clasping her hands together and sighing. "Can I have your autograph?"

"B-R-A-!" shouted Marron, her ki blazing around her. She had an almost demonic and very scary look on her pretty face. "Come here," she said stalking towards the demi-saiya-jin girl.

"Um...." Bra laughed nervously and took a step back. "What's wrong, Marron? You're not mad, are you...right?"

Marron raised her hands as if to strangle Bra.

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Bra and ran into the kitchen, an angry human girl hot on her heels.

"I'm sorrrrryyyyy!" shouted Bra running around the kitchen table, which Krillin sat at sipping coffee and reading a magazine. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"I'll show you sorry!!!" roared Marron. "Come here!"

"Waughhhhh!" shouted Bra running out of the kitchen. "Pan! Save me!"

In the kitchen, Krillin smiled. "Those two are such good friends," he said before taking another drink of his coffee.

Goten rolled over on his back and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and yawned loudly, scratching his leg as he swung them off the bed. A radiant smile crossed his face and he ran over to the calendar and looked at the date.

"Yah! Today is the day! Soon I'll just be a normal high school student again! No more hordes of girls! No more photo clubs! No more gay shower scenes!" The demi-saiya-jin wiped a joyful tear out of his eye.

"But, right now all I want is a big breakfast. Hmmm, wonder what mom's making today?" Goten licked his chops and in a blur got dressed.

"Mom!" called Goten as he descended the stairs. "What's for breakfast?"

An unusually silence filled the house, and Goten strained to hear an asker ((Nani??)), or at least some signs of life. "Mom?!" he called again, reaching the bottom of the stairs. He sniffed the air and got... nothing. "MOM!" he called again entering the kitchen looking all around for the black haired woman.

"Mom!" He called going down the hall to his parents' room. "Mom," he called in their bedroom. "Mom?!" in their bathroom. Goten ran throughout the house hollering for his mother, really starting to worry that she wasn't there, and worst yet, had forgotten to make him breakfast.

Goten walked back into the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face, scratching his cheek, wondering where his mother was, and why she had broken her schedule. His stomach growled, angry with him, demanding attention. Goten whimpered. "Mom!" he called in a panicked voice. "What am I supposed to do? She's not here."

Goten's eyes wandered over to the stove. "Well, I'll just have to make my own breakfast." He shrugged. "How hard could that be?" He walked over to the stove and put on his mother's frilly apron. "I'll just whip myself up something."

Goten frowned as he looked at the row upon row of cookbooks along the kitchen wall. "Where do I start? I knew I should have taken Home Ed." Goten scratched his head and began looking at the rows of book. "Wedding cakes, 101 different ways to make bread, chocolate lovers cook book, hmmm, chocolate (drool)…" Goten slapped himself lightly on the cheek. "Not a very good thing to eat for breakfast. Lets see, If Yan Can Cook, You Can Cook Too, Martha Steward, Christmas dishes, Chinese dishes, Mexican, Seafood, ahhh! Here we go!" said Goten, pulling out a book. It was titled, Cookbook for Dummies.

Feeling like a master chef, Goten began looking through the cook book for a dish that looked like a breakfast dish; lucky for him, this cook book was full of pictures. "Ahhh here we go! French toast, I should be able to make French toast. Oui, oui, I am zee master Chef am I not? Hon Hon hon," said Goten in a bad impression of a French accent. He cracked his knuckles as he looked at the recipe. "Now, let's see... this recipe says it serves four... that's not going to be enough," said the demi-saiya-jin tapping the side of his face with one finger. "I'll have to double it, no, triple it... hmmm, maybe I should quadruple it…?" Yah, he was pretty hungry this morning, so he decided to quadruple it.

Goten began gathering this ingredients. "Some eggs, milk, sugar, hmmm, nutmeg? What's nutmeg?" Goten began looking all around for some nutmeg. "I could only find these walnuts, I wonder if it'll make much of a difference." The demi-saiya-jin paused in thought and looked at the bag of nuts he'd found. "Oh well, nuts are nuts," said Goten. Goten gathered the rest of his ingredients, having to improvise every now and then.

"Now, let's see, it says to use 4 eggs and I need four times more so I need.... 16 eggs." Goten began cracking eggs into a bowl. He tried cracking them with one hand like he'd see his mom and fancy chefs on TV do, but only ended up getting egg shells in the bowl. "Okay, it says to use half a cup of sugar." Goten got out a drinking glass and filled it up with sugar. He poured it in, and added a second glass full. "Hmmm," said Goten, sticking his finger in the bag of sugar and licking off the sugar crystals that came out stuck to his finger. He grinned and added some more sugar. Goten continued to add the ingredients, making quite a mess in the process. Once he was done he looked at the thick, slightly chunky mixture.

"Hmmm, it doesn't look much like when mom does it." He looked at the book again. "I guess it must be a different recipe from what she normally makes."

Goten then got out a couple dozen slices of bread and stared soaking them in the mixture. He then turned towards the stove. He got out a large skillet and put it on top of the stove, then looked at he knobs in front of the stove. "Hmmm, let's see, we turn it from off to on." Goten frowned as the stove made a quick clicking noise but no fire started under the skillet. He waited several minutes, but no fire started.

"Hey, stupid stove! Work, will you?!" shouted Goten at the stove. "Hmm, maybe I need to light it…?"

Goten leaned forward and peered under the skillet. His sensitive saiya-jin nose was picking up a heavy and not very pleasant odor coming from the stove. Goten channeled a small amount of ki into his finger and stuck it under the skillet.

BOOM!

Goten drew back his blackened face and coughed, waving his hand in front of it to try and clear the black smoke out from this eyes.

There was a loud 'THUD' as the skillet, which had been flung in the air from the explosion, landed right on poor Goten's head.

"Ouch!" hollered Goten. "I didn't know cooking was so dangerous," whined the demi-saiya-jin rubbing the tennis ball size lump on his head.

Goten was at least pleased to see that the fire was going on the stove. He picked up the skillet from where it had landed after hitting him on the head and looked with shock at the large dent in the middle of it.

"Um.... I wonder if it still works," said Goten. He shrugged his shoulders and put the skillet back down on the stove. He then placed several of the bread slices on the skillet and waited for them to cook.

Once he'd cooked them all, he frowned a little at his strange stack of French toast. Some of the slices were pale, others near black, some were brown, and a few looked a little purple or green.

Goten set a place at the table and sat down with the stack in front of him. "Well, here goes nothing…," said Goten. He cut a big bite with his knife and fork and brought it up to his mouth. Goten chewed slowly and swallowed.

Three seconds passed before the demi-saiya-jin dropped his knife and fork, which clanged loudly on the floor. His face turned red, then purple, and last blue, before he fell backwards in this chair and crashed to the floor.

The kitchen's walls suddenly seem to wave back and forth, as if they were sheets blowing in the wind. Different kitchen objects came to life and began moving about the kitchen. Little fairies and elves popped out of their hiding places and began to sing and dance with the kitchen objects.

Goten's eye widened and he sat up. He couldn't help but laugh at the funny little people and was soon dancing and singing with them.

Master Roshi parked his car and jumped out along with the little pig Oolong.

"Are you sure about this, Master Roshi? I mean, Bulma fried our bacon last time we messed with Vegeta."

"Oh, I'm sure I can get past Bulma. Besides, this is the last day Vegeta's going to be female. If we don't do it now we'll never get a second chance."

"Yah, but are you sure about this ultra blond powder of yours? I've never heard of the stuff."

"That's because only a few know how to make it."

"But, if you know how to make it why haven't you ever used it before, like on Bulma, Chi-Chi, or Juuhachi?"

"Actually, I don't know how to make the stuff. This is an old batch that I found while cleaning a few days back. It's as if Kami himself was saying, 'Use it you'll never get this chance again!'." The old pervert looked fondly at the little bag of powder.

"I doubt Dende would tell you to do any such thing," said Oolong. "He's got more sense then that to mess with Vegeta's head."

"Ahh, don't be such a spoil sport," said Roshi.

"But, still if you've never used it before, how do you know it works?" asked Oolong looking at the small bag. "It could have some really strange side effects or not work at all."

"Oh, it'll work. I got this from a fellow master, he guaranteed me that it would make any girl act like the most ditziest of blondes," said Roshi tossing the bag a bit. "For the life of me I don't know how I could have forgotten where I put such a treasure, I would have used it years ago if I'd remembered about it."

"Well, how are we going to get this stuff on Vegeta?"

"That's simple, all we have to do it toss it on her, preferably when Bulma's not looking."

"Bulma's bound to smell something fishy when we show up at his house for no reason," said the pig.

"Oh, don't worry, I've already though it all out," said Roshi.

The two perverts walked up the front door of Capsule Corps and rang the doorbell. Moments later, Bulma answered it. He frowned as he saw just who had come for a visit.

"And, just what do you two want?" demanded Bulma standing with hands on hips in the doorway.

"Oh, Bulma! How are you this morning?" asked Roshi.

"It was starting out to be a good morning," Bulma glared hard at the two.

"Well, you see, I heard that your place got a little messed up last night, so I thought I'd invite everyone over to my place instead for when the wishes wear off."

"Oh," said Bulma a little shocked that he would be so thoughtful. "Thank you, that's rather nice of you, Roshi." Bulma moved out from the doorway to let them pass. "How did you know about my place being messed up? I only this morning found out, part of my bedroom wall is gone."

Roshi laughed. "I have my sources, word travels fast around here."

Bulma lead them to the kitchen. "You two wait here, I'll got tell Trunks and inform the others."

Once he was gone…

"Roshi, did I ever tell you you're a genius?" asked Oolong.

The old pervert laughed again. "When you get to be as old as me you learn a trick or two. Now, then where is Vegeta?" they both looked around but didn't see any signs of the ex-saiya-jin princess. Master Roshi cast out this sixth sense and felt around for the human's ki. A very wide and very wicked smile graced his lips.

"Well?" asked Oolong in an impatient voice.

"She's upstairs and by the feel of it I'd say she's still in bed. You wait here, I'm going to give Mrs. Vegeta a powder."

"Oh, no you don't! Not without me you're not!" shouted Oolong grabbing a hold of Roshi.

"If we both go, Bulma's bound to notice," hissed Roshi trying to pry Oolong off.

"Then give it to me, I'll do the job. There's no why I'm letting you have all the fun with a totally sexy bubble head female Vegeta!"

"Shhhhhhh! Not so loud," said Roshi looking in the direction Bulma had gone. "We go together, but we have to hurry."

Both perverts snuck up stairs. It wasn't long before they came across the still sleeping human female in one of the extra guestrooms.

"All right, here goes," said Roshi undoing the drawstring of the bag.

"Hurry up, I think she's naked under this sheet…!" said Oolong taking a hold of the said sheet and starting to lift it.

"Ahhhh HAH!!!" shouted a voice from the door.

Oolong and Roshi were so shocked that they fell over themselves. The little pouch that had contained the Ultra blond powder fell right on the now waking up saiya-jin princess.

"Just what do you two perverts think you're doing in here!" shouted Bulma. "I knew you two couldn't be trusted!" Bulma cracked his knuckles as he advanced towards the two.

"Achooo!"

Everyone turned to see a figure completely covered in white powder rubbing her nose.

"What are you doing to my husband!?" shouted Bulma. "She's not a shack n' back, grrrrrr!" Bulma turned her cold glare back to the two.

"Oh my," said Vegeta in a far too cutesy voice. "I'm all covered in powder." The ex-saiya-jin shook her head and everyone gasped as the powder left to reveal Vegeta's now blond hair.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" shouted Bulma looming over the two perverts. "Why is Vegeta's hair suddenly blond?! She couldn't possible be a super saiya-jin!"

"Ha, ha, ha, calm down Bulma. Gulp the effects aren't permanent, really," said Roshi backing up. "It'll wear off in a couple of hours."

"What the hell is that stuff?!" growled Bulma grabbing Roshi by the front of his shirt.

"Umm.... Ultra blond powder," Roshi said in a weak voice.

"What!?" shouted Bulma. He turned to look at a now giggling Vegeta.

"You guys are sooooo silly," giggled the blond.

Bulma's mouth must have dropped to the floor.

"I think it worked," said Oolong. "Hmmm, I wonder if her hair turned blond everywhere…" the pig's hand moved to lift the sheet again.

"You perverts!" shouted Bulma grabbing a hold of both of them and throwing them through the door. He ran over to Vegeta. "Oh, Kami, are you okay, Vegeta? Please don't be mad."

Vegeta giggled again and reached up to pet Bulma's navy black hair. Bulma blinked in shock.

"Ohhhhh, your hair is so cool!" shouted Vegeta running her finger through the thick mane. Bulma couldn't help but relax as the slender fingers ran through his hair. He almost had the strongest urge to thump this leg repeatedly on the ground, like a dog that's being scratched in just the right spot. Bulma didn't even know he was purring loudly.

"Oh, you're just like a big puppy dog!" shouted the ex-saiya-jin rubbing harder.

Bulma panted, beginning to be turned on by his now ditzy blond mate, when his eyes opened a crack to see Roshi and Oolong drooling while watching them.

The saiya-jin growled at them and freed him self from those teasing hands. "What are you looking at, you perverts?!"

Both gulped and ran down the hall.

"I'm going to have to beat the stuffing out of them. Damn and I already told Bra to meet us at Roshi's place." He turned to look back at his mate.

"We're going to the beach?! Yah!" shouted the blond jumping up completely naked. "What'll I wear?!"

Bulma's mouth hit the floor again at the site of a very naked, very hyper, very cute, and very blond Vegeta.

"Ahh, naughty, naughty!" said Vegeta in a cute high-pitched voice, shaking a finger at Bulma. "Bad puppy, you wait outside for me, ne?"

Bulma couldn't even think as the blond grabbed his hand and lead him to the door.

"I'll be out soon!" she called in an excited voice, then shut the door.

Bulma stared at the door a long time after Vegeta had shut it. "I... don't believe... this," said the still stunned saiya-jin. "My mate is a beach blond.... I've never seen him this out of character."

Bulma didn't know how to think about this new development. "Just how long is this Ultra blond powder going to last?" he wondered out loud as he went down the hall.

Gohan put down the phone. He'd just gotten off the line with Bulma.

"Who was that?" asked Videl walking into the kitchen.

"Bulma, we're all going to meet at Roshi's house instead of Bulma's. It seem he doesn't remember anything about what happened last night."

"Well I guess that's for the best," she smiled walked up to him and rubbed his bald green head. "Looks like you'll be back to normal soon. Although, I was starting to get used to it."

Gohan snorted and grabbed her hand. "I'd rather be just a half alien monkey, then a full alien Namek sei-jin. I'm really starting to miss the taste of food."

Videl laughed. "Then we'll have to have a barbecue to celebrate, now won't we?"

Gohan licked his lips. "There's other things I miss the taste of, too," he said winking at her.

"Oh really? Then maybe we'll have to do a little private celebrating later?" she walked around him and slapped his rear as she passed. "Go get ready."

"Yes mamma!" said Gohan marching off to his closet to get changed.

"Videl?!" he called through the walls at her.

"Yes?"

"Do I have any other swimsuit then this green one?"

Bulma frowned he couldn't get a hold of the Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten. No one was picking up. "Surely someone must be home," muttered Bulma to himself.

All three Trunks chose that moment to enter the kitchen. "Hey mom, we're going over to Marron's to pick up Bra, Marron, and Pan."

"Oh, in that case can you stop by Goku's?"

"Sure, I guess, why?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of them to tell them about the change in meeting places."

"Oh, okay. I'll tell them," promised the three. They turned and left.

Bulma walked upstairs, hoping to see a black haired Vegeta, but was greeted by a perky blond.

"Hi darling!" shouted Vegeta jumping on him.

"V-Vegeta!" stammered Bulma as the blonde pressed her full form against him. Bulma felt his blood run hot.

"Are you ready to go?" asked the blond drawing little circles on his chest.

"Huhhhh...." said Bulma, his eyes getting wider.

"To the beach, silly," teased Vegeta. "You remember, right?"

Bulma could only nod.

"Good, let's go!" shouted the blond skipping down the hall.

Bulma couldn't tear his eyes off the hypnotizing sway of that female form.

"Great, bed her once, and now all I can think about is doing it again." Bulma licked her suddenly dry lips. "I wonder what a blonde's like…they do say they have more fun."

Bulma shook his head. "I'm turning into a pervert! Kami, what am I going to tell the others at Roshi's? That's Vegeta missed training and going super saiya-jin so much that she dyed her hair? Nah, that won't work. The strange behavior will be a dead give away." Bulma groaned. "Why does my life have to be so damn complicated?"

Bulma disappeared into his room and got dressed into a pair of purple shorts and a white tank top. He found Vegeta waiting for him outside.

"Darling!" shouted the blond and jumped right into Bulma's arms. "Let's go, ne?"

"Okay, let's get in the air car."

The blond nodded and skipped over to the red air car. Bulma couldn't help, but taking in the full picture. Vegeta wore tong sandals that made a flop noise with each step, a pink tube top, and a pair of hip hugging cargo pants that cut off just below the knees. He had to admit the ex-saiya-jin looked hot.

"Darling!" waved Vegeta from the passenger site. "Let's go!"

"Um—yes," said Bulma running over and jumping into the driver's seat.

"Can we go to town first?" asked the blond cuddling up to his side.

"Um.... Vegeta, you're going to kill me when you start thinking straight…" Bulma mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say, darling?"

"Um, nothing. If you want we can go."

"Yah! You're the best darling."

Bulma laughed nervously as the blond plastered herself to his side. "This is no longer my husband," he told the sky. He looked down at the cute blond cuddling his side and couldn't help but smile a little. It was kind of nice to see Vegeta so affectionate. Very weird, but still kind of nice. I should enjoy myself while it lasts, thought Bulma and snuck his arm around the blonde's shoulders. Besides…a wicked grin crossed his face. This might be interesting, to say the least.

"All right, let's go," Bulma smiled as an idea came to mind. Bulma, Vegeta is going to kill you when this is over, but he didn't mind at the moment. "How about I buy you an ice cream?"

"Ahhhhh I love you!" shouted the blond squeezing tighter. Bulma laughed. Oh yah, this was going to be fun, very weird, but fun.

"Super woman!" laughed Pan as she, Marron, Bra, and all three Trunks drove towards Goku's house.

"It's not funny!" shouted Marron from her place in the passenger's seat.

"Yes, it is!" laughed Pan. "I didn't even think about you wearing that outfit last night. Oh my Kami, that's so priceless!"

"Shut up!" shouted Marron glaring daggers at Pan, who was sitting between two of the Trunks.

Pan giggled, but after a few minutes managed to get her self under control.

"So bro, mom doesn't remember anything about last night?" asked Bra.

"Oh, he remembers part of it very well," said one Trunks crossing his arms, looking very much like Vegeta.

Bra raised an eyebrow at him. "What about dad? How did she take it?"

"Don't know," shrugged one Trunks.

"She wasn't up yet when we were there."

"I bet your parents are going to be fighting the whole time at Roshi's," said Marron.

All three Trunks and Bra sighed in unison. "Probably."

"It's take some kind of miracle for them not to be," said one Trunks.

They pulled up at the Son's residence.

"Do you think they're home?" asked Bra.

"Only one way to find out," said Marron walking start to the front door. The others followed close behind. Marron knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Maybe they're not home," said Pan.

Marron turned the doorknob. It easily swung open. "The door's not locked, someone must be home." Without waiting for a reply from the others, Marron entered. Bra, Pan, and the three Ts shrugged and followed. They entered the kitchen and their mouths all dropped in shock.

"Go-Goten?!" said the three Trunks.

Goten was dancing around the kitchen in a frilly apron, singing out loud.

"I'm Henry the 8th I am! Henry the 8th I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before!"

"Oh Kami, what's gotten into him!" shouted Pan. The kitchen was a mess, the stove was covered in black, a dented skillet lay in the sink, and ingredients lay out on the counter everywhere, as well as spilt on the floor. A strange stack of what looked like it was supposed to be edible, but not really, sat on a plate on the table.

"And, everyone was a Henry! Henry! Won't take a Willie or a Sam! No Sam! I'm her 8th old man I'm Henry! Henry the 8th I am!" sang Goten as loudly as he could.

"Goten, get a hold of yourself!" shouted the three Trunks. One moved forward to catch Goten and try and hold him still.

Goten struggled to pull away from Trunks, then suddenly he pressed right up against the purple haired demi-saiya-jin's chest. "Did I ever tell you what beautiful eyes you have?" asked Goten in a far too serious voice.

"W-what?!" stammered Trunks.

"All three of them!" smiled Goten happily. Then he began dancing again with a now struggling Trunks in his arms. "La, la, la ,la, Laaaa!" sang Goten.

"Help!" shouted Trunks trying to twist out of his best friend's grip.

"I don't understand! What's going on?!" shouted Pan.

"Goten, what have you been smoking!" shouted Bra.

"Goten, let go of Trunks!" shouted Marron going over to try and save the purple haired teen as Goten dipped him really low.

As Marron tried to pry Goten off, Goten suddenly let out of Trunks, who fell with a cry to the tile floor.

"Wow! Marron, how do you do that?" asked Goten.

"Do what?" asked Marron looking around.

"That thing?"

"What thing?!" shouted Marron.

Goten then began to leap about the room, singing again.

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!"

"He going, going, gone," said Bra.

"Goten, will you stop this insanity right now!" shouted Marron stomping down her foot.

"Ahhhhhh! Watch out!" shouted Goten

"What?!" Marron shouted back.

"You almost stepped on him!"

"Stepped on who?!" shouted Marron grabbing and pulling on her pigtails in frustration.

"The little blue elf! You almost stepped on him, who else would I be talking about?"

"Little—"

"Blue—"

"Elf…" said the three Trunks.

Goten suddenly grabbed Marron and began swinging her in a swing dance.

"Goten! Eeeek!" shouted Marron as Goten picked her up and threw her across his shoulders spinning really, really fast.

Bra walked over to the stack of what was suppose to be French toast and sniffed it. "Eeewwe, I don't know about you guys, but I think this is what got to Goten."

"What is that stuff?" asked Pan.

"The king!" shouted Goten.

"King?" said Bra.

"Yes, his highness the king of French!" said Goten twirling a very dizzy Marron with one hand.

"Don't you mean the king of France?" asked one of the Trunks.

"No, he's king of French! Hon, hon, hon!" said Goten.

"And what are you? The fool?!" asked another Trunks.

"Man, whatever this stuff is, it must be super toxic to do that to a demi-saiya-jin," said Bra. She picked up the plate and headed towards the garbage can. She tossed it right in.

"NOOOOOOOOO! You killed the king of French!" howled Goten. He began sobbing loudly on Marron's chest.

"HEY!!" shouted Marron prying at his conveniently pressed head.

"Sob poor...hiccup ...King of French... sob...."

"Kami, if I'd known he was going to cry about it I wouldn't have thrown it away," said Bra.

Marron patted Goten's sobbing head. "Um... it's okay... really."

"Can we just get him and go?" asked one of the Trunks.

"We should leave a note for grandma and grandpa," said Pan. She grabbed a pen and piece of paper and quickly scribbled something on it.

"King... of French... sob..." cried Goten into Marron's chest, who was starting to look a little red in the face.

"Goten, you better be stoned, because if I find out you're doing this just to grope me, I'll kill you!"

"French...sob…"

Marron sighed and went back to patting Goten's head and back. "I know, I know, poor King French."

Marron lead a still sobbing Goten outside and to the car, the others following.

"I want to drive!" shouted Goten suddenly forgetting the death of poor King French. He jumped into the driver's seat.

"NOOOO!" shouted all the teens grabbing hold of Goten before he could start up the car and pulled him into one of the back seats.

Goten continued to try and climb over the seats and into the driver's chair even after one of the Trunks sat down in it.

"Want to driveeeee!"

"Goten!" shouted Marron moving to sit in the seat next to him and tried to hold him down.

Goten stopped suddenly and turned to Marron. "How do you do that?"

"What?! Do what?!" shouted Marron.

"That thing? That thing you do?" said Goten. Marron gasped in shock as Goten suddenly jumped on her lap, curled up as best his large form could, and began purring.

"How cute!" shouted Bra.

"Don't you start Bra!" warned Marron.

All three Trunks sighed, the one in the driver's seat started up the car. "Only Goten," they muttered.

"Hey, wait! Get him off of me!" shouted Marron from behind Goten.

Bra, who was sitting next to the pair, tried to move the demi-saiya-jin off. Once her hand landed on him Goten began to growl low in this throat and when Bra tugged on him a little his head whipped around and he bit at Bra's hands.

"Eek!" shouted Bra backing away. "I don't think he wants to move."

"What about what I want!" shouted Marron as Goten curled back up and began purring again.

"Let me try," said Pan. She gently placed a hand on Goten's shoulder blade. Once she did Goten began growling once again. He stopped as soon as Pan removed her hand. "I think Bra's right."

"How cute!" exclaimed both girls, grabbing each other's hands and looking with starry eyes at the two.

"Ahhhhhh!" Marron growled in frustration.

Goku sat Indian style with Chi-Chi on his lap as they flew through the clouds on one themselves, Goku's Nimbus cloud. They landed in their backyard, Goku jumping off with Chi-Chi in his arms.

"Goten!" called Chi-Chi, "I'll bet he's starving, I wasn't here to make him breakfast this morning. Goten!" she called again, walking towards the house and entering.

Goku laughed. "Knowing Goten, that probably means he's passed out on the floor." He followed Chi-Chi in.

"What in the world!" shouted Chi-Chi as she looked around at her kitchen. The place was a mess. "What happened in here?!" she demanded picking up the dented skillet in the sink.

Goku studied the ingredients still laid out on the counter. "I'm not sure. Either someone was trying to make plastic explosives or something to eat."

"What?!" shouted Chi-Chi turning to Goku with the skillet still in her hand. "What do you mean by that?!"

Goku cowered back. Now that he has some sense, he remembered all the times Chi-Chi had used kitchen cook wear on him when he done something wrong and hadn't been smart enough to stay out of her reach. "I mean, Goten was probably trying to make himself breakfast by the looks of it, but ended up making something not completely edible. Um... Chi-Chi, could you maybe please put down the skillet?"

Chi-Chi looked at her cowering husband, then at the skillet she held ready to strike in her hand. "Um... sorry," she said putting it back in the sink. "What a minute! If Goten ate what ever this stuff is and it did something to him, where is he?" She turned her head in every direction looking for the demi-saiya-jin. "Goten!" No answer. "Goten, Goten, Goten!" called Chi-Chi in a panicked voice running through the house. She ran back into the kitchen. "Goku, don't just stand there, help me look for him!"

"Um...." said Goku picking up the note Pan had left and read it.

"Did you hear me?!" shouted Chi-Chi right in his ear.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Goku falling over.

"You're no help at all! Oh, Kami! What if he's at the hospital? I'd better call it, or maybe poison control."

"Calm down, Chi-Chi," said Goku getting back up. "Look he's fine, he's with Pan and the others," said Goku holding up the note for Chi-Chi to read.

Chi-Chi took it from his hand and read it, once she was done she breathed a sigh of relief. "Kami, scaring me like that. That boy ought to be ashamed of himself."

"But, Chi-Chi he-"

"Just what was he trying to make?" she said going over and sniffing the left over batter. She made a face and waved her hand in front of her nose, "it even smells terrible. What could have possessed him to makes whatever this is?"

"Um, Chi-Chi," said Goku. His stomach growled loudly. Goku raised his hand to the back of his head and smiled sheepishly as he rubbed it. "Do you think you could maybe make me some thing to eat? I'm starved."

Chi-Chi sighed. "You saiya-jins are all the same. I'll make you something. The last thing I need is for you to try making your own breakfast. You'd probably poison yourself too."

Goku smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist. "I maybe one of the strongest men in the world, but I really don't know how I'll survive without you," he breathed into her hair.

Chi-Chi's expression softened a little.

"Um...." said Goku as he spotted a cookbook over Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Hey, this sounds good." He picked up the book and showed Chi-Chi the recipe with a picture of a plate of French Toast next to it. "Will you make me this?"

Chi-Chi snorted in amusement and took the book from Goku, she turned it over and looked at the title. "Cook Book for Dummies," she said in amusement. "Even you could cook with this book…" she said in a tensing voice. Chi-Chi blinked and looked around at the messy kitchen and the ingredients that were still out. She glanced at the recipe. "Or maybe not."

Vegeta walked down a sidewalk, taking long strides as she licked the top of her triple flavored ice-cream cone. In her other hand she swung back and forth a small shopping bag. A very happy grin was spread over her face.

"Now I know why guys hate this so much," said Bulma trying to see over the boxes and packages they bought and keep up with the blonde's long strides. He'd been bumped and nearly tripped several times by other people. "Vegeta, can we take a break, please!" hollered the saiya-jin from behind.

The ex-saiya-jin turned. Every move of her slim frame seem over dramatic, as she cocked her head to the side, ice-cream held up to her mouth, in a puppy dog cute fashion. "What is it, darling?"

Bulma felt his legs go weak, damn, does Vegeta get this way when I do that to him? "Um... dear... don't you think we should go met the others?"

"Oh, yah! The beach!" said Vegeta. She ran over and hooked her arm into Bulma's almost making him lose his load of stuff. "I almost forgot. Let's hurry, I want to try out my new stuff."

Bulma didn't know what half the stuff was that Vegeta had bought, all he knew was that it had cost a lot. But, he didn't mind, when he was back to his odd self he'd simply keep what ever the ex-saiya-jin had bought as his own clothes. Bulma had to admit, when Vegeta wasn't trying to act the tough macho guy he actually had good sense of style, especially for the female form.

The two walked together back to the parking lots and Bulma felt around in his pocket for his incapsed air car.

"Well, what have we got here?" asked a voice behind the two.

Vegeta and Bulma spun around to see a gang of thugs standing before them.

"I'd say a rich man and his cute girlfriend," said another of the thugs.

"Hey baby, why don't you ditch this loser and come play with us?" asked one of the thugs taking a step towards Vegeta.

Bulma didn't even know he was growling till he heard it himself.

"What's the matter, little rich boy? Why don't you run away and we'll show your lady friend a really good time." The man moved to grab Vegeta, but had to step back as he was bombarded with the pile of packages that Bulma had been caring.

"Keep your filthy hands off my hus—er, wife!" shouted Bulma, a dark blue aura surrounding him.

"You want a piece of me, asshole!" shouted the man that Bulma had thrown the packages on. He charged at Bulma fists swinging wildly.

Bulma ducked and dodged the punches, twisting his body ever so slightly to barely avoid the blow.

"Damn it! Hold still you bastard!" shouted the lead thug drawing back his fist for another strike.

Bulma ducked under the punch and grabbed a scarf that lay among the boxes. He whipped it over the thug's arm and twisted, trapping this arm. The thug kicked out with is leg and Bulma dove under it, still holding on to the ends of the scarf. The thug's face met the concert floor as his arm was pulled between his legs. Bulma sat on the thug's back and wrapped the ends around the man's neck, making it so that if he pulled with his hand the scarf choked him.

"You think you're funny asshole!" shouted one of the three other thugs. They all pulled out switchblades.

"Crap," said Bulma as they all leapt at him. Bulma was soon twisting and turning in a way that was impossible for a mere human. Blades sliced threw his clothes and whizzed past his face taking a few strands of dark hair with them. Bulma jumped up out of the circle of knifes grabbing hold of a large hanging light and stomped on all three thugs' heads as he swung in a circle above them. Bulma let go and rolled on the dirty concrete, all three thugs snarling like dogs hot on his heels. Bulma flipped back as one slashed at him. He landed on his hands, and lowered himself in a smooth motion to the floor just as another stepped forward and slashed at his legs. Bulma then spun like a break-dancer, knocking two of the thugs off their feet. He twisted and spun up so he stood on one hand. Black eyes snapped up to look at the one remaining standing thug. The thug let out a scream and ran towards Bulma. He stopped short as Bulma began raining down blows with his legs, kicking just as easily as a standing man would punch. Bulma landed a good blow on the man's jaw and he fell back a step. Seeing him stagger, Bulma dropped back down into a spin on his back and the man landed hard on his butt.

The other two thugs had recovered from their fall and were now getting up. Bulma did a back roll up to his feet and took off running, the two followed behind him. He ran right to a wall and jumped up running across the side of it and pushed off into a kick. He hit the man closest to him, who fell back into the other.

The men didn't stay down and Bulma found himself trapped between them and a rack of bicycles. The two raised up their knife to strike again. Thinking quickly, Bulma grabbed the closest bike and parried the small blades with it. They drew back and strike again, thinking they had the advantage with their smaller weapons. Bulma caught one of the knifes in the wheel of the bike. He gripped the tire and spun it, causing the knife to go flying. Bulma then backed the other in the face with the other tire. Bulma flipped over the two and landed squarely on the bike's seat, feet on the pelts. The two turned to him, only one with a knife now. Bulma bounced up on the bike causing it to hop up on the back tire. He pitched it forward right onto one of the thugs, pinning him to the ground. Bulma then planted one foot on the ground and pelted the bike. The man beneath him cried out as the tires gave him some pretty painful rug-burns. The other thug roared and charged forward. Bulma gripped the handlebars and jumped up aiming through the bars and right at the man's face with both feet. He connected hard with the man's nose and couldn't help but smirk to himself as he fell back, his face a bloody mess. Bulma's butt landed on the seat as his legs draped over the handled bars, one thug under the bike the other looking like road kill in front of it.

"Ha! That was easy," said Bulma in a smug voice. He breathed on his knuckles then rubbed them on his chest. "Damn, I'm good."

A shout of protest was heard and Bulma snapped his head over his shoulder to see the other thug that he'd tripped had gotten up and now held Vegeta against him.

"Now, now, you won't want any thing to happen to your cute girlfriend, now would you?" smirked the thug. His smirk turned into a cry of pain as Vegeta raised up her leg and kicked back right in to his groin. She turned with a hiss as soon as his arms loosened and did an axle kick, kicking high over his head and bringing her leg down like an ax chop. The thug fell like an ox to the ground, groaning in pain, hands clasped over his lower abdomen.

Vegeta turned and Bulma remember that hard look all too well in her eyes. That was the Vegeta Bulma knew so well, a born and breed fighter, a—

"Darling!" shouted Vegeta running over to the shocked saiya-jin. "They didn't hurt you did they darling?! Oh, my poor little he-man," said Vegeta cradling Bulma's head against her breast.

Bulma fell over in shock and landed on the soft extra padded body.

"And, I thought that powder was starting to wear off," said Bulma's muffled voice. He turned beet red when he realized why his voice was muffled and lifted his head.

"Ahhhh! Hentai!" shouted Vegeta giving him a slap across the face, which couldn't really hurt him, but nonetheless left a hand print on his face.

Bulma got up and rubbed the side of his face. "Is it possible that all the perversion we girls think men do on purpose are actually mistakes?" He thought about it a minute. "Nnaaahhhhhh!"

"Ah. Sorry darling," said Vegeta in a too cute voice. "You be nice and maybe I'll let you try that again later." She slapped Bulma hard on the rear and skipped back over to where they could decapse their car. "Hurry darling, we're supposed to be at the beach."

Bulma rubbed his butt and watched the perky blond bounce away. His brows forked down as he felt along his butt. "What?!" he shouted looking back to the spot where his tail once was. "What the—where—did it get cut off or something?" said Bulma looking all around. He stood up and shrugged. "Oh well. Easy come, easy go."

Bulma ran after his blond mate, having not made the connection between the morning paper and his missing tail.

Videl landed the air car and got out.

"Ahhhh, it's so beautiful today!" she shouted stretching her arms out above her head. "Ne, Gohan...? Gohan?!"

Videl peered into the passenger side of the air car at her husband.

"Oh, come on, Gohan, no one will notice," said Videl opening the car door.

"Yes, they will," said Gohan.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," said Videl. She reached over and undid his seat belt. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

Gohan stubbornly shook his head and refused to get out of the car.

Videl snorted and grabbed a hold of Gohan's arm trying to pull him out. Gohan grabbed hold of the doorframe and seat.

"I'll just stay here Videl, you go have fun."

"Oh, Gohan, you don't need to be embarrassed, I think it's sexy," teased Videl still pulling on him.

Gohan's checks turned a pinkish purple and he gripped harder to the car.

"Yo! Gohan! Videl!" shouted a voice from behind the two. Gohan and Videl looked to see Krillin and Juuhachi walking across the sand towards them.

Gohan gave a frighten 'eek' and scooted farther into the car, nearly dragging Videl in with him.

"Come on you two, we need some help setting things up," said Krillin. Krillin wore a red pair of swim trunks and a pair of red rimmed shades. Juuhachi had on a white, one-piece, backless swimsuit, her hair pulled back with a black handkerchief.

"Hurry up, you two, we've got to get everything up and going before all the saiya-jins arrive and start whining about food," said Juuhachi.

"Coming!" called Videl. "Come on, Gohan, you heard them, move your green butt!" hissed Videl.

"Don't mention green butts!" shouted Gohan, still refusing to get out of the air car.

Krillin and Juuhachi exchanged glances.

Videl gave a growl then powered up. With all her might she pulled on the stubborn Namek sei-jin. Both went flying out of the car as the seat ripped right out.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Thud.

"Videl!" cried Gohan looking very panicked. Videl dug herself out of the sand and smiled triumphantly.

Juuhachi and Krillin blinked their eyes. There sat the demi-saiya-jin turned namek sei-jin in a two sizes too small, same color green as his skin pair of swim trunks. If one didn't look closely they'd swear that the namek sei-jin was nude.

Gohan 'eeped' at that looks the two were giving him and glanced at the car.

"Don't even think about it," said Videl in a warning tone. Gohan bowed his head and gave in.

"Why me? Why, why me?" he asked shaking his head.

The Z fighter teens arrived at Master Roshi's island and stepped out of the car. Goten had calmed down a bit, but ever few seconds he would twitch violently and say something that made no sense.

"Poor Goten," said Pan watching as her uncle jumped right into Marron's arms with a frightened squeak to escape a tiny wave that threatened to wet his feet. Marron looked up to the heavens and Pan swore she could read her mind saying, why me god? Why me?

"Ahh, you're here!" greeted Roshi walking up to them.

"Hey Roshi," said one of the Trunks. Another one was busy incapsing their car.

"Beautiful day, today, isn't it. Good for getting a tan. Pan, my dear, you look white as a sheet, you should get out of those clothes and change into a swim suit."

All three Trunks raised up fists to strike Roshi. The pervert wisely took a few steps back.

Pan laughed and pulled off her shirt to reveal she was wearing her swimsuit underneath.

"We were smart this time, Roshi," said Bra. "We all changed before we came here." All three girls got rid of their outer clothes to reveal their swim suits.

"Trunks, let's go run in the waves!" shouted Pan and took off down the shore before the three could answer or even take off their extra clothes.

They glanced at each other, then began to tear their clothes off while trying to run at the same time. "Wait for us, Pan!" they shouted.

"Ahh, puppy love," said Bra. She glanced down to see Goten on all fours, panting like a dog with his tongue hanging out. She smiled wickedly and picked up a stick that was laying close by. "Who's a good doggy?"

"Bark," said Goten.

"Good boy, good boy, now fetch!" shouted Bra throwing the stick into the ocean.

Goten gave a bark of excitement, ran on all fours, and jumped into the water after the stick.

"Bra!" shouted Marron.

Bra couldn't help herself and fell down to roll on the sand, laughing like silly.

"What happened to Goten?" said Master Roshi watching as Goten doggy-paddled back to shore, stick in mouth.

"You don't want to know," said Marron. She slapped a hand over her eyes as Goten came up to her and dropped the stick at her feet. She yelled as he shook, flinging water every where. "Stop that!"

Goten tilted his head to the side and gave her a curious look. "Bark!"

"Why is Goten acting like a dog?" came a voice.

Bra sat up and screamed, slapping her hands over her eyes. "Gohan! Put some clothes on!"

Marron turned around, took a quick glance and did likewise. Goten looked on curiously and slapped a hand over his face, imitating Marron.

"Stop that! I'm wearing clothes!" shouted Gohan blushing.

Bra dared a look, then took her hands away from her eyes. "Gohan, either you have a sick sense of humor or no fashion sense at all."

"Don't look at me like that," said Gohan. "This is the only swim suit I have, I couldn't help it if it doesn't fit me as a giant green Namek sei-jin."

Marron put down her hands and nudged Goten to do the same.

"What's wrong with Goten," said Gohan going over and crouching down to look at his brother, who was trying to scratch himself behind the ear with his foot.

Marron sighed and scratched the spot, making Goten lean into her. "We found him at home like this. We think he ate some really bad."

Goten suddenly stood up on two legs with a shocked look on his face.

"Goten?" said Marron reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I've got a lovely bunch of Coconuts!" Goten started singing. He began marching down the beach.

"Ohhh," complained Marron. "This just isn't my day." She ran after Goten's dancing form.

Gohan stared in shock at the two, then snapped his head up as he felt a familiar ki heading their way. 

"Ahh, here comes Goku-san and Chi-Chi-san," said Bra getting up and dusting the sand off herself. "You can never get all the sand off, you always find more of it when you get home," she grumbled as she did so.

Goku landed on the sandy beach and set Chi-Chi down beside him. He was wearing an orange pair of swim trunks with gold fishes on them and Chi-Chi was wearing a green swimsuit with a multi colored wrap around skirt. In her arms was a giant picnic basket.

"Hi Goku-san! Hi Chi-Chi-san!" shouted and waved Bra. "Gohan's wearing clothes even if it doesn't look like it at first glance!"

"Bra!" shouted Gohan.

Goku and Chi-Chi walked up them.

"Hi everyone," said Goku smiling. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Gohan, what are you wearing?" asked Chi-Chi staring at the green swimsuit.

"It's a swimsuit, mom, the only one I had. As for everyone being here, we're still waiting for Vegeta-san and Bulma-san."

Just then Oolong came running up to them. "Master Roshi! Mater Roshi!" he shouted waving something in his hand.

"What? What is it?" asked Roshi as the little pig came running up to him.

"Look Roshi, it's her! It's her!" shouted Oolong flipping through the pages of a magazine and shoving it in his face.

"What?!" shouted the old master looking harder that the page. "I don't believe it! How did this get in here?!"

"Look, she's even on the cover," said the pig closing the cover to show the old master.

"What?" asked Chi-Chi going over to the old man to see.

"Um...." said Roshi keeping the magazine out of Chi-Chi's reach and sight. "Nothing, nothing at all. Nothing you need worry your pretty little head about, Chi-Chi," laughed the old pervert. "Run," he whispered off to the side at Oolong. Both took off like their tails were on fire.

"What was that about?" asked Gohan.

"I'm not sure," said Goku.

"I'll bet that old man's up to no good again," frowned Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi hoisted up her giant basket as if it weighed next to nothing. "I'm going to go help Juuhachi you guys go do man stuff or some thing."

Both watched her go, then Goku turned to Gohan. "Care for a swim?"

"You bet!" shouted Gohan. Both ran for the waves.

Bulma landed the air car and opened the door, jumping out. The wind played with his wild navy black hair. "Wow, it sure is sunny today! Ne, Vegeta...? Vegeta?" asked Bulma turning around to see the beach blond already running down the beach laughing.

"Wait! Vegeta! I haven't told the others yet!" shouted Bulma running after the blond.

"Hey Pu'ar, would you put some sun tan lotion on my back for me?" asked Yamcha.

"Sure, Yamcha," said Pu'ar floating over to him to take the sun tan lotion and rubbed it all over his back.

"Say, Pu'ar how about we go to the beach house nightclub tonight," said Yamcha closing his eyes as the blue cat rubbed on the lotion. "I hear they have really pretty women there."

"Yamcha, is that all you ever think about?" asked Pu'ar with a sigh.

"I'm telling you, Pu'ar, you have to look around for the right kind of girl. It's not like I'm going to open my eyes and voila, she'll magically appear right in fr—"

"Yamcha? What's the matter," asked Pu'ar looking up to see a blond girl running down the beach, Bay Watch style.

"Who's she?" said Yamcha staring as the blond ran by laughing.

"That's odd, I've never seen her before, I wonder what she'd doing on his island," said Pu'ar. "Ach!" screeched the cat as it was thrown back by Yamcha suddenly jumping up.

"Hey miss, wait!" he shouted.

Vegeta stopped and stared out over the waves, using a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "I've got to go for a swim," she chirped and grabbed her shirt top, pulling it over her head.

Yamcha stopped dead as the blond began pulling off her outer clothes. He enjoy the view as the girl stripped down to a red two piece swim suit, with a string bikini top, and short tight trunk like bottom.

"What a babe!" said Yamcha as the wind buffed her hair, blowing it away from her face. He then watched as she waded into the water and dove in. He stood a long time watching the place where she'd gone under the water. "What am I doing just standing here!" shouted Yamcha. He grinned and ran towards the ocean. "Wait for me, Blondie!"

Goku came up with a gasp for air.

"Gotcha!" shouted Gohan popping out of the water and pushing Goku back under. He let go of his father and swam away from the saiya-jin.

Goku came back out of the water with a gasp for breath. He grinned at the retreating demi-saiya-jin turned namek sei-jin. "Okay, if that's how you want it!" he called before diving under the water.

Gohan grinned and dove under as well. He kicked his feet and skimmed through the water like a dolphin, trying to get as far away from the saiya-jin as possible.

He glanced behind to see if he could spot Goku and caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a blond haired girl swimming by and briefly wonder who she was before someone grabbed him around the waist. Gohan gagged and kicked his feet, he gasped for air as his head popped up above the water.

"Gotcha!" shouted a familiar smiling scared face only inches away from his. "Hey baby, how bout a kiss?" 

"Yam—" Gohan managed before his lips were stopped with the scarred faced man's.

Yamcha opened his eyes and pulled away. His mouth dropped as he discovered that it wasn't the blond haired girl that he'd seen running down the beach.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed both men their voices echoing all over the island.

Goku popped up right behind Gohan and silence his scream by dunking the namek boy. Goku laughed, till he noticed all the air bubbles still coming up from under water as if Gohan was still screaming. He glanced up at Yamcha who had a horror-stricken look on his face, staring at the place that Gohan had been. "Did I miss something?" asked Goku. "He-she-she-he.... blond.... cloth... water... swimming... grab... turn to.... namek sei-jin," stammered Yamcha.

"What?" said Goku giving Yamcha an odd look. "What are you talking about Yamcha?"

Yamcha make a cry, turned, and started swimming away as fast as he could. "I just kissed another man!!!!!"

"hhheehhhhh????" said Goku watching Yamcha swim away. "That was strange." He looked down to see that the bubbles had stopped coming up, but Gohan hadn't appeared.

"Eh? Gohan?" he said fishing around and pulled up a water logged namek. "Gohan?" he said lightly slapping his face. "Gohan?"

Bulma was not smiling as he dragged his feet up towards Roshi's house. I lost her! How could I lose her?! This island isn't that big! "When is that ultra blond powder going to wear off!" he whined.

"Bulma-san!" greeted Pu'ar floating up to him.

Bulma gave the cat a weak smile and was going to say hello. Just then, Yamcha ran by, nearly knocking Bulma off his feet. He grabbed Pu'ar by her long blue tail and kept running.

"Pu'ar! We're leaving!" shouted Yamcha jumping into his air car and starting it up.

"But why?" asked Pu'ar from the place Yamcha had thrown her into the back seat.

"We just are!" shouted Yamcha as the car floated up and took off.

Bulma blinked and stared in the direction that they had gone. "What was that about?"

"Bulma!" Bulma turned his head to see Chi-Chi waving at him.

Bulma glanced one last time over his shoulder in the direction Yamcha had fled, then walked up to the black haired woman.

"Hello, Bulma, I trust that every thing went fine last night?" asked Chi-Chi giving Bulma a wink.

"Uh? What?" said Bulma, then it hit him. "Ohhhh! You mean me and Vegeta." Bulma smirked. "Definitely a night to remember."

Chi-Chi pulled out a chair and poured out two glasses of ice tea. "Well?" she said sitting down. Bulma grinned again and pulled out his own chair to sit down.

"Well first—"

Pan ran down the beach laughing all three Trunks not far behind. She stopped as she noticed Goku dragging a green body out of the water.

"Ahhhhh! Dad!" she shouted and ran towards them. The three Trunks followed.

"Goku-san, what happened?" asked one Trunks going down on his knees to get a better look at the namek sei-jin.

"I think he swallowed a little too much water," said Goku.

"Do you think he needs CPR?!" asked Pan.

"Maybe, Trunks, do you know CPR?" asked Goku.

"What, me?!" said all three. They shook their head.

"Fine then, I'll have to try," said Goku. He got down on his knees next to Gohan, pinched the boy's nose, and leaned forward.

Gohan flinched and weakly opened his eyes to see a male face moving closer towards his. "Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Gohan and began kicking and flailing his arms. He smacked Goku hard on the side of the head.

"Ouch!" said Goku rubbing his head. "I'd say he's just fine."

Gohan sat up, panting raggedly. "What happened?"

"You almost drowned," said Goku still rubbing his head.

"I did? Kami, I had the strangest, sickest dream, while I was out."

"What was it?" asked one of the Trunks.

Gohan wrinkled up his nose. "You don't want to know.

Just then a blond haired girl ran by in a red swimsuit, with a kite flying behind her, laughing.

Everyone watched as she ran down the beach out of sight.

"Okay... who was that," said Pan.

Everyone shrugged.

Then Goten ran by, some how managing to run, turn in circles, and spout poetry at the same time. "Mooses go walking over the hill. Mooses go walking, they rarely stand still. Mooses go walking up to your window at night. They look to the left, they look to the right. The mooses are smiling, they think it's a zoo, and that's why the mooses like looking at you. So if you see mooses while lying in bed, it's best to just stay there pretending you're dead. The mooses will leave and you'll get the thrill of seeing the mooses go over the hill!"

"Goten!!!! Come back here!" shouted Marron trying to grab the demi-saiya-jin but missing every time with his out of control movements. They ran past the group and out of sight.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Really, I didn't know they could do that," said Chi-Chi putting down her empty iced tea.

"Oh sure, I don't need to be a man to know that," said Bulma leaning back in his chair.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I can get Goku honey to do that?" she got a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Bulma grinned at her. "Maybe you'd better try it before the wish wears off. It'll make it easier to explain it to him."

"Oh please! Bulma, it's almost noon!"

"So," grinned Bulma.

Chi-Chi shook her head then leaned more over to the side to see behind Bulma as a laughing figure ran along the beach with a kite. She stopped and tugged on the string in her hand, looking up at the hovering kite.

Bulma noticed he'd lost his friend's attention and looked over his shoulder at the blond. "There she is!" shouted the saiya-jin jumping up.

"You know her?" asked Chi-Chi, but too late as Bulma was now running over to the figure. Chi-Chi decided to follow and see who the girl was.

"There you are! I looked everywhere for you!" shouted Bulma at the blond. Vegeta looked down from staring at the kite.

"Um? Did you say something?"

"Ahhhh!" growled Bulma in frustration. "Come here!" Bulma grabbed the human girl by the arm.

"Wait, my kite!" protested the girl as the toy slipped for her grip to fly away. "Big meanie!" shouted Vegeta slapping his chest.

Bulma sighed and hoisted the girl over his shoulder as she proceeded to throw a tantrum.

"Bulma...," said Chi-Chi eyeing the kicking girl over Bulma's shoulder. "I never thought you would cheat on your husband, especially not with another girl."

"What?!" shouted Bulma. "Oh, no, Chi-Chi, it's not what it looks like. You see—"

Bulma stopped dead in the middle of her sentence to watch Goten crab walk by at an amazing speed for moving in such a position. Marron ran by shortly after him.

"Well!" demanded Chi-Chi having had her back turned she had not see the strange scene.

"Uh?" said Bulma forgetting what they were talking about.

"Darling! Put me down!" whined Vegeta from across Bulma's shoulder.

Then everyone else showed up, except Marron and Goten.

"Bulma? What are you doing with that girl?" asked Krillin looking at the girl with blond hair over Bulma's shoulder. She waved at him for her perch.

"M- mom?" stammered the three Trunks not sure what to think.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" shouted Bulma aware that everyone was giving him disbelieving looks. "This isn't my fault, it's Roshi's!"

"Roshi had you cheat on Vegeta?" said Gohan lifting a green non-existent eyebrow.

"No! This is Vegeta!" shouted Bulma pointing at the girl's legs.

"Hi!" chirped the girl over his shoulder trying to blow some bangs out of her face.

Everyone gave Bulma a look that said 'I don't believe it'.

"It's true! Roshi!" snarled Bulma turning on the old man. "Tell them what you did!"

Everyone turned to look at the old man, expect Vegeta who was still trying to blow her bangs out of her face.

The old pervert laughed nervously. "Well, you see it's like this. I was going to check on Vegeta to see if she'd turned back to a he and I just happened to er—drop some magic powder I had in my pocket on her."

Everyone started at him with blank faces.

"What kind of powder?" asked Goku staring in shock at the blond.

"Um…Ultra blond powder," said Roshi.

"Ultra blond powder?" said Pan. "What's that?"

"It turned Vegeta in to an air head blond, " sighed Bulma. "Oops, sorry Juuhachi…!" said Bulma turning to look that the android woman.

The woman waved it off, "I know what they say about blondes and I know it's not all true. Although, I do think we have more fun." She grinned at that.

"Well, how do we change her back," said one of the Trunks, staring hard at his father.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" shouted Vegeta waving her arms.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Bulma sighed and put the complaining woman down on her feet. She right away hooked an arm around Bulma. "Darling," sighed Vegeta.

The sweat drops on everyone's heads got bigger.

"Roshi," said Bulma glaring at the old master.

The old man laughed nervously again. "I'm not sure how long it'll last, but it's supposed to only last a couple of hours."

"Does that powder work on men?" asked Goku.

Roshi shook his head. "No, only girls."

"Well, it's almost time for the dragon to cancel the wishes," said Goku looking down at his watch. "When Vegeta turns back to normal then that stuff should no longer work, right?"

"Hey, good thinking Goku," said one of the Trunks.

"Yah, you're a genius," said another Trunks.

"I never would have thought of that," finished the last one.

Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I won't be for much longer."

"That's right," said Videl looking at her watch as well. "We've only got about 15 minutes till the wishes should wear off."

"Say! We should get a group picture of us all before the wishes wear off!" said Bra.

"I don't know if I like that idea," said Gohan looking down at his green swimsuit. "I think I'd rather not remember today."

"Oh, come on, dad. I know, we can take one before the wish and another one after when we're all back to normal," said Pan.

"Yah," said Bra. "Roshi, you've got a camera, right?"

The old man pulled out a camera from inside his shirt. "I always keep one handy."

"I'll say," said Bulma glaring at him.

"Well, then let's all get together and take the picture before the dragon shows up," said Krillin.

"I want one of those pictures," said Videl.

"Me too," said Bra.

"And me," said Pan.

"Sure," said Roshi. "This baby's got a time setting and everything. I'll just program it to take several pictures in a row after a three second count down."

"Sounds good," said one Trunks.

"Let's get lined up," said another.

"Say, where's Marron and Goten," said the third.

Everyone looked around.

"Um, I saw Goten crab walking, more like crab running, along the shore with Marron behind him," said Bulma.

Everyone stared at him. "They went that way," said Bulma pointing in the direction that they had disappeared.

Everyone turned their heads to the side as they heard a guy's voice singing rather badly. "Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!" They all blinked as Goten came marching up the beach from the opposite direction that Bulma had pointed, walking on his knees. Marron was practically sitting on him, digging her feet into the loose sand and trying to stop him.

"Goten! You're not a munchkin!" she shouted. "You're almost six feet tall!"

"Goten!" shouted Chi-Chi staring in shock at her youngest son.

"He's been a little out of it this whole morning," said Bra.

"A little?" said Pan looking at Bra.

The three Trunks ran over to Goten and picked him up, one on either side of him and one holding his feet. Goten stopped singing and looked at the three, then began struggling to break free.

"Let me go, vile evil scum! I, Son Goten, am the sworn protector of small furry things! When I break free I shall return in my mech. 'Big and Cuddly' and squish you like the evil purple things you are!" shouted Goten.

"Evil—"

"Purple—"

"Thing?!" said the three, holding tight to Goten.

"Boy, he's still out of it," said Pan.

"He thinks he's a justice fighter now with a mech. called 'Big and Cuddly'?" said Bra.

"That's Mr. Big and Cuddly to you!" shouted Goten.

"Goten, please don't do this," said Marron.

Goten stopped struggling and looked at Marron. "Fair Princess Marron from the blue planet. You are alive! Thank the stars!"

"Goten, I've been with you the whole time," said Marron going over to Goten.

"Let's just get this picture taken and over with," said the Trunks at Goten's feet. He put the demi-saiya-jin's feet down, and the other two let go of him once he didn't run away or do anything violent.

Goten got down on his knee before Marron and kissed her hand. "I shall devote my life to your safely and well-being, my princess. Never again will any dare harm you."

Marron blushed and Juuhachi gave her a meaningful look, then a wink.

"All right, everyone! Get together!" shouted Roshi and began shoving people into a group.

Vegeta laughed and hugged Bulma from behind looking over the saiya-jin's shoulder at Roshi setting the camera up. All three Trunks formed a semi-circle around Pan, one behind, the others on either of her sides. Goku smiled and pulled Chi-Chi in front of him, looping his arm around her waist, and draping his other over Gohan's tall shoulders. Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's arm and smiled at the camera Roshi was setting up. Goten swung Marron up to perch on his shoulder, for once looking like his normal goofy, although sane, self. Juuhachi sat down in front of them and Krillin stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Bra also got down in front and perched on master Roshi's large turtle's back. Oolong sat by Bra and admired the view.

"All right, she's a-counting down!" shouted Roshi and ran to get in the picture. As soon as he got to the side of the group, the camera clicked, Roshi then reached forward and pulled Vegeta's top off.

" Click! ". Bulma, in outrage, punched Roshi in the face with everyone staring at them. " Click! ". The sky suddenly went dark and a dragon appeared behind them. " Click! " There was a flash of bright light all around the group. The dragon smiled at the camera and held up two fingers in a peace sign. " Click! ." The dragon then disappeared.

"What the…?" said Bulma feeling different some how. She blinked her eyes at the sound of her voice and realized she was a SHE!

"Um? What just happened?" asked Goku looking around with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not a namek sei-jin! I'm not a namek sei-jin!" cried Gohan and picked up Videl twirling her around. He then put her down and kissed her.

Pan turned around and looked at Trunks. There was now only one of him and he had a wide-eyed look on his face.

"Trunks?" she said in a low voice, almost afraid to have him notice her. Kami, what if he was mad about her wish? What if he didn't like her any more? Trunks groaned and sank down to his knees.

"Trunks!" said Pan in alarm going down on her knees as well to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I have got the worst headache I've ever had!" shouted Trunks.

At their side, Bra giggled. "Well, you now have the memories of three different versions of yourself from seven days ago. I'd imagine that would give you quite a head rush."

Trunks groaned again and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Tiger Lily? Would you be a life saver and get me same aspirin?"

"What?"

"Aspirin?" begged Trunks in a pain filled voice.

"No, you called me Tiger Lily, didn't you?"

Trunks took his hand off his eyes and looked at her. "Yes, why?"

Pan smiled. "Never mind. I'll go get you something." She gave him a peck on the cheek before getting up and running into Roshi's house to look for some aspirin.

Goten smiled up at Marron who was still perched on his shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

Marron's eyes widened in shock and she looked down at Goten's soft black ones. "Goten?" she whispered.

Goten smiled wider, then without warning took off at a fast run down the beach. "Oooohhhh! I wish I were an Oscer Mejier wiener!"

"Goten!" shouted Marron still perched on his shoulder.

Bulma smiled as she ran a hand down her know curvy form. "Ah it's good to be a woman again."

Strong muscular arms wrapped about her shoulders and pulled her back into a hug. "Darling," whispered a deep male voice into her ear.

Bulma's eyes widened and she turned around to see Vegeta's familiar male form, but there was one difference; he was still blond!

"Roshi!" shouted Bulma. She pointed a finger at her husband's blond hair.

The old man laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why you!" shouted Bulma getting ready to pound him to the ground.

"Something the matter, darling," said Vegeta in a deep husky voice that made Bulma's legs feel weak. She turned around to look at her husband, who was smiling sweetly at her. "Ahh, hell, what am I thinking," she said out loud, then without warning jumped right into Vegeta's arms. "Hey, Blondie, want to be my love slave and rub some oil on me?"

"Any thing for you darling," purred Vegeta.

Bulma gave a delighted squeal and kicked her legs. She looked over Vegeta's shoulder and waved at the others. "I'll see you guys later! " she called before the blond saiya-jin walked away with her in arms.

Chi-Chi smiled up at her still confused husband. "Are you hungry? We've got food ready."

"Food!" shouted Gohan.

Everyone blinked in surprised as the demi-saiya-jin man ran by at high speed and jumped into one of the seat at the table set up outside. Once his rear touched down he grabbed the closest edible thing and took a large bite out of it.

Videl laughed. "Well, he hasn't eaten in a week, after all."

Goku licked his chops and was soon chowing down right next to Gohan.

Goten came running along the shore in front of Roshi's house with Marron still on his shoulders. She spotted the other Son men eating and a desperate idea hatched in her head.

"Look Goten, food!" she shouted pointing at the table.

Goten stopped, almost making Marron pitch forward over his shoulders. "Food!" he shouted then ran over to the table and jumped into a seat.

Marron screeched as she dove headfirst over the table with Goten's sudden stop at the table, this time unable to keep for falling forward.

She dug her head out of the sand and glared at Goten as he started chowing down with the other members of his family. She snorted, picked herself off the ground, and tried to wipe the sand all off muttering. She could hear laughing off to the side and looked over her shoulder to see Oolong and Master Roshi with their noses in a magazine. She decided she didn't want to know.

Pan couldn't help but smile as she looked at the totally miserable man laid out under a shady palm tree.

"Trunks," she whispered softly moving to sit next to him.

Trunks groaned and winced; even that small soft voice hurt his head. "Pan, would you do me a favor and shoot me so I'll be out of my misery?"

Pan couldn't help but laugh softly. "I would but I don't think it would work, it'd probably only make your head hurt more."

Trunks snorted sounding a lot like his father. "I don't see how it could hurt any more."

Pan laughed again and nudged him.

"Are you trying to make it worse?" he said.

"No, silly, here," she said her voice fill with amusement.

Trunks peeked out through his fingers and saw that Pan held a glass of water and some small white pills.

"Oh, you are an angel of mercy," he said taking the glass and pills and sitting up. He popped them in his mouth and drank the whole glass. Trunks moved to lay back down, but Pan grabbed him and made him lay his head in her lap.

"Pan?" he asked although still obviously still in pain.

"Shhhhh," she said softly and began playing with his purple tassels. "Just relax."

Trunks did just that, he closed his eyes and relaxed, letting Pan soothe him with gentle fingers.

Pan smiled as Trunks' breathing became deep and even; he's fallen asleep.

She lifted her head to look over the blue ocean and enjoyed it all, the warm weather, the shade of the tree, Trunks sleeping peacefully in her arms. She smiled down at the sleeping saiya-jin and leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips, before returning to running her fingers through his hair.

Marron sat alone by herself, staring across the waves, much as Pan had done. She sighed softly and lay her head down on her knees.

"Marron," came a soft called from behind. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Goten.

"Are you going to tweak out on me again?" she asked not turning to look at him.

She heard him shuffle his feet behind her. "I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. He then moved to sit next to her glazing out over the water too.

"Goten?" said Marron not looking at him.

"Yes?" said Goten turning his gaze to her.

Marron simply looked at him for a long time, taking in the sight of him, then she leaned her head to the side to rest it on his shoulder and returned to staring back over the waves.

Goten gazed a long time down at her, then slowly he raised up an arm and wrapped it over her shoulders. He smiled down at her sweet face a moment longer, then turned his gaze to the waves as well.

Chi-Chi was just cleaning up the mess created by a saiya-jin and two demi-saiya-jins when she spotted Bulma and a black haired Vegeta walking her way.

She smiled at her blue haired friend and finished taking away the dirty dishes. No doubt the two were hungry; if not Bulma then definitely Vegeta.

"I see he's back to normal," said Juuhachi who was lying on her stomach getting a tan.

Bulma smiled over at her. "Yup, he just turned back all of a sudden. Oh, and Juuhachi, you're right."

The android raised and eyebrow at her as if to say, what...?

Bulma smiled. "Blondes can be more fun."

Juuhachi laughed a little and lay her head back down on the towel she was using.

Vegeta glared at Bulma from where he sat eating some barbecued ribs.

"Oh, don't worry Veggie dear, I still like you as you. But, you got to admit that was," she paused looking for the right word. "Interesting."

The saiya-jin prince snorted and returned to eating.

"Yo Vegeta!" called Goku stepping up behind the busy saiya-jin. "Want to spar?"

Chi-Chi snorted and glared at her husband. "Did I say you could spar?"

"Ahhh, but Chi-Chi," whined Goku.

"No buts, Goku. I swear as soon as your back to the normal the first thing you want to do is eat then fight! Haven't you learned anything from all this?"

Goku got a thoughtful look on his face, then looked at Chi-Chi with a serious expression in his eyes.

"Goku?" said Chi-Chi wondering what the saiya-jin was going to say.

Goku smiled cheerfully and stuck his hands behind his head. "Never interrupt a dragon when he's watching his favorite soap opera."

Chi-Chi fell down. Her legs twitched slightly.

"Oh? Chi-Chi, you all right?" asked Goku going over to help his wife.

Vegeta finished eating and got up.

"You want to go for a swim?" said Bulma giving him a flirty look.

"Who says I've forgiven you," said the prince in a cold voice.

"What, you mean you're still mad at me?" said Bulma.

The saiya-jin did not answer, only moved to walk past them and get away from them all, sick of being in their company after all that had happened in the last week. Maybe he should disappear for a few days on one of his training sessions, he hadn't done that in a while. He was walking past the old man and the little pig that were giggling to them selves and looking into a magazine. He won't have given it a second thought, but he happened to glance at the cover. Vegeta's eyes grew wide and he snatched the magazine out of their surprised hands.

"Hey!" shouted Oolong then grew pale.

"Uh oh," said Roshi in a low tone.

"What???!!!!" exploded Vegeta flipping through the magazine. He got a horror stricken look on his face as he did so. "Where did you get this?!" demanded the prince jabbing a finger at the magazine.

"Bought it at a quickie mark," said Oolong in a shaky voice.

"What! You mean there more of them!" shouted the prince.

"Yah," said Roshi. "They're probably got copied of that in almost every store that sells magazines."

Vegeta's mouth dropped. He then tore up the magazine and burned it with a quick burst of ki. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?!" asked Bulma.

"To burn every last one of those magazines!" growled the prince and took off.

Bulma looked down at the smoldering pile of ashes. "All right you two, lets have it," she said.

"What?" answered to two in unity.

"Come on, don't pay dumb. I know that if you had something that could make Vegeta that pissed off that you would get more then one copy of it, so let's have it!" she demanded.

The two exchanged glances.

"Do I have to repeat myself!" snapped Bulma.

The two fell over themselves and handed Bulma a magazine that had been hidden under one of their chairs.

Bulma glanced at the cover and her eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" asked Goku looking over her shoulder. "Tumble Time?"

Bulma could only stare at the cover that had a picture of a female Vegeta with her white shirt opened all the way in front staring with black eyes at the camera. Bulma flipped through the magazine and soon found even more revealing pics of the female version of her husband. Bulma began to laugh softly, then loudly.

"I should sue then for this, but I don't think I will. This is the prefect black mail." she said waving the magazine. "He probably will end up burning everyone of those magazine, all but this one," she said with a triumphant smile.

"But that's ours," said Oolong.

"Not any more it is," said Bulma. "This is going in my safe at home."

The two perverts looked disappointed. "That's not fair!" they whined.

Bulma started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" asked Gohan who had gone swimming with Videl after eating.

"Oh nothing," smiled Bulma.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Well, I'm glad every things is back to normal."

"Me too," said Gohan.

"Oh, I wouldn't say everything is back to normal," said Juuhachi from her spot on the sand.

"Why do you say that?" asked Krillin.

Juuhachi smile with her eyes still closed. She opened them a little to see Marron, Goten, Pan, and Trunks still sitting and laying down on the sand together. "It just isn't," she said then closed her eyes again.

Krillin scratched his head, not sure what his wife was talking about.

"Ah, it's getting late," said Chi-Chi looking at the horizon where the sun was just starting to set, turning the sky all colors of the rainbow. "Goku, we should be getting ready to go."

Bulma yawned. "I agree. I don't think Vegeta will be coming home till really late, but I've got some things to take care." She patted the magazine.

"Okay, well, I guess we'll be leaving too," said Gohan.

Goku smiled "I know, let's do this again next week!"

Everyone stared at him and sweat dropped.

Shenlong turned off the TV and sat back. He had more fun in the last seven days then he had in centuries. But, all good things come to an end and now his fun was over. The dragon smiled and picked up a sheet of stamps. He flicked his long tongue out over the back of them, then stuck them on an envelope. The envelope was labeled, "The Universes Funniest Wishes", which just so happened to be Shenlong's favorite TV program next to his soap opera. He wouldn't be surprised if he won the 100,000-dragon dollars first place prize and if he didn't, well then…as Goku said, there was always next week.


End file.
